


Significant Brain Damage

by AppoApples



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 158,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppoApples/pseuds/AppoApples
Summary: Luke Skywalker finds himself in the past as Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan finds himself retraining his old apprentice who has permanent amnesia while also taking on Anakin's Padawan, being a General, a Council member -during a Galactic Civil War, and fighting for a Republic he's beginning to lose faith in. Clone Wars, no paradox, no easy fix it.Please review if you enjoy, I am hoping to write my own novel soon.
Comments: 262
Kudos: 638





	1. Truly Dead

Significant Brain Damage

Summary: Can I be influenced by reviewers asking about body hopping time travel and an amazing uncompleted fic, _Synchronous_ by Tykimikkitty. Yes, yes I can. So this is the prompt of Luke Skywalker in Anakin Skywalker's body. Only there is no paradox, and no fix it. Obi-Wan finds himself retraining his old apprentice who has permanent amnesia while also taking on Anakin's Padawan, being a General, a Council member in the middle of a Galactic Civil War, and fighting for a Republic he's beginning to lose faith in. Clone Wars, not an easy fix it.

P.S. I have dyslexia which is a language disability, and obviously I don't own Star Wars, regrettably so.

Chapter 1 - Truly Dead

Luke had very slim hopes of getting out of this alive. That his one hope rode on his father turning to the Light side and helping him destroy the Emperor did not bring him any sort of comfort. Yet it remained a possibility, and besides, the plan wasn't to survive this. The plan was to distract his father and the Emperor long enough to give the Rebellion time to act without two of the most war minded people in the galaxy having enough time and focus to retaliate.

That too, however, was a slim hope.

Vader was speaking, "So, you have accepted the truth."

Luke responded, coolly, "I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father."

His father turned to face him, "That name no longer has any meaning for me."

Luke tried and failed to keep the heat from his voice, " It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. That is why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now."

The figure who Ben said was more machine than man now, pondered that, before switching the subject, "I see you have constructed a new lightsaber." He ignited the lightsaber and examined the humming green blade.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn's kyber crystal at its heart, the Jedi who had started this all into motion.

"Your skills are complete. Indeed, you are powerful, as the Emperor has Foreseen."

They stood a moment, then Vader extinguished the lightsaber.

Luke tried, even with Leia's warning ringing in his mind, "Come with me."

"Obi-Wan once thought as you do."

Luke stepped closer then stopped. His father stood motionless.

"You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master."

"I will not turn...and you'll be forced to kill me."

"If that is your destiny."

"Search your feelings, Father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate."

Almost regretfully, yet not with enough remorse to change, he said, "It is too late for me, son. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now."

That remark burned. Ben had been meant to be his teacher, but because of Darth Vader killing him, that had never been.

Luke stared at him a moment longer, feeling his own hopes die.

Leia had been right.

"Then my father is truly dead." Luke could no more keep the sadness from his tone than he could from his heart.

He finally understood Ben's division between Anakin and Vader. They weren't the same person. They couldn't have been.

 _And could you have done better?_ a voice asked in his mind.

Luke's thoughts were steadfast, _I would never have turned to the Dark Side._

_Yet you know not his history._

Luke felt his ire raise at this bodiless voice filling his mind, _I know that, but I'm not him. But if I had been in his shoes, I wouldn't have fallen. I would never have betrayed Ben and the people I loved._

The voice laughed at him, _Careful of your wishes, Chosen One, when you wish not for your father but to_ _ **be**_ _your father. There is no going back. Surrounded by love, yet alone, for different reasons but a similar path you might find yourself on. Be careful, Chosen One._

Luke felt his knees go weak as the Force encompassed him. He didn't feel the pain of hitting the floor.

Vader's shouting his name echoing in his mind was the last he heard, before the Darkness and the Light stole him away.

The Force had chosen.

* * *

General Obi-Wan Kenobi had seen a lot of death in his life, especially in the last two years. He had lost soldiers under his care, civilians he had promised to save, and Jedi whose lives winked out like stars swallowed by black holes.

Obi-Wan had survived losing his Master, he had not, however, expected to survive losing his apprentice.

"Come on, Padawan," he said over the beeps indicating the erratic faltering of Anakin's heart, "you're too hard headed to be taken down by a head injury."

Ahsoka Tano stood beside him, "Skyguy, you are not allowed to leave us like this."

Anakin's eyes opened and Obi-Wan's own heartbeat galloped with traitorous hope even as the medics swarming around the Jedi General were becoming frantic, even as Obi-Wan felt Anakin's life slipping away into the Force, the old training bond between them stretching thinner and thinner with every passing breath.

"Please, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered, reaching across that bond as Anakin's heart stuttered.

For a brief moment, those blue-blue eyes met Obi-Wan's desperate gaze, before falling to Ahsoka. "Snips," Anakin exhaled as the light fled from his eyes, the man's heart flat-lining.

And though the medics tried to restart his heart, Obi-Wan felt his Padawan's life dissipate into the Force, the bond between them breaking.

Jedi Knight, General Anakin Skywalker was truly dead.

Obi-Wan put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, and she turned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist as a sob ripped from her throat. Doubtless, she had felt her own bond with Anakin sever.

He held her, unable to tear his gaze away from the medics detaching wires and tubes from Anakin's still form.

Not two minutes had passed and he could feel the ripples extend outward as their troops learned of the General's passing.

This is what war was.

War was not peace, it was death, and it was suffering, and loss after fruitless loss.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel responsible.

Qui-Gon had taken Anakin from his mother and Obi-Wan had raised him for slaughter.

How had the Jedi Order become this? Instruments of chaos and pain rather than peace and hope?

He asked those questions of himself, of the Force, and quite remarkably, the Force answered. The Force answered in a rush of power, of Light and Darkness.

And Anakin who had been lying dead on his cot, took in a gasping breath, his eyes flying open, and his back arching.

Ahsoka turned with a sound of distress as Anakin managed to roll himself off the bed. Falling with thud, Anakin scrambled back across the floor as if in fear of the medics trying to help him.

Obi-Wan stepped in front of Ahsoka, his hands upheld to Anakin who blazed anew in the Force like a newborn star. The bond between them was still broken, but that didn't matter: he was _alive_.

Holding out his hands in a universal sign of no harm, Obi-Wan approached Anakin who had curled himself up in the corner, looking around him as if expecting to be attacked. His blue-blue eyes were filled with terror and his body was shaking uncontrollably.

Considering he had just spent the last three minutes as a dead man, it seemed an unsurprising reaction.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan coaxed softly, "it's okay, Anakin, you're safe. You're safe. We're here with you."

That wild gaze focused on him, the confusion sharpened rather than dissipating, "-Ben..?" his voice was rough, questioning as if unsure of who Obi-Wan was, "Ben Kenobi?"

"Well, he got the Kenobi part right," Ahsoka attempted to snark, but her worry was clear in her voice.

Obi-Wan approached closer, and when Anakin didn't flinch from only stared at him in confusion, he went to his knees before his old Padawan so that they were at eye level, "Anakin, it's me, _Obi-Wan_ Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan," Anakin echoed, then he asked, "We're both dead, right? I don't remember…" he trailing off as he reached forward to touch Obi-Wan's face, "Your hair is red… Why?"

Obi-Wan blinked at him, but didn't move away from the uncharacteristic touch, "I was born that way, Anakin. What do you remember?"

But Anakin's attention had wavered to the room around them. Ahsoka dropped to Obi-Wan's side, "Hey, Skyguy, how are you feeling?"

Anakin's hand dropped from Obi-Wan's face, "I'm- my head hurts."

Obi-Wan reached out to grab his arm, Ahsoka taking his other side as he said, "That happens when you get caught up in explosions from foolish 'on the fly' plans." They helped him back to the bed. He was still shaking but didn't fight them.

"Where am I?" he asked, "Are we dead?"

"No, Anakin, we are not dead," Obi-Wan said. _Though you did sort of die,_ he thought with a pang. He backed up, standing beside Ahsoka who was holding onto Anakin's good hand as the medics began reattaching equipment.

"He's stabilized," the medic said, and his voice was relieved, but his face showed that they weren't out of the woods yet.

"Anakin?" Anakin asked. One medic took charge with the tests, flashing a light in his even pupils.

Obi-Wan's relief vanished, "Yes, Anakin, your name-"

"Hush," the army medic hushed him, "I will do the test, you two may remain but you will leave if I order it."

It was not how the clones typically spoke to Obi-Wan, but then, normally they didn't have to watch their Generals die and come back to life.

"Sir, what is your name?"

Anakin blinked at him, then looked to Obi-Wan, then down at his hands, which he flexed. He seemed to take particular interest in the metal one. Uncertainly, he finally answered, "I'm Anakin Skywalker?"

No, Obi-Wan was not reassured by that tone, not at all.

"How old are you?"

"Um… 23?"

Obi-Wan's jaw tightened, Anakin had yet to turn 22.

The medic didn't react to the wrong answer, just moved on, "Where were you born?"

"Tatooine."

Oh good, a firm answer.

"Who is this?" the medic pointed at Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he answered with a half smile, a gentler expression than Obi-Wan had even seen directed at him.

"And who is she?" the medic indicated the young Troguta still holding onto her Master's hand.

Anakin looked at, observed her, and then his eyes went wide, "She's a Jedi!" And there was wonder in his voice.

Obi-Wan felt as if he almost had to brace himself against the flux of power in the Force. Anakin had always shone brightly, but this- something had changed. Was it possible he became more powerful? More intuned with the Force perhaps?

"Yes," the medic said slowly, "she is a Jedi, but _who_ is she?"

"Er-" Anakin looked to Obi-Wan as if for help, then back at Ahsoka, before he shrugged, "I don't know, Obi-Wan and Yoda are the only Jedi I've met before." And then he blushed, putting his free hand to his head, and mumbled something that sounded like, "...wrong answer… would have known..."

Obi-Wan's mind had gone blank at this statement. _Only_ knew himself and Yoda? What kind of answer was that? Did he mean he only thought he knew two Jedi or could only _remember_ two Jedi?

Ahsoka squeezed Anakin's hand, "You don't remember me?"

He shook his head, and winced at the resulting pain, "No, I'm sorry." The words were kind, kinder than Obi-Wan had ever heard Anakin be to anyone in years.

"How can you not remember me, Master?"

The change in Anakin was instant, he looked outraged as he ripped his hand back from hers, his heart excellerating as he hissed, "Don't call me that!"

Ahsoka looked hurt and confused as she stumbled back a step.

But Obi-Wan suspected the reason for that reaction, at least knowing that Anakin remembered Tatooine but not the Jedi, "She's not a slave, Anakin. Ahsoka is your Padawan."

Anakin blinked at him, the outrage falling behind a smooth mask, even as he asked, "Padawan?"

"A Jedi Padawan learner. You are her Jedi Master," Obi-Wan said, wrestling with his own mounting anxiety.

"Oh," he said, "I didn't know that."

Ahsoka corrected him, "You mean you don't _remember_ that." She turned on the medic, "But he will remember, won't he?"

The medic, who had been writing down notes on a pad, said noncommittally, "He may."

"He can't lose his memories!" she nearly shouted.

"It is possible. He was medically dead for three minutes after cranial trauma. Significant brain damage may have occurred." A droid that had been scanning the back of Anakin's head, beeped in response. "I would like you to observe more of his memory loss so we can assess any progress he makes, or any possible regressions. General Kenobi, if you would? Keep the questions relatively simple. You can tell me which answers are wrong or correct at the end."

Obi-Wan nodded, folding his hands as readied himself for the nightmare unfolding before him. "Anakin, do you remember when we first met on Tatooine?"

Anakin blinked at him, "Didn't you always know me?"

_Not good._

"Do you remember Qui-Gon Jinn?"

Anakin nodded, "You had his lightsaber." Then his face lit up, "He's the one who found me."

Obi-Wan fought not to frown at that answer, he wasn't wrong, but there was something off about his wording. "What colour is my lightsaber?"

"Blue," he said firmly.

"What colour is your lightsaber?"

"Gr-Blue."

_Not so firm._

"What do you remember of the Jedi Temple?"

"There's a Jedi Temple!?" he asked, a light of curiosity and awe filling his eyes. It was an answer he might have given at age nine. The Anakin he knew tended to be rather bitter of late about the Temple. He almost never wanted to spend time there unless he was sparring. But to forget it existed entirely...

_Not. Good._

"Well," Ahsoka sighed, "At least he didn't just forget me."

"Anakin, do you remember being my Padawan?"

Anakin looked at him, face sad, "I remember you."

"Do you remember me training you?"

He hesitated, and said cautiously, "A little."

"Do you know who Padme Amidala is?"

"No," he said without a flicker of recognition.

"Mace Windu?"

"No."

"Count Dooku?"

"No."

"Jabba the Hutt?"

Anakin smirked, "Yes."

"Really? You remember Jabba, but not me?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin offered her a half smile, "I wasn't friends with him or anything, Ahsoka."

On a whim, Obi-Wan asked, "How about Boba Fett?"

"Yep. Though, again, not friends."

"Where do you remember him from?"

"Er- Tatooine, he worked for Jabba."

Boba Fett was a young boy, it was possible he worked for Jabba, but Obi-Wan knew that they hadn't met on Tatooine.

"Jar Jar?"

"No."

"Captain Rex?"

Anakin paused, "Yes, I've met Rex."

"How did you meet him?"

"During an attack on a base."

Vague, but not wrong. Obi-Wan didn't press, "R2D2?"

Anakin's smile was genuine, "Yes, I know R2."

That was normal at least, probably the most normal response yet.

"C3P-O?"

He nodded.

"Do you remember making him?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin's eyes widened, then he had a bad reaction. A very bad reaction.

He started laughing, "Anakin made _C3P-O?_ Really?"

Ahsoka shared a worried look with Obi-Wan before she said, "Yes, _you_ did."

Anakin wrapped his arms around his waist, "He built that fussy droid!" He howled with laughter as if Ahsoka had just told him Darth Maul had made the droid.

But the laughter aside, Obi-Wan was worried sick about his Padawan talking about himself in the third person.

"Anakin," he said gently, sitting down on the cot, "What is the last thing you can remember?"

He sobered instantly, and his voice was strained, his gaze going distant as he said, "The Force."

"What about the Force?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin looked at him, but it was a stranger's intelligence behind those blue-blue eyes as he said in an almost flat tone, "It chose me."

A chill went up Obi-Wan's spine, "Choose you for what?"

Anakin stared at him for a long moment then asked in turn, "Obi-Wan, where are we?"

"In a medical bay on a Republic starship," the medic answered. "General Skywalker, do you know why you're here?"

Anakin stared at him, "Head trauma?"

"Quite," the medic said in a clipped down, "It is my diagnosis that General Skywalker needs to be taken off active duty until he is healed."

"When will he start remembering us?" Ahsoka asked.

The medic shook his head, "I cannot say, I do not want to give you any false hopes. It is a miracle the General is with us at all. He's, besides the pain he's undoubtedly in, unexpectedly well. He shows no more signs of internal bleeding and the swelling has gone down. The memory loss is concerning, but he will live."

 _Yes,_ Obi-Wan thought, _it is a miracle that he is alive. But without his memories… is he still Anakin?_

* * *

AN: I know _another fic_ , how dare I? But I've been updating _the Queen Does Not Need to Know_ at least once every week. So, if you enjoy my plot bunnies please drop a review :D


	2. For All Intensive Purposes

Luke was beginning to realize there was much more to the Force than he had even begun to imagine.

It also had an annoying sense of humour.

There was nothing like pretending to be your father in your father's body pretending to have amnesia while talking to the man who had been your Master Jedi for a brief amount of time who had been your father's Master for an extended period of time with a head injury.

Even with his head mostly healed he was giving himself a headache.

After hearing the Medics diagnosis, completely recovered but for some bruising and severe -likely unrecoverable, memory, Luke had come up with a plan.

First, he was going to become Anakin Skywalker, because anything else made him sound like a crazy person.

Two, he was not going to pretend to remember things about Anakin's past or try to be like Anakin. Luke was not a great actor on the best of days and he was even worse at lying, so he would just be himself and let people take it at as they would. Even if it meant getting sad eyes from Ahsoka Tano who he felt really bad for. So far Ben's reactions had been a bit humorous. _General_ Obi-Wan Kenobi was more sarcastic than jaded, which Luke liked.

Three, anything he accidentally let slip about the future he would blame on visions and/or dreams.

What could possibly go wrong?

He sighed, opening himself up to the Force and letting the worries go.

He trusted Obi-Wan, he might be lost, but at least he knew he could trust someone. As well, he was pretty sure, as he could trust Ahsoka. Theoretically, he could trust Yoda too, but Yoda talked in riddles and anything he said was to be taken with a teaspoon -scratch that, a _bucket_ of salt.

A knock came at the door, Luke looked up from where he had been sitting. He was dressed in the black and blackish brown of his father's robes and light armour.

Luke hated them, not because of the colour but because it was too reminiscent of Vader's suit.

Obi-Wan studied him from the doorway, scrutinizing him.

Luke took in a steadying breath as he anchored himself in the Force.

Anakin Skywalker was a famous general who everyone thought had died from an injury. People were going to stare, he could handle that, people stared at Luke, the pilot who blew up the Death Star, within the Rebellion too.

"You look uncomfortable," Obi-Wan remarked.

Luke flinched, glad that he made the decision to be true to himself, Ben was too perceptive to play games with. "I don't like the armour."

Obi-Wan stared at him a moment, then offered slowly, "I have an extra set of clean robes, if you would like?"

Luke shook his head, "I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble."

Obi-Wan laughed.

Luke was startled but smiled, he had dim memories of Ben from when he was growing up. The only semi-happy expressions he had seen on the man had been wistful.

"Oh Anakin, don't worry yourself. Sometimes I believe you were born just to trouble me." He shook his head still smiling to himself, "I'll be right back."

He returned a minute later, tossing the bundle to Luke which he caught easily. Obi-Wan turned his back on him as Luke changed.

Speaking to the wall, Obi-Wan said, "We will be landing on Coruscant in a few minutes."

"Why Coruscant?" Luke asked as he shed the armour that he would never willingly put on again. Coruscant, he knew, was the heart of the Empire, and now he supposed, the Republic.

Too strange.

"That's where the Temple is."

"Oh," Luke said, surprised, before pulling on the white robes. Having done his own training on flipping Dagobah, the idea of training at a fancy Temple in a planet wide city seemed weird.

"You really don't remember the Temple?"

"I'm sorry," Luke said, as he began to fasten his father's belt, "I'm decent."

Obi-Wan turned to face him, his eyes searching.

Despite his wearing the other man's robes, they didn't look as if they were wearing the same uniform. His father's belt, boots, and outer cloak were all darker than Obi-Wan's.

Luke rather liked the contrast. He met Obi-Wan's gaze that had finally come to stop on his face, "Thank you, Master."

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly, "Are you telling me that all I had to do, Padawan, was hit you over the head hard enough to get the manners to sink in?"

Aunt Beru had taught Luke manners, but he shrugged, "What can I say, I'm a new man."

_Literally._

"The Council will have questions for you, Anakin. And I'm warning you now that you will be demoted until your memories either return or prove yourself able."

"I understand," Luke said, not knowing who the Council was but figuring he was going to find out soon enough.

Again Obi-Wan seemed surprised, "You're not upset?"

"No?" Luke said, why would he be?

Well, he was upset about being in this situation, but on reflection, the situation he had been pulled from had every probability ending with him being dead, so whatever this was, it had to be better than that.

_And maybe I can stop the Empire from rising._

Obi-Wan was looking at him strangely, "Anakin?"

Luke blinked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I thought you would be more -unbalanced about losing your memories."

He shrugged, "The medics said there was nothing I could do about it, so why over stress about something I can't change?"

"Because you're Anakin Skywalker," Ahsoka said, coming into the room, "You over stress about _everything._ "

Luke held up his hands, "Well maybe this is the universe's way of telling me _everything_ isn't always my responsibility."

Except, perhaps, the minor responsibility of stopping an evil Empire from enslaving the galaxy.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at him, clearly upset.

He softened his voice, "I'm alive, Ahsoka, and I have no long-lasting physical injuries. That has to count for something, right?"

Her shoulders slumped, "Yeah, Master, it does."

It was really weird to have her call him that. At first he had thought the worst of Vader, but now, knowing she thought of him the same way Luke had thought of Obi-Wan and Yoda wasn't much better.

In falling to the Dark Side, Vader had betrayed her. And Ahsoka glowed in the Force, brighter even than Obi-Wan. Luke would never betray them.

No matter the personal cost, he would _never_ betray them.

The ship touched down, the vibrations running through the ship.

"Alright team," Obi-Wan said gallantly, "It's time we give our reports."

Luke nodded, following Obi-Wan out as Ahsoka dropped back so when they exited the ship, Luke walked between them.

He could feel their joint worry for him radiating off them. Luke strengthened his connection to the Force, letting his emotions go and trying to provide them with waves of calm in return.

Weirdly, this seemed to upset them more, as both leaned the slightest bit forward to exchange a look.

Luke fought not to smile. Anakin must have been a truly stressed person. How had he been able to handle the Force with his emotions always running high?

The learning curve Luke had gone through in the last four years had been somewhat hellish.

Ben had taught him how to open up to the Force. But with the power came a heavy price. It had been like becoming erratically bi-polar and suddenly becoming empathic. He had mood swings, waves of severe depression and all consuming anxiety. And he had felt nearly everything from everyone around him, all their fears, joys, regrets, and sorrows sometimes as a buzzing in the back of his mind and sometimes as if they were his own. It wasn't until he had learned to feed it all back to the Force that had he actually been able to find himself again.

And Luke, if given the choice, would much rather be calm than the 'uneasy kid' Han had seen him as.

Of course, one could remain calm and still ogle the grandeur of the Temple. "This is the Jedi Temple?" he asked, unnecessarily because he could feel the hundreds of Jedi moving about them like sunlight reflecting off water.

He had never been anywhere so beautiful.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Ahsoka asked.

He shook his head wordlessly. He was quite speechless until they entered the 'Council room'.

Connected as he was to the Force, he didn't really see the physical forms first. He saw lights.

Dazzling lights, one he recognized as Yoda, and the one beside him was laced with threads of Darkness. But nothing that worried him, not like he had worried about feeling Vader and the Emperor. When his eyes finally reported to him what he was seeing, he had to fight back a snigger.

He knew his face was expressionless, but Yoda must have seen his mirth in his eyes because the little green Master narrowed his gaze at him.

But Luke couldn't kill the hilarity of what he was seeing.

Master Yoda. Shrivelled, crabby, dirty, worn-through, homespun garment wearing, hobbling Master Yoda; was sitting in a puff chair, looking hundreds of years younger in clean clothing. He sat like some Lord at court rather than the goblin hiding behind roots in the swamps of Dagobah.

"See something funny, do you, Knight Skywalker?" Yoda asked him.

Luke let the humour go to the Force, just going to show how even positive emotions could get you in trouble as a Jedi. He let his gaze fall as he bowed his head in respect, "No, Master Yoda."

* * *

Obi-Wan swallowed a laugh at the shocked silence that overcame the room at Anakin's entirely uncharacteristic address to Yoda.

Of course, Anakin had always respected Yoda, but Anakin had never been humble. Never been able to say the word Master without a note of bitterness, and never followed through with protocol without an edge of mockery or frustration.

So to hear him use a truly apologetic tone, with an easy, fluid bow, was almost frightening.

It was like someone had replaced Anakin with another person.

Sithspit, it was like having Padme Amidala in a good mood at his side.

Finally, Mace broke the amazed air, "How hard did you hit your head, Skywalker?"

Anakin rose with a peaceful expression on his face, humour still dancing in his blue eyes, "Hard enough that I was not cleared for active duty, Master."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "Anakin, that is Master Mace Windu, and beside him Masters Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto-" He went around the room, Anakin meeting the surprised gaze of each without any recognition, except for Yoda.

When he had finished, Anakin bowed to the room, "It is an honour to meet you, Masters." He smiled as if what he was going through wasn't horrible or traumatic, "-again."

Plo Koon leaned forward, "You don't know us?"

Anakin shook his head, "No, Master Koon, I have lost my memories."

Mace looked shaken, "All of them?"

"Almost everything, though I passed my physical."

Again, the room fell silent, until Depa asked, "How did this come to pass?"

"He was caught up in one of his own reckless plans," Ahsoka had hotly. "He was too close to the explosives and he nearly cracked his head open. He was dead for three minutes until he came back, without his memories."

 _Without memories of her_ , Obi-Wan thought, aching for the pain in her voice.

Obi-Wan figured, considering they were already reporting their mission backwards, he could prioritize this before moving on. "Anakin no longer remembers his Jedi training. He is unfit to remain as a general and I would like to request that Ahsoka Tano be reassigned as my Padawan."

Plo Koon gave him a direct look, and before anyone could offer a thought, he said, "I would approve it. I never believed Anakin was ready for the responsibility."

Everyone, including Ahsoka, looked at Anakin.

"You aren't going to argue, Skywalker?" Mace asked.

Anakin shrugged, "Why should I? I didn't even know what the word Padawan meant when I woke up."

Yoda nodded with several others before saying, "Grant this we do, Ahsoka Tano, Padawan to Master Kenobi."

Sadness spread throughout the Force, and Obi-Wan said to Ahsoka, "Ahsoka, why don't you take Anakin on a tour of the Temple?"

She looked torn, and Obi-Wan had no desire to separate her from Anakin, but in the current state he was in, she had more to teach him than the other way around.

Ahsoka took Anakin's good hand, and his fingers wrapped around hers easily. With his free hand, he gestured, "Lead the way, my small Jedi friend." He said it was a smile that was far from any Obi-Wan had ever seen on Anakin's face.

But it was the right thing to say, because a determined look grew on Ahsoka's face as she tugged him out of the room, "You've got a lot to relearn, Skyguy."

Anakin laughed, the sound seeming like an echo from years lost long ago, in a time before this war had managed to obtain a choke hold on the Order.

The door shut and Obi-Wan spoke only when he was sure that his Padawans had gone, "For all intents and purposes, Anakin Skywalker is dead."

"Why say this?" Yoda asked.

"Because I felt him die, Master," he walked to his own Council seat and sat. "I felt the bond between us break and it _remains_ broken. It isn't just his memories he's lost, he's a completely different person, from the clothes he's comfortable into the way he speaks and holds himself. His reasonings are different, even his Force signature is different."

"Hmmm," Master Yoda hummed, "But physically fine, is he, mentally sound, is he, even with the Force, stronger, is he. Only his memories does he lack. Mourn him you do, but change only has he. Wrong this change is not."

Obi-Wan felt his own surge of anger rise through his exhaustion, "So you think he's better off like this?"

"Oh-ho!" Yoda exclaimed, "Not I who must answer such a question, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan recoiled at the venom that had slipped from his own lips. Did he like this version of Anakin better?

_No._

No, this Anakin was a stranger to him. But he could not deny that he liked seeing his apprentice having found some sort of peace within himself. To see him smile, laugh, to hear him speak without bitterness, and to see him hold himself in an at ease posture with none of his usual rigidness. To -for once in his life- call on the Force not to try to carry the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders but to comfort himself.

Anakin and peace had never seemed to get along, before now.

Obi-Wan looked up to the room, his fellow Masters having given him time to think. "He needs to be retrained. The medics did clear him, physically and mentally. But we were told that there is almost no chance of his memories returning. The brain cells that carried those memories, they can't be brought back as they were."

"Then retrain him, you should," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan looked up sharply, "What?"

"Your Padawan he was. I disagreed with your teacher the boy then, but not now. Grown you have, changed he has. _Rare_ , such opportunities are."

"But Ahsoka-"

Plo interrupted, "To lose one's Master is a painful thing. If Anakin stays with you both she will feel better, and she can likely teach him as well. A benefit to all three of you. Besides, neither of them is a child, and Anakin only needs to be retaught."

Mace nodded, "These circumstances are so odd that I agree. Additionally, Yoda and you are right. Anakin has always harboured Darkness within himself. He seemed -lighter, freer. Freer even than the boy Qui-Gon brought before us."

Obi-Wan wanted to argue with him, but he couldn't.

Apparently, Depa could though, "The Force is not tied to memories, Mace. That Darkness is as likely to return as not."

"For Obi-Wan that is to worry."

Yes, Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing his beard. He seemed to be collecting a whole host of those worries these days.

* * *

Luke couldn't help be more and more amazed by the Temple. And Ahsoka, despite her apparent sadness was a wonderful spirit whose company he greatly enjoyed.

She was also nothing at all like the Ben and Yoda he had come to know. It was comforting to know that being a Jedi didn't mandate becoming a cranky metaphor loving hermit.

"And these are the training rooms," she said, giving him a hopeful searching look.

Hoping, as she kept hoping, that he would remember.

He was sorry to keep disappointing her.

"Ah, here you are," Obi-Wan said from behind them at the entrance, "didn't think it would take you long to find your way down here."

"Hey, Obi-Wan," he greeted the ginger with a smile, "how did your meeting go?"

"Well, you've been demoted to a Padawan and I have been granted permission to teach you both."

Ahsoka grinned, "That's good news." Her expression fell as she looked up at Luke, "You're okay with it, right, Skyguy?"

He grinned back at her, "Of course I am."

Both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka sighed in relief.

He frowned at him, "What did I do wrong this time?"

"Nothing," Obi-Wan said, "it's just the last time… well, the old you would not have been pleased to go back through training."

Luke nodded at this, from what little he knew of his father, that made sense.

"Would you like to spar?" Obi-Wan asked.

Luke felt himself light up. He had never had the chance to spar with either Obi-Wan or Yoda.

Obi-Wan, because he had died.

Yoda, because the Master had forsworn ever using a lightsaber again.

Ahsoka skipped off to the side as Obi-Wan and Luke stood meters apart in the centre of the room.

He followed Obi-Wan in a bow, before they ignited their sabers.

Two blue blades.

No red.

They circled each other, and Luke had to reach for the Force to keep his pulse from racing.

Most of the moves he knew were defensive, most of his attacks he knew were improvised from things he had picked during his fight with Vader.

He would wait for Obi-Wan to set the pace, seeing as this was a spar, not a limb hacking contest.

It took a minute before Obi-Wan finally realized that Luke wasn't going to be the first to attack.

When the man lunged, his adrenaline rose and he breathed the Force in like oxygen to keep up with the flurry of slashes.

Unlike Darth Vader, Obi-Wan's strikes were proficient, instead of completing a hack, he would back off before striking again at the places Luke left open.

He realized pretty quickly that Obi-Wan's footwork was far superior. Really, it was only his connection to the Force that whispered to him where the danger was, where Ben's blade would be next to that kept him from being disarmed.

_Use the Force, Luke._

Ben's words in his mind.

Luke closed his eyes, giving himself to the fight. Using the Force to lend him speed and strength, using the Force to help him adjust to this taller, more muscular body, and the arm that wasn't nearly as sensitive as his biotech hand had been.

For what he lacked in experience, the Force was there, guiding his feet.

And unlike when he had been fighting Vader, he wasn't afraid of Obi-Wan. The danger here was minimal. The Dark Side was a distinct thought, far from reach, far from need.

This was about learning, not winning.

And the Force seemed to know and respond to that.

* * *

At first, Obi-Wan had worried Anakin had forgotten how to fight.

After all, Anakin always struck first. _Always._ He didn't have enough patience for anything else.

But that had changed, this Anakin had lasted a full minute without losing his cool.

So Obi-Wan had launched himself at the Form V Knight. The Knight who was direct and aggressive and never fumbled in a mere spar.

But Obi-Wan didn't meet resistance, he was forced to pursue Anakin around the room as the younger man stumbled back.

And his form?

Obi-Wan couldn't even fathom what Anakin thought he was doing. Obi-Wan had pounded the basics into his apprentice, much to the boy's annoyance, and much to the success of his accomplishments learning Form V.

However, all the basics seemed to be washed away in a haphazard, brutalized version of what he finally suspected was supposed to be Form III, Soresu. Obi-Wan had mastered this Form, Mace and Yoda had recognized him as _the_ Master in Soresu.

What Anakin was doing with his Form was disgraceful. So Obi-Wan pressed the attack a bit, speeding up his motions. If Anakin wanted to divert from his Form and try to beat the Master in it, Obi-Wan would give him a lesson.

Only this Anakin, wasn't Obi-Wan's Anakin who lacked patience, who sometimes shielded against the Force rather than meditated with it. No, this Anakin was channelling the Force, not so his blows landed harder, but rather focused on the outside world around him.

Obi-Wan watched something flash in those blue eyes, those blue eyes that usually sparkled with challenge and eagerness, that were now bright, awe filled, and at peace.

Then Anakin closed those strangely peaceful eyes.

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, _Brat!_

Yet his horrendous footwork slowly began to get better, mirroring Obi-Wan's, his jerky motions with the lightsaber smoothed.

He looked as if he were treading water.

And suddenly the Anakin who had begun with no Form had enough of a handle on Soresu to keep Obi-Wan at bay. They had stopped circling the room, his eyes still closed.

Obi-Wan let his own connection to the Force widen and he nearly stumbled as he felt the full _force_ of the new Anakin within the Force.

He almost faltered, reaching out to his first ever Padawan, familiar yet foreign, different yet welcome. Their original training bond still laid severed, he couldn't even feel the remnants of it in Anakin, but Obi-Wan felt the opportunity to forge something new.

Something better.

Anakin must have felt it too, because he did stumble.

Obi-Wan took full advantage, foot sweeping the taller man and snatching his lightsaber right out of his apprentice's hand.

He had both blades at his apprentice's throat as he said, "Do not close your eyes in a duel, Padawan."

The cheeky brat grinned up at him, "I thought we were sparring, not duelling." He looked not at all embarrassed or frustrated to be defeated.

By the time Anakin was a teenager, he would have moped for hours if he lost like this. Obi-Wan extinguished the sabers, passing Anakin his before offering him a hand up. "We are going to retrain the basics into you. You really must have forgotten your years at the Temple, your Form was -odd."

"Odd?" Ahsoka asked, joining them, "Mas- _Skyguy_ , why were you using Form III, or at least I think that's what you were attempting, instead of Form V?"

"Form V?" was Anakin's depressing response.

Ahsoka groaned, pulling her main saber and flipped backwards. Slashing the air with the beginning of the Form V sequences.

"Oh! That," Anakin said as if he did recognize it before making a face, "I don't know, Ahsoka, I mean if it works, but I like Obi-Wan's style better. I think Form V is a little too aggressive for what I'm comfortable with."

Obi-Wan gawked at him for a moment as he replayed those words back in his head: Anakin Skywalker didn't like Form V because it was too 'aggressive'.

Ahsoka broke first, sniggering, holding a hand to her lips.

A moment later she and Obi-Wan were holding onto each other as they howled with laughter.

Force have mercy on them, they shouldn't laugh, Anakin had amnesia, but once they started they couldn't stop. He had a growing stitch in his side as he was bent near double.

Force have mercy, he couldn't even remember the last time he had laughed like this.

When he finally looked up at Anakin, he was smiling at him, as if he couldn't remember the last time Obi-Wan had laughed like that either.

And Anakin probably couldn't, but regardless, the young man's next comment sent them both to the floor with renewed mirth, "So, I'm guessing nonviolence is not my typical stance on things?"

Ahsoka was crying.

* * *

AN: _The Queen Who Does Not Need to Know_ is my favourite and continues to be updated each week. But as I am a visual artist by nature, I hope you are enjoying the mental tangents I chase down the rabbit holes rather than taking my own impenitence out on the focus piece. Any thoughts, reactions, ideas, or feedback for the stories themselves are much welcome :D


	3. He Lives in You

The tree was dead. Its giant roots twisted and black forming a cave that he had no desire to enter.

Yet a perverse curiosity drove him closer, his feet slushing in the swamp water.

"There's something not right here," he said out loud as much as to himself as to Yoda. "I feel cold… _death._ "

Yoda's response was not at all what he wanted to hear, "That place is strong with the Dark Side of the Force. A domain of evil it is. In, you must go."

Fear crawled up Luke's spine, but the curious part of him clawed at his feet, beckoning him closer. And that feeling made him hesitate. Was falling to the Dark Side that easy? As easy as following one's curiosities?

Yoda claimed the Dark Side was not more powerful but, _Quicker, easier, more seductive._

Swallowing hard, Luke asked, "What's in there?"

"Only what you bring with you."

Luke looked warily between the tree and Yoda. Then he began to strap on his belt.

"Your weapons," Yoda said, "you will not need them."

Well, that was good to know, but Luke had known Han and Leia enough to know that just because you didn't _need_ weapons didn't mean it would hurt to bring them with you.

Shaking his head, Luke enters the dark passage, the little light of the swap disappearing entirely. He ignites his saber in time to see a lizard crawling up the side of the cave and a large snake wrapped around a branch.

Taking in a deep breath, he goes deeper.

He heard another lightsaber hiss to life.

Vader materializes out of the darkness, charging Luke with his red lightsaber held high.

Luke sidesteps at the right moment, slashing back with his blue saber.

But he met no resistance, the fight was over as quickly as it began. The metallic clatter of Vader's helmet echoes through the cave. Rolling to a stop before cracking down the middle, Luke finally sees the face of the man beneath the mask.

His own face stares back at him, eyes open and without life.

Luke knows he's failed, and Master Yoda will confirm as much.

oOo

Luke woke with a gasp, rolling off his mat into a pile of old metal parts, a toolbox spilling across the floor.

He groaned as the tools skittered across the floor in an eerie echo of Vader's helmet.

Who lived like this? It wasn't a room, it was workshed. Obviously his father had been an inventor and mechanic. Luke himself knew his way around a wrench, Han and Chewie had taught him a lot more, but he wasn't exactly up to building a protocol droid from scratch.

Force save him, Darth Vader having invented C3P-O… Han would have rolled his eyes and said he knew the droid was cursed.

Luke steadied his breathing, trying not to think about how his Force vision within the Dark Side had been warning him about becoming his father, about literally living his father's life…

Luke would kill himself before becoming Darth Vader.

And he really hoped _that_ wasn't what the Force had been trying to tell him the solution was to stop the Empire.

He exhaled, and using the Force lifted all the bits of metal and parts into a condensed closet of the room. He might want to salvage the tools at some point but for now, he just wanted to reach the refresher without impaling his feet on debris.

Obi-Wan had given him another set of robes which Luke had gratefully accepted. Last night he had folded them, as well as his father's extra outer robes, belts, gloves, and boots under the bed where he had salvaged them from the closet that had been as disastrous as the rest of the room.

Luke left the black armour and dark brown under robes with the greasy parts and scrap metal.

Luke would not follow his father's choices in life, not even in fashion.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep any further, he left his room to explore more of the Temple. Ahsoka hadn't shown him the archives but she had indicated its direction.

He passed a few people, other Jedi who gave him odd looks when he smiled at them. The Jedi on guard at the archives seemed too bored to even acknowledge who he was, which was perfectly fine with him.

Luke went to one of the computers and found a link to recent news stories. Relieved that he could get some answers without the constant astonishment at his not knowing or reacting wrongly to present events.

What he found was far from comforting. And he found the more he read, the more questions he had.

What were the Jedi doing fighting in this war?

And then he stumbled on a picture of Chancellor _Palpatine_.

The Republic, it seemed, was the proto type of the Empire.

Luke found himself investigating the Senate. There was too much to really get a grasp on, but he found Senator Bail Organa, _Leia's father_ , and decided that his views would likely be a strong thread of morality in the clusterfuck that was the Republic.

In addition to Bail, he found another politician he could understand, Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo.

He was momentarily taken aback by an old picture of Senator Amidala when she had been Queen of Naboo. Beside her stood a woman Luke almost mistook as Leia before he realized that all of the Queen's handmaidens looked like his twin sister. Even the Senator herself looked like Leia.

Now there was a scary thought: an army of Leias.

Luke found himself wishing he could ask Senators Bail Organa and Padme Amidala why they were supporting the Republic rather than the Separatists, because as far as Luke could tell, the Separatists sounded a lot more like the Rebellion.

Which of course, led Luke down the rabbit hole of discovering what the Separatists actually consisted of.

Count Dooku, apparently, was a Sith Lord.

Luke sat back in his chair frowning at the image of the bearded man Luke had arranged side by side a somber-yet pleasant faced Emperor Palpatine.

He doubted anyone would believe the guy with severe brain damage and no memories that claimed the High Chancellor of the Republic was a Sith Lord. He would have to find a way to prove it. Because after just glimpsing some of the training the Jedi had, he knew he was no match for a fully fledged Dark Lord. His single duel with his father notwithstanding, Vader hadn't been trying to kill him, and Luke had lost a hand.

Those two pictures mocked him from the screen.

Two Sith Lords on either side of a conflict, the Jedi fighting a war in the middle. Luke knew how this equation ended, what he didn't know was how it all added together.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka walked together to Anakin's room to wake him up. Maybe, Obi-Wan hoped, the new changes in his apprentice might make him approachable in the morning.

When Anakin didn't answer the door at his knocking, that hope waned, at the second knock, Obi-Wan was pretty sure that waking him would be the usual chore it had always been.

Ahsoka pounded on the door, and when again he didn't answer she announced, "We're coming in, Skyguy!"

When they entered they found something quite unexpected; a clean room with a made bed. His clothes, including the extra robes Obi-Wan had given him, were neatly folded under the bed rather than in the closet.

Ahsoka peaked in the closet, and they found all of Anakin's 'projects' stacked carelessly, and his black robes Obi-Wan's were replacing, left buried under some greasy gears.

"He was serious about the wardrobe change then," Ahsoka ventured.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Let's check the training rooms."

It took them all morning to find Anakin when someone mentioned that they had seen him late last night headed to the archives.

"Okay," Ahsoka said, "seriously starting to think he got brain swapped with someone."

Obi-Wan could only shake his head, never in a million years would he have looked for Anakin in the archives, but then, the man had lost all his memories.

They found him in front of a computer reading what appeared to be the latest bombing by the Separatists on the Capital.

"Hey, Skyguy!" Ahsoka greeted, plopping into a seat beside him.

Anakin jumped, glancing at them, "Good morning, Ahsoka, Ben." His gaze went back to the screen, a scowl forming on his face.

That expression was familiar at least.

"Why do you keep calling Obi-Wan Ben?" Ahsoka asked.

This time Anakin turned to them fully, colour in his cheeks, "Sorry, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan shook his head, having trouble with names was hardly the worst thing happening to Anakin, "No harm done, what are you researching?"

Anakin scowled up at him, a flash of familiar anger in his blue eyes, "Why are the Jedi fighting with the Republic?"

Obi-Wan blinked, "Excuse me?"

"What is this war for, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, voice hard.

"This war is for democracy, Anakin. The Separatists are trying to destabilize the government."

"So the war is to force the Separatists to be a part of a galactic government? How is that democracy?"

Obi-Wan sat down on the other side of Anakin, reaching over to scroll further down the news clip he had been reading, "This was a movement of peace being voted on within the Senate. The Separatists attacked our power core that same day."

Anakin didn't look moved, "That looks like something the Republic would do to keep the war going." He took the clicker back from Obi-Wan and opened another panel, one of the Trade Federation and Sepratitist Senator. "Why would the Separatists stop a vote that they wanted? Senator Mina Bonteri was killed that same day too. Both sides were inflamed and none of those systems benefited. But it looks like some of the politicians benefited and the federations did too. And of course, Chancellor Palpatine," Anakin said the name with scorn, "looks incredibly popular."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, trying to calm the bitterness he could hear in his apprentice even if Anakin was voicing worries that Obi-Wan himself had been having, "The Separatists are terrorists. They are spreading terror through the galaxy."

"And the Jedi aren't?" Anakin shot back, clicking to a page of Mace covered in dirt, surrounded by armoured clones, "The Jedi look terrifying to me."

Obi-Wan was not comfortable with that view. And he forced himself to look at the reports the way Anakin was looking at them. Looking at them as an outsider, like an innocent looking for morality.

There wasn't a lot moral about war. And Obi-Wan wondered at the millions who must have seen this exact picture and seen not a hero but a villain.

Ahsoka put her hand over Anakin's, "What you aren't seeing is the people being enslaved and shot down by droids, Skyguy. War is ugly, but the Jedi are fighting for people's futures. The Republic isn't perfect but anarchy isn't the way either."

Anakin looked back at the screen, his face set in hard lines, so clearly unhappy and somewhat lost.

Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder, "Have you eaten yet today?"

He shook his head.

Ahsoka stood, "Come on, Skyguy, I'm sure your friend Palpatine will be able to clear things up for you later this afternoon."

"Friend?" Anakin choked, "I'm _friends_ with Chancellor Palpatine?"

"You helped save his homeworld, Naboo, when you first joined the Order, Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded him.

"Oh," Anakin said, looking a bit green around the edges.

Obi-Wan worried that he might end being a bit starstruck by the politicians after reading the news all night. He really hoped that wasn't the case. "Come on, Anakin, you should eat, your body still has some to recover."

Anakin stood, and by the time they reached the mess hall, his apparent distress had melted away into a reserved calm.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure which was less Skywalker-like, his questioning the Republic and doubting the Chancellor or his control over his emotions.

* * *

Sidious was unnerved to learn that his Anakin had been injured in battle. Of course, he had always known the possibility was there, this war after all.

But somehow, the likelihood of permeate amnesia had never equated into the backup plans.

At least, Sidious reasoned, it might give him a blank slate to assert his influence over as he waited with Senator Amidala for his protege to arrive.

The young woman seemed excited to see her lover, as she always was, but Sidious didn't think anyone had bothered to warn her about Anakin's brain injury. And Sidious didn't warn her now, he wanted to know exactly how much the young Knight had forgotten.

The door opened, and Sidious smiled at first Kenobi who entered, then at Anakin who walked behind the Master and beside his once Padawan, Tano.

Anakin didn't smile back, only stared back at him with unreadable eyes, his face a peaceful expressionless mask. The Jedi bowed, and Sidious greeted, "Kenobi, Tano, and Anakin," he was sure to put warmth in his voice, "always a pleasure."

Kenobi gave him a twisted half smile, his voice laced with his usual sarcasm as he replied, "The pleasure, as always, is ours, Chancellor."

"How are you, Anakin?" Sidious asked, "I heard you sustained quite the injury."

"I'm fine, Sir," came Anakin's almost robotic response.

Worry filled Sidious, and he allowed the emotion to spill into his features.

Where was the boy's passion? He hadn't even given Amidala a second glance. Surely, even without memories, he would have still been attracted to her?

"I'm told it's possible you might have forgotten Padme and I?"

Anakin's eyes were cold, emotionless, and Sidious could not even discern him in the Force, "Completely, Sir. But I have been attempting to catch up on current events." His eyes flicked to Amidala, a sliver of warmth entered his gaze, "I must say, Senator Amidala, you've led quite the career. Yours and Senator Organa's were the only voices in the cacophony of the Senate that made any sort of sense to me."

Sidious felt his own expression freeze as he tried to unpack the words that had just come so effortlessly from Anakin's mouth.

Firstly, the boy sounded eloquent, Anakin Skywalker was many things, but rarely _eloquent_ , at least when it came to politics.

Secondly, he had just given Amidala a compliment, nothing unusual about that except for the fact that he had included Organa's name into. Anakin hadn't been flirting, he had been given an honest praise to a woman he, apparently, had no memory of.

And third, it had been subtle, again, not an Anakin quality, but had he been slyly insulting Sidious?

Amidala recovered herself before he did, "Ani, Chancellor Palpatine is our ally as well, without him our work wouldn't be possible."

So she had heard the insult as well.

Anakin only shrugged, then in a tone that was damnably like Kenobi's -lightly sarcastic so no one ever knew if he was being sincere or insincere, said, "Of course, Ma'am, who am I to argue?"

Another backhanded insult directed at _him._

Damnit, this was not a part of the plan!

"Anakin," Amidala said, clearly trying to keep the pain from her voice, "please don't call me ma'am. We're your friends."

Cold eyes fell back on Sidious, "So I am told."

Sidious needed time alone with Anakin, he needed to repair this and fast, before Kenobi could reclaim what Sidious had spent far too long sabotaging. "I can see that you are not yourself, perhaps today's business can wait."

Anakin spoke before Sidious could start another sentence, "Thank you, Chancellor. It was wonderful to meet you, Senator Amidala." He bowed more to her than to Sidious.

And without waiting for Kenobi or Tano, he turned on his heel and left the room.

It was so abrupt, Sidious felt his jaw slacken a bit.

That had been rude even by Skywalker standards, meaning that his desire to leave the room must have been higher than Sidious had been able to discern under his calm exterior.

This wasn't good.

Amidala looked to Kenobi, sorrow thick in her voice, "He's really forgotten us, hasn't he?"

Kenobi nodded gravely, "I'm afraid so, M'lady."

"He forgot me too, Padme," Tano said.

Amidala nodded once, "Then if you need anything, if he needs anything, contact me at any time."

Kenobi gave her a sad smile.

Sidious could only say, "I shall be on call as well, if Anakin ne-"

Kenobi cut him off, "Anakin has been demoted both within the military and the Order. He is my charge and I am perfectly capable of helping him with anything he might need during his recovery, thank you, Chancellor. Come, Ahsoka."

The two Jedi left, Kenobi's words echoing in the room. A reminder that Anakin's Master had never trusted Sidious, and despite the time Sidious had with Anakin in his youth, Kenobi had never been far.

Kenobi's 'babysitting' as Anakin had called it, Sidious had used then to further resentment between the two. Even if Sidious as an adult had understood Kenobi's overprotective ways were only a show of a responsible guardian.

Sidious was cursing that all that careful manipulation had been so easily undone.

* * *

Obi-Wan found Anakin walking back the way they had come from the Temple.

He caught Anakin's arm, "Anakin, that was rude."

Anakin halted, looking down to meet Obi-Wan's gaze, "I'm aware."

Ahsoka sniggered.

Obi-Wan glared at her too, and she only grinned at him cheekily.

He was never going to have an easy going Padawan, not even this new-leaf Anakin.

"Why were you rude?" Obi-Wan asked, releasing Anakin so he could cross his arms.

"Because," Anakin said, "he said we weren't going to discuss business, and that's why we were there, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Come on, Obi-Wan, did you really want to spend the next few hours listening to a politician spin banthershit into yarn?"

Ahsoka was laughing now, and Obi-Wan shook his head, "Anakin-"

Anakin interrupted him, "Amidala seemed nice, but Palpatine clearly was trying to get on my good side so he could use me. I doubt we were actually friends, I bet he was just using me to spy on the Jedi."

Obi-Wan shut his mouth, then shut it, asking himself why he was arguing with Anakin who wanted distance from Chancellor Palpatine?

"Honestly, Obi-Wan, I lost my memories, not my intelligence," Anakin said, crossing his arms as well.

"You didn't see Padme's expression when she saw you in white," Ahsoka remarked, redirecting the conversation.

"I'm not wearing all white," Anakin responded, that Padme's opinions should matter to him seemed to go overheard.

"Still," Ahsoka said, "It's very unlike you."

"Well, maybe I don't want to be me. Everyone I smile at does a double take. Even you two, my Master and my Padawan seem astonished when I'm nice to you. I want to be known as someone better than that," Anakin said with a depth of emotion that Obi-Wan couldn't begin to understand all the layers of.

"Why don't we all go to the room of fountains and meditate?" he offered his Padawans.

Ahsoka looked less than thrilled while Anakin looked relieved.

Uncrossing his arms, Anakin said, "That sounds great."

Ahsoka parted her lips, and Anakin pointed a finger at her, "Whatever it is, don't say it."

She smiled mischievously, "I was just going to remark on how _normal_ it was for you to w- _Skyguy!"_

She shrieked as Anakin scooped her up at the waist and threw her over his shoulder, and instead of walking to the stairs that led to the next walkway, he jumped.

Obi-Wan followed, not bothering to hide his own grin as Ahsoka was left to fight herself free while laughing uncontrollably.

Ahsoka had become a Padawan at the start of the war, Anakin had become Obi-Wan's Padawan after Qui-Gon's death, this lightheartedness had been rare between the three of them.

Obi-Wan was starting to realize that maybe what Anakin needed from everyone was not them helping him adjust to the Knight he had been, but for everyone to adjust to the man he was becoming.

oOo

Obi-Wan had a lot to meditate on, and seated between his two Padawan, for the first time since the war started, he felt he had finally had time to actually think.

Starting with Chancellor Palpatine.

Palpatine had always been a source of contention between them. Obi-Wan had spent most of Anakin's Padawan years trying to warn him that Palpatine might just want a powerful ally among the Jedi. Obi-Wan had gone as far as trying to appeal to the Council to lessen the contact between them.

The Council had ignored his worries, so Obi-Wan had been left to wait in Senate halls, outside fancy dining establishments, and even, Force help him, the Opera.

And as a child Anakin had been embarrassed at his Master shadowing him wherever he went, as a teenager, Anakin had all but hated Obi-Wan for what he interpreted as mistrust in his Padawan.

But it wasn't Anakin's judgement Obi-Wan had been concerned about, it had been the overly involved career politician with absolutely no record finding excuse after excuse to spend time with a much younger boy.

And in all those meetings, Palpatine had never crossed a line, and still, Obi-Wan could never bring himself to trust Palpatine.

So now, here was Anakin, without his memories, having a new perspective on the world around him and a much different view of his longtime friend Palpatine. Obi-Wan should be overjoyed that Anakin doubted Palpatine, even that his attachment to Padme had lessened. And he _was,_ it was just a lot of change to take in all in a relatively short period of time.

And for Padme's sake, Obi-Wan did feel regret, he was almost sure she and Anakin had been lovers since the aftermath of the Battle of Geonosis. But it was better, safer, especially in these times that they were no longer together.

Padme Amidala had quite enough targets on her back without being used as possible leverage against a Jedi General.

The rule of attachment didn't exist solely because attachments _might_ lead to the Dark Side, but because the Jedi historically made a lot of enemies, and it was just safer for everyone if the Jedi avoided attachments that could be used against them as blackmail.

Terrible things had been done in the name of love.

Obi-Wan peeked at Anakin to see if he really was mediating.

He wasn't there.

Obi-Wan sighed, leaning back on his hands. He hadn't heard Anakin leave over the sound of the fountains. Disparaging the lack of change as much as he been concerned about the changes, he looked up at the ceiling and-

" _Anakin!"_

Ahsoka jumped at his exclamation just as Anakin, who had been cross legged and _floating_ in the air, startled and came crashing to the ground.

Landing hard on his ass with a yelp, Anakin laid back on the ground. His blue eyes filled with amusement, he asked, "Yes, Obi-Wan?"

Ahsoka was back to laughing.

Still a little unsettled, Obi-Wan remarked, "You were floating."

Anakin smiled, "I'm aware."

Obi-Wan shook his head.

A lot of things were changing, and rapidly, yet there remained a constant, Anakin Skywalker, never ceased to amaze.

* * *

AN: Thoughts, reactions, ideas, or dancing lions?


	4. Overcome

Note: I found a meme that says the first time Obi-Wan smiles in the prequels is when he meets Anakin, the last time he smiles is when Anakin and him part before Order 66. I don't like Anakin but damn that made me sad for Obi-Wan, despite it all he really loved his Padawan.

* * *

KEYnote: I can't remember when Cutup and Driodbait die, but let's say they don't because Domino Squad for life!

* * *

AN: I kind of have a vague forming plot for this one, so anything you want to see then speak now for consideration because this verges from mid-season 4 and the rest of the Clone Wars rather quickly.

Chapter 4 - Overcome

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ahsoka asked wearily as Anakin prepared his ship for what she was certain was going to be an absurdly dangerous flying expedition.

"I'm sure, Ahsoka. The day I forget how to fly is the day I die."

Ahsoka really couldn't blame Obi-Wan for sending her out with him instead, "Yeah, but you didn't even take your usual Delta-7 ship," which was what she was piloting with R2, "you took a Z-95 Headhunter."

Although, the ship had larger firepower, it was probably more Skyguy's style anyway.

Captain Rex and Commander Cody would be joining them soon, with practice ray cannons. They had been delayed by a meeting, though Ahsoka knew that both, and Rex particularly, wanted to meet with Anakin themselves.

"Calm down, Ahsoka, if I hadn't become a Jedi I would have become the best pilot in the galaxy," he said through her earpiece.

It was good to hear some arrogance in his voice again, humble Anakin was beginning to spook her.

"The best at crash landings you mean."

"I don't crash!" he paused, "not often."

"You have a record."

"Really?"

"It's long," she said with a smile.

"Guess I'll have to redeem myself then. Ready?" he asked, clearly about to take the lead.

"For certain doom?" she asked. "Always."

Anakin's laughter was as unfamiliar as it was welcome.

And then he -soared.

Ahsoka could hardly keep up with him as they sped through a sparsely filled slow moving asteroid field.

By the Force, he was good, not just good, brilliant, and Anakin had always been an incredible flyer. But somehow he got impossibly better, mainly because he wasn't scraping bits off his ship as he spun around asteroids.

She had to cut corners to keep up with him.

R2 beeped and Ahsoka could only say, "I know, R2, I know."

"You know what?" Anakin asked, his voice steady as he spun his ship in a spiral.

"That you're a crazy person," she shot back.

"Oh good," Rex's voice sounded over their headpieces, "At least that hasn't changed."

"Hey, Rex," Anakin said with warmth, "you going to shoot me?"

Cody's voice responded, his tone more rigid as he said, "That's the plan, Sir."

"Then fire away, gentlemen," Anakin encouraged.

Ahsoka thought that maybe the two clones might have hesitations about firing on their injured General, even if the blasters their ships had been equipped with were just for training.

She shouldn't have worried, neither Rex nor Cody held back.

And Anakin avoided every single shot.

"I see your flying improved."

"Life is a give and take, Rex," Anakin said, correctly identifying who was speaking.

That gave Ahsoka hope, they hadn't lost Anakin, not completely.

"So let's see if your aim is any better, General," Rex called, flipping his ship around.

Anakin gave them a five minute head start.

Ten minutes later, he had them all tagged. Anakin had hit Rex's fighter first and then last.

"Alright, Skyguy," Ahsoka said, "Had enough showing off?"

"If you mean annihilating you three at playing cat and womp-rat, sure, if you mean enough of flying, never."

She laughed, because that sounded like her Master. Well, at least her Master if he didn't let a thousand issues occupy his thoughts ninety-percent of the time.

"Cody and I do need to turn in, General," Rex said, sounding disappointed. She thought the number of times Rex had seen Anakin relaxed could probably be counted on one hand.

"Copy that, Rex," Anakin said in turn as if he too was a good soldier.

He landed last, giving Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody enough time to see the man land.

Ahsoka saw Cody and Rex exchange looks.

Anakin landing without doing something stupid; miracles did exist.

"So," Ahsoka asked, "Why are you here, Cody instead of one of Rex's men?"

Cody was straight faced when he said, "General Kenobi asked me to keep an eye out on his latest Padawan."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at him. Sure, people joked that Rex had adopted bad habits from Anakin, but Ahsoka knew that Cody had learned his own bad habits from Obi-Wan.

Like giving a maybe insult without any heat or clarity that he might not just be stating a fact. General Kenobi's latest Padawan, could refer to her or Anakin as they had the same rank now.

Rex snorted, "Cody pulled rank, it isn't every day we get to shoot at our commanding Jedi."

Anakin laughed as he rounded a ship, "Well then, I guess your men are going to get a laugh when you explain what excellent target practice you provided."

Rex smothered a smile, "Yes, Sir."

Anakin looked at him closely, long enough that Ahsoka could sense the man's discomfort.

"Did anyone tell you, Rex, you're one of the few Anakin remembers?" she asked, trying to break the moment.

Rex's eyes widened, "No. But glad to know I left an impression, General."

Anakin nodded, "You look good without the beard."

The three of them froze.

The happiness dimmed in Rex's eyes and Cody was the one to say, "Sir, Rex never grew a beard."

Anakin waved that away, "Sorry, sorry, I keep getting them mixed up."

Ahsoka winced, it was the wrong thing to say. One reason the clones seemed so comfortable around the Jedi was because the Jedi rarely if ever 'mixed them up.' Anakin had certainly never messed up the identities of his men before.

But Rex respected Anakin like no other, and this lapse was due to brain damaged, so he asked, "Mixed me up with who, Sir?"

Anakin grinned, "Not who, Rex, you are always who you are. I meant I keep mixing up the future and the present. I think I only know enough about the current events to get myself into trouble."

Ahsoka gaped at him, at the blase way he said that. "Skyguy, you've been having visions of the future?"

He nodded, "A lot of them."

"You had a vision about my growing a beard?" Rex asked.

Anakin laughed, "You were older, and probably the only stormtrooper with good aim. I still don't know how you saw through those damn helmets."

Cody and Rex exchanged another look and Ahsoka knew they were used to the Jedi being weird but this was at the next level.

"Sir, our helmets have improved vision."

"Well, the future ones don't. But Rex was our undercover man."

"Undercover?" Rex asked, voice sharp, "How would I go undercover as a trooper? Unless-"

Anakin shook his head, "Don't, Rex. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. The future is always in motion, what I saw might never come to pass."

Ahsoka had never seen Anakin so calm about a vision before, and he said he had been having a lot of them? "Did you tell Obi-Wan?"

"Tell him what?"

"Tell him about your visions!"

"Oh, no, it hasn't come up yet."

An awful idea came to her then, "Anakin," Ahsoka began slowly, "Do you remember anything from your past, or has everything you've supposedly remembered been through Force visions?"

He shrugged.

"Master!" She exploded, this wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.

Did this mean he really had lost everything? And if he had, did that make it even less likely that he might one day remember? Were his Force gifts trying to compensate for his injury?

"What does it matter, Ahsoka? The future is fluid and I can't remember the past, neither of those things can I change."

"Why does it matter?" she repeated hotly, "Because visions are dangerous and if you can't remember anything then that means you are never coming back! That means _my_ Master is never coming back!"

She was making a fool out of herself, she knew but…

Anakin put his hands on her shoulders, "Ahsoka, look at me."

Shaking her head, she looked up at that so familiar face that was… that wasn't. Those peaceful kind eyes weren't Anakin's, he wasn't the Anakin she knew.

His words, however, cut through her frantic thoughts, "It's okay to grieve for me. I know I'm standing right here, but I am never going to be the man you knew. I'm sorry for the pain that brings you."

She fought back tears, she wouldn't cry, things could be worse, things could always be worse. Anakin could never have woken up at all.

"What do you think your visions were trying to tell you?" she asked.

"I would imagine the Force was trying to tell me who I could trust. Waking up and not knowing anyone at all here would have been hell. So the Force showed me what it could about Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Rex."

"Why didn't you have any visions about me?"

Anakin smiled, "Because I don't need the Force to know that I can trust you, Ahsoka Tano."

She hugged him, and he hugged her back. The galaxy was a screwed up place, but she could always depend on Anakin, no matter what.

* * *

Luke wasn't sure that he had done a good thing admitting that he knew something about the future, and inadvertently admitting he knew even less about his father's past.

But Rex was no longer looking at him as if Luke had stabbed him in the gut.

And he really didn't want the people closest to his father, to _him_ to have to pretend everything was okay.

Luke wanted to be himself, and if that meant that everyone else had to come to terms with him not being Anakin that he saw it as the lesser evil.

Especially since Anakin Skywalker had been destined to actually stab them all in the back anyway.

Obi-Wan was a huge believer in democracy, Vader had helped construct an empire.

How exactly his father had managed to help to turn the Republic into an empire was still to be determined.

"We do have to get going," Rex said. "We received some new gear that needs to be tried out before we take them into the field."

"Can I come?" Luke asked. Shooting stuff in the sky was fun, but he knew he needed to adjust to Anakin's height, muscle, and the less sensitive metal arm if he wanted to be able to trust his own aim.

Rex gave him a strange look, " _You_ want to practice with blasters?"

As the shooting range was where Luke had spent the most time with his twin sister, he rather resented the tone. "Yes, blasters are practical." Also, Leia had beaten into him that a good shot was worth fifty men.

"Skyguy," Ahsoka sighed, "we are Jedi, we don't need blasters."

Luke gaped at her, before masking his expression with a smirk, "You're only saying that because you have poor aim, Little 'Soka."

She glared at him, "I have two lightsabers, I don't need a blaster."

"Right, so the reason the Jedi are running around with a bunch of blaster wielding soldiers is because blasters are useless."

"Not as useful as a lightsaber!"

"But still useful."

Rex, who still seemed a bit wide eyed, "If you want to join us, Sirs, we need to get going."

"Sounds good," Luke agreed.

* * *

Ahsoka huffed, "We should be training, Anakin, your lightsaber form is terrible."

"Tell you what, 'Soka," he said, picking up Plo Koon's nickname for her rather than calling her Snips, which she kind of preferred, both because Anakin didn't feel like her Anakin and because she had only grudgingly ever liked the nickname Snips. "You come with us to practice with a blaster, and I follow whatever training routine you want afterwards."

She smiled, and she knew it was a predatory expression. Anakin could be pretty stiff overall in his form, she would have him doing flips and splits. "Deal."

Rex let out a short laugh, "I think you are going to regret that deal, General."

Anakin shrugged, a good-natured smile playing on his lips, "We'll see."

When they got to the shooting range the Domino squad all sat up straighter when they saw Anakin.

Ahsoka stepped forward to introduce them all, as she was beginning to catch on to Anakin not liking to admit to people he didn't know them, "Anakin, this Fives, Echos, Hevy, Cutup, and Driodbait."

"Driodbait?" Anakin asked.

"He gets shot at a lot in practice, Sir," Hevy provided.

Anakin nodded, "Nice to meet you all again."

"So still no memories?" Echo asked, only to be punched in the shoulder by Cutup.

"Sorry to disappoint," Anakin said with sincerity.

"It's fine, Sir, you plan did work," Fives said.

Before anything more awkward could be said, Cody spoke up, "The Jedi have joined us for practice on the shooting range."

The five soldiers moods instantly shifted to one of great interest, and some amusement."

"It was Skyguy's idea," she said, as Rex handed them both blasters.

"Ah, but the lady must go first," Anakin said, grinning down at her.

She huffed, and with a straight back walked over to the line, the targets some meters back.

This was simple, she told herself, aim and then pull the trigger.

She hit the target, but far off the mark that she had been aiming for. No one laughed at her, however, Cody encouraged, "It takes practice, Commander Tano."

She took a breath, and tried again, again, and again. Her aim did get better, but it was never going to be her weapon of choice.

"Don't close an eye," Anakin said, stepping closer to her side. "You'll give yourself a headache and it limits your depth perception. Stand shoulder length apart, don't lock your arm." Accustomed to taking his orders, she adjusted as he spoke, "Inhale, aim at the point you want, and at the end of the exhale, shoot."

She shot, and the burn mark appeared centimetres from where she was aiming.

"Well done, Tano," Rex said.

Ahsoka felt oddly pleased with herself, but passed the blaster over to Anakin, "Alright, Skyguy, your turn."

He seemed to know what he was doing, but she had spent the last two years with him. And Anakin Skywalker hardly ever used blasters.

Yet this Anakin steadied himself, and on his exhale, shot at the target. He missed the centre, but not by much. And then he turned his torso and with each shot he got closer, and closer to the centre, so by the time he made it to the last three targets in the row, each staggered at a different depth, he hit the bullseye on all three.

There was a silence, as everyone stared at him.

Cutup whistled, "He's as good a shot as Senator Amidala."

Ahsoka was still staring at Anakin who raised an amused brow at her, "Something wrong?"

She threw up her hands, "You suck at Form V but you're good with a blaster?"

"I told you, it's a practical weapon."

Fives grinned, "Look at that, even brain damaged, you're still my favourite Jedi, General Skywalker."

And Ahsoka didn't know what exactly Fives had just said that got such a reaction from him, but Anakin's returning smile was one of the happiest expressions she had ever seen him with.

It occurred to her that as often as Anakin joked around, he was rarely happy. Ahsoka exchanged a look with Rex, and she knew that they had all came to that same realization.

* * *

Luke discovered rather quickly that Vader wasn't as flexible as Luke in his own body had been.

Apparently there were some advantages to having a smaller frame. Nevertheless, he followed Ahsoka through her incredibly taxing training routine. She was nimble and swift and though Luke had always wished to be taller, he was frustrated with how difficult it was to keep up with her.

Which of course, only made him push harder.

Anakin might have been a spoiled brat who got to train in a luxurious palace, but Luke had done his own training with Yoda in the swamps of Dagobah. So he didn't complain when Ahsoka danced in front of him saying they had another two hours to go.

Yoda had once made him stand on his head for two hours because he had been annoying the troll.

At least Ahsoka wasn't actually trying to punish him.

Well, he didn't think she was at any rate.

By the time Obi-Wan found them, he was a sweaty mess, and even Ahsoka had a slight dew on her forehead.

Obi-Wan smiled at them both, "Glad to know you two aren't slouching."

Luke shook his head, "I can't believe she called _me_ a crazy person."

Ahsoka only grinned, appearing much too pleased with herself.

"Well, now that she has you all warmed up, let's see what you can do," the bearded man said, igniting his saber.

Luke ignited his father's, and though he had used this blade before, he missed the one he had made himself.

Ahsoka flew at them both, her blades flashing.

She was quicker than Darth Vader and much more aggressive than Obi-Wan. Luke found himself glad that Anakin had lost his right arm and not his left, as Luke preferred his left hand anyway.

Making him wonder at his own now brain chemistry and what the Force had done to him exactly if he could still be left handed.

He felt like himself, his skills matched his own, the only thing he seemed to really gain from being in his father's body was the man's stature and even more developed a connection to the Force.

Luke knew he was himself in the Force, but he also had never been able to levitate during meditation before. He thought maybe it was because Vader had conditioned this body to channel more of the Force than Luke had ever been able to.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan asked, his voice easy even as he deflected Ahsoka's blows, "why are you using your left side?"

"It's not mechanical," he said, catching himself before saying he was left handed.

He knew Vader hadn't been, which is probably why he had lost that arm. Luke had lost his own right hand because he had been clinging to that rail with his left.

"Interesting," Obi-Wan mused, as he pressed forward with Ahsoka, in what reminded Luke of what Yoda had taught him, and then Obi-Wan was coming back at him with his blade and Luke stopped being able to think.

A few hours later, Luke felt like he could have collapsed. Everything was sore and his head was pounding.

Obi-Wan gave him a worried look, "Are you alright, Anakin?"

He nodded and winced as his headache spiked.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and take some time to rest before dinner, alright?"

"You're the boss," he said, earning himself an amused smile.

"It's weird to hear you say that as if you really mean it."

"I do," Luke said. He had ignored Obi-Wan once. When he said he needed more training, that trusting in visions was foolish.

 _Yes, yes. To Obi-Wan you listen. The cave. Remember your failure at the cave!_ Yoda's words came back to Luke as he remembered his failures in facing Vader. In trying to rescue his friends and falling into the trap that Ben had _warned_ him was a trap, he had failed.

Their time had been so short together, and every teaching they had ever given him had mattered more than Luke could describe. Now that they did have more time, he wasn't going to take it for granted.

He met Obi-Wan's gaze, "I am listening, Master, I promise."

_I am not going to fail you again._

Obi-Wan blinked at him, "Go get some sleep, Anakin, before you fall over."

Luke grinned, "Yes, Master."

As he left, he heard Ahsoka say, "Is it bad that I'm starting to like this version of him better? My Master would never have trained with me _all_ day like this."

Luke didn't linger to hear what Obi-Wan had to say, he didn't want to know if his Master liked him or his father better.

* * *

Nearly a month passed before Obi-Wan was finally given an assignment. It was the longest he had spent at the Temple since the war started. Not that he wasn't still busy with the war given that he was still on the Council, but he was grateful for the time.

He thought training two Padawans was going to be obscenely difficult. But he, Ahsoka, and the new Anakin made an absurdly good team. Ahsoka, while wild and rebellious like Anakin had been, wasn't nearly as temperamental and her eagerness to learn always outweighed her pride.

Anakin was… well, really, it was night and day between how he had been before and after the head injury.

The Anakin who Obi-Wan had raised had been passionate, confident, and cocky.

This Anakin was more spirited than passionate. Where he had been brash, he was now penitent, where he had been cocky, he seemed to have gained wisdom beyond his years, accepting every lesson Obi-Wan tried imparting to him even if Anakin didn't always agree.

And above all, if there was any one trait people could name _this_ Anakin Skywalker by, it was his kindness.

Cody, Rex, and Fives had all spoken up to Obi-Wan about it to him. Even Ahsoka, who had always thought the world of her Master who had often risked life and limb to protect her, had noticed the subtle shift in Anakin's core personality.

It wasn't that Anakin hadn't been kind before, Qui-Gon had pushed so hard for Anakin to be admitted into the Order, not as the Council believed for his possible Chosen One status, but because of that goodness he had seen in the boy. A goodness that Qui-Gon had confided in Obi-Wan that he felt the Jedi Order sometimes lacked.

But though Anakin had always done good things, always strived to be a good person and doing what was right, _this_ Anakin didn't have to try. He was kind because he put each and every person around him above himself, their safety, their happinesses, mattered more to him than his own.

This Anakin was not weighed down by anger and crippling self-doubt, he was simply a kind, good natured, an empathetic person, who for all the stars in space seemed rather optimistic about the galaxy and the beings in it.

Even Mace Windu was beginning to like him, much to the Vaapad Master's confusion.

However, despite the dramatic changes and having weeks to adapt to them, Obi-Wan couldn't let himself believe this time would last.

His luck was never that good, Anakin was bound to find his footing, bound to relearn who he was, and when he did, Obi-Wan was sure the peace between them would break.

The training bonds between himself, Anakin, and Ahsoka were still in their formative state.

Obi-Wan had felt his bond with his own Master break, then with Anakin when he had died on that cot, and Obi-Wan didn't know what he would do if he felt these bonds break.

He thought it might just break him.

Shoving aside his worries, Obi-Wan focused on the present, as Qui-Gon had often scolded him to do.

Before them was set an impossible task.

Council Even Piell had been captured and was being held prisoner at Citadel Station, a Jedi prison constructed on the planet Lola Sayu that had been seized by the Separatists.

They had droids and a Separatist ship to get them in, but nothing to get lifeforms through the enemies scanners.

Neither the Council nor any of the finest minds among the clones could come up with anything. They had been debating for hours, and finally, Obi-Wan was allowed to send Ahsoka to get Anakin.

Obi-Wan had told the Council, Anakin was ready for active duty. Aside from his memory loss, there was nothing wrong with him. And his month of training, he had poured his heart and soul into, and though Obi-Wan would have said it was impossible to Master Form in a month, Anakin was scarily close to mastering Soresu. And since Form III worked best against blaster shots, Obi-Wan felt comfortable bringing him back into the field.

The rest of the Council had disagreed that Citadel should be his first mission, had said that Obi-Wan was letting his 'attachment' get in the way of looking at Anakin logically.

 _If they only knew how overly critical I have been of late,_ he thought as Anakin entered the room at Ahsoka's side.

Obi-Wan reached out to his Force signature, feeling a gentle brush of acknowledgement in return. That sliver of Darkness that had always belonged to his apprentice wasn't detectable.

Anakin looked more like a general now than he ever had before, his passion replaced with cool command. His gentle smile did not deter from the seriousness of the words he spoke, "What do we need to accomplish?"

Rex had straightened at Cody's side, looking as if he wanted to respond to the command in Anakin's voice, but it was Mace who said, giving Anakin a wary look, "We need to break in and out of Citadel Station, without being detected as lifeforms on the carrier ship we recovered. We have reprogrammed droids and the entrance codes to get in."

Anakin raised his hand to his chin in what Obi-Wan recognized as his own gesture that he used when deep in thought, "How many people do we need rescue?"

"Five human militants and the Council Member Even Piell."

Anakin nodded, "How many people were you planning on bringing in?"

"About nine, not including the droids," Mace answered.

"Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are going," Plo Koon said, "And possibly you."

"If you come up with a plan," Mace asserted.

Anakin shook his head, "Nine is too many people, that will make fifteen of us. That's too large a group to break into a station with unless you want us to cease it."

Ki-Adi Mundi smiled, "You can't take over a station that size with fifteen people."

He nodded, "Probably not, but fifteen is still too many. If it's Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, me, Rex, Cody, and Fives it might be doable. We can each bring extra weapons for the people we are rescuing. Ten should be a bit more manageable."

Mace looked at Obi-Wan who said, "Anakin, there are going to be hundreds if not thousands of droids."

"But we aren't fighting, we're running away. And the more people we bring the longer that will take."

"He has a point," the hologram of Kit Fisto said.

"We still don't have a way to get in," Mace retorted.

Anakin grinned, bright and sudden, his serious composure falling away to that of a young man with half his number of responsibilities, "I have an idea for that."

Ahsoka laughed, "We take all day with nothing to show for it, but not five minutes in and he already has a plan."

"Well don't hold us in suspense," Obi-Wan said, fighting not to smile as Mace scowled.

"How does everyone feel about carbon freezing?"

There was a space of silence, and Plo Koon chuckled, "That could work."

"So can I come?" Anakin asked, hope shining in his eyes until he glanced at Yoda, "Or am I too _young_?"

An awkward pause, and Obi-Wan cursed, of all the things he could have remembered, why did it have to be that? With a sigh, he asked, "So you remember joining the Order?"

And all the bitterness and resentment would be remembered as well, because Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and the entirety of the High Jedi Council had handled everything so wrongly in the beginning. Anakin hadn't asked about his own history, and Obi-Wan had been grateful to not have to explain their somewhat complicated history.

He had been hurt by Qui-Gon shoving him off so he could take a new apprentice, only for his Master to die and Obi-Wan having to take Anakin on as his Padawan before he had been ready for such a responsibility. Before he had even come to terms with being a deserving Jedi Knight himself.

Anakin must have felt some of his emotions, because he frowned, "What are you talking about, Obi-Wan?"

Frowning in return, he answered, "The Council said you were too old when you first joined the Order, isn't that what you were referring to?"

Anakin blinked, clearly confused, "I- well, I meant, that I was behind in my training…" There was something false about that response that made Obi-Wan wonder, but he went on, "But wait, how old was I when I joined this Order?"

"Nine."

" _Nine?_ " he repeated, "And nine is too old for you people?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan chastized, not liking his use of the phrase, _you people,_ "the rules were made back when the Sith nearly matched the Jedi in number. You don't know how many Force Sensitives fell to the Dark Side."

Anakin looked a bit doubtful at this, but nodded.

Mace added, "A young one's formative years can be quite critical. Obi-Wan is certainly a stand out among his peers, he mastered the basics by age two."

Anakin gaped at him and Obi-Wan flushed, "I would hardly call it mastered, Mace, and just because I had grasped the Code and the basic principles does not mean I was some child genius."

"No," Yoda affirmed, "But shine brightly in the Force, always did you."

Obi-Wan looked to Anakin, Anakin who had somehow always seen himself as not a student but a rival, and he expected to see jealousy. Jealousy because Anakin had never truly won over the Council, where Obi-Wan had earned it, time and time again. Add in Qui-Gon's death, well, no matter how much the man had frustrated the Council, he had been considered an incorruptible Jedi whose loss had been felt. Obi-Wan had been Qui-Gon's last student, the last piece of him that remained, as even Dooku, Qui-Gon's Master had turned on the Order.

The Council thought they wanted a Chosen One, but not an unconventional prodigy with more attachments than patience, more power than restraint. But Yoda, at least, had always wanted Obi-Wan to be a Jedi, and the Council had come around by the time he was sixteen.

But what Obi-Wan wanted wasn't the rest of Council's approval, not anymore. There was a time he would have done nearly anything for Qui-Gon's approval, but there was no bringing back the dead. And now? Now Obi-Wan just wanted to know he hadn't failed at being Anakin's Master, hadn't failed him from the beginning with his own youth and grief and hard headed ideas of what a Jedi should be.

Obi-Wan wanted Anakin's approval, something he had long ago given up hope on. Trusting him with his life was easy, no one worked better on the field together than they did, but bitterness, resentment, and disappointment had always laid heavy between them. No matter how proud Obi-Wan was of Anakin, they never seemed to be able to overcome their history, a reality that had turned Obi-Wan's every dry wit, drier, his sharp tongue, sharper.

Because it hurt knowing that a part of Anakin would always believe he had purposely held him back.

So when this Anakin smiled at him, warmth and fondness in his blue eyes as he said, "Well then, I guess I lucked out on having the best Master in the Order."

Obi-Wan's sense of reality was blown off kilter.

He could only stare at Anakin and pray to the Force he wouldn't fail his Padawan a second time.

* * *

AN: Thoughts, ideas, wishes, reactions, or Baby Yoda stickers?


	5. Luminosity

KEYnote: When I said Luke was mastering Form III, Soresu, obviously he isn't at Obi-Wan's level, but Luke is still adaptive enough that in a real fight he is quite deadly, especially as Luke knows not to rely on his sabre.

Shoutouts to: The Nameless Scribe, PhoenixFirell, and kathryn518, my fellow writers and friends who have been putting up with me :D

Chapter 5 - Luminosity

Carbon freezing wasn't as bad as Luke thought it would be. Emerging from the carbon was a bit disorienting, but nothing like Han had seemed to go through. Of course, they had only been under for a few hours.

"Alright," Luke said to the droids, "You need to go to the parking bay they instructed you to go to. Say your ship's directional system was damaged and you went down the wrong channel. R2, make the directional broken as well as the shipment log when you land and then hide when someone comes to make repairs."

"How are we going to get off this planet without this ship?" Ahsoka asked.

The droids were already doing what was instructed to them before anyone could contradict him.

"We can get back to it, or we can steal another one, but if it stays here then it will be compromised regardless. If they don't find it, it will show up on their reports that it didn't arrive as scheduled. They will blow us out of the sky the minute we enter orbit."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at him, "How do you remember this kind of stuff?"

Luke shrugged, "Strategy isn't remembering people, it's like advanced math."

"Let's go," Obi-wan said, starting down a narrow path.

Cody was shadowing Obi-Wan, Rex by Luke, and Fives with Ahsoka. Luke was much more comfortable with the pairings, a larger group would have been harder to defend. At least until they got the prisoners out, the Jedi could cover the shooters.

Climbing the cliff wall with interspersed shock senses was a treat. And once the got to the platform, Obi-Wan was forced to hang on with one hand and waved them to halt.

The droids to agonising minutes to scan, before retreating.

Obi-Wan pulled himself up, and Luke spared a moment to wonder what it had cost that man to give up the fight and go into hiding on Tatooine.

Luke helped Rex up, and reached out with the Force to grab Fives who slipped on a loose rock.

Fives sighed, "Thanks, General."

He smiled at him, "You're not allowed to die on this one, Fives." Luke liked being called general even if he technically was a commander like Ahsoka.

Luke had made general in the Rebellion before his own disappearance, and he had worked for that rank, earned, working side by side with his friends. It was a responsibility he took seriously, and he liked having the higher rank because when the Force screamed a warning or even whispered it, when he gave the command for people to fall back, they listened.

"They locked it from the inside," Obi-Wan sighed.

"Not a problem, Master," Ahsoka said, skipping up to the vent above the door, far too small for anyone but Ahsoka to get through.

Luke might have managed in his real body. Really, who would have ever thought he would miss being short and petite? He had to take after his mother, Anakin Skywalker was a tank.

Ahsoka was leaning against the wall, "Told you, Master Kenobi, I was ready."

Obi-Wan smiled at her, "Well done, Padawan mine, but don't get cocky, we have a long way to go."

They managed to bypass three groups of droids, the metal on metal footfalls were easy to hear. It seemed luck was on their side because no one was watching the scanners, Luke was sure someone was going to get fired if the footage of their break in was ever reviewed.

Council Member Even Piell's remark upon being rescued was a dry, "What took you so long, Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan handed the stout, long eared Jedi a lightsaber, "Oh, good, you're sense of humour is intact."

Master Piell sighed at him, "Let's go."

When they got out, the alarms were going off.

"Well, Skyguy, on the bright side that's the furthest I've gotten on a stealth mission with you."

"'Soka, I am not Han Solo," he said back, reaching for both his lightsaber and pistol. Using one as a shield to guard himself and Rex and picking off droids.

Droids had worse aim than the stormtroopers and were far easier to kill.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan went on ahead, taking out the wall security cannons. When shimmering fields of electricity started down the halls, they were all fast enough to retreat down the opposing halls that the sweeping fields cut off at.

The guard droids were as easily dispatched once they got to the correct cell.

And supposedly this was supposed to be a hard mission. But then sneaking around the Death Star hadn't been all that hard either. Fighting only machines felt like child's play compared to fighting men.

Luke stayed with Fives as the others went into the cell block the rest to check on their people.

"Nice shooting, Sir," Fives remarked.

Luke nodded, "Your shooting is better than mine, and I'm technically using the Force to cheat."

Fives shrugged, "You were also providing a shield for the Captain _while_ shooting."

Luke grinned, "Benefits to being a space wizard."

"Space wizard?" Obi-Wan asked as he emerged, "Sometimes Anakin, your Outer Rim quaintisms shine through."

Fives paced a spare blaster to one of the unarmed clones.

Luke felt his blood go cold as an officer came through. The grey uniform was so familiar not quite the same as the Imperial uniforms, but that face…

He couldn't be the Governor of the Outer Rim? Could he? Surely Obi-Wan would never align with him. Palpatine was a con-artist, but the Grand Moff had always been scum off the underside of a Hutt.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "This is Captain Tarkin."

Blue eyes met his, and Luke didn't think.

Bringing up his metal fist in a quick sharp blow, Tarkin's nose made a satisfying crunch before he dropped to the ground in a heap.

Luke had only seen his sister cry once. Angry tears because she hadn't been able to get through recounting her memories of this bastard as he destroyed her world without emotion.

Luke didn't know enough about history, but he did know that if they were fighting on the same side as Tarkin, then they were on the wrong side.

* * *

Obi-Wan froze as he watched the captain they had only just rescued crumple to the ground with a moan of pain. It had been so fast, the change in Anakin had been almost instantaneous.

There was no warning in the Force, no sense of Darkness in Anakin, no out of control emotions but…

But Obi-Wan had rarely ever been as afraid of Anakin as he was in that moment. His blue eyes were pitiless, as he lifted not his saber but his blaster, as if he meant to execute the captain right there in front of them all.

The barrel was already pointed before Obi-Wan came to his senses, everyone else was still caught in the shift of reality that was unfolding in front of them.

"Anakin, don't," Obi-Wan said, keeping his voice low as if speaking to a wild animal. "You can't kill him."

Those cold eyes flicked up to him, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't."

Obi-Wan felt his throat go dry. Over the last few weeks, he had come to get to know the warmer, gentler vision of Anakin. But nothing had prepared Obi-Wan for this, this was more than memory loss. He had known Anakin since he was nine years old and he had seen his apprentice angry more times than he cared to count, but this cold rage was new. New and terrifying.

Obi-Wan believed he would shoot the captain, and if the stunned fear on Tarkin's bloody face was anything to go by, he believed it too.

"He's on our side, Skyguy!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Our mistake," Anakin said, voice hard, his barrel never wavering.

Obi-Wan knew there was no time to deflect or tackle his wayward Padawan, Anakin's finger was on the trigger.

"He has the other half of the information we need, Skywalker," Piell said, "If you kill him, this mission was a failure."

Tarkin remained very still as Anakin considered this reasoning.

Anakin lowered the barrel before ordering, "Captain Rex," Rex stood at attention, the rest of the clones seeming uncertain, except for perhaps Fives.

"Yes, Sir?"

"If he does anything stupid or falls behind, shoot him. No one is going to risk their lives for this waste of oxygen ."

"Yes, Sir."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as Tarkin, who was out of immediate danger, scrambled to his feet. "You are not in charge here."

Anakin said nothing, just signalling to the rest, as he commed R2. The droid sending back directions.

Piell shared a look with Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka's eyes were overly large as she stood by Tarkin's side, the clones giving the man a wide berth as they followed Anakin forward.

The man was shaken, unsurprising as his nose was definitely broken, his left eye already swelling. He was just lucky Anakin hadn't snapped his neck with that punch.

But Tarkin was a captain in his own right, and by the time they had to pause for R2 to give them an open route to the hanger, he had regained himself.

"The Chancellor spoke highly of you, General Skywalker," he sounded haughty despite the nasal tones, "I see the praise was misplaced if you can't tell friend from foe."

Anakin didn't look back as he said, "Moff Tarkin, the day I call you friend is the day I shoot myself in the head."

 _Moff?_ Obi-Wan wondered, but said, "Padawan, calm down."

Anakin spared him a look, the look was eloquent, and Obi-Wan reached out with the Force to find, unexpectedly, that Anakin was calm.

So why was he lashing out? If he was in control of himself, not a wisp of the Dark to be sensed, then why was he behaving so erratically.

"Captain. I am a Captain in the Republic military, Jedi."

Anakin stopped, then turned on Tarkin, taking two long strides to tower over the shorter man.

The man flinched as he shrank back from Anakin's expression. The clones stood at attention, Tarkin's men had their weapons pointed outward at any approaching danger, while Obi-Wan's men watched in fascination at this forming rift in their own divisions.

Anakin could be scary when he got angry, but there was something about the calculating void of emotion coming off him now that sent true terror up Obi-Wan's spine.

"I've seen your future, Tarkin," Anakin said slowly, his gaze deliberately looking the captain down and then up. "And you, disgust me."

"Incoming," Cody called.

"So now we run?" Ahsoka asked, breaking the tension as she pushed Tarkin to get him to move, Anakin having already stepped with Obi-Wan to take point.

Even Piell took the rear, deflecting fire as they sprinted through the prison halls.

* * *

Ahsoka did her best to direct the shaken captain her former Master had walloped in the face.

It was something she might have expected the memory intact version of Anakin to do, not the kind and sometimes, surprisingly sweet, version of Anakin to act.

But he hadn't lost control either, he had very _purposely_ punched Tarkin in the face.

She leaped, reflected, slashed, and ran, giving her body and focus to the Force and the danger around her. Even as a small part of her wondered if Anakin would have really executed Tarkin in cold blood.

That hadn't been her former Master speaking, she had seen him angry before. But he had never been like that.

Anakin had never been so wholly without feeling.

_I've seen your future, Tarkin. And you, disgust me._

Had he told Obi-Wan yet that he was having visions of the future? She hadn't as she hadn't believed it was her place to do so. She was rethinking that now.

_He's on our side, Skyguy!_

_Our mistake._

What had he seen?

A blaster shot nearly hit Tarkin, and she forced herself to put her full attention in getting to the hangar.

How they were getting out of this one, she didn't know.

* * *

"We are going to have to call for reinforcements," Piell said, as they took cover behind a lowrise ramp.

Obi-Wan didn't want to call for help, they were on the landing platform. R2 had secured them a ship. That there were a few hundred droids felt immaterial.

They had no losses, everyone was together, and they weren't out of options.

Not yet.

He was about to order a retreat, when Anakin asked a peculiar question, "Are they all just droids?"

Obi-Wan looked at him wondering how deep the brain damage went as he answered caustically, "Yes, Anakin, they're 'just' droids."

Anakin flashed him a grin, "Cool, cover me."

Obi-Wan's heart rate leapt as he followed his insane Padawan into open fire. He had to stand almost completely in front of Anakin because the moron didn't even have his saber drawn.

No one else followed them.

And then the moron did something spectacular.

All the droids, all the canons, suddenly were shifted. Obi-Wan felt the Force wrap around them, the droids's arms were held to the ground as they were held immobile, and anything that could shoot without arms was pointed to the side, so they shot off into their own base.

Obi-Wan lowered his lightsaber, and he could feel Ahsoka's and the other's shock as Anakin held hundreds upon hundreds of droids immobile.

He looked back at his apprentice who held his arms out, his fingers spread. He was smiling, and Obi-Wan could feel the Force, _alive,_ at being directed in such way.

Anakin wasn't fighting for control, wasn't straining, he just…

 _By the stars_ , he was a part of the Force, a mere extension of it.

"Now would be a good time to shoot them, Commander Cody," Anakin said, clearly amused.

The clones snapped to attention, jumping up to join them, as they split into two groups. Shooting down the ground cannons, then working inward through the immobile line of droids.

"How are you doing that?" Ahsoka asked, snagging Anakin's blaster off his belt and helping the clones shoot down the droids.

"Master Yoda said that size matters not," Anakin said calmly. "Why should numbers? They aren't living creatures. They aren't luminous beings, they're no different than rocks."

"That's not how the Force works!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, wondering at how Anakin could remember some random thing Yoda said but forget everything else.

"And since when has Yoda's vague babblings about luminosity ever left an impression on you?" Obi-Wan asked, wondering when Yoda's more cryptic advice had ever helped anyone until after the fact.

Anakin squeezed his hands, crushing the last few dozen of droids, and turning to bring down the overhang on the door entrance to the indoor hangar they had just exited. Turning back to a still wide eyed Ahsoka he said, "I started listening to Yoda after I failed him." Then he was jogging off toward the ship whose ramp R2 had just lowered.

When had Anakin failed Yoda? Or at least when had Anakin felt that he had failed Yoda? Obi-Wan could think of numerous occasions his apprentice had disappointed the Grandmaster, but 'fail' had an odd weight to it.

They all followed after him, of course. No reason to linger, no reason to call for backup.

Piell ran at Obi-Wan's side, "Your apprentice has changed, Kenobi."

"I know."

"No," Piell said, "you don't. The Force is different within him, _about_ him."

Obi-Wan glanced around at the sparking droids. Less than ten blasters, and one Force attack against hundreds of droids plus a dozen functional cannons.

And they had suffered no losses.

"So, I'm learning," he said.

Anakin Skywalker was supposed to be the Chosen One, and Force help him, Obi-Wan had tried to believe that.

Today was perhaps the first time he could see it.

They made it onto the ship, Anakin taking the pilot seat, Rex in the co-pilot seat.

It was a small heavily armoured vessel, R2, as always coming through.

"How are we going to get past the blockade?" Ahsoka asked.

"Rex, are the coordinates done?"

"Sir?" Rex asked, looking at the screen as if he didn't like what he was seeing.

"Are they done, Captain?"

Cody and Fives, who had flown with Anakin before, sat down and buckled themselves in.

Obi-Wan clung to Anakin's seat, as he warned, "Apprentice, what are you thinking?"

Ahsoka was mirroring him behind Rex, trying to read the screen. By the time they were leaving the atmosphere, her face looked a bit pale, "Skyguy?"

Anakin smiled broadly, "How does everyone feel about lightspeed skipping?"

" _ANAKIN!"_ Obi-Wan and Ahsoka yelled in unison, as Anakin leaned over Rex to hit a switch, before hitting the throttle in front of him.

Tarkin and R2, the only ones not braced or seated, flew back as the ship was thrown into lightspeed before they had fully entered orbit, on coordinates that likely had unsatisfactory odds.

They came out of lightspeed a few moments later. Warning lights started sounding around the ship, and something was rattling.

But they were alive, and free from the blockade.

Obi-Wan clung to Anakin's seat, his legs shaking. Ahsoka simply sat, leaning her forehead against the back of the co-pilot seat.

Fives started laughing, the rest of the clones were eerily silent as Anakin fiddled with some switches and the warning lights went off.

Anakin turned back to smile up at Obi-Wan, "It worked."

Obi-Wan stared down at him, he had _so_ many responses to that, he settled with, "Cody."

"Yes, Sir?"

"You lied to me."

"General Kenobi?" Cody asked, a hint of real worry in his tone.

"You said Anakin had gotten better at flying," Obi-Wan said drily.

"With all due respect, Sir," Cody said boldly, "You haven't seen him land yet."

Ahsoka laughed then, and it was a good laugh, one Obi-Wan hadn't heard from many Jedi Padawans in recent years. He would have liked to say he would have enjoyed hearing it more often, if it hadn't been for the note of hysteria in her voice.

* * *

AN: Thoughts, ideas, or skipping Varactyls?


	6. Loyalties

AN: I love the debate in the comments when the amount of 'science' between each EU and cannon writers is, cough-cough, anyway, I thought it was fun and this partly crack anyway. And yes, it was a single skip that was drawn more from the Legends. I figured one jump was all that ship could maybe take and no one was going to let him do it a second time. Anyway, hope you're having fun reading this.

P.s. I concur that R2 counts as a luminous being or at least as it is put by Kuiil, a reflection of a luminous being.

Chapter 6 - Loyalties

Obi-Wan Kenobi had a death grip on Anakin's seat as they landed, smoothly.

Without incident.

In more or less one piece.

He looked back at Cody who gave him the smallest of smirks, dipping his head in a mock bow.

He looked back at Anakin, who was also smirking at him. Obi-Wan pointed at him, "You have a very, _very_ long history of crashes, young man. One successful landing in a salvageable ship does not change that."

"He's still the best pilot in the Order," Ahsoka quipped.

Obi-Wan just shook his head, Anakin's grin was full of boyish glee. Obi-Wan motioned with his hand, "Everyone off, we have to speak to the Council."

Tarkin was the first off the ship, putting as much distance between himself and Anakin as he could as he limped off the transport. None of the clones had helped address his wounds, and Tarkin hadn't wanted Obi-Wan or Ahsoka near him either.

Obi-Wan couldn't tell if the clones lack of care for the man was because Tarkin was a poor captain, or because Anakin's opinions mattered so much to them.

Anakin had spent as much time training with himself and Ahsoka as he did with the clones.

Before the head injury, Anakin had been well respected by the clones, but Anakin had still been a Jedi, still been given his rank as General that he had then earned. _This_ Anakin seemed more comfortable with a blaster than a lightsaber, more comfortable in the ship's barracks than the Temple.

"Alive everyone is," came Yoda's voice, "Pleased I am." He was looking at Anakin with something close to pride on his face.

Anakin saw it, and smiled, dipping his head slightly in respect but the gesture was small enough to remain humble. He did not speak to boast about his planning, his feet with the droids, or his insane but successful flying. He _had_ done well, but he didn't ask for praise.

It was most un-Anakin and most refreshing.

Too bad Obi-Wan had to spoil the moment. The others followed Yoda and Plo Koon, Plo stopping to greet his men before the clones retreated to their barracks. Obi-Wan waited, waving on Ahsoka to ask Anakin, "What was that with Captain Tarkin?"

All the happiness drained from Anakin's eyes, "You can't trust him, Obi-Wan."

"Did I ever say I did?" he asked in a wry tone. "But we are a part of the same military and working for the same cause."

"And what cause is that?" Anakin snapped, "Because I assure you, if you think the Jedi and Moff Tarkin want the same things then you are sorely mistaken."

"Moff?" Obi-Wan repeated, "Anakin, Wilhuff Tarkin has never been a Moff, not of anything."

He could see Anakin grit his teeth, and his jaw was still tight as he answered, "You have not seen the things I have seen."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, "You had a vision? Of Tarkin?"

Anakin nodded once.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed in suspicion, Anakin often had a way of holding things back, but he wouldn't allow it now, not when Anakin had almost executed a man in cold blood. "You've had more than one."

"Yes, I have been having many visions of the future."

That threw Obi-Wan for a loop. And here he thought they had grown closer. "And you're just now telling me this?"

"It doesn't matter. It's like Yoda said, the future is always in motion."

"You are my Padawan, Anakin, not Yoda's," Obi-Wan snapped, having quite enough of the Grandmaster's metaphors thrown back in his face. "It is for me to decide if your Force given visions matter or don't. _Talk to me._ "

_Don't shut me out again._

"You wouldn't believe me," Anakin said, not sullenly, just as if it were fact.

"Try me."

He shook his, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Obi-Wan," he sighed, "It is not my intention to show you disrespect, but you will not believe me."

It was Obi-Wan's turn to grit his teeth, " _Try me._ "

Anakin lowered his hand, took in a deep breath and then said, "In the future, Tarkin will use a moon sized battle station to blow up the planet of Alderaan. All that was left was an asteroid field."

Obi-Wan gaped at him, "Anakin, that isn't possible. That would take a thousand ships with more firepower than-"

Anakin held up his lightsaber hilt, and asked in a low voice, "Do you think that all kyber crystals are good for is for making these?"

A moon sized battle station powered by kyber crystals.

"That technology doesn't exist," Obi-Wan said, repulsed by the idea and very glad that there was no one around who might overhear this conversation.

"Not yet."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Anakin, kyber is one of the most regulated substances in the galaxy. The Jedi would never allow anyone to mine it outside the Order and never would a Jedi be allowed to take so much."

Anakin had gone pale, and Obi-Wan felt his fear through their bond.

At no point in their mission had Anakin been afraid, not until now.

"Anakin? What's wrong?" he asked, stretching a hand out.

But Anakin stumbled back from him, turning a fear filled gaze upwards.

Obi-Wan turned to look at what he was staring at, it was just the Temple.

"Anakin-"

"I need to go meditate," he said, stepping around him, going to the outer walkways.

Obi-Wan was about to call out to him, about to follow, but his com chimed, a summons from the rest of the Council. He sighed, why was that when he needed Anakin to talk he decided to willingly meditate?

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine listened to the information he already knew from the Jedi Piell. Only after the Council left did Tarkin report his side of the information.

"Take a seat, old friend," Sidious said, "Coburn's loss was quite unfortunate."

The Admiral was not supposed to be killed by Dooku's forces, nor was Tarkin meant to be tortured.

Sidious rose to pour the man a drink. "You might be scared from that injury," he noted as he passed him the drink, and sat down in the seat across from him. "A mark of a war hero."

Tarkin grimaced before he downed half the glass, "Curse Skywalker."

"General Skywalker?" Sidious asked, surprised and suddenly much more interested in this conversation. "I assumed he hadn't been a part of the mission as he wasn't here for the report. I thought he was still on leave."

"He should have been left on leave," Tarkin growled, "In fact, he should be relieved of duty." Sighing, "But the Jedi won't lose him, not after what he did. And the clones adore him. I didn't think Commander Wolfe would ever look at another Jedi the way he looks at Plo Koon."

Sidious fought to keep his expression one mere polite interest. "After he did what?"

Tarkin glared at his tumbler, "He was in charge of that mission. Kenobi was taking his lead." He shook his head, "Hundreds of battle droids… I did not know Jedi could even wield such power."

Sidious went very still, "What power?"

Tarkin looked up to meet his gaze, despite his left eye being swollen shut, it was a direct look, "He held them."

"What do you mean, held them?"

"On the landing platform, we were cut off by hundreds of droids. Ten basic blasters, three Jedi. Skywalker jumped into open fire and Kenobi covered him. Skywalker used his telekinetic powers to hold the droids still. He held them and the ground cannons for the minutes it took the clones to shoot them all down. We won without a single injury."

Sidious didn't even attempt to hide his shock at hearing this. He knew Anakin was powerful, certainly, as a Sith, he could have done this, but Anakin didn't have the focus required to accomplish that by Jedi means.

Dooku hadn't, Yoda might have when he was younger but…

"Did he look tired afterwards?"

Tarkin made a face, "No, quite the opposite. He had the fortitude to hyperspace jump out of the area before fully entering orbit."

Sidious raised his brows, and remarked, "You're not dead."

Tarkin sneered, "If Skywalker had it his way, I would have been."

He cocked his head, trying to perceive the reason for the man's seething rage, "Speak plainly, Captain."

Tarkin motioned to his face, "Skywalker did this to me, not the enemy."

Sidious didn't believe that, he knew Anakin. He knew Anakin's views on the galaxy, of this war, and he knew they aligned with Tarkin's views.

"You don't believe me," Tarkin said flatly, "Neither could Kenobi or his Padawan Tano."

"Surely there was some misunderstandi-"

"He pointed a blaster at my head," Tarkin cut him off. "Introductions were made, and the next thing I know, my nose is being broken by a metal fist, and I'm on my knees a word away from my execution."

"What in the worlds did you do to make him lose his temper?" Sidious asked. Was Anakin mentally unstable now? Sidious needed a true apprentice, not another Maul.

Tarkin laughed without humour, "He didn't lose his temper, Palpatine. He hates me." He downed the rest of his glass and said softly, "I saw my death in his eyes."

"Why?" Sidious asked, "Why does he hate you?"

Tarkin sighed, "Apparently, he saw my future, and he didn't approve."

Sidious went still, "What did he see?"

"He didn't say."

Sidious drank from his own glass, not liking this turn of events. He needed to know what Anakin had seen in his visions.

* * *

Mace followed Yoda and Plo Koon to one of the meditation rooms that Obi-Wan had indicated.

Obi-Wan's report had been a bit disturbing and it was agreed that some of the Council would speak to Skywalker without Obi-Wan or Tano present.

This meditation room wasn't far from the one Yoda was fond of, except this one faced inward to the Temple gardens.

Mace bumped into Plo's back, and looking around the taller male, Mace knew why.

Anakin was floating.

Yoda didn't seem to be thrown by this as he took a seat beside Skywalker.

Plo and Mace followed suit, and Mace couldn't take his eyes from Skywalker's face.

He had never seen his expression so peaceful.

In fact, he was pretty sure he had never seen the boy meditate. At least not successfully.

Skywalker lowered back to his seat, opening his eyes, he said, "Greetings, Master Yoda, Masters Koon and Windu."

Mace was never going to get used to this boy being respectful.

"Greetings Padawan Skywalker," Yoda said, "Useful, your mediation was?"

Mace searched Skywalker's expression for any resentment at being called a Padawan. By the time he was seventeen he had thought himself deserving of being knighted, and yet now, he seemed utterly at peace with the idea- No, he seemed _happy_ to be a Padawan again.

Though from Obi-Wan's account, less happy about being demoted in the military.

Skywalker rolled his shoulders, "Not as useful as I would have liked, but it didn't hurt."

"Work, your plan did. Led your men well, you did," Yoda praised.

"Thank you, Master. Our troops are quite remarkable people."

"Commander Wolfe spoke highly of your actions," Plo said.

Skywalker grinned, "Your Wolfpack is quite the group. Wildfire didn't say much, but he has an interesting sense of aim."

Plo chuckled at the inside joke Mace was missing. What didn't pass Mace's notice was Skywalker redirecting praise.

"And care to explain to us how you held hundreds of droids immobile to allow our troops to take out their number?" Mace asked, fully aware of his own impatience, and ignoring Yoda's slight glare thrown in his direction.

Skywalker shrugged, "I used the Force."

Mace stared at him, waiting for more.

Skywalker seemed to think that was explanation enough.

Mace felt his eye twitch, "You've never been able to do that before, Padawan."

"Really, but I always thought that h-" Skywalker swallowed, looking down at his hands. His voice softened, "I don't know what I'm capable of."

Mace was taken about but this, it was such an odd response, especially for the supposed Chosen One.

"Quote me, Obi-Wan said you did," Yoda said.

Skywalker nodded, "You told me size doesn't matter. At least not to the Force."

"But it takes energy to use telekinesis, Anakin," Plo said, "Don't you feel exhausted?"

"No," Skywalker said simply, "I wasn't holding back people, the droids aren't agents of the Force, they were just stones. And when I asked the Force to help me, it did."

"Ask the Force?" Mace repeated.

"Master Yoda said that the Force is a living thing, that its energy is everywhere, that you have to become its ally if you hope to direct it."

Mace had been Yoda's last Padawan, and had been his friend and served on the Council with him even longer.

To Mace's knowledge, Yoda had never discussed becoming friends with the Force.

"And you believed this would work?" Plo asked, "You jumped into open fire and brought Obi-Wan with you."

"If I hadn't believed it would have worked," Skywalker said reasonably, "Then it wouldn't have worked."

Plo and Mace looked at Yoda who let out a happy hum.

Mace didn't know when Anakin Skywalker had started listening to Yoda, but he certainly had learned that quote from Yoda.

"Strange something Obi-Wan told me," Yoda said, "Failed me, when have you?"

Skywalker bowed his head, and it struck Mace again the _reverence_ he was showing Yoda. Skywalker had always given Mace the impression that he would do exactly what the Council said not to do out of pure spite.

Skywalker shook his head, "I gave into my fear."

It was vague but Yoda nodded as if understanding, "Speak, young one."

"And you were right, I wasn't ready."

"Ready for what?" Mace asked.

Skywalker shrugged and gave him peaceful eyes.

_Great, he finally finds his inner peace and he is still a pain in the ass._

"Strike Captain Tarkin," Yoda began, moving on, "why did you?"

Skywalker's face hardened.

"Hate leads to suffering, young one," Yoda chastized.

Cold eyes looked at the Grandmaster, "I didn't punch him because I hated him, I don't want him dead because I lost control over my emotions."

"Then why?" Plo asked.

Skywalker turned to the other Master, his eyes unchanged, his emotions still at peace with the Force. "Because he is a monster. Because if he doesn't die then he will go on to kill billions."

"So certain you are?" Yoda asked. "Saw this in a vision only did you."

Skywalker didn't answer this but asked instead, "Master Yoda, may I ask you something?"

"Hmm… Yes, ask you may, young one."

"Have you ever thought that maybe we are on the wrong side?"

Mace glared at the boy's impudence.

"Sympathies for the Separatist cause have you?" Yoda asked.

Skywalker shrugged, "Not particularly, from what I've been able to gather it's just people giving weapons to Outer Rim planets. The Outer Rim has always been lawless. I don't necessarily think giving them more power is a good idea.

"I also researched Dooku in the archives last week, his reasons for leaving the Order make more sense than this war he's waging.

"No, what I meant to ask is do you ever have doubts about the Republic?"

"My place to say, it is not," Yoda said.

Skywalker frowned, "Master, I don't understand."

"The Jedi are not politicians, Skywalker," Mace said.

That frown was turned on him, "What are you talking about?"

Mace sighed, "Politics fosters corruption, it is not for a Jedi to cultivate power but peace."

Skywalker's expression was comical, "But we're fighting a war! A civil war!"

"I am aware," Mace said coldly.

"Are you?" Skywalker asked sharply, sounding more like his old self, "You're not honestly telling me you have no representation in the Senate?"

"Of course we have representation," Mace said, "And as it is the Jedi who are fighting, we can ensure that humanitarian boundaries are being followed."

"Yes, and I'm sure everyone sees you as heroes for it. Because every planet you bring war too, I'm sure the civilians' first remark is 'well, it could have been worse.'"

Mace had to take a breath, and let his emotions go to the Force before he could respond. "Count Dooku is trying to raise a Sith Empire. This will not go away if we don't fight for people's freedoms."

Skywalker nodded, "Yes, but just because one side is wrong, doesn't make the other side right."

Mace had a moment where he felt as if it wasn't Anakin Skywalker sitting across from him, but Master Qui-Gon Jinn. So at peace with the Force, yet so contrary to everyone and everything around him.

"And what is the right thing to do?" Plo asked.

"I don't know, but I don't agree with the Republic or the Separatists. I don't agree with the Republic's cause and I don't like the Separatists' methods."

Mace sighed.

And as if echoing his thoughts, Obi-Wan had entered the room and said, "Should I be worried that you're starting to sound like Qui-Gon?"

"Hmm…" Yoda hummed, "worry, yes, but good sign it is. Active duty will Padawan Skywalker remain. Much he has to learn," Yoda looked at Mace who raised a brow at his Master, "And much to teach, has he."

Mace looked at Skywalker, expecting a self satisfied grin at Yoda's slighting him, but Skywalker's gaze was distant. It was as if he was looking inward at some inner thought, lost in some mystery of the Force.

It was startling, it was like seeing Qui-Gon Jinn's ghost appear in the least likely of places.

* * *

Commander Cody was rather enjoying Echo's responses to Fives's retelling of their latest mission.

For once, no one was snickering at his tendency to repeat everything Fives was saying.

"Lightspeed skipping!?" Echo repeated.

Hevy shook his head, "No, he didn't, that's suicide. That hasn't even provenly been done before."

Sergeant Sinker laughed, "Yeah it has."

Hevy glared at him, "It hasn't provenly been done before with actual survivors."

Corporal Comet grinned, "We are going down in the history books."

Fives grinned back, "You? Nah, we're the ones who broke your asses out of Citadel Prison."

Waxer's eyes were huge, "So the guy with massive amounts of brain damage jumped you into hyperspace as you were entering Orbit?"

Fives nodded, "More impressively Skywalker landed the ship without it falling completely apart."

Commander Wolfe shook his head, "And I thought the Wolfpack got into trouble, Domino Squad takes the win for having the most insane Jedi General."

"I can't believe they demoted him," Captain Rex said.

Cutup shook his head, "I can't believe he's not pissed about."

Cody noted that it was kind of odd for all them to be mingling so. They were all brothers, they all worked together, helped each other, but in their free time, they all tended to stay in their units.

But then General Skywalker had been stirring things up a lot of late. Typically the Jedi didn't spend entire afternoons training with them, nor did they eat with them off of missions.

No, the Jedi stayed in their Temple.

But for some reason, Anakin Skywalker seemed to prefer the barracks to the Temple. As a result, both Commander Tano and General Kenobi had spent more time in the barracks as well. Kenobi mainly during meals because as a Council member he was a tad busier than either Skywalker or Tano, but it was still odd.

And an oddity that had brought with it a more communal feel to the barracks. They had grown up like this, of course, there was nothing to complain about, but Cody knew that he, like most of his men, preferred being on active duty rather than waiting around while their brothers fought in distant worlds.

The barracks was waiting, missions were living, even if it meant that not everyone came back.

But Skywalker had brought something different to their existence. Something Cody didn't know if he even had words for, but Skywalker _wanted_ to be there with them. He _chose_ to train, he _chose_ to fight.

And Cody had never doubted his own loyalties to the Republic before. It was his cause, his purpose, it was the literal reason he and his brothers had been _made._ But having a General train with them, having a Jedi, a peacekeeper not just treat them like they were people, but show them all that they were not just worthy soldiers, but men, individuals who could be called upon as friends was… altering. It changed something about how Cody saw this war, saw the Jedi.

Cody had always seen the Jedi as so experienced, so worldly, so much power and strength. Any Jedi lost on the field was a tragedy, not just because a single Jedi was worth a hundred clones in a battle, but because each one's loss was like a cut directional. A serving of what was moral, a cut cord to their understanding of what the reality of the galaxy truly was. The Jedi were the clones' foothold to the rest of the galaxy.

And Cody still saw them as such, but watching _his_ General having to adapt to the new Skywalker had made Kenobi more relatable.

And Skywalker himself?

Like most of the Jedi, he had no family ties, no lovers, no one outside the Order or the army, but since he had lost his memories, he had become both more and less like a Jedi.

Skywalker was definitely calmer, like Kenobi, but he thought more like a clone.

"Cody?" Rex called.

He looked up, lowering his hand from his chin.

Fives smirked at him, "You were doing your Kenobi thought pose. What were you thinking about so hard?"

"Skywalker," he answered simply.

Rex sighed, "Before this mission, I was starting to worry my General was becoming more like yours, Cody."

Wolfe rolled his eyes, his metal eye making the motion notable, "No, Rex, your General quite lived up to his reputation. No fear, indeed. I still can't believe he got us all out alive."

"I don't know," Fives said, "I've never seen him that good with that Force magic of his. I hope he can do that in the future. The frontlines and stealth missions are going to get more interesting."

Hevy shook his head, "You do hear yourself, right? General Skywalker and stealth missions. Anyone else think the galaxy keeps getting weirder?"

"What I want to know is why he almost executed Captain Tarkin," Wolfe said.

The room went quiet, and apparently, while Cody had been distracted Fives had skipped that part of the story.

Waxer leaned forward, "What do you mean 'execute'? Like on his knees, bolt through the head, or laser sword deception?"

Rex looked grim, "On his knees. General Skywalker punched him in the face and had the barrel of his blaster aimed at Tarkin's head. It was so fast neither Kenobi nor General Piell could have stopped him."

"What did stop him?" Hevy asked.

"Piell told him that the mission would fail if he died because he had information they needed," Rex explained. "But then he ordered me to shoot Tarkin if he fell behind or endangered our lives."

A silence swept the room, and Echo asked, "He did what?"

Rex didn't repeat himself, and said instead, "I've only seen General Skywalker look at slavers like that before."

"Tarkin can be brutal on the field," Wolfe said. "But his methods usually don't result in our losses."

"He's no Jedi," Comet said, "but I don't know why Skywalker would hate him."

"He said he saw the future," Rex said, voice low.

"He said what!?" Echo echoed.

Rex sighed, "He said that he doesn't remember me from the past, but that he knew me from visions he had with me in it of the future."

"Well," Driodbait said into the awkward silence, "at least you know you make it to the future."

Cody shook his head, "He also said not to worry about it because visions of the future are always changing."

"I wonder what he saw to make him want Tarkin dead," Wildfire mused out loud.

"Apparently," Sinker said with a teasing grin, "We aren't supposed to worry about it."

"Easy for you to say," Fives countered, "He ordered us to shoot a ranking officer."

Sinker shrugged, "If Tarkin dies, I go up a rank."

Dogma, who had been quiet up till now, hit Sinker over the back, "Don't say something so stupid, you never know whose listening or if something is recording."

Sinker rubbed his head and Sergeant Appo sighed, "Breathe, Dogma, no one ever listens to us."

Rex's com pinged, and he answered, "Captain Rex."

And General Skywalker's voice filled the packed room, - _Hey Rex, you busy?_

"No, Sir."

- _Would you, and whoever wants to come with you, mind joining me in the Temple to look over some maps? I'm trying to get a better picture of the war._

"Of course, Sir."

- _I'll meet you at the East entrance in ten minutes?_

"We will be there in five, Sir."

- _Thank you, Rex._

Rex looked at Appo who held up his hands, "Okay, okay, Skywalker listens. But he's literally brain damaged."

"Also our commanding General," Dogma reprimanded.

"Thanks for volunteering your evening, Dogma," Rex said drily. "Anyone else want to stargaze with our esteemed, momentarily demoted, General?"

"I'm coming," Cody said, glad that Kenobi's apprentice was trying to improve his knowledge.

"Me as well," Wolfe said.

"Of course," Fives said, "Maybe this is some secret mission."

Sinker sniggered while Comet shook his head, "I think I've enjoyed General Skywalker's company enough for one day."

Laughter filled the hall at that.

Rex stood, "Appo, you should come too, and no Echo, Skywalker legitimately forgot everything, I don't need the two of you making me repeat myself."

Driodbait swung an arm around Echo's shoulder, "You didn't really want to listen to strategy and history for the next few hours anyway."

"Let's go," Cody said, heading toward the door, "you told Skywalker five minutes, so he will be there."

Wolfe caught up to him, and as they walked out into the cool night the other Commander asked, "Is Skywalker usually on time?"

"Since the head injury?" Rex responded, "He's always on time."

"That's so strange," Wolfe said.

Appo nodded, "He's an odd one. But then, Cody's Kenobi has some interesting moments as well."

Wolfe lifted his chin, "General Koon is still the best."

Fives smiled, "But not even Koon hangs with you on the shooting range."

Cody shook his head, "Both Kenobi and Koon are Council members, they are too busy to sleep most days."

Fives shrugged, "Pretty sure appearances are the only reason Skywalker doesn't just take up residence in the barracks."

No one answered that as they approached the Temple.

Skywalker was indeed waiting for them. "How is your night going, gentlemen?"

"Fine, Sir," Cody answered.

Skywalker nodded, and he waved them forward as they entered the Temple. Skywalker didn't talk as they entered. He looked lost in thought.

They entered a large room with a project hologram table. Skywalker turned it on and a clear hologram appeared, better quality than the ones Cody was used to using.

"I need you to tell me what territories and systems are controlled directly by the Jedi."

Cody exchanged a look with Rex. And Cody took lead, pointing to the regions, starting with Ilum.

"Which of the places have kyber?" Skywalker asked, his eyes scanning the systems as if drawing lines in his mind. Cody indicated them.

"The Republic?"

Here Cody pushed some buttons to highlight entire regions from the Core out, then pinpointed systems in the Outer Rim, and some territories in the further reaches.

"Separatists?"

Cody pointed out the known systems, then had to say, "These are suspected Separatists, sympathizers, and then-" he pointed to a few, "neutral territories."

"You consider neutral to be Separatist?" the General asked, a note of keen interest in his voice.

There was something about the way he said that, that struck a warning bell in Cody's mind.

Dogma said, "They aren't supporting the Republic, and by not supporting it, their silence is seen as contempt or sympathy with Separatist cause. It extends the problem."

"How many Jedi are there in the galaxy?" Skywalker asked.

"Less than 10,000," Rex answered.

"How many are deployed?"

"To my understanding," Cody said, "Most are deployed though, it rotates. There are always about five hundred to a thousand Jedi at the Temple at any one time, including the younglings and initiates. But you would have to ask General Kenobi about specifics."

"Most are fighting in the war?"

"Yes," Cody said.

He looked at the map, "So if the Jedi were gone, key sectors of the core worlds, and hyper route channels to the Outer Rim would be up for grabs?"

Cody stared at him, "Sir, hitting a Jedi stronghold would be highly ill advised."

"Commander," Skywalker said pleasantly, "Today we just broke out prisoners from a previously owned by Jedi prison designed to keep rogue Force sensitives contained."

"Yes, but that's different from attacking Ilum," Appo said.

"What if, theoretically, all the Jedi were killed, or enough of them that they could never hold onto a territory?"

Cody, nor Wolfe, Rex, Dogma, Fives, nor Appo knew had to answer that.

"Sir," Rex said gently, "The Jedi are too powerfu-"

"No one is too powerful to not to die, Captain," Skywalker said, his gaze never leaving the hologram, "What happens to the shape of this war if the Jedi fall?"

Cody had to take a deep breath before he could even begin to think through that. He tried to look at the map as coldly as Skywalker was.

_What would happen if the Jedi fell?_

"It wouldn't be enough," Wolfe said, "The Republic would not fall without the Jedi. The Order is incredible, but the galaxy would go on spinning. If the Jedi lost their territories, the Republic, _we,_ would take control of those places."

Cody nodded.

Skywalker manipulated the highlighted spots, extended the Republic regions to the ones they had marked as Jedi, extended to the ones also marked neutral.

"What happens if Dooku dies and the military droids are discontinued?" he asked.

Fives laughed, "We win the war."

The General nodded, "And what doesn't belong to the Hutts and doesn't have resources that is worth the trouble of exporting-" And as he spoke he changed the marked regions. His breath caught, "There it is."

Cody was somewhat worried, Rex looked almost panicked and their other four brothers looked confused.

"There what is?" Rex asked.

"The question is, how does this happen in less than a year?"

Wolfe and Dogma went rigid and Appo just looked at the map as Cody and Rex gaped at Skywalker.

Fives exclaimed, "That can't happen in a year! General, there isn't a force powerful enough in the galaxy to kill _all_ of the Jedi."

Cody nodded, "He's right, this map you've drawn, it's only possible without the Jedi."

"It isn't impossible," Skywalker said.

"Yes, it is," Rex said, "The Separatist, even with their foolish Dark Lords could not kill the Jedi."

"But the Republic could," Skywalker said lightly.

Rex didn't have a come back for that one.

Dogma did, however, "No, Sir. The Republic would not turn on the Jedi."

"But they could," Skywalker countered.

"But they wouldn't," Wolfe said, "The Jedi made the Republic."

"Yet now the Jedi take orders from it with limited say of _how_ they get used. I looked it up, you know. Why Count Dooku left the Order. He gave two reasons for leaving. Apparently some decades ago the Jedi were sent to support a terrorist group."

"Support?" Appo asked, "Sir, the Jedi don't support terrorists."

"They were tricked. The Senate gave the Jedi false intelligence. Jango Fett, the man you are all related to, killed five Jedi with his bare hands out revenge for what the Jedi did to his people."

Cody felt a chill go up his spine, the unwanted image of his hands around General Kenobi's throat making him feel sick.

He would die for Kenobi, and he would sooner kill himself than his general.

Skywalker went on, "The Jedi struck first, and acted on false information. But Dooku stayed in the Order, hoping for change, until his last apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn, was killed by a Sith. The Crisis of Naboo and the Sith were two things he felt the Jedi should not have been involved in."

"Great," Fives said, "So instead of sticking around to help, he became an evil melomaniac who wants to take over the galaxy."

"None of that explains why the Republic would turn it's back on the Jedi," Dogma said hotly.

Cody wanted out of this room, he wanted Skywalker to stop talking, he was leading up to something. He could feel it in his bones.

"The Jedi aren't perfect Dogma, and the Republic Senate is fracturing. The Separatists are very convenient vill-"

"Convenient!?" Fives exclaimed, Rex put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

And Skywalker went on in a damnably calm voice. "They are getting blamed for the Republic's problems, but the Jedi have slipped up before, the blame could shift to them."

Cody stepped to attention, and Skywalker looked at him with intense blue eyes, his face seemingly peaceful, but those eyes… "General Skywalker, we, the clones, are the Republic. We would not turn on the Jedi." It was the first time he had ever taken such a tone with a Jedi before

Skywalker spoke gently, "Who are the majority of the clones more loyal to, the Jedi, or the Chancellor?"

The question shot ice through Cody's veins.

Dogma's tattooed face crumpled, "Sir, with all due respect, we don't have to make that choice. The Jedi are the Republic. The Jedi take their orders from the High Chancellor and the Senate. That is how the Republic functions."

_It's how we function._

Skywalker motioned to the map, "And if I told you this is a map of an empire, not a Republic, what would you say?"

"Then I would say we are killing and dying for nothing!" Dogma bellowed, finally losing his temper.

Dogma was loyal, almost to a fault, Skywalker was asking them to think in ways that broke that trust.

Cody was angry too, but this was all hypothetical. He could look at this, that supposed empire floating in glinting blue above the table, and think of it as s hypothetical without losing control of his tongue before Skywalker.

"Anakin," Rex said informally, "before your head injury, you were friends with the Chancellor. You might not know it now, but I can assure you, that we are never going to have to make a choice between the Senate and the Jedi."

Skywalker shook his head sadly before looking up at Cody, "Commander, I haven't told Obi-Wan this yet, because I know he won't believe me, not yet anyway."

That was not a comforting opening, Cody thought, knowing that whatever Skywalker was about to tell him would be something he wouldn't be comfortable reporting back to General Kenobi.

"I think Count Dooku is working for Chancellor Palpatine. I think the war is a ploy to destroy the foundation of the Republic and to destroy the Jedi Order. I just don't know how to prove it or stop it from happening."

Cody felt as if he had just been sucker punched.

A ploy? To ruin everything they fought for? To kill the very beings they would all gladly give their lives for?

Skywalker turned and Fives called out, "Where- where are you going? You can't just leave after dropping that on us!"

Skywalker turned back to them, "You're all angry with me, I can feel it. You don't want me here."

"What we want is for you to know that we would never betray you," Rex said.

"I know you wouldn't betray me," Skywalker said agreeably.

Cody realized with a thrill of shock that he didn't mean ' _you_ ' as including all the clones; Skywalker was referring to Rex individually, or maybe the group of them with that 'you' but not the eternity of the clone army.

Cody felt something rise in his chest, some panic that he had never felt before. And he realized it was because though he saw himself as an individual, saw his brothers as individuals, he had never once doubted that they all would die and fight for the same cause.

That they, his brothers, his family, would never be divided even if they were stretched thin across the galaxy.

Skywalker was at the door when Cody called out, "You have to tell General Kenobi, Skywalker."

"He won't believe me, Cody."

"Then why tell us?" he asked, again, his tone slipping into something wholly improper.

Skywalker smiled, "Because I trust you. The Jedi aren't really generals, they're learning, but the ones of this era aren't really war minded. They're peacemakers, they are fighting to stop people from dying. They aren't fighting for their freedom, they aren't fighting because they want to be at war."

"And you think we do?" Wolfe asked, "You think we asked for this life, for this war?"

"No," Skywalker said, "but I do believe you have more at stake in this war than the Jedi do. You have lost more, it has cost you more. And I don't think you would forgive me if I told you I didn't tell you my suspicions on account that the future might change. Knowledge is power, and you are not pawns."

"No," Fives said, his voice dead, "We are genetically engineered super soldiers."

"You are human beings," Skywalker said, "you are living breathing lights in the galaxy that have as much right to life and liberty as anyone else."

"We don't have rights," Appo said, "If we left the military… we aren't allowed to defect. We would have nothing. But that's not why we stay. None of us would ever betray the Jedi or our brothers."

Skywalker nodded, "I do trust you, Appo. But do you trust me?"

Again, Cody felt that blow to his centre. And he said, "Sir, we have followed you to our deaths, and we will again. But on this-" he gestured to the hologram the Jedi had left behind, "I don't _want_ to believe you."

Skywalker smiled sadly, "I wouldn't want to either, but you would be angrier with me if I didn't tell you."

"Kenobi is going to be angry."

"Obi-Wan wouldn't believe it. And if Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord, Obi-Wan could die trying to prove me wrong or right. I don't think I'm powerful enough to take him, not yet."

Cody gaped at him.

Skywalker left.

Cody looked to Rex, his face was ashen.

Cody wasn't sure how long they stood there, but he was one who wiped the memory on the map and closed it. They were silent as they re-entered the barracks.

Echo smiled at them, "You lot were gone forever. How was the General, Fives?"

Fives said nothing, heading for the bunks.

"Fives?" Echo asked, reaching out his hand, but Fives shrugged past him.

"What's wrong with him?" Sinker asked Wolfe.

Wolfe shook his and turned down his own row.

Dogma looked like he was caught between shock and fury. Appo helped get him to bed.

Their brothers were all watching them.

Hardcase asked, "What the fuck happened?"

"It's been a long day," Rex said. "Everyone turn in."

The 501st listened.

Cody's men turned in as well. Quietly, Cody asked Rex, "What are we going to do?"

Rex shook his head, "Are you going to tell Kenobi?"

_If Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord, Obi-Wan could die trying to prove me wrong or right._

"No," Cody said, "I can't-" _be responsible for General Kenobi's death._

Rex nodded. "Wolfe won't. He won't tell Koon either, he loves him, you know?"

Cody did know. "But if we say nothing-"

"It isn't what we say, it's what we do, or rather, what we won't do."

Cody nodded, retreating to his own bunk.

He didn't know if the others slept, but he knew he couldn't.

Cody was not a complicated man by nature. His cause was the Republic, he would follow the Jedi anywhere, and he believed in democracy.

He didn't know how to handle the idea that democracy was a lie, that the Republic might be as evil as the opposing side, that he and his brothers had been created for one horrible purpose.

Destroying the Jedi.

_Jango Fett, the man you are all related to, killed five Jedi with his bare hands out of revenge for what the Jedi did to his people._

Cody was not a complicated man, but wasn't a stupid one either.

He was finally able to close his eyes in the early morning hours when he convinced himself that Skywalker was both brain damaged and talking in the hypotheticals.

Hypothetically, everything he knew about this war wasn't a lie.

Hypothetically, he and his brothers hadn't been designed to betray the Jedi.

Hypothetically, the Chancellor wasn't an evil space sorcerer.

And hypothetically, it was possible that Cody might find some way to sleep easy at night and not tell any of these all so insignificant hypotheticals to his commanding officer.

Cody suddenly realized that, at least for tonight, he hated General Skywalker.

* * *

AN: Thoughts, ideas, or reactions, pretty please?


	7. Mon Cala

KEYnote: It is never stated in what I have seen that Luke knew about Order 66 by Return of the Jedi. I am sticking to that.

* * *

To the Ranting: George Lucas said that Luke was the full realization of the Chosen One, IE, he is what Anakin would have been. Leia, however, was the strongest out of the three, _mwahahahahaha!_

* * *

AN: If you enjoy this story please give _The Queen Does Not Need to Know_ a try, I promise it lacks Disney sequalness.

Chapter 7 - Mon Cala

Obi-Wan Kenobi had known from his start of the head injury that Anakin had changed on a fundamental level.

And never had it been more clear to him than watching him sit awkwardly across from Senator Amidala.

The worst part, at least for Padme, was that it wasn't even the awkwardness that had accompanied Anakin when they were united after ten years.

No, this time, it was Padme who radiated emotion, emotion that Anakin seemed both confused by and unreceptive to. Of course, she wasn't the only one acting strangely around Anakin. Cody, Rex, and Appo, the three clones who were joining them on this diplomatic mission, wouldn't look at Anakin.

Obi-Wan could practically feel their anger as if it was his own. He had noticed something odd between them all two months ago, but whatever argument they had all had seemed to have blown over. Until today.

When their ship was in position, Obi-Wan told Anakin and Ahsoka to go on ahead, before turning to the others.

"What is going?" he asked bluntly.

Cody and Rex exchanged a look, while Appo stared ahead, seemingly holding his breath.

Obi-Wan waited, then said, "Commander Cody, answer me."

"Nothing is happening, Sir."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, "You're angry with Anakin, why?"

"I am not angry with General Skywalker, Sir."

He raised a brow, that felt like a lie, and Cody had _never_ lied to him before. "Then why are you angry?"

"Sir," Captian Rex interrupted, "It's personal."

"Personal?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"Yes, Sir."

_When had the clones asked for anything personal?_

A wash of shame overtook him then, banishing his own annoyance at not knowing what was going on. Just because it involved Anakin didn't mean he could demand his men to share something they were uncomfortable sharing.

They were soldiers, but they weren't Jedi. Their emotions, feelings, and attachments were their own business. Obi-Wan didn't like how little freedom the clones seemed to have, and he would not overstep a line they were clearly trying to draw.

Besides, Obi-Wan trusted Cody with his life, if it was something he really needed to know, the Commander would tell him.

"Understood," he said, then he turned on Padme who was watching the interaction with interest, "He doesn't remember you, Padme, you need to give him some space."

Her honeyed eyes blazed, "I've barely said anything to him."

Obi-Wan motioned for the three officers to go on ahead, and only after they submerged did he say, "I know you were his lover."

She looked shocked, and as if searching for a way to deny it.

He bit back a laugh, did they think they had been subtle?

"It is true that the Jedi rarely allow marriages, but we have never enforced celibacy," he said gently, "But Anakin has been having enough issues finding his feet. I don't want you to get hurt expecting something that he might not have to give you."

Because knowing Anakin, Obi-Wan was pretty sure it had been more than just sex between them.

"It's been nearly three months!" she exclaimed. "He hasn't reached out to me a single time."

"He hasn't regained his memories, Padme. Aside from technical things like flying and strategy, he hasn't remembered anything more from his past since he woke up."

"Well maybe if I just had time-"

"Padme, we are at war, and all the medics I've brought him to say he won't recover them."

"He let you bring him to the medics? More than one?"

Obi-Wan's lips twitched, "They told me that the dramatic personality changes were possible, and likely a permanent, result of the injury."

She bit her lip, "I miss who he was."

He sighed, "I do too. The brother I knew…" he sighed again, "But the new Anakin isn't so bad, he reminds me a lot of you actually."

Padme made a face, "I have no desire to date myself."

Obi-Wan wondered if Padme was aware that Sabe, her body-double, had been in love with her. He had seen it in the other woman's eyes when last he had seen them together. "Please don't push him, Padme, at least not until after he has retaken the trials to become a Knight again."

"I can't believe the Council demoted him," she said, "though I noticed the clones still call him General."

"He forgot how to wield a lightsaber."

"Excuse me?"

Obi-Wan grinned, "He switched to my Form actually. He thinks his previous Form, and I quote, 'is a little too aggressive.'"

She blinked at him, "Are you sure he's really Ani?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "I do hope so. And in the case that he's not, I would be willing to swear that all my possible Padawans are trying to turn my hair prematurely grey."

Padme laughed, "Alright, my old friend. I'll heed your advice. And I'll be the judge of how like minded we are."

They clicked on their helmets and plunged into the depths.

* * *

Luke never thought he would get to meet Captain Gial Ackbar in his home world, but he was beyond honoured.

Ackbar had taught him a lot in the Rebellion and had been one of the people to have faith in him despite his age, inexperience, and roots of being a mere moisture farmer.

Ahsoka was sitting between himself and the clones.

Despite the information he had given them a few weeks ago, he had continued to train with them in the barracks.

And for the most part, the six men he had told, had let it go, or at least, put it out of their minds.

But a few days earlier the Separatists had launched an attack, and under General Piell and General Krell, many of the clones hadn't come back home.

The Republic had won the fight, the Separatists had lost, and General Krell was being paraded by the world they had 'saved' and yet more than half a platoon had been lost.

And suddenly, all the issues Luke had raised were fresh in their mind.

If the Republic won, if the Separatists won, it didn't really matter, because either way, clone lives were being lost. And if Krell was any example, not even all the Jedi seemed to care.

And the only reason these three clones were here today was because Luke had convinced Obi-Wan that more of the clones could be used diplomatically could only help him.

Obi-Wan had sighed at him, 'I'm starting to think, Anakin, that you want me to adopt them all as Padawans.'

'Plo Koon has,' Luke had said in turn, earning himself an eye roll.

Of course, the Mon Cala gathering was looking more and more like it was about to divulge into a civil war.

Obi-Wan and Padme had joined them finally and Querren were beginning to yell at Prince Lee-Char.

No one seemed to believe their Prince was ready to take after his father who had been assassinated. The culprit had yet to be found yet and the tenacious peace between the Querren and the Mon Calamari peoples seemed to be falling apart in King Kolina's absence.

And then insults were thrown, Captain Ackbar rose out of his seat, a threat on his lips, only Obi-Wan's hand on his shoulder kept him from launching himself at the Quarren's Karkarodon Ambassador.

The Karkarodon looked exactly like a shark man to Luke.

"Please," Padme said, "What can the Republic do to help come up with a compromise?"

"The Republic has no business here!"

"Down with the Republic!"

"You've already aligned with the Separatists!" Ackbar exclaimed.

The Quarren leader glared at him, "So what if we have, the Republic will destroy our world."

"And the Separatists wouldn't?" Ackbar asked caustically.

Okay, Luke could see the Rebellion captain he'd once known, but this Mon Cala was a lot more brash.

Luke swam to be in the middle of the hall, "Wait, everyone wait! This isn't about the Republic or the Separatists."

The Karkarodon laughed at him, "Said the Republic representative."

"What do the Quarrens want that they are afraid the Mon Cala won't give them?"

"We don't want to join the war on the losing side!" someone yelled.

"So if Prince Lee-Char signed for your planet to be natural, would that be a start?"

The hall had gone quiet at this, as everyone stared at him.

The Karkarodon sneered, "If? If is not enough, and the Prince is not experienced enough to be trusted to hold to his word."

"He's young," Luke said easily, "Give him time, give him advisors. We are not here to advertise the galactic civil war, we are here to keep this world from needless bloodshed."

The Karkarodon snapped his teeth, "The Separatists offered the Querrens rule of Mon Cala, why would they settle for advisors."

"Because," Prince Lee-Char spoke, "Because the Republic is not demanding we fight for them in turn, while the Separatists have demanded our people's resources and armed forces, have they not?"

The leader of the Quarren stared at the Prince, clearly not expecting the Prince to understand the situation they were in, "Yes, Count Dooku promised us rule of Mon Cala in turn for our planet's resources."

"The Republic has not demanded this of us," Prince Lee-Char said, swimming above Luke. "I know I have yet to prove myself, but I am my father's and I paid attention to both his successes and failures. I promise you I will listen and uphold the rights of the Querren. Just give me the opportunity to show you before you give everything we have to a tyranny who hides in the shadows behind machines and slavers."

The Karkarodon growled, swimming up to the Prince, and Luke swam to the Prince's side, ready to push the shark man back if he tried anything, "And has the Republic not asked the same."

"The Republic has not demanded," the Prince said, only flinching slightly.

Luke was proud of him, he did have the makings of a good leader, strong enough to voice his concerns for all his people.

The Karkarodon turned his attention on Luke, "I don't believe it. The Jedi talk of peace, but they bring war with them wherever they go. They are the dogs of the Republic, and if one does not stand with them, then they are courting misfortune."

"What can the Jedi do to prove we mean what we say?" Luke asked.

His rowed teeth snapped together as he laughed, "Talk to Count Dooku, if the Jedi can come to an agreement with the Count then perhaps we can trust that you mean what you say."

"Alright," Luke said without hesitation, "call him."

The Karkarodon Ambassador whirled back, "What?"

"Call him," Luke repeated, "We're just talking."

"We can't," he said, "One does not simply call Count Dooku."

"Why not?" Luke countered.

"You're a Jedi!"

"I'm aware," Luke said, amused and specious by his reaction. Why couldn't they talk to Dooku? At the very least, why couldn't they call him? If he didn't pick up, he didn't pick up.

"He's the leader of the opposing force, you would need to schedule a meeting."

That struck Luke as a lie, but the Prince jumped on it, "Then let us reconvene tomorrow, at Count Dooku's convenience."

The Querren leader nodded, "That would be acceptable." He looked at Luke, "I did not expect them to send the Jedi of old."

And with that, the Querren and their sharky Ambassador swam off.

Luke squinted at their departure, something didn't feel right.

Obi-Wan swam up beside, "Padawan, I don't think I have ever been so proud of you yet so horrified at the same moment. Qui-Gon would have been delighted."

Ahsoka swam to his otherside, flipping to her back as she kicked her feet, smiling, she said, "'We're just talking?'"

"What?" Luke asked.

Prince Lee-Char turned to him, an expression of relief crossing his features, "Thank you, Commander Skywalker, I didn't think anything was going to calm them down once they started chanting down the Republic."

Luke shrugged, "Just doing my job."

"And for once in your life," Obi-Wan said, "You did it diplomatically."

"Non-aggressive diplomacy at that," Padme added, giving him a half smile.

"We have rooms for you and your people to stay," the Prince said.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Thank you, we would be honoured."

Captain Ackbar swam to them, "I can take them, Prince Lee-Char. You should eat something."

The young Prince nodded, and Luke and the others followed Ackbar through a tunnel.

Luke couldn't get over how much water there was around, for a desert boy, this was incredible.

"Thank you, Commander Skywalker," Ackbar said, "I thought the Querren had made up their minds before arriving."

Luke frowned, "I don't know, Captain Ackbar, I don't like how they left it. Why couldn't they have contacted Dooku there and then? You have extra guards on the Prince, right?"

"Of course," Ackbar said, "But even if it was a farce, which I agree that it probably was, it still gave us more time. It also gave them a chance to listen to our prince. He's young, but his heart is in the right place."

Luke nodded, "I saw that, he's stronger than he knows."

Ackbar sighed, "Hopefully, at least some of the Querrens saw that too." He motioned to three rooms, "They are air pocketed with additional ventilation, but you'll have to share rooms."

"That's not a problem, thank you, Captain," Obi-Wan said.

They had to swim up into the rooms, and Luke turned back to help Ahsoka up, as Obi-Wan did the same for Padme and then Cody. Rex and Appo were the last ones up.

Padme took off her helmet, "Honestly, Ani, I didn't think you would ever be able to say Dooku's name so casually."

Luke took off his bubble mask as well, "Why? Because he's a Separatist?"

Her face fell, and she gestured to his arm, "No, because he maimed you in a duel."

"Oh," Luke said, flexing his metal fingers before shrugging, "I'll try not to take it personally. It's not like he was my dad or anything."

Really, Darth Vader had to have won some award for one of the biggest disappointments in parental history, and Luke had the high expectation Uncle Owen gave him of his father having been a spicer.

But Luke would have taken a spicer over a mass murdering imperial Sith lord any day. One that Obi-Wan had to hide and separate both he and his twin sister from in order for their father's boss not to smite them.

Yeah, compared to that, Luke really didn't care who Dooku was.

Obi-Wan gave him a cocky grin, and joked, "Of course not, but then you're the Chosen One, you don't have a father."

Luke flinched, feeling as if his mentor had just slapped him, "What did you just say?"

Had Obi-Wan Kenobi just called him a bastard child? Luke was from Tatooine, no one joked about not having a father. At least friends didn't. His people might have been farmers, but between the slave trade and the Tusken raiders… well, let it just be said, that despite Luke's knowledge of Anakin Skywalker being 'a common spice trading thug', he had been proud to at least have his father's name.

Obi-Wan's smile vanished, seeming to understand he had misspoken, but not why.

 _If you spent nineteen years on Tatooine you would have understood_ , Luke thought acridly. Realizing that had probably been one reason Old Ben hadn't been forth right about Vader.

Okay, if Luke was being honest, he really did understand there were a multitude of reasons why he had said Anakin was dead.

"Anakin, I only meant- well, there was a prophecy about you-"

"A prophecy?" he asked, mind spinning, would it explain the time travel?

The clones looked interested, but Padme and Ahsoka looked as if they already knew it.

Obi-Wan sighed, "There was an ancient prophecy that said a boy would be born to balance the Force, and that that boy would be conceived by the Force. Your mother said-"

"Stop," Luke said, holding up a hand, "Stop, don't you dare complete that sentence, Ben Kenobi."

Obi-Wan frowned at him, but it was Padme who spoke, "Ani, I was there. I met your mother, she said she didn't rememb-"

" _No_ ," he said, pointing his finger at her, his thoughts reeling too fast for him to let go of the anger, no, _fury_ , rising in his gut. "Shmi Skywalker was a _slave._ You do not ask her who the father was. You _never_ ask a slave woman that, not if she's married, widowed, or-" he bit his tongue, trying to control himself before he started shouting.

Yes, he had been a farmer, yes, he had had an extremely privileged and sheltered life, but he had grown up on Tatooine, on a planet ruled by Hutts, whose lives under the imperial thumb had only grown darker. Uncle Owen had always been overly protective of him, but neither his Uncle nor his Aunt had ever failed to explain what he was being kept safe from.

The memory of their charred bodies, lashed at his heart. Luke hadn't even had time to bury them properly beside his grandparents' grave.

"Ani," Padme said gently, touching his good arm.

When had she gotten so close? Her gesture reminded him painfully of Leia.

He missed her, he missed her so much. They had known each other for only four years, but it had been like finding his other half. He suddenly hated being here, in the past, in this body, and without Leia there to balance him.

Luke knew he needed to get control over himself, if Yoda had been here he'd be huffing and ready to whack him with his gimmer stick.

"She said she didn't remember."

Luke pulled his arm from Padme's touch, and hissed, "And you think that makes it better?"

Uncle Owen had said his father had loved Shmi, truly loved her. He sold half there to free her, and after the Tuskens had killed her, Cliegg Lars hadn't lived long afterwards.

Aunt Beru said he had died from grief.

Luke forced himself to calm, having to lower his shields in order to feed his emotions out. When he spoke again, he knew his words were cold because he felt nothing, just the thrum of the Force in his veins, the rhythm of it in the world around them, "You don't ask a slave woman who the father is, because if she doesn't remember conceiving a child, if she doesn't want to tell you, then you don't want her answer."

The Senator of Naboo had paled considerably, she looked ashamed, and she should have been. Shmi hadn't been his mother, but she had been Luke's grandmother, a woman of remarkable heart that he had never had the chance to meet because she had been tortured and murdered by sand people.

Luke looked at Obi-Wan who was watching him carefully, "You didn't tell me this nonsense about the prophecy when I was nine, did you?"

Obi-Wan's face was unreadable as he said, "Qui-Gon believed you were the Chosen One, it's how he got the Council-"

"So he knew? The child you took as _your_ Padawan after freeing him from slavery, thought he was meant to be some Chosen One destined to bring balance to the Force? The Force which encompasses _all_ of the galaxy?"

Obi-Wan's eyes were a bit wide, but he said, "Yes."

It struck Luke then how his father might have been pushed to the Dark Side, well aside from being best pals with Palpatine, that maybe the responsibilities and expectations had been too much for anyone with his background to handle.

And then he had a sudden thought, a cruel and awful thought.

In his time, there had been exactly two Sith and two Jedi.

Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. Ben and Yoda.

_Balance._

Luke looked at Ahsoka who hadn't said a word through this whole exchange. She was looking at him, as if waiting for him to lash out, as if looking for a way to help him.

Ahsoka hadn't been one of the two. Ahsoka didn't get to see the future, this beautiful, brave, big hearted girl, didn't get a future beyond this war.

A year from now she, and most of the Jedi, would be dead.

All because of a prophecy.

And it was as Leia spoke to him through the Force, he could almost hear her voice in the sentiment that came to him, _Screw the prophecy._

And where the memory of his twin had brought him grief earlier, it brought him strength now.

Leia wouldn't have accepted this crap, Leia allowed no one to dictate her destiny for her.

She was a rebel.

And so was he.

An explosion shook the building, and everyone but Ahsoka stumbled to catch their balance.

Obi-Wan's com pinged, and he answered, Captain Ackbar's voice came through, "The Karkarodons are attacking."

"Well, I guess Dooku didn't want to talk," Obi-Wan replied.

Luke was already comming to Master Kit Fisto who had remained in orbit, just in case.

"No, the Querrens set up a meeting for late tomorrow evening, but the Karkarodons have battle droids with them."

"We're on our way," Obi-Wan signed off.

"So much for a diplomatic mission," Rex sighed before fitting back on his helmet.

Obi-Wan was already calling Kit Fisto to bring the troops in.

* * *

Ahsoka was guarding the Prince who had taken up arms despite seeming only semi trained with a weapon.

Aquatic fighting was different from anything she was used to and she found herself watching Master Kit Fisto, who as an aquatic species, was in his element.

Watching the sensors on his head moving she wondered if it bothered him to spend most of his life above water. She knew she wouldn't have liked it if her own montails were rendered useless most of the time.

Anakin wasn't doing too bad either.

Her former Master always had a way of powering through, and this chiller version of him was even better at adapting. He and Rex were cutting swatches through the enemy, Anakin acting as a shield and deflector as Rex sniped machines and shark-faces. Obi-Wan and was doing much the same for Appo, Cody, and Padme.

"Underwater explosions aren't the same," Obi-Wan quipped with a mocking sigh, as he reflected a blaster shot, exploding a droid, hitting it dead centre.

"I don't know, Master, it's kind of nice not to have to listen to the scrapping of metal parts on the ground."

"Come now, Padawan, that's the sound of victory."

Master Fisto whirled by them, cutting through a group of Karkarodons who had been herding them all closer together to be able to get at them from all times.

By the time that Fisto came back to them, the odds had swung in their favour.

Anakin gave the shirtless Council member an impressed look and said, "Master Fisto."

"Yes, Skywalker?" he asked, deflecting blaster shots easily.

"You're a badass."

Ahsoka had the vantage point of both his and Obi-Wan's faces, both looked equal parts amused and confused about the remark.

And then large spinning machines descended upon them all and they bantered ceased as Ahsoka found herself guarding an overwhelmed Prince Lee-Char in a spinning vortex.

Fighting underwater, was a whole new aspect of listening to one's instincts. The Force harder to read as submerged under an ocean, danger was all around them.

* * *

Count Dooku, formally Jedi Master, currently Sith Lord, Darth Tyrannus, didn't have many expectations about Mon Cala.

He had at first considered it an easy victory of a planet with some useful resources to exploit. He had not assumed that the Jedi would arrive with any numbers in time to salvage the situation. Much less that the Jedi, particularly, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker would give any attempt toward any diplomatic steps.

He had been wrong.

To start with, there had been two Council members on world, Skywalker and his Padawan, and then a platoon of clones outfitted with underwater gear.

Yet more troublesome was Skywalker's impromptu act of diplomacy that had the Querrens bowing out of the fight until after Dooku talked to the supposed 'Chosen One.'

Dooku had agreed to the meeting, despite knowing that the Karkardons still planned to attack, mostly because he wanted to see for himself the changes that had overcome Skywalker since his brain injury.

He knew Sidious was furious and worried.

He should have been, Skywalker's mission on Citadel had been too successful. The boy had managed to be stealthy and then his act of raw power on the docking platform had been…

Dooku had had to watch the recordings thrice before he believed what he had seen.

He had an odd pang go through him as he watched Obi-Wan and his apprentices move through the halls together.

Dooku and Qui-Gon had been such a pair once, and Obi-Wan, despite being far different than Qui-Gon, still held himself, still reacted the same under pressure as Qui-Gon had.

When Dooku received a transmission from the Karkardons that they had lost the battle, he didn't send help.

Why should he? When he knew the Jedi, despite having hundreds of thousands of clones, still did not have the manpower to hold any planet far from the core. Patience was something he had time for, the Jedi did not.

Of course, this was no reason to miss his scheduled meeting. Dooku was, after all, a man of his word- when it suited him.

Activating the hologram call, he knew his image had appeared in the centre of the grand meeting hall on Mon Cala, while before him in his palace on Serreno, stood Prince Lee-Char, Captain Ackbar, Master Kit Fisto, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and in the middle, tall and proud, stood General Anakin Skywalker.

Dooku meant to speak first, but he found himself distracted by the subtle smile on Skywalker's lips, the serene look in his eyes as he said, "Greetings, Count Dooku, it is a pleasure to meet you."

He sounded concerningly sincere, hadn't anyone told him who took the boy's arm.

"Ah Skywalker, it seems head trauma taught you what a lifetime at the Temple couldn't, manners to your superiors."

Skywalker didn't rise to the bait, not even slightly, "You could say that, I choose to think I've been given an opportunity to reinvent myself."

Dooku blinked, significant, the boy had clearly suffered significant damage. He wondered if the others would say anything, but judging by the amused look on Obi-Wan's face and the frown on Fisto's, the other Jedi were just as curious as he was to see how far Skywalker would take this ruse.

"I would of course, congratulate you on your victory, but I fear that I have yet to run out of droids."

Skywalker nodded, his smile falling away to a peaceful yet serious expression, far from the brooding and angry boy Dooku had dealt with before. Far different than the arrogant and boastful general he had had the misfortune to share a prison cell with once.

"Right," he said, "and that's why we scheduled this meeting with you. What agreement could we come to that you would agree to not bring more strife to Mon Cala?"

Dooku stared at the boy, unable to help himself, he let his gaze fall to Obi-Wan who was smirking in delight.

It had only taken him thirteen years to teach the boy a shred of diplomacy.

Yet Dooku could not fathom who this Jedi Knight, of all knights, was talking to him civilly.

"Surrender," Dooku drawled.

"Never," Prince Lee-Char said, "We will never surrender to you. The Mon Calamari and the Quarrens have come to a settlement and the Karkardons have conceded their losses. We want the Separatists droids off our planet and to remain so."

"And the Jedi are willing to make peace over your account?" he asked, the amusement clear in his voice.

"Yes," Skywalker said easily, "We are. What would it take for you to leave this planet alone."

 _For all the Jedi to drop dead_ , he thought but did not say out loud. He wished he was having this discussion in person. Skywalker was a fair enough liar but he had never been this even keel.

"Even if we could come to such an accord," he began, "Why, would a Jedi believe the word of a Sith?"

"Because if you do not hold to your word, I will personally hunt you down and kill you," Skywalker said pleasantly.

Dooku almost smiled, "You've been trying to do that for years, boy, and the last time you got too close you lost a limb."

"I am much more capable than my predecessor," he said with a hint of jest.

Raising a brow, he looked to Obi-Wan, "Kenobi, as your Padawan taken to referring to himself in the third person."

Obi-Wan smiled at him, "Sometimes, but it's hard to argue with him when the amnesia seems to have brought out the best in him."

Dooku shook his head, "Sadly, Obi-Wan that would mean he has seen reason, and become, unlike you, aware of the faults in your Order."

"I have, actually."

Dooku looked back to Skywalker and quickly hid his shock, "Have you? Has becoming Obi-Wan's Padawan again made you so bitter that you would turn?"

Skywalker shook his head, "No. No, the Jedi are not evil, but if the archives recorded your leaving correctly, then I agree with you that the Order has grown complacent with the evil within the Republic."

Dooku felt as if he had stepped into an alternate reality. "I don't believe you."

"I agree that the Republic Senate is unbelievably corrupt."

"Enough so to join the Separatist cause?" Dooku challenged.

"No," Skywalker said predictably before saying something intelligent, "But then the Separatists are being backed by some of the same supporters that are breaking the Republic. Such as the Trading Federation or the Banking Clan. And the Republic that has failed to crack down on slavers and the Hutt gangs, the Separatists have been actively supporting."

"Because the Republic has left us with no other choice. If a planet wants freedom from the Republic for not having the resources to maintain payments on their taxes or access aid when the Republic falls short of its responsibilities, then their choices are to starve or rebel. We, in the Outer Rim, must find allies to fight the wealth of the core worlds."

Skywalker nodded, "I can understand that, but allying with slavers will win you no favours. You speak of freedom, but it isn't freedom for all."

Dooku held out his hands, an idea sparking through him.

Anakin Skywalker was discussing ideas with him, openly having a conversation. Not dictating, not calling him evil, simply talking.

It was more than Obi-Wan had done.

Could Skywalker be turned? If he was defacing the Council in front of two of its number, could he be turned to the Separatist cause.

"There is no other way, General Skywalker, I will fight with every weapon I can take if I have any hope of toppling the galaxy's largest government body."

"And you think Mon Cala will be the deciding factor?"

Dooku fought to keep his expression even, of course he didn't think Mon Cala was so useful. Perhaps Skywalker hadn't mellowed; he had become stupid. Well, more foolish.

"No," he said, "But every planet that distances itself from the Republic is a victory."

"So then if Mon Cala doesn't ally with the Republic, will that satisfy you enough to leave them alone?" Skywalker countered.

Dooku raised his brows, "Then you will allow them to ally with us without further bloodshed?"

"No," the Prince said, "We will ally with neither, and trade from Mon Cala will continue as it always has with the trade routes which have been established with the other Outer Rim systems for decades."

"Most of which allied with Separatists," Dooku said drily.

"Mon Cala wishes to remain neutral," the Prince said with probably more authority than he had ever used in his young life.

Dooku chuckled, "And you think the Republic will allow such a thing?"

"With your agreement to stop any further harassment to this planet, Count Dooku," Skywalker said evenly, "then the Republic will respect Mon Cala's neutrality."

Dooku stilled, thinking fast. Never since the start of this war had the Republic or the Separatists come to a diplomatic solution after engaging in battle.

And Skywalker was admitting the Republic and the Council had faults.

Skywalker who had tapped some unknown potential within himself, yet forgotten his entire history and lessons provided by the Jedi.

If Dooku took him as an apprentice, he would be more than Ventress.

Together, they could take down Darth Sidious and the Republic.

Obi-Wan hadn't been willing to join him either, but there he stood, seemingly willing to take his Padawan's lead.

Obi-Wan and Skywalker, the last pieces, the last legacy of Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Very well," he said lazily, "I will allow that Mon Cala remains a neutral territory, and it may continue to do trade unimpeded with its neighbors, on the condition that no political representative or military force of Mon Cala's may lend aid or be represented within the Republic."

"Done," the Prince said too quickly.

Skywalker actually bowed to him, "Thank you, Count Dooku."

It was oddly pleasing to see Skywalker bow to him with respect clear in his voice. It reminded him of Qui-Gon. But Dooku looked to Obi-Wan and Kit Fisto, "And what does the Council say to this arrangement?"

"I do not think we can trust you," Master Fisto said slowly, his words hesitant.

Obi-Wan looked amused, but that meant nothing, Dooku had learned first hand that Qui-Gon's last apprentice had a perverse sense of humour, "I must say, Count, it would be something of a reassurance if we could trust your word."

Dooku's returning smile was edged, "Ah, and such a thing could only be discerned if you gave me an opportunity."

"And continued to give them," Skywalker said, this time sounding a bit amused himself.

Dooku shook his head, "What brought this about, Knight Skywalker? Surely your recent injury and my merited explanation for leaving the Order are not the only reasons you've chosen to speak with me?"

"I believe that an agent within the Republic acquired droids to bomb Coruscant's power source during the vote for peace a few months back, not the Separatists. Why would you sabotage yourself like that?"

Dooku felt his fingers tingle at that statement, that crack, that _opportunity_.

Skywalker was both right and wrong. It was the Republic agents who sabotaged that vote, but then, unbeknownst to them, the Republic and the Separatist fought for the same cause.

"And Master Kenobi, why have you suddenly become so -amenable?"

"Because Anakin reminded me of a lesson Qui-Gon taught me long ago," Obi-Wan said, voice light, as if the memory of his old Master brought him more joy than sorrow.

"Oh, do enlighten me?"

"Qui-Gon told me it is not the Jedi's place to take sides in war. It is the Jedi's mandate to give people the freedom to find peace on their own accord. The Mon Cala do not wish to enter a galactic civil war, I wish to respect that."

Dooku had once hoped that the Jedi Order could change, he had lost faith in that when Qui-Gon had been so needlessly slain, when the Council had done nothing for its own.

But here-

Skywalker could be taken as an apprentice, Obi-Wan could be used to redirect what remained of the Jedi down a truer path.

He almost laughed at his own audacity, Sith and Jedi, working in harmony, it could never be, and yet…

"So be it, Master Fisto, Captain Ackbar, we wait on your decision," Dooku said cooly.

Captain Ackbar said, "I will agree with my Prince, neutrality is preferable."

Master Fisto hesitated but finally nodded, "Obi-Wan and his late Master are right, the Jedi stand for peace, not self advancement."

"Delightful," Dooku said, glorying how much this would infuriate Mace, Yoda, and Sidious, "General Skywalker, Obi-Wan, I can truly say this has been an enjoyable encounter -for once."

* * *

Obi-Wan was shaking his head and Kit Fisto was treading water, looking a bit dazed.

Ahsoka came up to Luke, and punched him on the shoulder, "Who are you and what have you done with Anakin Skywalker?"

Luke forced a smile, "Trying to be a good Jedi?"

Obi-Wan laughed, "Oh, Qui-Gon would have been so proud of you. I'm so proud of you -Anakin, I," he swam up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You did very well."

Kit Fisto seemed to shake out of his stupor, "We should have asked for the rest of the Council's consent. There is no guarantee-"

Prince Lee-Char interrupted, "No, we don't need the Council's say, Mon Cala is not a part of the Republic. I thank you, and I cannot thank you enough for your help in this recent battle against the Separatists, but I must ask for you and your people to leave."

Luke leaned around Obi-Wan to smile at the Prince, "Of course, your highness, it was an honour to meet you."

The Prince grinned, "The honour is mine. The Jedi are not what people fear."

"And what is that?" Master Fisto asked, a hard edge to his voice.

The Prince looked away, "I meant-"

Ackbar stepped up, "Here in the Outer Rim, Master Fisto, the Jedi are not always heroes but bringers of chaos."

Fisto dipped back his head, before looking at Luke, "Master Kenobi was right, Anakin. You showed great wisdom today, and Master Jinn would have been proud."

Luke felt his heart ache at this. He had never known Qui-Gon, but from what he knew of him from Old Ben's journal… It meant much, and a part of Luke regretted not having his old saber.

The one he had made himself, the one whose kyber was Qui-Gon's green crystal.

Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder, "Let's go, Padawan mine."

Ahsoka spun in the water, "If this backfires, no one is ever going to let you live it down."

Luke laughed. He didn't trust Dooku, he knew he was working with Palpatine.

But Luke also knew that Vader had wanted Sidious dead, and seeing as he knew Dooku hadn't made it to see the Empire, Luke was counting on Dooku wanting to kill his Sith Master.

oOo

"So, Master, how mad is the Council going to be?" Ahsoka asked as they all settled into the seats.

Appo shook his head, "Probably extremely mad, we trusted Dooku!"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "It helps that Kit was with us. But no, the Council will not be pleased."

Luke leaned forward, "But why not? We did what we were supposed to with very few losses."

Padme tapped his shoulder before Obi-Wan could answer, "Ani, may I speak with you?"

He nodded, standing and catching the warning look Obi-Wan gave her.

Padme led him to her room and with every step he grew more worried.

When the door closed behind him, she turned to face him.

And like on their journey, he felt a wave of emotion crash from her to him.

"Ani, you don't remember me… not at all?"

"No, Senator Ami-"

She reached up to him and pulled him into a kiss as she rose to meet his lips.

Her lips were soft, and she kissed him with more passion than he had ever known.

If truth be told, he had only ever kissed one woman before and Leia had been his sister trying to make Han jealous.

But this was… _wow_.

When Padme pulled back, he had the uncomfortable moment of seeing Leia.

"Ani," she whispered, their breaths were mingling, "I'm your wife."

For a moment everything stopped, and then he realized _why_ this woman looked like his twin sister.

"Ani?"

He threw himself backward, the sound of his arm clanking against the door reminding him that he wasn't in his own body.

No, he was in some sick nightmare.

_Padme Amidala is my mother!_

He couldn't breathe. He had never known his mother's name, what she might have looked like; he hadn't known anything about her.

He had wondered, always wondered…

 _She died in childbirth_ , Uncle Owen had told him whenever he asked.

It had been Luke's own fault he didn't have a mother. He knew that wasn't true now that he was older, but it had felt true growing up. His own reasoning for why no one ever talked about her.

And now? Now that he had the chance of a lifetime to meet her-

"Ani? Are you okay? You've gone pale," her concern wasn't for him.

She saw her husband, not a son who had lived his whole life without her.

_She was very beautiful. Kind, but...sad._

Like she was now. Looking like his sister that might never be born because Anakin Skywalker was dead.

Luke's breath caught, he was going to have to break her heart. It had been his fault she died and now her sadness would be his fault too.

He was either going to have to break up with her and get a divorce-

Or he could tell her the truth.

That he was her son and that her husband was gone.

He felt as if his own heart was breaking, he was meeting his mother for the first time…

And everything was wrong.

"Anakin, please, _say something_. I love you-"

He shook his head, "No," he said, "I can't- I can't do this."

Hitting the button for the door, he turned and ran. Feeling the Force churn around him, he went where there was no life force, where he might be alone long enough to process what by all stars in the galaxy he was going to say to his mother.

Luke found himself in some storage area.

He pressed his head to the cool surface of a metal box, trying to will the emotions to the Force.

"Anakin?"

Luke turned, straightening to his full height, which was much taller than the Old Man he had always known.

Who had always known everything about his life, and never told him. Not about his father, his sister, or his mother. Told him nothing of the galaxy or the Force. Told him nothing about where he had come from.

Had Padme even died in childbirth? Another convenient lie to keep him and Leia safe. Safe for what? Safe long enough that they could become weapons to use against the Empire?

"Anakin," Ben said, his face younger than it should have been, eyes brighter than Luke remembered, "Anakin what did Padme tel-"

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Luke bellowed at him.

Ben took a step back, "Anakin, calm down."

"Why don't you trust me!?" Luke asked, "Why is it always half-truths and secrets with you?"

_You were with me my entire life! Why couldn't you speak to me?_

Ben was growing more concerned by the moment and when he spoke his words were low, as if he was trying not to spook him.

A little late for that. He had just kissed his mother. Luke was never going to date, he might end up marrying his grandmother or cousin, or some other unknown sister.

Maybe Luke and Leia were really triplets.

"Padawan, what did Padme tell you?"

Luke tried really hard not to yell, "That we're married!"

And promptly failed.

Ben went pale, "You're what?"

"Married!" Luke growled, getting in the other man's face, and poking him in the chest, "And you didn't tell me."

Ben shook his head, "I didn't know. Anakin, you're not allowed to be married."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Obi-Wan laid a hand on his harm, "Being a Jedi means giving up all personal attachments. Land, title, family outside the Order, including spouses and children."

Luke frowned, "The Jedi are celibate?"

Neither Yoda nor Ben had ever told him _that_ before.

Maybe if they had he wouldn't have kissed Leia.

"No," Obi-Wan said, "You're allowed lovers. You are allowed to _love_ , but not to raise children, not to hold the title of husband."

"Why not?" Luke asked, deflating, his anger leaving him, making him feel hollow.

Would his father have abandoned him even if he hadn't turned to the Dark Side?

"Because the Jedi make too many enemies, family could be used against us. And attachment, the fear of losing that which we love, can push us to the Dark Side. With the powers we have... " Obi-Wan sighed, "Anakin, Jedi aren't normal people. We represent more than ourselves."

Luke nodded, knowing how much hope a single Jedi had brought those within the Rebellion, even if he knew he could never live up to their expectations.

"But," Obi-Wan said, "if you do love her. If you love Padme more than your duty as a Jedi then you are free to leave. I will not hold you back from finding happiness, Anakin."

Luke shook his head, feeling like a villain. Padme's face, his mother's face, so sad because he wasn't… He shook his head harder, "No, no. I want to be a Jedi."  
Obi-Wan patted his arm, "Alright then. Just don't tell the Council."

"You're on the Council," Luke remarked.

"Yes, but you're my friend first, I won't betray your secret."

_Secret._

Before they were even conceived, that's what they were. He and Leia and their mother.

_Secrets._

"Anakin, I know you don't remember. But these were your choices and there would be consequences-"

_Consequences._

"Get away from me, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth.

Luke cut him off, "Go away, Ben!" He turned his back on him, striding away from his mentor, deeper among the storage containers.

He found a corner between a metal container and the far wall of the Star Destroyer they were on.

How had this happened? Why had all this crazy happened to him?

Throughout his life, he had wanted more than anything to know his parents.

He had thought finding out that his father was Darth Vader was the worst of it.

But it wasn't, this was.

Being trapped in the past, where he couldn't meet his father because he _was_ his father.

Where he had to realize that each and every person who turned to him with love or respect or friendship was someone his father had betrayed. Someone Luke was lying to by pretending to be someone he wasn't.

Anakin Skywalker had helped the Sith in dealing out a genocide to the Jedi.

Ahsoka, and everyone Ben had known or cared for- Anakin had helped kill.

Luke's mother…

Well, he supposed the upside to breaking her heart was that she wouldn't die giving birth to him and Leia.

She wouldn't die because of him.

Luke sank down to the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees.

He felt so completely alone.

Obi-Wan wasn't Ben.

Rex was not his Rex.

And everyone else- either wasn't born or didn't know him. Would never know him.

Luke Skywalker didn't exist.

Neither did Leia Organa.

Tears spilled down cheeks that weren't his own, as he lived a life that wasn't his own.

Luke wished Anakin was here, or hell, even Darth Vader, so could ask, _Why?_ Why had he betrayed everything Luke in his place would have died for?

He wished Leia was here, more than he had words for. No matter how unbelievable the galaxy became, Leia would have known what to do.

He, however, was just a clueless farm boy.

"Skyguy?"

Luke didn't look up, didn't move. Perhaps if he sat very still she would go away.

But Ahsoka was too big hearted by half to leave him alone.

She jumped down from the crate, her footfalls light as if she were dancing. Sitting down beside him, she put an arm around his Loyalties, "It's okay to cry, Skyguy, I won't say anything."

Luke would have liked to say he held it together. That he was like his father, the Hero With No Fear.

But Luke wasn't his father.

He let Ahsoka rub his back as his own heart broke into a billion pieces.

His father was dead.

He was going to break his mother's heart.

His sister was never going to be born.

And Luke was beginning to wish that neither he nor his father had ever been born at all.

The galaxy would probably be better off without them.

* * *

AN: Thoughts, reactions, or feedback, please? Everyone stay safe and take care!


	8. Belief

KEYnote: Clones Wars timeline is deliberately vague, and due to Dooku playing a different game, the war has changed some. Also, I've scaled Ahsoka to the older side of her age because we don't have birth months :D

* * *

Chapter 8 - Belief

Luke couldn't bring himself to talk to Padme -his mother, before they landed back on Coruscant.

Of course, his personal life which had suddenly become more complicated than simply having a Sith Lord for a father, wasn't the only thing he had to deal with.

Apparently, 'the Council being upset' had been an understatement of epic proportions.

"And you left the system _trusting_ that Dooku would keep his word?" Mace asked.

"I think he will keep his word," Obi-Wan said from his own seat.

Currently, the Council was divided, Obi-Wan, Kit Fisto, and Plo Koon versus everyone else.

It was like Luke and Ahsoka weren't even there, though all the scorn was directed at Luke.

"Why would he?" Gallia asked.

"Because I think he wants Anakin to join him," Obi-Wan said.

Which is what Luke believed as well.

"Dangerous this game is," Yoda said.

"We can't trust him-"

"Of course we can't," Luke said, "But we don't have the manpower to keep everyone in the galaxy safe. And this arrangement-"

"Benefits Dooku," Mace interjected.

"Yes," Luke said, "And the peoples of Mon Cala. Our objective was not to make them fight in our war but to keep them from civil war."

"He's right," Fisto said.

Mace glared at him.

Plo Koon nodded, "And if there is a chance that Dooku might allow this for other systems..."

Ki-Adi Mundi shook his head, "It is a fool's game to trust him like this; it's a trap."

"It's a lure," Obi-Wan countered, "Dooku offered me a spot at his side once. He said a Sith Lord was controlling the Senate. He said that together we could destroy him and bring order to the galaxy."

Luke blinked at Obi-Wan and wanted to ask why he hadn't taken that seriously. But he didn't know enough about the dimineo effect outing Palpatine would have.

Perhaps the option was simple, gain enough power and skill and then claim he remembered his supposed 'friendship' with Palpatine -and then assassinate him.

Luke could either explain later or spend his life in prison. But he had been willing to give his life for the galaxy before.

He was just going to have to press Obi-Wan harder for training.

"Regardless of whether your plotting was sound or not it was something you should and _did_ have time to speak with Council on, but Skywalker didn't," Mace said.

Regardless of Mace Windu being an inflexible hard ass at times, Luke liked him. Maybe it was because he was one of the few to call him Skywalker rather than Anakin.

"Did Anakin ask your permission on this idea, Kit, Obi-Wan?" Mundi asked.

Fisto and and Obi-Wan exchanged a look, and Fisto said, "Well, no but-"

" "We were present," Obi-Wan said.

"But he acted without your consultation," Mace pressed.

"Yes, but-"

"Taken off active duty, will Anakin be. Reassigned to a new Master, will he be," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan to Luke's relief looked upset at this, "Master Yoda-"

"One Padawan already do you have. Leave the Temple not as often do I. My Padawan will Anakin become."

Obi-Wan looked at Luke who shrugged, it wasn't really like he understood enough about the war, and what he did know left him with more confliction than direction. Also, this might be the perfect opportunity for him to train more intensely. Besides, Palpatine was on Coruscant.

Obi-Wan took in a deep breath before releasing it, "Anakin would be wasted i-"

"Lucky to be alive, is he," Yoda interrupted, "more use will he be if his training is completed."

Fisto frowned, "He's already completed his training, Master."

"Hmm… sense I that he has much left to learn. Holding himself back always was he. More clear his mind, stronger his connection to the Force. Learn more now than he could before. Well, Obi-Wan taught him, but those lessons have been forgotten."

"Fine," Obi-Wan said.

Luke smiled at him, "Don't worry, Master, Master Yoda will toss me back to you once he gets sick of me."

Obi-Wan laughed.

* * *

_6 Months Later - 20 BBY_

* * *

Obi-Wan was tired.

So bloody tired of this war.

Ahsoka met him for breakfast looking haggard even after a night of rest.

_Why are the Jedi fighting this war?_

He knew the reasons why, but he couldn't help feeling it was all for nothing. Couldn't help but feel that Qui-Gon would have disapproved.

Maybe Qui-Gon really would have joined Dooku.

Or maybe Anakin had been right: both sides could be wrong.

"Master, are you alright?"

Obi-Wan looked up to see Ahsoka gazing at him worriedly. Ahsoka was a much more balanced Padawan than Anakin had been and she did not have nearly as much drama.

When he gave her an order, generally speaking, she would follow it, even as she sassed him.

But then, he really didn't mind the sass at all.

"Anakin was supposed to join us," Obi-Wan said, drawing himself out of his musings.

"Sorry," Anakin said from behind them a tray in one hand and a flimsy in the other. "I got held up."

There were dark circles under his eyes.

"Why do you look so tired?" Ahsoka asked.

His cheeks reddened a bit, "I spent the night in the archives."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, "I think you're a shapeshifter, Anakin would have never willingly spent the night in the archives."

Anakin froze, his expression falling.

Obi-Wan patted his shoulder. "I'm joking," he lied.

It was rare Obi-Wan got to spend much time with Anakin nowadays, Yoda had been putting him through his paces. Actually, most of the Council members had taken to pushing Anakin in his training. Yoda hadn't been joking when he said Anakin had found a new level of power within himself.

But in the days between missions that Obi-Wan had gotten the chance to practice with him, he couldn't reconcile the boy and friend he had known with this peaceful and humble Jedi.

"What were you researching?" Ahsoka asked.

"Healing," Anakin said, "I didn't know that was possible."

"It is but also possibly dangerous," Obi-Wan warned.

"I know," he said, "Yoda warned me."

"Skyguy, do you want to spar with me later? While Obi-Wan attends his Council meeting."

"Sure, I would love to!" Anakin, the possibly possessed, said. He had firmly chosen Form III and Form IV as his primaries, the Form IV coming from Yoda's influence.

"Have you spoken to Padme lately, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Again, his face closed down, "No, I… I don't know what to say to her."

"I have spoken with her a few times on various missions," Obi-Wan said.

"Is she okay?" Anakin asked with true concern, "I didn't- I don't mean to hurt her."

Obi-Wan nodded, his obvious concern from Padme made Obi-Wan second guess his own suspicions, "She will be. But you might speak with her soon, to give her closure?"

Anakin nodded, "Yeah, I will…" he didn't seem enthused about the idea. "Once Yoda lets me out of the Temple."

Obi-Wan frowned, "Excuse me?"

"Master Yoda has forbidden me from leaving Temple grounds, aside from visiting the barracks."

Ahsoka gaped at him, "Yoda's had you on house arrest for six months? And the Temple is still standing?"

Anakin shrugged, "Hasn't been so bad, I have lots to learn."

Obi-Wan didn't have words, Anakin, _his_ Anakin would have chewed off his own limbs before submitting to such an order. Obi-Wan knew from experience. Ten damned years of chasing after Anakin across Coruscant and through space.

Though, it was a convenient way to keep the Chancellor away from him.

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka said, "but who are you? Because Anakin would have never been okay with that order."

Anakin scowled at her, "The last time I ignored Yoda on my training not being complete, it ended horribly. I am not going to repeat that mistake this time."

Obi-Wan finally found his voice, "Anakin, what are you talking about?"

Anakin put down his folk apparently having lost his appetite, "I don't want to talk about it." "

A com call came through, and Obi-Wan almost groaned, _Couldn't anyone give him a break?_

"Master?" Ahsoka asked, "Are you alright?"  
"I will be," Obi-Wan sighed and answered the call.

Mace's voice came through, asking for their prenses in the Council meeting room, Anakin included.

Obi-Wan pointed at Anakin who was watching him closely, "We are not through with this conversation, Anakin. You've changed. Something more than a brain injury. You said the last thing you could remember was the Force." He held up a hand to forestale any protest, "And I don't care what you've discussed with Master Yoda or if you're technically his Padawan. You were my responsibility first, and more importantly, you are my friend. I need to know what has happened to you, because I am willing to bet you haven't confided in any one yet, have you?"

Anakin bit his lip in an oddly shy gesture, then he grinned. The grin was boyish. "I told Cody, Wolfe, Rex, Appo, Fives, and Dogma, actually. And I'm assuming they have told at least a few others by now."

Obi-Wan felt his eye twitch.

Ahsoka threw up her hands, "Told them what?"

Anakin stood, "We have to go, can't be late for the Council meeting." And he dodged past Obi-Wan's outstretched hand. He was out the door before either of them could decide how best to argue with him.

Ahsoka looked up Obi-Wan, "You know those six clones he named, they've all been acting strangely, since before Mon Cala."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I know, and they, more than almost anyone else, have been most upset with Anakin being removed from active duty."

"Anakin still practices with them when they're here."

Obi-Wan nodded, his men saw more of his old Padawan than he did.

"What do you think is going on, Master?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "If I had to hazard a guess, I think Anakin might have even more powerful foresight gifts than Master Sifo-Dyas did. He said he was having visions of the future. And with Tarkin…"

"He told you why he blew up on Tarkin?" she asked as they walked out into the hall.

_A moon sized station powered by kyber that could destroy entire planets._

Had Obi-Wan been a fool to dismiss that threat? But he just couldn't see how it could be done.

"Master?" Ahsoka called, bringing him back to the moment.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I know I've been a bit distracted of late. Once this business with the Council is done we'll pin him to a wall if we have to."

"Or we could just ask Yoda to command him to talk to us. Apparently an order from Master Yoda is all it takes," she said the words as if they were a joke, but it fell flat between them. When she spoke again, she was almost whispering, "Do you think he really is possessed or under some type of mind magic or something?"

Obi-Wan reached for the training bond that tied him to Anakin. The one he shared with Ahsoka was much healthier, but even separated for months at a time, even with Yoda being the one to train him, the bond between Obi-Wan and the New-Anakin had been steadily growing.

"I don't think he's evil," Obi-Wan said, "whoever he is now… I just have this feeling that he needs our help."

"I don't know," Ahsoka said, "I still think he's possessed."

"Well that would be disappointing, wouldn't it?" he teased.

She narrowed her gaze at his tone, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, my theory is that he was changed by the Force and lost a part of himself when he died, added to an increased ability of foresight, but if your theory is correct, then the person we have come to know is a parasite which we would have to get rid of, and considering your crush on him-"

He dodged back from her jabs to his side.

He grinned, "It's alright, ' _Soka_ , such feelings are natural for a female your age-"

This time he had to duck and roll as she kicked for his head, "Obi-Wan stop! He was my Master!"

He made tsk sound, "And good thing he isn't any longer."

"Damnit!" she hissed, they were in the hallway to the Council room. "Shut up, Kenobi!"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," he said, voice also lowering so the rest of the Council wouldn't overhear them from beyond the doors, "I can see how the new Anakin can be quite charming. Certainly-"

This time she landed a blow to his gut, cutting off his laughter as the wind was knocked out of him.

And that's how they entered the Council room. Him lost for breath, and Ahsoka with heated cheeks, her gaze solidly glaring at Obi-Wan, and determinately not looking at Anakin who had unsurprisingly beaten them there.

Obi-Wan sat heavily in his seat, his sides shaking, and he knew full well that his eyes conveyed his mirth at Ahsoka's outrage.

"Is everything alright?" Mace asked him.

Obi-Wan waved them on, still breathless.

There truly wasn't anything for her to be ashamed of. Ahsoka was seventeen now, Anakin wasn't even a decade her senior. Additionally, this Anakin was a different man than the Master she had first met when she was fourteen. Obi-Wan had his own heart swayed more than once, and it was just a natural part of life.

He knew he would still leave the Order if Satine ever asked him, and as this war waged on there were days he wished she would. Mandalore being natural was a fantasy he knew that would catch up to her one day, but he would rather deal with the turmoil on Mandalore than the chaos of vengeful Dark Lords and a galactic civil war.

Bringing his wandering thoughts back to focus he heard Mace's debriefing about their upcoming battle on Umbara.

The battle had been ongoing for some time now, and Obi-Wan apparently was being expected to resolve the issue.

"Master Pong Krell would be assigned to the 501st. Skywalker, you are being placed back on active duty and will be working under Master Krell," Mace concluded.

Obi-Wan felt any remaining humour from teasing Ahsoka fall away, "I don't think that is a good idea."

Krell was perhaps one of the most brutal Generals among the Jedi, Old Anakin might have admired some of that brutality, but Obi-Wan had warned the Council that Krell's methods left them with high losses. He, as did the rest of the Council, worried that fighting in a war compromised who the Jedi were supposed to be.

Krell was an example of that. He wasn't exactly a Dark Sider, but he was power hungry.

Anakin, New or Old was going to hate him, so was Captain Rex and the entirety of the 501st for that matter.

"Your worries are noted," Mace said, "But we believe that Skywalker will be best suited for rejoining the 501st with a new general."

"That's absurd," Obi-Wan said, and looked at Yoda, "I don't care what Anakin has learned or forgotten about being a Jedi, but Anakin deserves to remain a general of the 501st. He's one of the best military minds in the Order and he has his mens' respect."

"Implying that I don't, Kenobi?" Krell almost purred, his eyes narrowing with malice.

Obi-Wan too tired to be persuasive, "I disagree with your methods, Krell. Your reports are a horror to listen through and I think the 501st might walk if you push them too hard."

Only then did Obi-Wan realize what he had said, and the rest of the Council stared at him in astonishment at the idea that the clones might walk away from this war. But he was having his own realization. Among the six people Anakin had said he had confided in were Captain Rex, Sergeant Appo, and Dogma -a member of the 501st that was known for his dogmatism to following hierarchy. Even Fives, who was a bit of a rebel at heart, his loyalty could never be questioned.

But Anakin had shaken them, whatever he had confided in them with had put six of the most loyal men Obi-Wan knew to doubt the Republic.

Of course, Anakin was making Obi-Wan doubt the Republic as well.

"This is war, Kenobi, and they are soldiers, mere clones -they were made for this," Krell reasoned.

Obi-Wan's temper, which had been long assuaged since his Padawan years, and then tested over and over again by a certain apprentice that he could face nearly any problem with a sarcastic comment, broke. "They are living people under our care, Knight Krell, and do not forget to whom you are speaking."

Krell was a Master and a Jedi General.

But Obi-Wan was a Master and High Jedi General who sat on the High Council. He didn't wave around rank often but with Krell…

"I stand by what I said, put Anakin in charge of the 501st, restore his rank as General and be done with it."

"His Master, you are not," Yoda said.

Obi-Wan looked at Yoda, "Perhaps not, but I know the 501st, and Anakin is a better General than Krell."

Krell glowered at him.

Mace offered, "We need the battle of Umbara to be over, it has gone on for too-"

"Krell has, again and again, lost us resources and men, send in Anakin, the straight forward attacks aren't working because the Umbara are militarized better than Dooku's droid armies, and they aren't as stupid. We need smarter military tactics."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Krell asked in outrage.

The entirety of the Council ignored his outburst

Yoda went on, "A transition, Anakin needs."

"You mean a transition from house arrest to brutal combat?" Obi-Wan retorted.

Obi-Wan could feel the shift in the Force as everyone began to worry for him.

And perhaps they should have been worried, because Obi-Wan was beginning to agree with Count kriffing Dooku, the Jedi did not belong to warfare, not if they weren't the ones in charge. If they were Jedi Lords of old, trained for combat, then maybe, but this?

"Master?" "Obi-Wan?" two voices asked at the same time.

Obi-Wan shifted his gaze to his two Padawans, both looking at him with worry.

Plo said, "Perhaps, Obi-Wan, and I mean this with no disrespect of your capabilities, but perhaps it would be best for you to remain on Coruscant and recover from your latest battles."

"Is anyone else going to take a break from war?" Obi-Wan asked sarcastically.

"Not many Generals have been on the frontlines as often as you have for the last sixth months," Fisto said, "You are one of the most active Council members on the field. There will be plenty for you to do here if you stay."

Obi-Wan was not going to let Anakin go to war while he sat back, not when he was so altered, so- so free from the thousands of burdens that had been laid on him before. Anakin had been given a second chance, and Obi-Wan wanted to be at his side.

He opened his mouth to refute the offer, but Ahsoka spoke first, "Master, please, you haven't gotten a full night's rest in weeks. You're going to burn yourself out."

Plo gestured to her, "Your Padawan should know you best, Obi-Wan. Will you argue with her on this? Will you go into battle with her and trust yourself to be clear headed?"

Obi-Wan glared at Plo, that had been a low blow. But Obi-Wan did trust and had come to rely on Ahsoka's intuition. If she said he needed rest to the entirety of the Council, he was probably past due. "I cannot say I would be able to perform to my best in my current condition."

"Hmm... " Yoda said, "good it is for a Master to listen to one's Padawan, for a partnership it is." He looked at Luke, "And what say you, Padawan Skywalker? Ready are you to be a general again but remain a Padawan within the Order?"

The subtext there being that he would still be below the rank of Krell.

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Very well, General Skywalker, lead the 501st will he, General Krell, the 212th, will he."

Obi-Wan stiffened but kept his mouth shut. He had to focus on his breathing to release the rising frustration to the Force. When had he become the one with anger issues and Anakin the serene one?

When they were all dismissed, Obi-Wan remained to finish another two hours worth of agonizing talk with the Council.

"Beds are that way," Mace said, pointing as they came to a crossing hallway.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, but I need to take a walk, clear my head."

"May the Force be with you, my friend."

"And with you," Obi-Wan said with a shallow bow.

And it wasn't a lie, he did go for a walk, to the barracks, with the purpose of clearing his conscience which would hopefully result in a clearer mind.

"General Kenobi?" Cody asked, standing to attention in the rec room.

"I need to speak with you, Gregor, and Waxer," Obi-Wan said, looking around.

"Yes, Sir."

He was so tired he could hardly focus on the individualisms among his men's faces and hairstyles. He reached out with the Force, even if his eyes weren't working like they were supposed to he still had other senses.

 _There_.

Obi-Wan whistled, gaining him the full attention of the room. Not exactly the polite thing to do, but he just didn't have the energy to play fifty ranks right now, "Oi, Rex, Appo, Fives, Dogma, I need you four too."

Cody gave him a worried glance, Obi-Wan had been getting them a lot this evening, or was it still morning? No, the Council meeting had dragged on, it must have been past lunch.

"Are you alright, Sir?" Cody asked.

Obi-Wan merely gestured for him to lead them, "Somewhere we might talk?"

Cody nodded, going to one of the closed off sleeping quarters that wasn't occupied. It was a cramped space for all of them to be standing, but they managed.

Obi-Wan leaned against one of the frames to the bunk beds, and started speaking without preamble, "The 212th and the 501st are being sent to Umbara to help resolve the conflict there, it's stretched on too long for anyone's comfort. Mostly because their tech, mainly their shields are incredibly advanced, and they don't fight like the battle droids. Additionally, the planet itself is teeming with life forms that will assuredly try to eat you."

"Oh what fun," Waxer said drily.

"Are you coming with us, Sir?" Cody asked.

"No, I'm sorry," Obi-Wan apologized.

But to his amusement, all six officers sighed in relief.

And Cody said, "That's good to hear, Sir."

Obi-Wan's mouth twitched, "I look that bad?"

"You have been in charge of the 7th Sky Corps, as well as being a Council member, and have picked up all of General Skywalker's duties too, including taking on Commander Tano and the 501st."

Rex frowned, "You say that like we're a burden."

"You are when General Kenobi alternates between being on the frontlines with us so that when one battalion is rested our General has no reprieve," Cody said, "You are going to burn yourself out, General."

Obi-Wan nodded, "That's what I'm told, and I thank you, my friend. But I'm going to ask you all to do something that might become a bit dicey on the field."

"Oh," Appo asked interestedly, "a challenge? Now you're speaking our language."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, he swore the 501st had imprinted on Anakin. "Anakin has been reinstated as a General and will be placed back in charge of the 501st."

Rex's face showed relief, but oddly, it was Dogma who looked suspicious. "That's good news. He was recalled to the Temple for his Jedi training not because of his inadequacies in the military, even after the brain injury. So what is the problem?"

Obi-Wan sighed and sat down on one of the bunks, "The problem is that he will remain a Padawan and as such, Jedi Master, General Pong Krell will still outrank him."

Waxer let out a low oath.

"So what?" Dogma asked, "General Krell is-"

"A hack," Obi-Wan finished for him. "I had the misfortune of seeing him in action, and I use that phrase loosely, four months ago. His plans were effective, but stupid. The majority of the Council disagrees with me on demoting him because we simply don't have enough Jedi Masters. However, I don't trust him, I don't like him, and truly do not want him leading my men into battle."

Obi-Wan felt their pride and affection when he called them 'my men' and yeah, Obi-Wan wasn't supposed to play favourites, but he was human.

"So what do you want us to do, Sir?" Cody asked.

"Bluff."

"Excuse me?" Appo asked.

"He means defy orders," Dogma said, crossing his arms, clearly peeved.

"I mean, listen to General Skywalker's orders. I don't know if Krell will spread or separate the 212th from the 501st, I think not just so he can show off in front of Anakin. But if you are separated, then you will need several communications from the 501st to the 212th." He met Cody's gaze steadily, even if his head felt like it was being squeezed down by a vice. He hadn't been able to sleep in his own bed last night. Maybe an hour or two of bad dreams between tossing and turning.

Something bad, or at least big, was coming, anticipation on a galactic scale hung in the Force like a pressing thunderstorm.

"Cody, I do not care if you end up being delayed, if your reaction time is slower waiting for secondary orders. I know that goes against what we're accustomed to, but Krell's methods will not work on Umbara. Take the time to wait for confirmation from Anakin."

"We can prepare the men tonight," Rex said, "And General Skywalker has earned every soldiers' trust within the 212th and 501st, it won't be hard to sell them."

"You might end up having to lie to Krell's face. If that backfires, blame me, tell him I ordered you to ignore his orders."

"Won't the rest of the High Jedi Council be upset about that?" Dogma asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Honestly, at this point, I don't care. If Krell needs a more immediate target, point him at Anakin."

Rex looked taken aback, "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with-"

Obi-Wan cut him off, "If Anakin can face off with Dooku then he can handle Krell. However, much to my regret, Krell is a Jedi, he is very unlikely to hurt Anakin even if it comes to them butting heads."

Fives grinned, "It might actually be fun to see General Skywalker face off with Krell."

Cody shook his head, "We will cross that bridge when we get there. General Kenobi, you need to get some sleep."

Obi-Wan knew he was right, but suddenly standing felt like too great an effort. It was as if being told that he wouldn't have to go right back out to battle, had flipped some internal switch that drove him to work past exhaustion and fatigue.

Cody stepped closer, "Sleep here, Sir, you don't look as though you could make the trip back to the Temple on your feet."

"I'm fine, I just need a moment."

"Sleep," Rex said more forcefully, a thread of the Old Anakin in his tone, "Honestly, General, we have extra beds and no one will complain if you stay."

Extra beds.

Empty beds.

Because soldiers had gone to war and not come back.

Just like the Jedi.

Obi-Wan didn't know how to keep his men or people safe. He didn't know how to end this war to keep the galaxy safe.

And with each death, he felt as if he were doing more harm than good.

So what was the right answer?

If both sides were wrong, what was he supposed to do?

Choose the lesser evil?

That didn't seem right. Hadn't Qui-Gon raised him better?

What would Qui-Gon have done?

"Sir?" Cody's voice questioned. A gentle but firm hand pressed him back, and Obi-Wan pulled his feet up, curling up in the bunk.

He was so tired, but he needed answers, he needed to act.

"Cody?" he asked, eyes shut.

"Yes, sir?" Cody responded as the weight of the blanket was pulled over him.

"What did Anakin tell you to make you doubt me?"

Cody's hand rested on his shoulder, "I don't doubt you, Sir, and I never will."

That was kind of a frightening answer, Obi-Wan doubted himself all the time. He forced his eyes open to look up at Cody who had sat beside him. "Then what did he make you doubt?"

"Our purpose."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, that wasn't an unusual answer, at least not for an intelligent, self reflecting being in a time of war. He asked, "Cody, do you believe in peace? Do believe it's possible, I mean?"

"Yes, General Kenobi, I believe," Cody said, "now get some sleep, Sir. I know you will want to see us off in the morning."

Obi-Wan must have drifted for a moment, because he heard the men talking, but it was only the softest of voices he could understand, "I believe in Kenobi and Skywalker. Them I believe in."

Obi-Wan let that voice chase away the nightmares as he fell into a sleep so deep, he felt as if he were drowning.

* * *

AN: Thoughts, ideas, penguins, or feedback please?


	9. Restraint

KEYnote: I researched Luke's powers in the EU, hot damn.

Chapter 9 - Restraint

Luke knew he was dreaming as he fell through the vacuum of space. Starlight twinkled around him, and as he fell, the Force changed.

And those lights?

They slowly fell to darkness, one by one and then thousands as if someone had snuffed out a row of candles. And the rest fell.

Four lights in the Darkness, all dim, hardly stars at all.

Then one blazed and fell into darkness, another faded completely away, leaving Luke alone with one point of light in an endless ocean of darkness.

"Leia?" he asked, reaching for that light, even as his own grew brighter.

He would always be incomplete without her, he wore that knowledge like a wound over his heart.

"I don't know what I'm doing," he told his sister from across the ages, "I have all this power, I've learned so much. But I don't know how to fix what has been broken, what's breaking. I'm a Jedi, a General, but I don't know what game he's playing. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Most people don't, kid," said a voice from behind him.

Luke spun, no longer in space, he stood in an apartment with marbled floors and rich furnishing. He realized he was back on Coruscant judging by the traffic streaming overhead.

Leaning against a pillar was his father, Anakin Skywalker, in his black and brown robes, looking at him with amusement and suspicion.

"Father?" Luke asked.

He made a face, "Oh, not you too. Kid, I'm not your father."

Luke blushed, running a hand through his hair. He looked down at his hand, startled by the sensation in it. It was still a prosthetic but not so clumsy as his father's.

"Who are you?" his father asked.

"Luke Skywalker," he smiled, a tension he didn't know he had carried with him falling away as he was fitted back in his own skin -even if this was only a dream. "Son of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker."

His father blinked at him, "You're from the future?"

Luke nodded.

His father's smile was brilliant, "You know what, not the weirdest thing to happen to me this year, and I am dreaming." He crossed the room and wrapped Luke in an embrace.

Luke hugged him back, the moment he had truly wished for, for the father he could be proud of.

His father pulled back, "You got my colouring but you look like your mother. She must be so proud of you."

Luke flushed, "She doesn't exactly know I exist."

His father laughed, "Right, time traveller. Force, still not that weird which is weird."

"You mean like dying?" Luke asked, wondering if Anakin Skywalker was truly dead. Luke was in his body, did that prevent him from sensing him?

"Yeah, that sucked, but I have a new loathing for beards."

"What?"

"Never mind, how's your life going, son?"

Luke shrugged, "Well, I'm stuck in the middle of the Clone Wars with no idea how to fix it despite being from the future."

Anakin shook his head, "You can't just fix a war. Even if you could use your knowledge from the future, that might help you through a couple of battles but the enemy would just change strategy and then your knowledge would be worse than useless, wouldn't it?"

"I guess," Luke said, not wanting to be the one to break it to his dad, who likely was from the point Luke had overtaken his body -thus not from the future, that the Emperor wins. But what his father had said, wasn't that exactly what he was afraid of if he pulled the rug out from underneath Palpatine? After all, Palpatine might have been _the_ power, but no one, not even a Sith Lord could rule the galaxy without allies.

"So tell me, what's been happening?" his father asked.

"I pissed off the Council badly enough that they reassigned me from being Obi-Wan's Padawan to Yoda's Padawan."

Anakin blinked at him, "What?"

Luke pulled on his glove, realizing he was back to wearing black as he had been on the second Death Star. "It's kind of a long story… all of it. But training with Yoda hasn't been all bad, though I like Obi-Wan better. Yoda just isn't the Jedi I knew on Dagobah."

"What do you mean, not the Jedi you knew? And where is Dagobah?"

"He was my Master in the future, and well, aside from his being annoying, which hasn't changed, he was more -I suppose, more in touch with the galaxy around him. This Yoda doesn't seem to get that people are dying, that we're losing that if we don't act soon the Jedi are going to die! He keeps counselling me to be patient, which is normal, but- I don't know... It's the way he's saying it. Like we have time. We don't have time!"

"Whow, whow, Son, no one can kill all of the Jedi."

Luke stared at him, the man who would become the Sith that had personally done just that. Neither Ben nor Leia had told him much, but he knew Darth Vader had turned on the Order, and as the Order hadn't survived, there was a certain implication there.

"Luke?"

Luke pushed past his Father, calling out to that voice, "Leia!?"

"Luke!" she said in relief, coming out onto the balcony, wrapping him in a hug, her garb still that of how he had last seen her on Endor. She should have looked out of place in this extravagant apartment, but she didn't.

Luke held her tight and she didn't let go as she said, "A part of me didn't believe I would see you again."

He hugged her tighter, "I've missed you so much."

She pulled back studying his face, "Luke, what's happened?"

"I'm- it's been almost a year, and I could really use your help."

"Help with what?" she asked before looking around him, "Who's that?"

He grinned, taking a step back so they could see each other fully, "Anakin Skywalker, this is Leia Organa. Leia, this is our father."

Luke didn't really know why he thought she would react positively to this news, after all this was Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, not Darth Vader, Sith Lord.

But then Leia actually knew Darth Vader and his history.

"The hell he is," Leia said, her face a mask of fury, and before Luke or Anakin could react she had raised her blaster and shot Anakin through the head.

"Father!" Luke cried, reaching out to the body that fell to the ground, lifeless, blood pooling on the marble. He turned back to his sister, "Lei-" his voice caught as he saw what had become of his twin.

Her skin was lined in black veins, as if her blood had become ink, and her eyes…

Her beautiful brown eyes now glowed yellow circled in sickly red, like the exposed yoke to a reptile egg.

"Join me, Brother," she beckoned him, the Darkness swallowing her Light.

* * *

Cody came awake to General Skywalker bellowing, " _Leia!"_ and the following thud as he fell out of his cot.

Rex was at his side in moments, "General? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes," Skywalker said, sitting back on the bed, "Sorry I woke you all."

"No worries, Sir, we'll be there shortly," Cody said, as he checked their readings.

The Ghost Company and the officers from the 501st, plus Fives and Dogma, all watched him patiently. However, Skywalker didn't oblige them.

"So," Fives ventured, "Who's Leia?"

Skywalker looked at him, or seemed to, but his blue eyes were distant, "It doesn't matter, she's dead. They both are."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Rex said, putting a hand to his shoulder.

Skywalker nodded but asked, "So, is anyone going to explain to me why you have shuffled their uniforms?"

Rex was currently wearing Cody's uniform and Appo was wearing Gregor's. General Kenobi had even given them wrist bands they wore to cover up the identification chip that read the other person's rank. All of 212th and 501st knew who was who by just the way they spoke.

General Skywalker could identify them blindly, but he had noticed the uniform change.

"The troops are under your command, High General Kenobi told us to wait on your orders and dismiss any instruction from General Krell out of hand."

Skywalker had both brows raised at this, "Oh, so he's more of a bantha-bunghole than he appeared. Great, just great." He rubbed his eyes with his good hand, "Alright, just so I don't confuse myself, Rex I'm calling you CC-2224, Cody CT-7567, Gregor CC-1119, Appo CC-5576-39. If I call you by number I'm clear-headed enough to remember that you've swapped yourselves, but if I call you by name or rank I am talking to you not thinking about role-reversals."

Fives blinked at him, "You memorized our numbers too?"

Skywalker grinned at him, "Yes, CT-5555, I did."

Fives frowned at him, "Mine is easy, why would you memorize the rest though?"

"Because you all occasionally call each other by number, almost like a surname, and I like to be in the loop."

Rex narrowed his eyes at him, "You memorized the entire 212th and 501st, didn't you?"

"Yoda may have tried to get me to work on my mental shields, both keeping him out of my thoughts and projecting my thoughts. I think it was his way of trying to get me to open up to him," Skywalker confessed.

Appo snorted, "So instead of sharing, you memorized thousands of clone codes to occupy your thoughts?"

"Right," Skywalker shot back, "because I'm just sure you would love an 800 year old goblin trying to root around in your thoughts."

Fives shook his head, "Jedi are weird."

Dogma whacked his shoulder but Skywalker nodded, "Yeah, they are, and Yoda confuses me deeply."

Waxer grinned, "You just missed, Kenobi."

"Yeah," Skywalker said, "I did, but on the bright side, the Council has been teaching me how to become a human weapon of mass destruction."

"Now, that's what we like to hear," Appo said.

The alarm went off for approach and they put their helmets on, turned to Skywalker count heads as they loaded into the shuttles.

The red lights strobed and Skywalker said, "Everyone hold on." He hit the button for the doors to open before they were anywhere close to the drop point.

Cody was pretty sure they were going to see some fancy magic tricks given the events on Citadel Prison, what he was not expecting was for them to start on the descent.

"Appo, Fives, hold my belt, I need to focus," Skywalker ordered

They didn't ask questions as they kept one hand steady on their general's belt and on the handle rings above their heads, Skywalker was left standing without any handholds.

He closed his eyes.

Streaks of blue and green energy bolts fired toward them. Of the twenty transports that launched, twenty landed, only one ship had been grazed.

Cody exchanged a look with Rex.

What exactly had General Skywalker been doing at the Temple for the last sixth months?

* * *

Luke wasn't sure about the Jedi Order, but what he was sure of was the Force. Giving himself over to the Force, time seemed to slow. Obi-Wan called it battle meditation. For Luke it felt as if the Force were guiding his steps, like a map of the world around him, showing him where he was needed most, where he could push and the world would break.

Cody stayed by his side, Rex covering the other side of the field as they made to pinch their enemies in. Their goal was to get to the base.

Luke had memorized the surface maps, and as he crossed the ground he rewrote that map into reality, seldom did he have to check his binoculars to identify where they needed to go.

* * *

Cody was not out of shape by any stretch of the imagination, but holy mother of starlight, General Skywalker could move.

His lightsaber flashed quicker than his eyes could follow, and he set a gruelling pace, and Cody was almost certain the General was holding back so as to not run into friendly fire. Cody realized that nothing was getting through his defences, so careful of his flanks, Cody focused on shooting and running, letting Skywalker act like a human shield.

He should have felt bad about that, but Skywalker seemed to be using his lightsaber only as a shield, striking down enemies with that invisible power of his. Canons crumpled, their enemies' arms that were firing hands broke, their weapons shattered, and the ones who were really unfortunate got their face masks broken, resulting in their suffocation.

It was brutal near open field warfare as they got over the ridge.

"CC-2224," Skywalker said over the coms to Rex, "Drop down and go southeast. Hide your numbers as best you can."

- _Copy that._

"CT-7567," Skywalker said as calmly, "Tell your men to make some noise, we are going to light them up."

Cody smiled behind his helmet, Kenobi was a good general, an even better man, but Skywalker was a _great_ general, "You heard him, 501st. Light them up, boys."

"Come, you and I are going northwest, cover my back."

Cody mainly had to run as Skywalker sprinted forward.

As the 501st formed lines to better fire, the enemies response was to pull out their bigger guns.

"Climb the tree, Cody, watch the trunk."

Cody scaled the strange fauna and watched as Skywalker leaped into view of machines that had shields that were unbothered by their blaster fire. He counted five. Skywalker landed on one and raised his hand at another, flipping it upside down and slamming it down onto a third, the scorpion/crab shaped machines crushed each other. He brought his saber into the one he had landed on, cutting through the cockpit around the shield.

One of the ships fired at Skywalker and he leapt out of the way as if he had a cord pulling him back.

Enemy fire demolished the rest of the lightsabered ship, then Skywalker clipped his lightsaber to his belt, and with two hands outstretched, he made two fists, and the remaining two monstrosities crumpled and imploded.

Cody sniped two pilots who had survived the were hiding behind a lump of smoking rubble.

Skywalker turned to flash him a smile, "Thanks, Commander."

"Just doing my job, Sir."

Skywalker spoke into the com, "How are we looking, CC-2224?"

_-Enemies retreating, Sir._

"Good, hold position, rotate watch, keeping an eye on the fauna. This mission does not get easier."

_-Copy that, Sir._

"CC-1119, you're clear. Move forward."

 _-Roger that, Sir,_ Gregor said back.

Skywalker leaped upward into the tree, settling beside Cody and pulling up his binoculars.

"That was an incredible show of space magic, Sir," Cody said.

"Yes, well, I don't exactly know my limits in high stress areas, so I apologize in advance if you're left in charge having to drag around my unconscious body."

"I've done it enough times for General Kenobi, I'm sure I can manage, Sir."

Skywalker smirked, and then they were discussing strategy. By the time the 501st reached their point, the enemy had completely retreated.

General Koon commed Skywalker, he opened the hologram, - _The city is too well fortified. The aerial forces are too much. We need aid._

"Location?"

_-Southeast._

"I'll send the 212th to you. Any idea where the air-base is?" Skywalker asked.

 _-Yes, as it happens,_ General Koon said, _To the west of the main road._

"I'll take care of it," Skywalker said, "I'm sending the 212th in waves. First wave with lots of lights."

_-That should give us time to organize._

"Hold your end, I know we need a quick victory but let's not count on it."

_-Agreed. You'll copy this to Krell? I can't seem to locate his frequency._

"Of course, we are minutes apart."

_-Force be with you, Anakin._

"And with you." Skywalker switched frequencies and repeated the information to Rex who led the charge with Cody's men.

It was a bit frustrating to not be with his platoons on the field, but Cody had been trained with his brothers outside of his unit before.

Skywalker said, "The shields on those windows were a problem, even my lightsaber didn't scratch it with ease."

"Which means shooting them down will be a problem. We need to prioritize the air base but a ground assault is suicide."

"How many pilots do we have on the ground?"

"Me, Rex, Appo, and the rest of Ghost."

"Fives can't fly?"

"Not well enough that I would trust him to pilot a strange ship, Sir."

"Damn, I'll take Hardcase then, he'll appreciate learning under pressure. Once we have confirmation 212th has engaged hostiles, he and I will make a run for it. You're going to be left with Krell."

"I can handle him, Sir."

"In my absence, you are in charge, don't push them forward too fast. The terrain hasn't gotten terrible yet and I need time to acquire some aircrafts."

Cody was glad his helmet hid his expression, he didn't know if he would be able to defy General Krell.

Skywalker must have felt something because he put a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Right, you climb down and tell Hardcase to join me up here. I want to see for myself how much of bantha-bunghole Krell is going to be."

"Yes, Sir," Cody said, readying himself mentally for it, and relieved that Skywalker would still be around for this first encounter.

He had never seen General Kenobi so worried about another Jedi before Krell.

Hardcase wasn't hard to find as he been on the frontlines, and was currently checking over weapons with an agitated air, Dogma at his side. Cody tapped his shoulder and said lowly, "Fourth tree under the smallest smoking rubble pile."

"What?" Hardcase asked, not familiar as Cody's men were with his listing a place being the place he needed them to go.

Dogma got it though, motioning to Hardcase to follow. The two left discreetly as Krell approached Cody, "CT-7567, report."

Cody rattled off information for the 501st and only the 501st. "Our men have fought well. We are resting a bit ahead, while the 212th engages the enemy on the Southeast side." He left out that they would be meeting General's Koon's men there.

"I did not command the 212th to move," Krell growled.

 _Of course not,_ Cody thought, _you were at the back end of the battle._

"General Skywalker mobilized them, Sir."

"Stand at attention when I address you," Krell hissed.

Cody took off his helmet and shifted a bit, he was already standing at attention.

"Where is General Skywalker?"

"Ahead, Sir, with the scouts," Cody lied. General Skywalker had moved to the tree above them.

"Then we march ahead."

"Sir, with all due respect, our men need to rest. We've just-"

"You're clones, you were made for this. Move them."

His 501st brothers who heard that stared at the General. General Skywalker, no, for that matter, no Jedi had ever spoken to any of them like that before.

Cody gritted his teeth, fully comprehending now why Kenobi had had them switch identities and battalions before they left Coruscant. Cody's every instinct told him to obey.

But he had conflicting orders, and where he might have simply jumped into a familiar rhythm with his own men, this was the 501st he was leading, and Krell had just unknowingly addressed him with the wrong title. It left Cody feeling as if he had more freedom to choose what he thought was right.

"Sir, General Skywalker ordered us to rest, he is in command of this battalion."

"I find it interesting, Captain, that you are able to recognize the value of honour, for a clone."

He said the word 'clone' like it was dirty and it made Cody feel dirty. But he raised his chin, he would not be ashamed of who he was and who his brothers were.

Krell turned his back on him, "There's a reason my command is so effective. And it's because I do things by the book."

Ordinarily, Cody would have appreciated that, but General Kenobi's book accounted for him and his brothers being living, feeling, human beings.

"Yes, Sir," Cody said to his back.

"Now, CT-7567, we are taking the main road."

_Was he insane?_

Fives took off his helmet, "General Skywalker said to remain here."

"Skywalker is a Padawan, he is under _my_ command," Krell said smugly.

"But Sir, taking the main road would put us into a frontal assault!"

"Your job is not to think, clone, it is to obey."

Cody was about done with this, "General Krell, General-"

There was suddenly the humming of a lightsaber blade at his throat.

Cody's heart almost stopped, he had seen the damage these weapons could, had relied on them. After years of fighting beside Kenobi, Skywalker, and Tano they had even become familiar enough that he found their presence welcoming.

It usually meant that his chances of being shot had just significantly dropped.

But to be threatened by one? To have a Jedi turn on him over a military discussion?

It was a betrayal, a betrayal of something vital within him.

Gregor spoke gently, his helmet off, "Sir, Captain Rex will-"

The moment Krell's eyes shifted to Cody's second in command, Skywalker dropped from the tree, shoving Cody back, the clash of saber blades a hissing shock of sound.

"Padawan Skywalker," Krell said malignantly.

Skywalker said nothing, shoving his blade forward, forcing Krell to take a step back.

Krell took two more steps back, unlocking the sizzling blades, and turned off his saber.

Skywalker followed suit, though Cody was pretty sure the idea of killing Krell was still present given the dark shadows in his eyes.

"Your troops have no discipline."

"Says the Jedi Master who just used fear tactics to intimate a soldier following orders. The 501st rests here. We move forward to the west base in a few hours. Those are my commands, and that is what General Koon is counting on," Skywalker's face was unreadable, a cold emotionless mask that chilled Cody down to the bone.

Skywalker was an expressive person so his being expressionless was… a warning.

"I outrank you, Padawan," Krell said.

"It's General Skywalker, and then I suppose it is a good thing that High General Kenobi, who outranks you, ordered the 501st to take my commands and only my commands."

The Besalisk's lips pulled back in a half suppressed snarl, "You're a fool, Skywalker."

"And you're a coward. So why don't you scurry on over to the 212th where you will be protected by an army of men with a hundred times your diminutive understanding of honour."

This time Krell did snarl, as he left, Cody's brothers got out of his way.

Cody commed Waxer, "Krell's coming in hot."

_-You angered a General Jedi not twenty-four hours into a mission?_

"He's rogue, Waxer, tread with caution."

_-We should be with Koon and the Wolfpack soon anyway._

"Copy that."

Skywalker shook his head, "How does someone like that even become a Jedi?"

"I hope he gets eaten by something," Fives quipped.

Skywalker grinned, "Now there's a happy thought to hold onto." he turned, "You ready, Hardcase?"

"Yes, Sir," Hardcase said, sliding down the tree trunk.

"Force be with you," Cody blurted out to the man who had just crossed blades with one of his own Order on his account.

Skywalker turned strangely serious eyes on him, "And with you, my friend."

* * *

AN: La-gasp! Another chapter! Thoughts, reactions, tigers, or feedback, pretty please?


	10. Umbara

AN: I hate Krell.

Chapter 10 - Umbara

Rex was finding it difficult to adjust to minor, but significant adjustments it took to be upped a rank and be placed in charge of different battalions. Granted, he had worked with the 212th often enough, but the sequence of commands he was expected to give were different and he didn't know all of the men's strengths and weaknesses.

Which wasn't exactly necessary for this type of warfare, but Rex was very aware of his inadequacies as he led them forward.

"Rex?" Wolfe asked as they finally reached General Koon's men hours later, "What are you doing leading the 212th?"

"Kenobi's idea," he said as he showed down another green bubblehead.

"Why?" Wolfe asked as they pressed shoulder to shoulder behind a slim tree-thing.

"He doesn't like Krell."

"Neither does Koon," Wolfe said, "Where is the bastard now?"

Rex smiled, "I'm told he's coming in hot."

He felt Wolfe stiffen, "A rogue Jedi?"

"I don't know, Waxer said Cody sounded pissed."

"Cody doesn't get pissed," he paused to shoot someone, "except at Skywalker."

"Exactly."

Wolfe paused then went back to firing, and Rex put his focus into the fight.

* * *

Luke was successful in getting the ships going, even if Hardcase looked like a drifting piece of cotton as he spun in the bubble centred seat. He had done a pretty good job of demolishing most of the airfield they had stolen from even while spinning.

But Luke got him through the basic instructions on their flight back to the troops, "You good, Hardcase?"

"Just give the word, Sir."

"Word."

They lit up a path for Plo and the 212th. Then swung back around, "There!"

They shot down several large machines and who knew how many ground troops.

"Good work, Hardcase, we can-"

"Sir?" Hardcase interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I have an idea."

"Shoot."

"It's kind of crazy."

"My favourite kind."

"What if we join the air assault? And attack the enemy ships from inside like you did when you were a kid?"

"Excuse me, what did I do?"

"Oh right, you forgot. When you were nine you blew up a Trade Federation ship from the inside with a single person shooter. If we do that here, we cut off the trade routes, and we can make the city surrender."

"I really want to try that," Luke said, "You are sure you're good to fly these things?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I'm the better flyer, so I'll go in first, draw their fire and focus on keeping the heat off you once they notice we aren't them. You focus on doing as much damage to the ship's innards as possible."

"Yes, Sir."

"We need to go in fast to avoid friendly fire."

"You got it, boss."

They went straight up, and as much as Luke liked fighting with the Force and stretching his telekinesis abilities, he was born to fly.

This plan was insane, but not as insane as blowing up the Death Star. The sped past Republic ships that were engaged with the ships actually shooting at them. Luke directed them into the hangar, then made a door for them into the open halls of the Umbara's ship. Hardcase had apparently found the rear guns, because explosions bloomed behind them.

They sped forward, entering a shielded hanger.

"Sir, I have another idea!" Hardcase called.

They were cut off by droids and the path to the reactors could not be reached by the ship.

"Stay in your ship, Soldier, that is an order!" Luke bellowed.

Hardcase froze in his seat, and Luke hopped out of his ship, drawing his saber to reflect droid fire.

"Sir!"

"Stay in that ship," he called, already running.

Luke had learned a lot from Obi-Wan and Yoda.

But he had also learned a lot from Leia.

He was sprinting back, calling, "Go, Hardcase, go!"

Hardcase listened, his ship raising from where he had been holding off droids from following him. Leaping into his own ship, he pressed forward. Hardcase blazing in front of him, "Go faster!" Luke called, "Straight down back to the surface level!"

And then Luke pressed the bottom to active the portable explosive device he'd been carrying on his belt.

It wasn't a large bomb, but placed in the write spot that didn't matter.

"You were carrying bombs!?" Hardcase asked as an inferno lit up behind them.

"Never leave home without them!" Luke called back.

They cleared the blast range.

"But you're a Jedi!"

"And we're at war."

They spun back to the surface fight, and Luke commed Master Koon, "Master Koon, we've just cut off their supply route to the capitol, we are currently two stolen enemy ships. You need us?"

There was a lengthy pause before Master Koon responded, - _We could use some guns on the scorpion walkers on the front line of the 212th._

"Copy that," Luke said, "Hardcase, follow me down, the navy will be requesting you after this night."

"I've got your back, Sir," he said, and Luke could hear the smile in his tone.

They swept down the line of ground carriers.

"Incoming!" Hardcase yelled as a ship that seated at least three gunners came down on them.

"I've got them!" Luke said, "Go back to the 501st, scout the area."

"But, Sir-"

"I can see your shield report on my screen. Your ship is done, go scout."

"And you, Sir?"

"I have the Force, I'll be back with the 501st once this front cools. Now don't make me ask again, Hardcase."

"Yes, Sir," Hardcase said, turning his ship around, dodging fire from the fast approaching shooter.

Luke pointed his ship a little above and directly at that ship. He pushed the thing as fast as he could before throwing himself out of it at the last possible moment.

For a moment, Luke was caught in a weightless suspended moment, the Force swirling around him as he fell into the cool night air.

He was maybe thirty meters in the air when the ship he abandoned and the shooter collided. The blast propelling him downward. Luke activated his lightsaber and used the Force to soften his descent even as he arrowed himself down toward a scorpion he and Hardcase had missed.

The Force flowed through him as he joined the frontlines.

Yoda said that the Force could take whatever form he imagined, and even with his feet now solidly on the ground, he still felt as if he was falling through the air. So he imagined a deadly winded blade as he used his organic hand to blow his enemies back. His saber was a shield as he garnered attention.

* * *

Rex had been serving in the war at General Skywalker's side since the beginning. And thus he had pretty high standards for his general, and an even higher threshold of what could surprise him.

But seeing the man use his own ship as a bomb, then spinning down in the air, lightsaber streaking through the night as an explosion lit up the sky.

Yeah, _that_ wasn't normal. Neither was him landing with grace and attacking the enemy with not his lightsaber but that invisible Force of his.

The enemy soldiers fell like sticks caught in a gale. Instead of fleeing, however, the enemy focused their fire power on him. The blue beam of his saber was a blur as he efficiently caught or dodged each bolt.

Skywalker never faltered and suddenly he was what the news made of him; the Hero With No Fear.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw General Koon pause to watch, even as the 212th took advantage of the distraction Skywalker was providing. The enemy was breaking.

The battle was long, but not as long as it could have been.

oOo

- _Commander Cody,_ Rex heard through his comm as he made his way to Skywalker.

"Yes, General Koon?"

_-Get Anakin back behind our lines, he's waning._

"Already on it, Sir."

_-Good man._

Rex shot two more green masked soldiers before reaching Skywalker's side. He had stopped using his magic and was focused on reflecting blaster shots back at the shooters.

"General Skywalker, Koon as ordered for you to fall back."

"We've almost defeated them, Rex."

"The 212th and the Wolfpack will defeat them, Sir, but _you_ need to fall back before you exhaust yourself."

Skywalker before the brain damage would have argued, but apparently he had grown smarter. He let Rex lead him back. By the time they reached Wolfe's camp, Rex had an arm around Skywalker's waist to help keep him standing. The minute he fell into a cot he was out.

Rex pulled a blanket over him, shaking his head. Between Skywalker and Kenobi, Rex was beginning to feel downright lazy.

oOo

Rex was at Koon and Wolfe's side as Hardcase recounted their mission with the two stolen fighters.

Krell was across from them glowering as the Council stared at Hardcase.

"You did all that damage with two stolen ships?" Windu asked.

"Well, if Anakin could do it nine years old, why wouldn't he be able to do it now?" Kenobi asked.

"That's where I got the idea!" Hardcase exclaimed before checking his tone, "Sirs. General Skywalker didn't remember it but he wanted to try."

Koon spoke next, "Master Yoda, your training with Anakin has had remarkable results. I know he was powerful, he always has been but his telekinesis abilities… Well, he's the reason we won today with such low casualties."

"Where is Anakin now, Commander Cody?" Kenobi asked.

"Sleeping," Rex answered, "he was nearly dead on his feet."

"Know his limits, he does not," Yoda said, "Endanger people did he when he weakened?"

"No, Sir," Wolfe said, "Commander Cody got him off the field, and by that time the victory was already in sight."

Windu nodded, "This is good to hear. Krell, do you have anything to add?"

Krell glowered, "Skywalker sought to undermine my command."

"No," Kenobi said, "I did. And the results of which I am quite pleased with."

Rex wasn't a man to hide, but Krell's anger felt palpable and after hearing he had pulled a lightsaber on Cody... Rex wanted to be closer to Koon, a Council member Rex trusted not to be insane.

Krell's tone was dark as he started, "My victories have been-"

"At high costs," Kenobi cut him off, "I am told that you wanted the men to take the main road to the city."

Koon visibly startled and looked through the holograms to meet Krell's gaze, "Are you mad?"

"It was-" Krell attempted to defend himself.

But Koon was having none of it, "The main road has been a trap for weeks. There are ground mines and enemy forces stationed across it. Something you might have known if you had contacted me as Skywalker had done before landing."

The hologram of Fisto crossed his arms, "I agree with Kenobi, Krell should be demoted. That is too big a gaff to overlook. You must have no consideration for our troops' lives to even suggest such a strategy."

"If you could call it that," Windu said, looking irritated, " _Corporal_ Krell, you will serve under Commander Cody until you've gained some perspective on your actions."

Krell's large hands, all four of them, tightened into fists, "I am a _Master_ Jedi."

"Oh, Master you are?" Yoda asked, "Yet controlled your anger is not. When you return to Coruscant, before the Council explain your reasoning for your actions you will."

Rex fought not to smile. Sometimes people actually got what they deserved.

But even then, he felt a string of worry still in his gut. Because he realized that it was all well and good for them to demote Krell, but none of his men had any protection against a lightsaber. If Krell was going rogue, he could kill dozens of his brothers before they could apprehend him.

And that was not a pleasant thought.

oOo

A few days passed as they negotiated the surrender of the planet. The 501st had been recentred at the west base. The 212th was due to join them that afternoon, before returning to Coruscant as there were still some rumours of hold out from adhering to the peace treaty.

Luke was discussing this with Master Koon over hologram when he felt a disturbance in the Force.

"Anakin?" Plo asked.

"I have to go," he said, cutting off the communication and comming Cody.

"Sir?"

"Where are you?"

"To the east side of the base where you told us to go, Sir."

Luke felt his stomach drop, he had given no such orders, "What were my exact orders?"

"Echo repeated your orders were to go to the east line of the woods, that the enemy would be dressed as clones."

Luke was running, "Abort! Abort! Abort the mission, turn back, and do not shoot!"

"Sir?"

"I didn't give any orders, Cody! I never spoke with Echo today!" He was sprinting, using the Force to aid him. Luke liked Echo a lot, but he wasn't the brightest connector in the fuse box. Tricking his mind wouldn't have been difficult as it would have been with the others.

Luke switched his com to Rex's frequancy, "Captain, status!?"

"Your orders were-"

"Stop! Tell the men to stand down!"

"Sir?"

Luke passed the lines of 501st and he opened the frequency to both battalions, "Hold your fire! Down! Everyone drop!"

But he was too late, the frontlines had already begun to fire.

Luke pulled harder on the Force than he ever had before, opening his inner shields up to the Force fully. He knew that if he had been in his own time that Darth Vader and the Emperor would have located him across the galaxy.

But that wasn't something he had to worry about right now. Here, in the now, being a Jedi wasn't dangerous, it made him the danger to the galaxy.

He was running so fast the world seemed to slow down around him.

 _Perception,_ Yoda had taught him, _Perceive the world as within the Force it is. Then begin to know your capabilities, can you._

To Luke the blaster bolts were slow moving, but his men didn't have time to move. He needed to give them the time he had. He extended his hands standing in the middle between the two sides, and the energy bolts that were less sophisticated forms of energy that fueled his lightsaber, less complex than the Sith lighting Yoda had described to him, slowed, and then stilled.

He felt the kinetic energy propelling them, readying them like a spring that would continue them on their trajectory. Light shimmered around them as time warped to keep them still. Luke fought to keep his breath steady. Time was malleable to the Force, Luke's presence in the past proved that.

Nevertheless, keeping all the bolts steady over yards and yards of terrain, was already taking a toll on him. He felt sweat form at his temple, a bead rolling down his spine.

Another breath, in and out. He focused on the clones, all of whom were staring at him, some had taken off their helmets.

He gritted his teeth and he called, "Get down!"

The clones dropped, but his bit of frustration with them was his undoing.

Luke spun as he dropped too, even still, three shots grazed him, two on his left arm, one on his right caff. He landed hard on the ground with a grunt. Lifting is face up out of the dirt, dragging his hand forward so he could speak into his comm over the open frequency, he asked, "Who's down?"

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Waxer's been hit!"

Luke groaned, pulling himself into a pushup before clumsily getting to his feet. Reaching out until he felt where Waxer was, he still hadn't closed his shields in and the world seemed unsolid around him as he limped forward.

"Anyone else down?" Luke asked, pushing himself to go faster to Waxer's side.

"No, Sir," echoed several times through the open frequency.

Luke was pretty sure that was a lie, but no one had been hit fatally and that was important.

When he reached Waxer's side, the man was looking up at him with pain in his eyes, and relief.

"Thank you, General Skywalker," Waxer said, "You- I could never have forgiven myself for shooting my own-"

Luke dropped to his knees, examining Waxer's wound. A gut wound, it looked as if it might have missed some vitals, but it wouldn't matter, by the time that they got him to help it would be too late.

Cody was running toward him, his feet slipping in the ground as he sat gracelessly beside him, Rex getting out his way. "Waxer, I'm so, so sorry. It was my shot, it was my shot…"

Waxer gripped his hand, "Not your fault, brother."

Cody's voice was as small as Luke had ever heard it, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, my brother."

Luke's heart constricted, this ploy was exceptionally evil, but for the four officers who had swapped positions, they had been firing on not just their own, but they had been firing on their own battalion. Waxer and Cody were very close.

"No," Luke said, "Cody, let go of him." He put his hand lightly over the wound, Waxer made a small pained noise.

He wasn't close to death, though Luke could feel his pain radiating in the Force. Luke had been researching healing for months. Once he knew it was a possibility, he couldn't let it go, even though Yoda had told him to move on.

It relied not on one's ability to wield the Force around them, but their own life energy within themselves.

Luke took his own life in his metaphorical hands as if he were cupping water, letting it trickle through his fingers into the pool of life that was Waxer's life signature.

Waxer let out a gasp, and Luke felt the skin stitch together, the blood vessels reknitting. Luke stopped once he was sure the wound wouldn't break back open. The skin was still likely tender, and he would need time to truly heal, but Waxer wasn't dying.

Once that knowledge truly sunk in, Luke's strength left him and collapsed over the man he just healed. They both let out pained grunts.

Rex pulled Luke off him, Cody checking Waxer over.

"You healed me?" Waxer asked, his voice not threaded with pain.

Luke closed his eyes, "Yep." By the stars, he was tired. He tightened his shields around himself, and the world stopped spinning. He was able to open his eyes again, everyone was coming together. Some were injured as Luke had suspected, but no one else was in danger of dying.

"Thank you," Cody said, "Thank you, An-"

"My name is Luke," he cut him off, "I'm from the cursed damned future, that's how I knew Rex, Wolfe, and Kenobi, but few others. My name is Luke Skywalker."

Rex was working on getting his outer robe off, didn't even pause at this information.

"Thank you, Luke," Cody said, with a sincerity that made Luke feel self conscious.

Appo, who stood with the rest of the shell shocked grouping of the 212th and 501st, asked, "So you're not Anakin?"

"Anakin was my father. The Force brought me back. I don't truly know why or how."

"This happened when he got that head injury, right?" Gregor asked.

Luke nodded and winced as Rex tied the fabric around the wound on his arm that had bled rather than the one that had been cauterized. He was working on Luke's leg when he said, "But you're still our General Skywalker."

Luke couldn't describe what he felt in that moment, "You believe me?"

Fives laughed, "Are you kidding? After all the wizard-bullshit we've seen you do, possession/time traveller isn't the most impressive space magic you have used."

Rex looked up at him with a smirk, "Your father was a great general, perhaps one of the best from the Order. But he's not you."

Dogma spoke up, "He was never one of us."

Luke didn't know what to say, and he was honoured by their acceptance. He had expected to be hounded with questions not welcomed with opened arms.

Droidbait came up with Hardcase, Echo held between them. There were tear tracks on his face. Echo was almost babbling as he spoke, "I didn't- I didn't-"

Luke was already shaking his head, "Let him go boys, it wasn't his doing."

Cody didn't look ready to be so forgiving.

Luke touched his arm, "How many Jedi are on this planet, Commander Cody?"

He startled looking at him with uncertainty, "General Koon left this morning. Just you and Corporal Krell."

"Echo, did you speak with Krell?" Luke asked.

He swallowed hard, the self-doubt and confusion twisting his expression. "I did, but then I got a com from you-" his voice caught.

Echo wasn't as strong minded as most of the clones were, but not so weak minded that if he reviewed the memory he would be unable to remember. He flushed deeply, and swore in Huttause.

Luke raised his brows, having been raised on Tatooine, he knew exactly what those words meant.

But his Aunt Beru had raised him to never dare repeat them.

"Anakin taught us how to swear," Fives explained.

"Ah, that makes sense," he said before he offered his hand to Rex, who helped him stand.

Hardcase frowned, his hand not holding his helmet pointed at Luke, "Did I miss something? He is General Anakin Skywalker, isn't he?"

"No," Waxer said lightly, "He's General Luke Skywalker, obviously."

"What?" Droidbait asked.

Luke smirked at him, "That's Echo's line."

Echo rubbed his face, "What are we going to do about Krell?"

Luke was amused by how little it seemed to matter to the clones who Luke was. "We're going to arrest him for treason."

"And if he resists?" Cody asked.

"I'm not going to be the only one missing a limb," Luke said pleasantly. He was exhausted in actuality, and he was limping, and his left arm hurt. But Krell didn't scare him, well, not now that they were going to arrest him at any rate.

* * *

Rex was pissed, and that was putting it mildly.

General Skywalker- General Luke Skywalker, had saved them. Saved Cody from killing a close friend, saved them all from killing their own brothers.

And maybe, Rex should have been more upset to learn that Anakin Skywalker was dead. But he had already grieved him. His supposed return had been a miracle. But Luke, even if he wore his father's skin was a completely different person.

A person more comfortable with a blaster than a lightsaber. One who understood war on a galactic level. One who put clone lives above his own.

Luke was almost entirely selfless, and he had confided in them, trusted them with information that he hadn't trusted the Jedi with. That trust had earned him theirs, enough so that if he said he wasn't Anakin due to space magic, they believed him.

So no, Rex was not angry about Luke and the confirmed loss of Anakin. He was, however, ready to murder Krell.

General Skywalker patted Rex's shoulder and he let go of the taller man's waist. He was still limping but it was barely perceivable as they approached the camp.

Krell had one pair of arms crossed another on his hips.

Cody was the first to draw his weapon, Rex was the second.

General Skywalker, however, folded his hands behind his back and looked at Krell with an almost bored expression spoiled only by the intense focus of his eyes.

"Corporal Krell, you are hereby found to be a traitor to the Republic for your act of treason against the 212th and 501st by impersonating a superior officer, using your Force-abilities in contempt of your mandate, and attacking the Republic army."

Krell laughed, "You are not my superior, Skywalker."

A small twist of lips, but he made no step forward as he said smoothly, "You will find that I am, and in more than rank."

It should have sounded cocky, but it was more like he was simply enlightening the traitor of a well-established fact.

One that Rex certainly believed.

"How can you defend them?" Krell snarled, "These animals were manufactured in test tubes."

Rex really, _really_ wanted to shoot him.

Skywalker's response was light, "Animals?" he repeated, "Is that what you think? Then why are you the only one here acting like something that needs to be put down?"

Cody made a small movement, Rex almost rolled his eyes, that was something dorky like Kenobi would say. Really, now that they knew he wasn't Anakin for certain, the changes in his personality were even more apparent. Even the way he held himself. Anakin would never have been so relaxed in front of an opponent.

The effect was similar to the one Kenobi often struck, and why the Jedi Master was known as the Negotiator, he gave the impression of a man who was completely in control even in the centre of a crisis.

Krell snarled, "You're making a mistake, Skywalker."

"Why?" Skywalker asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can. Because they fell for it. Because they are inferior. Animals to be led to slaughter."

Rex had to fight to control his breath, because that is exactly what they had almost done, slaughtered their own brothers.

Skywalker shook his head, his anger not rising, or at least not apparent on the surface, "But why? You were a Jedi."

Rex appreciated the past tense.

"A Jedi?" Krell said with a laugh, "I am no longer naive enough to be a Jedi. A new power is rising. I've foreseen it. The Jedi are going to lose this war and the Republic will be ripped apart from the inside. In its place is going to rise a New Order and I will rule as part of it."

"You're an agent of Dooku," Rex said, voice tight.

Skywalker shook his head, "No, he isn't. This plan was too ill contrived to be Dooku's work."

That seemed to piss the Besalisk off, "Not yet, but when I get out of here I will be. After I have succeeded in driving the Republic from Umbara, the Count will reward my actions and make me his new apprentice."

Skywalker tsked, "You poor thing, he will never take you as an apprentice. You are far too petty and far too stupid for Count Dooku. Umbara has already been won. Your actions reflect not an aptitude for being clever, but the cravings of a small minded individual who has tasted power and become addicted. You are weak."

Krell let out a roar and moved too fast for Rex to be sure of his shot and then he was too close to Skywalker to fire at.

Krell's two double bladed sabers, one green and one blue, pinwheeled and screeched as they connected with Skywalker's singular blue blade. Even injured, Skywalker was able to keep pace with the angered Besalisk, but he stayed on the defensive. Rex was worried Skywalker might not have the strength remaining to wear Krell down.

Had it been Anakin, Rex wouldn't have worried, but Luke fought more like Kenobi, and Kenobi took more beatings because he didn't go in for the kill.

So when Krell backed up when Skywalker's blade passed too close to his face, Rex fired.

The shot reflected off one of Krell's blades, charring the ground. The Besalisk turned on him, a crazed light in his eyes.

"You care about your clones, Skywalker?" Krell called, "You are too weak to save them."

Rex was backing up, and he knew the light of the lightsabers would be the last thing he ever saw in this life. His General wouldn't be able to get in front of him fast enough to defend him.

But then a line of glowing red appeared through that large jowled face, bisecting him down the middle. The smell of burnt flesh filled Rex's nose as he fell back on his butt. Pong Krell dead halves falling before him. His duel lightsabers extinguished.

Rex looked up at Luke Skywalker who wore a hard expression, he swept his hand to the side, and Krell's corpse rolled against the tarmac. Skywalker walked forward and offered Rex a hand up, which he took.

"Thank you, Sir."

"He deserved to die," Skywalker stated.

Appo approached, looking at the body, "We can feed it to the wildlife."

Skywalker nodded, "I'll bring the lightsabers back to the Temple."

"No," Cody said, "the Jedi Council might not believe you. Kenobi will but he has been at odds with the rest of the Council for months. And you're still technically a Padawan."

"If they don't believe me," Skywalker said, "Then I will face what comes. I did kill him."

"You saved my life!" Rex exclaimed, "You saved all of us today, you shouldn't be punished for that."

Skywalker put a hand on his shoulder, "And your lives are why I don't regret my choices, come what may."

Rex didn't know what to say, but for the first time in his life, he truly felt like railing against the hierarchy of power that had once been the surest constant of his existence.

* * *

AN: Thoughts, ideas, aussie puppies, or reactions? Pretty please?


	11. Fallen Order

_**Red Lightsaber?**_ : No. Krell's flesh was glowing that red-orange from being cut by a superheated laser blade. _Anakin's lightsaber is still blue._

* * *

Obi-Wan's feeling of foreboding was high as Anakin walked into the Council room. Krell was notably absent.

An absence that Plo gave an explanation for at the end of his report from his own Council seat as Anakin stood in the centre of the room silently.

"Commander Cody gave me Pong Krell's lightsabers."

"What happened to him?" Adi asked.

"Reports say he was eaten by a large centipede creature."

"Pity," Saesee said.

It was a show of both Krell having no friends on the Council and the effect the war was having on them all that no one was terribly grieved by yet another loss of a Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan personally had to struggle not being pleased with this news.

"Padawan," Yoda addressed Anakin, Obi-Wan's Padawan, "more to add have you?"

"Master Yoda," Anakin responded formally, "may I ask a question?"

Obi-Wan put his hand to his chin, stroking his beard as the feeling in the Force that everything was about to change hounded on his senses. He looked at Yoda and Mace, could they feel it?

If they sensed anything they didn't show it. Obi-Wan could hardly tolerate staying still in his chair.

"Ask you may," Yoda acquiesced.

Obi-Wan nearly rolled his eyes, when had Anakin ever asked permission for asking a question?

"Are the clones free to leave service within the military if they want to?"

Those words hit Obi-Wan like a punch to the gut.

Shame washed over him as he remembered the horror he felt when he first stumbled upon the clones on Kamino.

Humans, _living beings_ , bred and raised for the sole purpose of waging war in the galaxy. A horror that had been forgotten when the clones had saved their asses, when the first battle of this war had resulted in the death of dozens of Jedi deaths under fire from mere droids.

In the betrayal of Count Dooku, Obi-Wan's Master's Master, who had revealed himself to be a Sith like the creature that had killed Qui-Gon.

And afterwards? What was his excuse afterwards? That learning to go from Jedi Knight to High Jedi General with a seat on the Council with the entire 7th and more under his care had been overwhelming? That the Republic was falling apart and the Jedi Order was breaking under the pressure? That the Force itself was sick, swamped in darkness and nightmare?

The galaxy was bleeding and Obi-Wan had been given the illusion of power that he might help stem that flow.

But none of those reasons were adequate for him to set aside the plight of the clones. People who had been given to the Jedi without ever being asked if this was the life they wanted when obviously it had been chosen for them.

Obi-Wan thought of the 212th, of Cody, Gregor, Waxer, and every man who had fought and died at his side. He had been worried sick about them.

Now he had to ask himself if the men he counted on and cared for were, in fact, slaves with prettier titles.

No one in the Council seemed to have an answer for this, and everyone, even Mace, waited on Yoda, to whom the question had been addressed.

"Slaves, the clones are not," Yoda said, that's all he said. And when no further explanation came, Obi-Wan's heart broke.

How blind had they been? How blind had _he_ been? Qui-Gon would have been so disappointed in him.

Obi-Wan remembered one of the last discussions he had with his Master.

_If you would just follow the Code, Master you would be on the Council. They will not go along with you this time._

_You still have much to learn, my young apprentice._

Now, Obi-Wan sat on the Council Qui-Gon spent most of his life going head to head with, and presently, Obi-Wan felt like that young apprentice again, with so much to learn.

He finally heard what Qui-Gon was trying to tell him, the Code wasn't everything, and the Council did not know more than the Force. Everyone who sat in this room was guilty of not listening to the Living Force. They had all scrambled, holding fast to four thousand years of tradition when the Unifying Force became clouded.

Ignoring what was right in front of them; their own crimes they were committing in trying to serve the Republic rather than Force.

Obi-Wan would have bowed his head in shame, but he couldn't look away from his Padawan. He would not look away from his mistakes.

Obi-Wan took in a breath, it would do no good to beat himself up for this, there would always be time for that later. What would Qui-Gon do? How would he even begin to fix this?

_Be mindful of the Living Force, young Padawan._

Obi-Wan released his breath, and closed his eyes, giving his mind over to the Force breathing around him. He neither looked toward the future nor to the past, no, he didn't look at all, he listened.

"If they are not slaves," a voice that was not Anakin's said, "then would you be willing to tell every single soldier that if they wish to leave that the Jedi will arrange for them to be citizened with a stipend and lodgings until they are able to find their own place in the galaxy?"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, and where Anakin had been standing stood a shorter blonde. Dressed in black, the young man's posture was relaxed while being at attention with his hands grasped behind his back. He watched Yoda with eyes the same blue as Anakin's.

Obi-Wan reached out to the blonde with the Force and found the bright Force signature he had first met when Anakin had supposedly come back awake after his accident. The bond between Obi-Wan and this unknown being had begun as a loose thread that was now as strong a Padawan-Master bond as he had with Anakin before and Ahsoka now. But the bond that had been between Obi-Wan and Anakin still laid cold and broken within his own mind.

Yet with each moment, this young man seemed to solidify in his mind, the shadow image of Anakin's physical form fading back. Suddenly, all the differences had an explanation, whoever this was, he wasn't Anakin Skywalker.

But he was still one of Obi-Wan's Padawans, and had been for a year now. The Padawan who had led them through Citadel Prison, the one who had punched Tarkin, the one who had innocently called Kit Fisto a badass as he had never seen a Jedi in open combat before, the one who spoke with Dooku with remarkable cunning, the one that made Obi-Wan and Ahsoka laugh so easily. He was the Padawan who preferred defence to offence, who chose to use Telekinesis over his lightsaber, and the one who was more comfortable with the troops than the Jedi.

Ki-Adi Mundi spoke, "We can't risk losing our forces, Anakin, the Republic will fall without the clones."

Obi-Wan saw Mace flinch even as the others, Plo and Fisto excluded, seemed to be ready to get defensive rather than answer the question truthfully.

Was the Jedi Order, the High Jedi Council willing to not just tolerate slavery but actively participate in it?

Maybe Dooku had been right, maybe Qui-Gon would have joined his old Master after all.

Obi-Wan had seen Dooku's actions as that of a traitor, but this… Obi-Wan looked at Mace and Yoda, urging them to say something, to begin to make this right, to at the very least acknowledge that they were in the wrong.

But they didn't. Though Mace looked cowed, Yoda looked as if he was about to give one of his infamous speeches about knowing better than everyone else due to his age. Dooku had been right, the Jedi had become complacent with evil and lost their way. Whether they lost or won this war against the Separatists it didn't matter.

The Jedi Order had already fallen.

Anakin-Who-Was-Not-Anakin spoke in a calm voice, "I've come to a decision, Masters."

Obi-Wan marvelled how he had ever mistaken him for Anakin because his first Padawan had never come close to reaching inner peace.

"What decision is that, Skywalker?" Mace said in a voice that Obi-Wan had never heard him take with Anakin before. Mace sounded both respectful and remorseful.

"I am leaving the Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan was out of his seat before he knew what he was doing. The Force pressed on him and he knew, _knew_ that he was leaving too.

The Jedi Order was his life, but he couldn't stay if the Order was going to condone slavery, if _Grandmaster_ Yoda would turn a blind eye to this, then were they any better than the Sith?

"Obi-Wan," his Padawan said, smile soft, taking Obi-Wan's hand in his and placing something cold and metal in his hand, "I can't stay."

He shook his head, the Force pressing on his mind, the dual image of Anakin and the other shifting like phantom images as Obi-Wan tried to find words.

His Padawan whose true self was shorter than Obi-Wan but Anakin who was taller than him, bent to whisper in his ear and said for only him to hear, "I killed Pong Krell."

Obi-Wan froze, and he swore mentally in Huttese.

There was likely a good reason his Padawan had killed Krell, one that the Council likely would even have believed, but not if his Padawan was going to stir up trouble in the Republic military, not if he was going to walk out on the Order with every potential of joining Count Dooku.

The Council would jail him before they let him go.

And Obi-Wan realized, mind spinning, it was Cody who had lied about Krell's death which meant that Cody and any soldier in on the cover up could be seen as accomplices.

His Padawan stepped back, and bowed deeply to him, "Thank you for your teachings, Masters."

"No!" Yoda called, "You must not go!"

His Padawan turned and bowed, though not as deeply as he had bowed to Obi-Wan, "I cannot stay. This time, Master, I know that you are wrong. I only hope you come to see that before it is too late."

"May the Living Force be with you," Obi-Wan said as a blessing.

His Padawan smiled at him, the shorter blonde looking boyish, the Light about him shining like a beacon within the Force, "And with you, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan watched him leave, the silhouette of Anakin and the young man in black walking out with confidence, the Force leading him forward, freedom chasing at his heels.

Anakin Skywalker was dead, but Obi-Wan was sure that Anakin would have approved of this young man who had taken up his mantle. He had many questions on that front, but for now, he would trust this nameless Padawan of his.

Obi-Wan stood in place, Anakin's lightsaber hilt in hand and knowing that he would be following soon after. But Obi-Wan would stay long enough to find a way to protect his men, to find a way to give them options and ensure that Anakin had time to run before the Republic turned on him. Obi-Wan also needed to speak with Ahsoka, who he might ask to join them in exile. Ahsoka Tano was destined to become a great Jedi Knight, but the Force would not abandon them if they left the Order.

Qui-Gon certainly would have approved of Obi-Wan training Padawans outside of the Order without the Council's consent.

Obi-Wan almost smiled as he closed his eyes, the Living Force embracing him.

* * *

AN: Reactions, thoughts, Sheltie puppies, or feedback? Pretty Please?


	12. Rebel Hearts

KEYnote: I posted this story up until this chapter in one day, hence why there are so few views or reviews (none currently) so any feedback you could give me about characters and plot would be beyond wonderful. Much love!

Chapter 12 - Rebel Hearts

Padme Amidala could not say that the last six months had been good ones, but nor could she say that nothing good had occurred in that time.

Starting with the bad was realizing that Anakin's memory loss meant that for almost all intensive purposes, he was dead. When he avoided her after that kiss, she had lasted another month before finally breaking down.

Yet among the good things, was there finally being an end in sight to the war. Count Dooku, the leader of the Separatists was starting to appear like a more decent choice than the crumbling Republic. To the point where even she, and many of her own officials back home on Naboo, were considering switching sides.

The sheets shifted, and Padme curled in closer to the warm body that tangled her legs with hers.

Sabe had picked up the pieces of her broken heart. And much to Padme's embarrassment, she learned that Sabe had feelings for her, feelings Padme had been too wrapped up in herself and politics to notice.

Padme reached out and brushed a strand of Sabe's hair from her face. She knew others saw them as nearly identical, but Padme never felt like she was looking into a mirror when she looked at Sabe, except perhaps when Dorme worked her cosmetic magic on them. But even so, Sabe was very much her own person even when playing Padme's bodyguard and co-conspirator.

Padme knew that Sabe was a fighter, and as addicted to the power struggles, the insane missions Padme inevitably found herself in as she was. It was one of the reasons she had fallen for Anakin, a wild soul, why a hidden marriage was just par for the course of her life.

And for those same reasons Padme had loved Anakin, she had discovered Sabe loved her.

Anakin was lost to Padme now, and she had decided she couldn't stop living. Sabe had been there when Padme was at her lowest, and she had been the one to awaken Padme's heart when she thought she would never love again.

Tonight was the first night Sabe had _stayed the night._

So of course, it wasn't the kiss that Padme wanted to give her new lover that woke her from her slumber, but a knock on the door.

Sabe's eyes flashed open and Padme put a restraining hand on her arm, "Stay, maybe whoever it is will go away."

The knock came again and C3P-O said from the bedroom entrance, "Mistress, it's Master Anakin to see you."

Sabe groaned, sitting up and reaching for her clothes, "I'll see myself out then."

Padme sat up, catching her hand and pulling the other woman into a kiss. When she pulled back Sabe was wide-eyed. Padme spoke more firmness than she felt, "Anakin left me. You have every right to be here and I am not ashamed of you."

Sabe raised a brow, "You would go public with me? The Queen and her decoy?"

"I am done living in the shadows. I don't necessarily want to advertise it, this is new for me, but I am not ashamed of you, Sabe. I mean that."

Sabe kissed her, "I love you, Padme."

Padme flushed and opened her mouth, but Sabe put a hand to her lips.

"No, don't say it until you mean it, till you believe it. I've known I have loved you for years. But this-" she lifted Padme's hands to Sabe's bare shoulders, "is new for me too."

"Mistress? Should I tell him you are occupied," C3P-O called.

Padme looked to Sabe, and Sabe smiled, "Invite him in, droid, we just need a bit to get dressed."

Padme narrowed her eyes at the devious expression on Sabe's face as she pulled on a robe. "Sabe," she warned.

"He gave you up, Padme, let's show him exactly who he walked away from."

Padme remembered the expression he had worn after she told him they were married, "Run away from, you mean."

Sabe tossed her a silky robe that was not meant to hide anything.

When they were 'covered' they walked out hand in hand, Anakin sat awkwardly on the edge of his seat in the sitting room. When he looked up at her, his blue gaze caught hers with a quiet intensity.

She suddenly felt awkward and wished she was wearing more clothes, or at least underwear.

Ani hadn't even looked at her body.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Padme straightened her shoulders, "Why are you here, Anakin?" Her voice lost some of her composure, "Have you remembered anything?"

Sabe squeezed her hand in support rather than judgement.

Anakin shook his head, "No, Padme, I'm sorry. I'm here because I need to speak with you." His gaze shifted briefly to Sabe, "Um, privately, if that is alright?"

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Sabe," Padme said, she didn't think she could get through a conversation with him alone. She couldn't stand to be humiliated like she had been the last time they were alone. With Sabe at her side, she might be able to handle another rejection.

Anakin stood, looking conflicted, "Padme… I'm- this isn't going to be easy to explain. If I could just speak with you privately."

Sabe pulled her hand from Padme's, draping her arm over Padme's shoulder, her hand resting lightly above Padme's breast. Sabe put her other hand at Padme's waist so that they were almost wrapped around each other, Padme's hand going around her lover's waist in turn.

In a sultry voice, Sabe said, "You heard the lady, anything you have to say to her you can say in front of me, Skywalker. Your wife and I have no secrets."

Padme's Ani would have reacted jealously, or even with anger that she had revealed their secret to another, but this Anakin flushed scarlet and he seemed to finally notice what little they were wearing.

"Um-" he said, clearly flustered, his gaze going anywhere and everywhere except to look at them, "right, um- I'm glad you have each other. I just," he visibly gulped, "I- this conversation is kind of a family matter and I would really like to speak with just, er, Padme," his blue gaze met hers, "preferably with more clothes on, please?" The last came out in a pleading tone that her husband had _never_ used before.

"Do we offend you, Skywalker?" Sabe asked, kissing Padme's cheek.

Anakin's ears were red now, "No," he looked away from them, staring out at the balcony.

"Just tell me, Ani," Padme sighed, going to the couch across from where Anakin stood. She crossed her legs, Sabe draping herself at Padme's side.

She should have been amused by Anakin's obvious embarrassment, but it was simply breaking her heart. Was he such a stranger now that he was afraid to look at her?

"You aren't likely to believe me," he said, still standing, still looking toward the balcony. "But I have been a coward for not coming to speak with you sooner." He finally looked back at her, seeming to have no trouble keeping eye contact.

She found herself mildly insulted.

"But the truth sounds insane and the lie… I didn't want- I couldn't lie to you."

"So you've left me to my own thoughts for nearly a year now because you doubted my intelligence?" she asked, leaning into Sabe's embrace.

"No!" he almost yelled, reaching out to her, then stepping back. He sat when the back of his legs bumped into the couch behind him. "No, I didn't speak with you because _I_ didn't want to be the one to break your heart."

She laughed bitterly, "Oh, Ani, if that was your goal, you failed."

"Miserably," Sabe added.

Anakin met Padme's gaze, "I'm so sorry, I really- I never meant to hurt you. I never meant anything- for any of this to happen. And I would have been more careful of you had I known… But I never knew you. I don't know how to speak with you and I didn't want the first meaningful conversation we had to be this."

"To be what?" Padme finally snapped, "To tell me that you don't love me anymore? That the thought of me disgusts you!?"

He looked shocked, "No! No, I'll always love you, I mean I don't know you but you are _family_. You're… and I'm not disgusted by you, not in the way you think, at least."

Padme stood, Sabe stayed on the couch, knowing her well enough to not touch her when her temper rose like this. " _At least!?_ Go fuck yourself, Anakin Skywalker, _go fuck yourself!"_

Anakin folded in on himself, and said in a small voice, "I guess I know where my sister gets it from now."

Padme towered over him, she might have been a small woman, but with him sitting she could be menacing, "You don't have a kriffing sister."

He flinched as if she had slapped him, his shoulders rounding, and her heart hurt for him.

Which just made her angrier. She knew he was the one injured, but he had avoided her for months and now he had something to tell her? He said he wouldn't lie to her when obviously he was lying to her because he did remember something.

Something he needed to tell her.

But when he looked up at her again, he looked determined, "I did have a sister, in my time."

Padme gritted her teeth, "What does that mean, in your time?"

He caught her hand, his grip gentle but firm, "Padme, Anakin Skywalker is dead."

She tore her hand from his, "You're sitting right there."

"I'm not Anakin," he said coolly.

"Because you have no memories?"

He shook his head, "I have memories, but they aren't his. When he was caught in that explosion, _I_ woke up in his body. I lied to everyone about having amnesia because I was afraid they would lock me up or strap me to a medical bed if I said I wasn't Anakin."

She crossed her arms. "Oh, there's a story," she said, caustically, "then who do you think you are?"

"My name," he said slowly, eyes full of sorrow, "is Luke Skywalker. I'm your son, Padme, I'm Anakin's son. I'm from a future."

Padme blinked at him.

"So you are insane," Sabe murmured.

Not-Anakin sighed, "I know how it sounds, but I'm telling you the truth, I have no reason to lie about this."

Padme's mind began to spin, "If you are my son then you would have known me from day one. You wouldn't have run away from me."

"You died in childbirth," Not-Anakin said, "Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru never told me your name or anything about you. The only tip off I had before you kissed me was that you look like my twin sister." He half-smiled at her, "And to be fair, you aren't the only woman of your age group I've seen in the past who looks like my sister." He gestured to Sabe and was also likely referring to her other handmaidens that looked as if they bore a family resemblance. Some of her handmaidens had looked more like her than her sister Sola who was taller and fairer.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" she asked, "How did this even happen?"

"The Force," he said, "But I don't know how to explain it, I was on the Endor moon when the Force threw me back. When I woke up Obi-Wan was there with ginger hair instead of white and there were Jedi and clones troopers and-" he shook his head. "The Jedi of my time didn't survive the Clone Wars. I had three months of training with my Jedi Master before he died of old age. My sister and I were fighting in a different war, and I thought that if I was in the past I could maybe change things for the better. And I couldn't do that if everyone thought I was insane. But I needed to tell you the truth. I'm sorry it took me so long to face you." His voice broke, "I'm sorry I'm not him."

Her breath went out. She had died in childbirth? The Jedi didn't survive the war? Anakin didn't survive the war.

She backed away from the man who was not her husband. Sabe caught her before she fell. Padme dropped into her arms, staring numbly ahead.

Anakin was dead.

Her Ani was truly dead.

She blinked back the tears brimming in her eyes, "What was your name? What were yours and your sister's names?"

"Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa," he said gently, "We had to be separated so the Sith wouldn't find us. I went to live with my grandmother's family on Tatooine and Leia was raised as the Princess of Alderaan by Bail and Breha Organa."

She began to cry then, the tears falling silently down her cheeks.

"Padme?" Sabe asked, "He's a crazy person. I can escort him out."

"I never told Ani," Padme managed to say, "I always wanted children but I never spoke with him about it. But I dreamed… If I had a boy I was going to name him Luke Skywalker and I wanted to name a girl Leia."

Luke came closer, and she reached a hand out to him which he took, kneeling on the floor before her, "I'm sorry, Mom, so sorry to bring you this pain."

She let out a sob, _Ani is dead._

"You can't really believe this?" Sabe said.

Padme squeezed Sabe's hand, "Anakin couldn't have known their names." She smiled at Luke, "This is why you ran when I kissed you?"

He flushed, and now that she knew it wasn't her Ani, his every difference in expression and demeanour made him look like a completely different person in her eyes. Even the tenure of his words was different, "You're beautiful, but you're my mother."

She laughed and that laugh turned into a sob. She was never going to have children with Anakin, and knowing that even if she had she would never be able to hold their children anyway broke parts of her that she hadn't even known existed.

She grasped his hand, "I'm glad to be given the chance to meet you, Luke."

His face fell into lines of relief though his eyes were still shadowed by grief, "Me too."

She let go of Sabe's hand to pull him into a hug, noticing that the shampoo he used was different from Anakin's. "I love you, my son."

She felt his shoulders shake and he hugged her back, "I love you too, Mom."

She let herself sink into his strength for a moment, as the knowledge that this was hers and Ani's child sank into her world, solidifying into an inexplicable reality.

Luke's com went off, and he pulled back to answer it, "Skywalker."

_-Sir, the 501st is requesting your direction._

"Rex?" Luke asked, "What- was it the Senate or Order that is deploying you?"

_-Neither, Sir._

"Rex what are you-?"

_-Please, Sir. You asked if we wanted to serve the Republic._

"You have an answer for me?"

_-Yes, and the answer is not without you, General Luke Skywalker._

He told the clones about who he was before her?

"Where are you?" Luke asked.

_-Waiting in orbit, Sir. R2 is waiting with your fighter at the Temple's lower docks._

"I'll be there."

_-Thank you, Sir._

Luke clicked off the com, and looked at Padme with remorse, "I have to go."

She frowned, that didn't sound like normal military business, "An- _Luke_ , what have you done now?"

"I left the Jedi Order and I may have started a rebellion within the Republic army."

Padme and Sabe gaped at him.

He grinned at her, and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, "I have to go."

She smiled sadly.

_I have to go, but I'll keep you in my heart and I'll be back before you know it. I love you, more than all the stars of all the galaxies in existence._

The last words Ani had ever said to her, "Stay safe, Luke. I'm proud of you."

His smile was boyish, "Love you, Mom." He kissed her cheek one last time before departing with light footsteps.

She slumped when she heard the door shut, her heart a gaping wound.

Sabe pulled her into her arms and Padme broke.

Her grief did not have words, did not have a definition, but she grieved all the same.

* * *

Rex had asked Wolffe to ask General Koon what had happened. When the response had been that General Skywalker had left the Order, Rex knew exactly what needed to be done.

Officially speaking, the 501st had had three Star Destroyers once. All three, the Resolute, Defender, and Redeemer had all been blown up. But seeing as what they were about to do was terribly illegal, Rex felt no qualms about giving the orders to 'acquire' another Star Destroyer from the GAR.

They took one of the ships used mainly as transport due to how new it was. Giving the other troopers 'orders' to be restationed.

When General Skywalker walked aboard, R2-D2 beeping happily at his side, Rex greeted him with a salute, "General Skywalker."

Appo, Fives, Hardcase, Dogma, Echo, and the rest mirroring the salute.

He smiled at them, "Luke is fine guys, I left the Order."

"You will always be our General," Echo said emphatically.

"I notice this isn't your Star Destroyer," he said lightly.

"We stole it," Fives said with a grin.

The General smirked, "Interesting, so you're joining the Separatists?"

"Are you?" Hardcase asked.

"No," he replied, "I'm not joining the Separatists."

Rex wasn't the only one who let out a sigh of relief.

"Where are you going to go?" the General asked.

Rex shifted on his feet, "We don't know, we were hoping you would tell us."

"You want me to lead you even though I won't be serving the Republic?"

"Yes, Sir," Rex and everyone else said.

Skywalker tilted his head, "You do realize we will be criminals?"

"Yes, Sir."

Skywalker grinned, "Good, I was always more suited to being a Rebel. Are we fully staffed?" He started walking forward.

"Yes, Sir," Rex said, hurrying to keep up with the General's longer strides, "the full 501st and crew." Which was about ten thousand men.

Skywalker nodded, "Alright, first things first, anyone who knows anything about mechanics, I want this ship checked from top to bottom, I want every serial number and every computer washed."

"But, Sir," Appo said, "If we do that no one will be able to contact us unless we are in range."

Skywalker raised a single brow before saying, "That would be the idea, Lieutenant."

Appo flushed, "Right, we're acting outside the law now."

Skywalker clapped him on the shoulder, "It takes some getting used to. Rex, I want us on a course to Mon Cala, by then we should have had time to clean this vessel of all identification and be able to re-direct from there. You all understand that we will have to be in constant motion to stay in front of the Republic and avoid the Separatists."

"Why do I get the feeling you've done this before?" Dogma asked.

Skywalker smiled, "In another life, I was a part of a Rebel Alliance fighting a galactic empire. Speaking of which, I have a call to make."

* * *

Dooku was pretty sure Sidious was growing annoyed with him. Dooku had made far more progress with the Separatist movement with honey than steel.

The last few months had not garnered him so many victories as he had pulled back how much damage he was willing to do on civilian populaces. However, this had won over more and more neutral territories, even Mandalore seemed ready to throw their lot in with them.

Sidious's distraction on this matter had become more apparent and Dooku was none too pleased when he realized Sidious had been grooming Skywalker to be his next apprentice.

Dooku was well aware that he was getting on in years, but that didn't mean he could be easily tossed aside for the younger model. Dooku was vindictively pleased that his own chances of converting the supposed Chosen One were much higher than the Chancellor's whose close relationship with Hero With No Fear died with the boy's memories.

He received a transmission link from Coruscant and allowed it to income on his desk in his suite on Serreno. A hologram of the young Jedi Knight he had just been contemplating appeared.

"General Skywalker, to what do I owe this esteemed honour?"

"Greetings Count Dooku. I am contacting you to inform you of mine and 501st Legion's departure from Republic service. We will be travelling in the Outer Rim and beyond. So long as your forces do not attack us we shall leave them be."

Dooku blinked, "You left the Order?"

"Yes," Skywalker said, "But I'm not joining the Sith or the Separatists."

"So what are you?" Dooku asked.

Skywalker smiled, "Rebels."

And with that, the transmission cut dead.

Dooku gazed at the empty space, before smiling. Oh, Darth Sidious was going to love this.

* * *

Ahsoka sat on her Master's bed as she watched Obi-Wan pack his few belongings. She had already everything she owned packed -her belongings consisting of a few extra pair of clothes.

Obi-Wan had told her he was leaving the Order.

She hadn't given him time to say more before she said, "Then I'm coming too."

"I can't believe Anakin gave you his lightsaber."

"I'm not giving up mine and I don't want you to give up yours either which is why we are informing the Council after we have departed," he opened a drawl and his hand paused as he lifted an unfamiliar lightsaber.

"Whose is that?" she asked curiously.

"Qui-Gon's," he answered, "but it's lighter than it should be." He opened it, the gears coming undone as he held it between his hands with the Force. "The kyber has been taken."

He put it back together and put it in his pack. Reaching back into the draw, he pulled out a slim piece of paper.

"What's that?" she asked.

He passed it to her, and she read the slim note: _Dear Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sorry to take this, I know Qui-Gon meant a lot to you. Blue just isn't my colour. Love Skywalker._

"At least he apologized," she offered.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Come on. That stupid meeting took too long. He's probably half a galaxy ahead of us."

"How do you think Rex is going to feel about this?" she asked, thinking that Rex was going to be heartbroken to be left behind.

"I don't know but we need to speak with Cody."

oOo

By the time they reached the Star Destroyer Cody was on, Ahsoka had felt the change in the Force. Something was happening.

"Cody," Obi-Wan said, "Ahsoka and I are leaving the Jedi Order."

She thought Cody or Waxer would ask questions, but instead, they nodded, "Then we are coming with you."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, then shut it, "I was going to warn you about lying for Anakin. He told me he killed Pong Krell, but do you know what the fall out for leaving the Republic might mean for you?"

"Pong Krell deserved it," Cody said, "He was trying to kill the 212th and 501st in a bid to win Dooku's favour. Skywalker killed Krell in a duel when Krell tried to kill Rex."

Ahsoka gaped, she hadn't even been allowed to go to Umbara because of how dangerous it was. "Excuse me what?" she asked.

"Krell was a traitor."

Obi-Wan nodded as if he had seen this coming, Ahsoka scowled at him, as he said, "Regardless, are you sure you want to leave, you and the entire 212th? There will likely be no turning back for you, and worse comes to worst, we might end up fighting a two fronted war against the Republic and the Separatists."

"No, Sir," Cody said, "We, meaning not just the 212th Battalion but the _entire_ 7th Sky Corps."

Obi-Wan didn't hesitate, "You have the fleet ready? And everyone is on board with this idea?"

"Yes, Sir. Thirty-six Star Destroyers, are at your command."

Ahsoka gaped at him, that meant tens of thousands of troops were going to leave the Republic.

Cody smirked at her, "Something wrong, Commander Tano?"

She gulped, "No, I just thought that Rex was the crazy one."

"The 501st left about an hour or so ago."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Did you track them?"

Waxer nodded, "They headed for Mon Cala."

"Wait," Ahsoka said, "Did they leave on a Star Destroyer? The 501st doesn't have a designated star ship anymore."

"They stole one," Cody said reasonably as if clone troopers broke the laws every day. Then he smiled, a rare thing for the Commander, "They named it the Negotiator II."

Ahsoka bit back a laugh.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Of course, they did. Come on, Ahsoka, we need to make a recording."

* * *

AN: I posted all the chapters until this one in one not, any thoughts, reactions, wolf cubs, or feedback on the chapter's content? Pretty please?


	13. The Zillo Beasts

KEYnote: Sabe being in love with Padme shows up in the book _Queen's Shadow_ , so canon and not my idea but I rolled with it. ;) 

Chapter 13 - The Zillo Beast

Luke found himself standing under the double suns of his childhood, his feet on the ground he had been raised on.

The land was barren, his home laid abandoned, nothing but the graves of his ancestors for company.

"I hate sand."

Luke whirled, and there stood his father, frowning down at Luke's grandmother's grave. He reached for his gloves and found both his own hands bare instead. He was wearing the white that he had always worn in the desert except for the time he wore black to not look like the farm boy he was before Jabba the Hutt.

He cleared his throat, "Were you close with your mother, Father?"

"Yes, I was," he said without looking up, "And I returned too late to save her."

Luke bowed his head, "I understand."

His father did look up at him then and for some reason, the scar on his face seemed to mare him, as if cutting beneath the surface to something ugly beneath, "No, you don't."

Luke crossed his arms, "My Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were murdered because they crossed paths with the wrong droids while I was off chasing advantages."

 _Off chasing legends of you,_ but he didn't share that part out loud. This might be happening in his dreams but this, like the last dream of his father, felt more real than fiction.

"And I'm sure your mother was there to dry your tears, and I'm sure I was there to avenge them."

"This was my home! My birth mother died before I ever met her," Luke snapped, "and you?"

"Might have as well have been the one to order their deaths," Leia said, appearing beside Luke. "And maybe you did."

He offered her his arm and she took it, the Force equalizing between them. She was wearing that stupid costume Jabba had made her wear.

Father scowled at her, "Why by the high summer hells of the Dune Sea are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?"

She glowered back at him, "The slug made me wear it."

Confusion then fury lit his eyes, "You were a slave? My daughter became a slave to a Hutt?"

Leia smiled at him sweetly, and Luke fought not to chuckle as she batted her lashes at him, "Briefly. Jabba, in the end, found me not to his liking."

This didn't seem to assuage Anakin's anger in the slightest, "You tricked your way out of a slave contract?"

Luke laughed.

Anakin turned that glare on him, "You think this is a joke? Your twin sister became a slave and you're laughing!?" There was true outrage in his voice.

Luke snorted, "Oh, would you calm down. By the blazing suns, no wonder everyone was so shocked by my behaviour. Anybody ever tell you that you are overly dramatic?"

"I am not dramatic!" Anakin shouted, "My daughter is indecent because of the foulness of a Hutt! Your grandmother died a free woman, no Skywalker-"

"I am not a Skywalker," Leia cut him off, "I am Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, and my accommodations with Jabba the Hutt were a ruse so I could save my friend." She touched the collar at her neck, the chain swung over her free arm like a braid, "And Jabba didn't survive his encounter with _me_."

Anakin gaped at her, "You're a Hutt Slayer?"

She smirked, cocking her hip and leaning into Luke, swinging the chain in her free hand, "As I said, I'm a princess."

"She choked him to death with that chain," Luke elaborated.

Their father laughed, "Ah, so you take after your mother, that's good to know. But how did you escape the rest of the scum that surrounds the Hutts?"

"Never underestimate twins," Leia said, resting her head on Luke's shoulder.

That made Luke's heart hurt, and he laid a kiss to the top of her head, "I miss you. I really have no clue what I'm doing without you."

She looked up at him, "It's been a long night, Luke, surely you should be waking up soon?"

He shook his head, "Leia, it has been a year for me."

"A single year?" Anakin asked. "Since the last time I've seen you two, and Leia blasted me in the head, _ow_ by the way, you have no idea the migraine I had when I woke up, it has been four years."

It was Leia's turn to shake her head, "I'm not apologizing for that, the galaxy would be better off without you."

Anakin crossed his arms, "Whether you like it or not, Little Princess, I am your father. Without me, you literally wouldn't exist."

She bared her teeth at him, "A trade I have attempted to make more than once."

Luke rolled his eyes, realizing that both his father and sister could be pretty dramatic when it came to it.

"And if that meant that your brother didn't exist either?" Anakin retorted.

Her expression faltered, and she looked up at Luke. She hugged him, "Alright, Luke might be worth a Sith Lord or two."

Luke chuckled, hugging her back.

When he looked up, he found their father smiling at them. He caught Luke's gaze and smiled brighter, "I'm so proud of you both."

Leia's hands fisted against Luke's back, and she glared around Luke's arm without breaking their embrace, "You don't even know us."

His smile turned wistful, "But I know that having children would have been the happiest day of my life. I know I would have given everything I am for your happinesses. You're a piece of me, you're a piece of Padme, how could I not love you?"

Luke wanted to go to him then, but Leia caught him by the shoulders. Looking up into his eyes, she said, "No, Luke, don't trust him."

"There's good in him, Leia. Can't you see it?" he asked her, putting his forehead to hers, he said softly, "I've met Padme, our mother, she wouldn't have loved someone evil."

"Why would you think I'm evil?" Anakin asked, taking a step forward, encroaching on the invisible boundary that had kept Leia from going for his throat.

She hissed at him, "Because you are. I will not be won over by pretty words." She looked back at Luke, "Please be careful of him, Luke."

He felt like crying, "Leia, I'm-"

Luke woke with a gasp. He didn't know what had woken him but he found himself in his bunk on a Star Destroyer floating in cold space, his blanket kicked to his feet. He reached for the blanket, wrapping it tightly around him, missing the heat of the desert and hating being trapped in this body that was not his own.

He curled into a ball, curling around the ache in his chest.

Imbalance, that's what he was, without Leia he could go on, but he would never be right.

Yoda had accused him of looking always to the horizon, for craving adventure, and maybe he had, maybe he still did.

But Luke knew that part of that discontentment had been being parted from his other half. Brother and sister, they should never have been separated, and for that… for that, he truly resented his father.

* * *

Wolffe had an interesting twenty-four hours. His General Koon had gathered every one of the 104th and asked if they wanted to be a part of the Republic Army.

It had actually taken a bit for them to realize what Plo Koon had been trying to ask them.

"Do you want to serve the Republic? Do you want to fight in this war?"

And then it clicked, their General was trying to give them a choice. "Will the Jedi remain in the war?"

"Yes, Commander Wolffe, we will."

"Then we will not leave you helpless, that is our choice, and our honour."

General Koon had bent at the waist in a more sincere bow than he had ever seen the male give anyone. Wolffe had done his best to return the gesture. So had the others in various dips, Comet had curtsied and Wildfire had fallen on his face.

General Koon had laughed with them.

It made Wolffe feel appreciated, loved, and he was pleased to hear that General Kit Fisto had done the same for his men.

Promising to find them a way out of this army if they asked.

Somehow, Wolffe really wasn't surprised when he got the news that the 501st had taken off especially when he learned that General Skywalker had left the Jedi Order.

He was very amused to learn that they had stolen a Venator-class Star Destroyer which they had cheerfully dubbed _The Negotiator II._

However, Commander Wolffe and every trooper he knew was shocked to learn the High General Obi-Wan Kenobi, the original Negotiator, had not only left the Order but taken the _entire_ 7th Sky Corps. One of the most elite percentages of the Grand Army of the Republic that had been mainly responsible for holding many of the front lines.

Their only comfort was that they hadn't joined the Separatists, because if they had… Well, the 7th Sky Corps had been on rotation for guarding Coruscant. The unexpected departure had left the rest of them scrambling to refill the vacuum that they had left, the great big opening they had left on the Senate's back.

If Dooku knew this was coming, he could have attacked them then and it would have been a slaughter.

The Jedi High Council had overcompensated and pulled all forces from potentially neutral or even in conflict places that rejected Republic aid.

Inadvertently, Wolffe was of the opinion that this was a good tactical idea. Sure, it gave the Separatists more power, but the Republic Government didn't even represent most of Outer Rim territories. And while the clone army was large and the Jedi could have their moments, they weren't a big or strong enough power to hold the Outer Rim, especially not with the Hutts and slave empires feeding on the chaos of the Civil war.

No, in Wolffe's opinion, holding the Mid and Inner Rims was the easiest way to protect the Core worlds and Republic.

And some nostalgic part of Wolffe was happy to hear that so many Jedi would be returning home to their Temple. Wolffe had seen how hard it was for the Jedi to step forth as war generals, they were peacekeepers, people who handled disputes, who negotiated, not people who were trained to weigh the lives of thousands.

They weren't killers, and Wolffe had mourned both the Jedi who died and the Jedi who had become jaded.

The ones who broke seemed to die in battle. It amazed him how many died rather than turned sides. To Wolffe and his men, it was why the Jedi were worth following. They were far from perfect, but they were willing to fight beside their troops, to get their hands dirty, while the politicians pointed them around in arrogance, playing a terrible game at costs they would never be able to appreciate.

If Wolffe had one wish outside of the end of this war, he would have wished the Jedi had ruled the Senate. They would have found peace somehow already.

Among the shocks to his system came, General Windu calling every ranking officer who wasn't in an active battle in for a meeting. Wolffe was pretty used to seeing his brothers as holograms, he was less used to saying nearly a hundred of his brothers as holograms.

Wolffe looked at their stripes and found his fellow Commanders, Majors, Captains, Letientants, Sergeants, and even the odd Corporal.

They all looked about as confused as Wolffe felt. What by the blackness of space was going on?

General Windu stood with Generals Koon and Fisto behind him.

"Greetings, officers, I have gathered you here today for a long overdue conversation," General Windu began.

Wolffe was stunned by what followed. Windu found he had the same difficulties that Koon and Fisto had trying to get his message across. Not because Windu wasn't speaking plainly, he certainly was, but because what he was saying went against nearly everything they had been raised to believe.

Of course with General Kenobi and the 7th Sky Corps departure, the urgency for such a discussion made sense.

And because Cody and Rex were Wolffe's friends as well as brother's he found himself calling out when there was a lull in the conversation, "What will be done about General Kenobi and the 7th Sky Corps, General Windu?"

Windu looked at him with dark eyes and waved him forward, "Do you know who the Lost Twenty are?"

"No, Sir," Wolffe replied, stopping several feet away from the High Generals.

"Since the founding of this Temple, there have only been twenty Jedi Masters who willingly left the Jedi Order because of ideological differences. Jedi who became disillusioned with the Order, and of late, disillusioned with the Galactic Republic. Until yesterday, Master Dooku had been the last."

Wolffe felt himself go cold. He couldn't believe that General Kenobi would turn to the Separatists cause, though he knew it was possible. But him becoming a Sith? _That_ seemed impossible. General Kenobi had constantly worked himself to exhaustion on the front lines, General Kenobi had never killed an unarmed man-

General Kenobi was a good person, and that went beyond being a Jedi. Or maybe, High General Kenobi was simply the epitome of what a Jedi Knight should have been.

Windu seemed to read his thoughts, "It is normal for the Lost to become Sith, and I have every reason to believe that Master Obi-Wan Kenobi will not go down that path. The Dark Side never called to him. No, Dooku's fall was unique and tragic in that way.

"The Lost are memorialized in our archives, the saying goes, lost but never forgotten. It is not seen as their failings that they left, but as the Order's failings. Though I am sure you have noticed that Jedi can be dogmatic in our ways, we also have many characters, many different people who make our micro-culture of the galaxy.

"In this way, Obi-Wan Kenobi is not an enemy of the Jedi Order. He will not be tracked or wholly shunned, he is not a criminal and there is no punishment for leaving the Order. His loss is our failing, our sorrow and shame, not his. He is free to live his life as he chooses and the men of the 7th Sky Corps, of the 501st, and General Skywalker will be afforded the same.

"In this, I do not care if the Senate or Chancellor disagrees, you will not be ordered to fire on your brothers." Windu took a breath, and Wolffe realized how hard this must have been for him, they weren't the only ones to lose brothers today. "Master Obi-Wan is the Lost 21st, that does not make him evil or our enemy."

Wolffe let his own breath out in relief, they could compensate for losing the Sky Corps, but Wolffe really hadn't been sure if he could have borne fighting against them.

"I have a question for you all," Windu said, drawing Wolffe from his internal musings.

They all waited as he hadn't addressed any one of them specifically.

"Would you want the Kamino cloners to stop producing soldiers?"

Wolffe blinked, his metal eye grating a bit against his eyelid. Had he him right?

Commander Doom asked, "Are you asking if we want the Kaminoins to stop growing more of our brothers to be used as soldiers in a Galactic Civil War?"

"Yes, I am," Windu said firmly.

Commander Dox and Commander Thorn who stood slightly behind Wolffe in hologram said in unison, "Yes, Sir, we would want you to stop them."

Windu frowned, "I thought you said everyone wanted to stay in the army? Yet you so quickly want the Kaminoins to be shut down."

"We are adults, Sir," Wolffe spoke up, "And you have given us the privilege to choose and it is our honour to fight for the Jedi and the Republic. But our brothers on Kamino are children, and we have learned- _I_ have learned that childhood should be more than learning to be loyal and how to fight in a war."

Doom nodded, "I wouldn't say I wish I had never been created, but it does seem wrong to allow more of our brothers to be brought into this galaxy when we know what awaits them."

General Koon spoke for the first time that evening, "Once things have settled a bit that we know that Separatists are not about to wage a full blown attack on Coruscant, we shall send a Legion to disassemble Kamino's operations. All sensitive information shall be entrusted to you all and kept from the Senate. As the Kimanoins used cloning to save their own species, this does not mean we will be destroying Kimano, just shutting down enough of their facilities that they can no longer produce armies."

Wolffe loved the Jedi, he really did.

"Commander Wolffe," General Windu called.

Wolffe straightened, "Yes, Sir, General Windu."

"Will you be remaining with us?"

Wolffe swallowed a smile, it really was great to be appreciated, "Yes, Sir."

"How do you feel about being promoted?"

"At your discretion, of course, Sir."

"How do you feel about training the Jedi in military tactics?"

Wolffe's eyes widened, and he felt his heart rate increase. If he could train the Jedi then… "It would be an honour, Sir."

"Good, then welcome, High General Wolffe, to the Jedi High Council."

Wolffe's jaw went slack, and he knew that each and every one of his brothers were experiencing equal amounts of shock, hologram or otherwise.

Wolffe just became the first clone General in the army.

He had just become the first non-Jedi to be made a High General.

And Wolffe had just become the first in possible history to sit on the High Jedi Council and be neither a Master nor a Jedi.

As Rex would say, Holy Bantha-Shit.

* * *

Grandmaster Yoda was not happy of late. He had lost his latest Padawan and Obi-Wan, that they had taken a sizable junk of their army with them was a small matter.

The last fifteen years or so had not been good ones, to say the least. Qui-Gon's death at the hands of a Sith, his prodigy Padawan falling to then become a Sith and starting a galactic Civil War, and now, as if his Padawans were determined to have him grow more white hairs, Mace had just elected a clone to the High Council with only two other Council members' approval.

And apparently, Mace had also suggested to the clones that they could leave if they wanted, endangering the entire Republic in the process.

Yes, Yoda knew that the clones' fates were not pleasant, but he also knew that being under the thumb of a Sith Empire would be infinitely worse. In Yoda's long life he had seen many wars and more death than Mace could imagine.

Freedom was a state of mind, the future was what needed to be preserved.

Mace came to him in his meditation room, sitting cross legged across from with the same defiant air that he had used in his Padawan years when he declared he would become a Master in the Seventh Form. Yoda hadn't approved, just as he hadn't approved of Dooku's obsession with lightsaber duelling.

He had told both his Padawans that the focus for lightsaber duelling was irrelevant because there were not enough Dark Siders that could not be handled and the Sith were extinct.

Yoda had wondered if his words hadn't compelled Dooku toward becoming a Sith just to spite him. His contrary nature was something he had passed on to Qui-Gon. A legacy Yoda had mistakenly believed stopped with Obi-Wan.

Yoda's failures sat heavily on his shoulders, all of his Padawans had dabbled in the Dark Side, except for his latest, Anakin, who hadn't been the boy Qui-Gon had found after his memory loss. It was true that Anakin Skywalker had dabbled in the Dark Side, but Yoda's hopes for the boy when he had begun his training had been high.

So purely in the light he had been, just like Obi-Wan, but powerful, all so powerful. And more interested, as a change of pace for Yoda's students, in the Force arts than his lightsaber form.

Yet those hopes had been dashed when Anakin had left the Order, Obi-Wan following after them. Left, not because of their falling from the Light, but because of political differences.

Dooku's parting words haunting Yoda from Obi-Wan's, Anakin's, and Ahsoka's lips. Yoda knew that if he didn't bend soon then he would break, he knew that the Order itself would break.

But he would not allow Mace's thoughtless actions to go unchallenged. He finally spoke, "What done have you?"

"What I had to," Mace responded evenly.

"Rash you have acted."

"Rash? This wasn't rash, it was moral. Besides, Dooku has shown that he can be reasoned with."

Yoda frowned, "But not trusted." No, never trusted, falling to the Dark Side was one thing, becoming a Sith was a betrayal.

"And I'm not so sure we can trust the Senate!" Mace retorted, his emotions getting the best of him.

People often mistook Mace's strictness for him being dogmatically minded, but Mace was only dogmatic because he walked the line between Dark and Light too closely to falter. Mace always sounded sure of himself, always played the advocate for evil, always sided on caution because in his youth the mistakes he had made he had never made peace with. So he was harsh with everyone, most especially himself.

"Fear you do," Yoda cautioned him, "You mustn't act on fear."

"Yoda!" he exclaimed, " _Master_ , please, we lost Obi-Wan. _Obi-Wan._ "

"Young he is," Yoda said, those his own heart bled at having lost such a light in their Order, in this time of Darkness.

"Yes, but he is my friend. And I have disagreed with him in the past, but in this… what are we even fighting for? I feel like we are doing more harm than good."

"In the fog, hard to see the way forward, it is. Have patience, we must."

"Master!" Mace yelled, his control slipping, his emotions pressing in a swirl of light and darkness against Yoda's senses, "The Chancellor asked me to bring the Zillo of Malastare back to Coruscant when I knew better." His hand touched his heart as he motioned angrily, his voice thick with remorse. "That creature… it was the last of its kind and I saved it from the Dugs and then _I damned it_.

"When I brought the Zillo here, I assigned it to torture and death. And the people it killed during its escape, those lives lost are on _my_ hands, not the creature who just wanted to be left in peace."

At this Yoda bowed his head, "Not our place-"

"But it could be! The Jedi were Lords once, we could have more say then we do."

"Not possible." Power corrupted, of this Yoda was certain.

"The Green Jedi seem to be doing just fine."

"Many mistakes did the Jedi Lords make," Yoda warned, remembering the histories he had been brought up within his own years as a youngling. The Jedi were too powerful, that power needed to be tempered, leaving the politics to others had served the Order well.

"Like we aren't?"

Yoda met Mace's dark gaze directly, and he read the conflict within him. Follow Obi-Wan he wished to. Resigned, he asked, "Abandon me too, will you?"

"No," Mace said, standing, "no, I won't. Because the risk I took wasn't a risk at all. Our men are loyal, and given a chance to leave or stay, they stayed _._ So remember that the next time you weigh some perceived advantage over what we _know_ is right."

And Mace walked off leaving Yoda feeling older than he ever had before.

* * *

AN: Thoughts, reactions, Zillo beast babies, or more feedback, pretty please?


	14. Declaration of War

Preface: So, in my opinion, the Prequel era is the most interesting because of all the Jedi, unfortunately, much of the Grand Plan is so much forced plot and sacrificing of characters' personalities to achieve said plan. So I hope you all enjoy the picture I make out of falling dominoes.

Chapter 14 - Declaration of War

Darth Sidious had accounted for every eventuality, except Anakin succumbing to brain damage, losing all his memories, and somehow ending up becoming the most powerful _and_ competent Jedi in the Order.

He had left Anakin in Obi-Wan's care to foster resentment and train him in the Jedi arts. He had never intended Yoda to teach the boy.

And the little Grandmaster had completely barred Sidious from him for _six_ months.

Of course, the last three days had changed everything. All his plans, all his eventualities, but no one could have them could have predicted this.

First, the waves Anakin had made in the Force from Umbara had been staggering. Waves of pure light, of more power than he thought even he could have wielded comfortably. Sidious _needed_ to know what had happened.

So of course, there was no official report filed. By the time Sidious had pushed through an edict on the Jedi Council, he was informed that Anakin had left the Order.

At which point Sidious had begun to panic. Anakin joining the Separatist movement was never supposed to be remotely possible.

But then Dooku had been slacking, changing the nature of the game. Instead of being the ruthless dictator who would squash innocents and align himself with slavers, he had been playing politics. Doing things with moral character, almost as if he was slipping back toward the Light. Something that was extraordinarily rare in Sith history.

The war that was supposed to break the Republic and destroy the Jedi seemed to be winding down. Though peace treaties were easy enough to disrupt, after all, they still had two massive armies.

So imagine Darth Sidious's surprise when his news feed lit up with the information of not just of The Hero With No fear dropping out of the Order, but High General Obi-Wan Fucking Kenobi.

Along with the _entire_ 7th Sky Corps and the 501st Legion. The two units that had seen more of the frontlines than almost any others, Palpatine had ensured that so Anakin would hate this war more than any other.

Clearly, that plan had backfired.

And the news pundits? Well, they were up in arms. Of the names the general public of the galaxy knew of was Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the 501st and 212th. The only one acting predictably was the zealot, Windu.

When the news of these events spread, the entire Republic would be driven into a panic thinking the clones and Jedi Order itself might defect to Separatists. After all, if their favourite Jedi, if their Hero With No Fear, the Knight Anakin Skywalker could join the Separatists, then hope was lost.

Then for a High General, a Council member of the Jedi Order, a hero in his own right; if a _Master_ Jedi could join the Separatists, well then, _that_ was just confirmation that end was nigh.

Sidious had to take even breaths to not lose his composure. To not release the seething ocean of rage churning in his centre.

He hated people. He was going to make the galaxy suffer for this, he was going to make Obi-Wan and Anakin suffer for this.

Maybe he could torture the Togruta girl in front of them. That would surely break them both.

A call from his hidden transmitters illuminated, and Sidious shrugged on his own black cloak, flipping the hood over, he opened the channel.

Dooku stood proudly before him in miniature, he dipped his head, "Darth Sidious."

Sidious almost snarled that he wasn't addressed as Master, his nerves were raw tonight, but it would look weak to correct his apprentice at this stage. He settled for a cool, "Tyrannus."

Dooku made no sign at the absence of Darth to his name as he said, "I have had contact with General Skywalker."

Sidious stilled, "They joined the Separatist movement?"

"Them?" Dooku enquired lightly.

"Anakin and Kenobi," Sidious hissed.

"Obi-Wan left the Order as well?" Dooku asked with too much interest.

Sidious cursed, realizing that he had received the early news feeds, it was something he had been careful to arrange. He always had time to make calculated responses to any 'breaking' news. "Yes, he did," he said shortly and didn't add that the 7th Sky Corps had left as well.

Dooku had a snide tongue and was too likely to rub it in Sidious's pride.

"Then they must have departed separately because Skywalker spoke only for himself and for the 501st Legion."

"They committed themselves to you?"

"No, they said they would be travelling in the Outer Rim and would leave my forces alone if we left them alone. They are calling themselves Rebels."

Sidious's mouth went dry, "A third fraction?" _One that he couldn't control._

As if hearing his thoughts, Dooku merely nodded.

The Tano girl would sing for Sidious, he vowed it. He would record it and play it for all the Order to enjoy, so that Anakin and Kenobi would learn that their luck wouldn't always hold out. They would learn how truly powerless they were to protect the ones they loved, they wouldn't be able to keep their own Padawan.

Sidious brought his thoughts back to the problem at hand, "We shall trap them then."

Dooku nodded once again, "Yes, I thought to send Ventres-"

"Kill her."

Dooku froze, "What was that?"

"She has grown too powerful and I do not trust her."

"She is dear to me."

"Too dear, I would hate to think you were grooming her to replace me."

"As you were grooming Skywalker to replace me?" Dooku countered.

Sidious hesitated, and that was his mistake, he saw Dooku's face harden as he read the truth in that small hesitation. He knew it was too late to recover from this blunder even as he spoke, "Skywalker is a tool, not an apprentice, of that I can promise you, Darth Tyrannus."

"Your plans are falling apart about you, Sidious, perhaps you killed your own Master too soon. You are not as wise as you believe nor as graced with intricacies of courting people as your privileged path has led you to believe."

"Watch your tongue, Apprentice," Sidious snarled, gripping down hard on his shields, he couldn't afford to send ripples through the Force. His rage burned against his inner walls.

"I will not dispose of Ventress, she is an asset and the first I have been proud of since Qui-Gon's knighting."

Sidious almost rolled his eyes, _Jedi._ "There can be only two Sith, Tyrannus."

"Is that a declaration?" Dooku asked.

Sidious felt the cards slipping through his hands, but he could not back down when he had been the one to throw the gauntlet, "Killing Ventress will be proof of your loyalty to me."

"Proof?" Dooku asked darkly, "Proof was in the Jedi I helped you kill. Proof was killing my best friend, Sifo-Dyas, and you would ask for proof of me now?

"No, _Sheev_ , I need not prove anything, when you have proven yourself fickle. You never intended for me to survive this war, or you would welcome Ventress who would take my place when my natural life ends."

"Sith do not have natural lives," Sidious snarled.

Dooku nodded, "Then I'll remind you that while the Order is incompetent, it takes a Sith to destroy another."

"Are you threatening me?" Sidious asked, and though he had seen it coming, it still surprised him. He owned Dooku. He owned his very soul.

"Threatening?" Dooku repeated, clearly amused, "No, nothing so churlish, let us be civilized, Palpatine. Let me offer you my official declaration of war."

The transmission went dead and Sidious could have shattered the surface of Coruscant. Hanging onto his shields with a will of a man hanging on to a cliff's edge for dear life, he was forced to reshape his mental map of the galaxy.

A civil war he had once had full control over, he now had lost his puppet strings. The Republic was on the precipice of destruction, the Separatists could not and would no longer easily tip over at the planned deaths of Dooku and Grievous, and Anakin, the fucking Chosen One had begun his own fraction.

Sidious called Grievous, who answered immediately.

"Master, it is an honour," he bowed, his cough racking his metallic prison.

"Dooku is a traitor."

The Count of Serreno wanted war, Sidious would give him war.

* * *

Asajj Ventress knew there would be trouble when her Master told her that he was turning on his Master.

What she had not expected is how swiftly that trouble would come nor how many droids had self-destruct buttons installed in them.

Sidious orders worked on all of the older models over Dooku's, the reverse was true of the newer droids. But as Sidious didn't give a damn what or who the droids blew up, the percentage that listened to Sidious were significantly more dangerous. The droids also had severe difficulties shooting each other, i.e. they couldn't seem to tell each other apart and so when Sidious and Dooku gave the order for them to shoot the opponent, they were just as likely to shoot the droid next to them.

Yes, Asajj understood that droids were stupid, but this? This was the next level of idiocy. This was- bad coding.

In a matter of days, their forces had been almost completely depleted. Asajj and Dooku had survived mainly because Darth Sidious couldn't command them twenty-four seven, and Grievous simply wasn't clever enough to keep up with Asajj and Dooku.

But both she and Dooku had underestimated how far Sidious would go to spite them.

The Trade Federation was the first to go, the IBC collecting on their debts.

Nute Gunrey's gruesome murder hardly had time to make the news under the news frenzy surrounding Kenobi, Skywalker, and the 7th Sky Corps supposed defecation to the Separatist movement.

The annihilation of the Trading Federation was small in comparison especially as they had been playing both sides. The Trading Federation's members weren't hard targets, most of their representatives surrounded themselves with droids that answered to Sidious. The ones who weren't had been stationed on Coruscant, a planet with no lack of assassins, excuse her, bounty hunters for hire. Without the Federation's backing, the Separatist had lost half its funding.

Of course, Sidious didn't stop there, proving that there were reasons why Sith Lords got reputations.

The call from Muunilinst came too late for anyone to help, either the Separatists or the Republic. Sidious sent Grievous to the main colonies, and they left no prisoners. Not a single Muun adult nor child nor babe was spared. And like those members of the Trade Federation that had been safely elsewhere, assassins paid handsomely completed the genocide.

Muuns, while wonderful merchants and bankers, were not, with the exception of the late Hego Damask II, Darth Plagueis, known warriors. So with the extermination of the Muuns came the fall of the Intergalactic Banking Clan. And with the fall of the IBC was the resulting bankruptcy of both the Galactic Republic and the Separatists.

The rub being that Darth Sidious was Darth Plagueis's heir, the only non-Muun heir in records, and thusly, all the riches and loans of the IBC were now Sidious's. Not that he could act on that, the riches would have to be hidden away, his alter-ego couldn't move to help the Republic without giving his identity away.

The Separatists were both less and more fucked than the Republic. The Republic's currency and economy had just tanked, with no funding to grow more clones on Kamino. Likely they would recover, after all, it was only a problem if people panicked.

Which of course, was the most likely scenario. But it wasn't as if they were paying the clones for their services and the Jedi Order wouldn't collapse because of the economy falling to ruin. The Jedi Order might work for the Republic, but they didn't pay taxes and they were largely self-sufficient. The Jedi Corps across the galaxy ensured that none of their members would ever go hungry or be without refuge.

The Separatists were in the opposite situation. There was no unifying currency in the outermost rims, and certainly a few had suffered from the IBC going under but the Hutts and the slave empires tended to hoard their wealth not trust their 'earnings' with banks. So no, there was no economic crash in Separatist territories, however, their armies had been almost completely funded by the Federation and the IBC. Which meant there was no way to supplement their army.

The only reason the clone army didn't crush them beneath their armoured boots was because the Jedi had called them home. Something Sidious had probably cursed them for. It took Asajj a few days for her to realize why they hadn't been crushed.

Luck had been on their side that the 7th Sky Corps had been stationed to defend Coruscant, so when they left the Jedi had rushed to close that hole, not knowing that the Separatist forces had turned on itself. The remaining droids would have been easy pickings for the far more intelligent, better armed, and better trained clone troopers.

As Asajj crawled through an air duct on Grievous's ship, she wondered how this war would play out now. Last week the Separatists had been winning, and according to the news, the Separatists were still winning as supposedly Kenobi and a fraction of the clones were on their side while the Republic was experiencing an economic recession.

What they didn't know was that the Separatists had barely any army left and that the defectors were calling themselves the Rebel Alliance that had no enmity against the Republic.

She bent further, finding Grievous by his cough. Activating her sabers, she sliced a hole for herself.

Landing lightly she smirked at the cyborg, "Hello there."

" _Ventress!_ " Grievous growled. "Fire on her!"

Unsurprisingly, Grievous ran, knowing he was outmatched. They had both been trained by Dooku, but she was a true Force Sensitive. He was merely a crazed thing shoved into a body that was as much a weapon as a prison.

The droids were easy enough for her, she was faster and her acrobatics served her well. But Grievous moved like an insect. And she had to use the Force to enhance her speed to catch up to him.

Her saber blades cut the locks, the blast doors closing shut.

"A pest in a trap," she cooed as they circled one another.

"Traitor," he coughed.

She smiled, "Traitor? Darling, have you no self-determination?"

Before he could answer, she attacked.

"I am the better duelist!" Grievous snarled.

This was perhaps true, Grievous had, after all, killed many a Jedi and he was known to be able to learn any lightsaber form he duelled long enough against. But then Asajj had also slain many and she smiled as she leaped back, Grievous stalking forward his blades churning.

In most fights Grievous fought in with a Jedi, he had an army of clones at his back. Which meant most Jedi couldn't fight him with Force attacks without risking a blaster bolt to heart by splitting their focus.

But here in this hallway, they were alone.

"You will not be smiling, girl, when I cut you to pieces," Grievous snarled.

She smiled brighter, sheathing one of her blades and raising her hand.

Grievous had no shields, he was a normal to the Force, and her power crushed around his centre.

Grievous eyes went wide, "No!"

"I remember how you got that cough, Grievous. Windu had the right idea, insects are meant to be crushed."

"No!" he screamed as she broke him, fisting her hand and he crumpled to the ground with a clatter of metal pieces.

She commed Dooku, "It's done, Master."

"Well done, my apprentice, we must lay low for a while. But the Separatist movement will be stronger for this."

She frowned, "How do you mean?" Their army was non-existent, they had no funders, and it was only a matter of time before Sidious ordered the clones to finish the job.

"The Separatist movement is an idea. Our goal is no longer to destroy the Jedi. Our mission is a true one, and since we have cut relations with the slavers our cause just became most sympathetic, and the Republic will be in some disorder for some time. They won't have the energy to worry about the Outer Rim systems."

She could see some logic in that, but she had to ask, "And Darth Sidious?"

Asajj could hear the smile in her Master's voice as he said, "Sidious will either be caught or be forced to play the kindly politician he pretends to be. As long as he remains on Coruscant he is not for us to worry over."

* * *

Mace Windu wanted to strangle Dooku.

Which to be fair, wasn't an unusual compulsion, but at this moment…

"What do you mean Darth Sidious is Chancellor Palpatine?" Depa, Mace's old Padawan asked.

"Exactly what I mean it to be. The war was a farce to deplete the Republic and annihilate the Jedi Order. Sheev's intentions were to have himself elected to Emperor with Skywalker at his side."

"So you're only telling us this because you realized that the Sith are backstabbing low lifes and because you _personally_ weren't going to see the rise of this new Sith Empire?" Mace asked the hologram.

Dooku smirked at him, "No, I'm telling you this because Sidious betrayed me. He wanted me to kill Asajj Ventress, and I will not kill my own Padawan."

"Unlike Vosa?" Mace asked.

"Komari Vosa was broken, and perhaps if the Order did not forbid romantic relations she would have known the difference between a suiter and a teacher," Dooku said, smirk gone.

Mace wanted to point out that Vosa's fall was exactly _why_ formal romantic relations were limited and disapproved of, but that was neither here nor there.

Yoda asked, "Destroy the Jedi you wished to, why?"

Mace looked at his Master. The Master who had trained both Mace and Dooku.

"Because you were doing such a good job of it, Master, I thought I would aid you."

Yoda actually flinched.

Mace spoke, "You're a traitor, Dooku. You could have stayed and helped change the Order for the better if you thought we were so flawed."

"I did stay. I stayed longer than I intended to after that incident with Death Watch. But when you allowed the debacle with Naboo that led to the preventable death of Qui-Gon, I knew there was no saving you. Better to start over."

"You could have-"

"You could have listened to Qui-Gon when he said there was a Sith after the Queen of Naboo. You could have said no to the clone army thrown in your lap. The Jedi Order could have said no to fighting in a civil war. But you didn't, you played right into our plan. You allowed Sidious to use the Crisis of Naboo to get him elected as the High Chancellor, you watched in silence as laws were rewritten to allow him to stay in office long after his term had passed."

Mace closed his eyes, taking Dooku's criticism for what it was: an honest account of their failings.

But Dooku wasn't finished, "And in agreeing to this war, you choose to try to salvage a government that was crushing systems beneath its thumb, that allows slavery to flourish in ill-hidden guises and allow it to grow without hindrance in the outer rims. The Jedi Order supported evil, the Jedi Order takes its marching orders from a Sith Lord and you have no one but yourselves to blame for that."

Plo asked, "So why help us now?"

"Because Skywalker told me he's formed a rebellion. Because Qui-Gon's Padawan followed him. I did not think it was possible for the Jedi to change," Dooku's gaze went to Wolffe, "I was wrong." He looked back to Mace, "Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord you have been looking for. He is Master in every lightsaber form, excluding Vaapad, and he has a penchant for using Force lightning. I believe him to be more powerful than Yoda and he has much more experience than Skywalker. Underestimate him at your peril."

Before he could sign off, Yoda offered, "May the Force be with you, my lost Padawan."

Dooku bowed his head, "And with you, you old fool." Before the connection fell.

Yoda bowed his head.

Mace addressed the room, "I do not believe Dooku was lying."

"Nor do I," Wolffe said, "General Skywalker said he saw the future Dooku just described."

Everyone looked at the clone, and Plo asked, "Excuse me, what?"

Wolffe was a bit flushed when he said, "Skywalker said he saw the Galactic Empire. After we freed Captain Tarkin, he gathered me and a few of my brothers to look over a galaxy map. He said that the Separatists were working for the Republic. Though he didn't say the Sith Lord was the High Chancellor, it does make sense with what he described."

"And you didn't think to share this with anyone?" Depa asked.

Wolffe swallowed visibly, "General Skywalker was trying to put the pieces together, nothing he said was fact, just theory."

"Then why not share that theory?" Piell asked, sounding pissed. He had disagreed with Wolffe's joining the Council most vehemently.

"Because his conclusion wasn't one-" he cut himself off, looking away.

Plo asked softly, "What conclusion?"

Wolffe took a steadying breath, "Skywalker came to the conclusion that the clones would be the only power strong enough to eliminate all of the Jedi. He asked if we were more loyal to the Jedi Order or the High Chancellor."

"And what answer did you give him?" Depa asked.

"It was a harder question last year," Wolffe said.

Depa shook her head, "This doesn't make sense. Even if you did side with the Chancellor, the clones couldn't have killed all of the Jedi."

Mace had a startling realization, "If we were spread out around the galaxy, individuals surrounded by armies then we would have fallen."

"No," Depa argued with him, her chin jutting as she always did on the rare occasions she argued with him, "There would always be Jedi at the Temple. Enough that not even a corps could have taken us."

"Unless we used a star fleet to blow Temple from orbit," Wolffe said quietly.

Slow horror crawled through the room, but Mace had another idea, "Skywalker could have done it. Dooku said Palpatine meant to turn him. Skywalker is known as the Chosen One and one of our most successful Generals. Any one of us would have hesitated, maybe not even realize our peril, if he attacked us in the Temple."

That was a colder thought. Outsiders often believed that the Jedi had no family. They were wrong, the Jedi had faith in each other, were raised to have trust and faith and compassion for one another that was always to be reciprocated. Excluding those on the Council who were busier than most, the Jedi functioned as a community.

Mace didn't like seeing that as weakness, but it was. The faith they had in each other was a great thing, but it meant they were slow to react to treachery, and even slower to forgive once that faith was broken.

And hadn't Dooku told Obi-Wan that a Sith Lord was in charge of the Senate before the Battle of Geonosis? Dooku had taunted them or perhaps Palpatine had told him to partially reveal him. To show Dooku how mistrustful the Jedi were of their Lost.

Yet another failing of the Jedi Order.

They could be better than this, they _had_ to be better than this.

"Obi-Wan has expressed his issues with the Chancellor's interest in Anakin for years," Mace said finally, the others lost in thought. "And Skywalker himself expressed his distaste for the man's focus on him this last year. And why wouldn't we find the Sith sitting in the centre of power in the galaxy?"

Fisto, who was usually a kind faced being, looked furious, "Power over the Jedi. I admit we have had much to learn in this galactic war, but some of our worst blunders were under the Chancellor's direction."

Mace remembered the way the Zillo beast had looked at the Chancellor, how it had targeted the man. Had the Zillo seen what they could not, perceive the evil, the threat hidden in plain sight.

"How do we arrest him?" Plo asked.

"We need proof," Depa said, "We could search his apartment…"

Wolffe shook his head, "Legally you can't do much, can you? He has his own guards. I can't think of a way to spy on him, and as you technically work under him… can the Jedi investigate their own boss?"

Mace really, really disliked that term, the Jedi didn't have 'a boss' but when one thought of it in legal terms…

Yoda put a clawed hand to his forehead, "Forgive me, my brothers, my sisters, my young ones. See this I did not, always separate we were. See the changes this time of war has brought… Understand I did not. Right Dooku was. Arrogant I became. The Republic is not what it was nor is the Order what this galaxy needs now."

Mace nodded, his Master was long lived, but a lot happened in war in a relatively short period of time. The powers the Chancellor's station had gained were different than any other. "If Dooku has turned on his Master then he knows we are coming. Or he knows it is a possibility. We must act fast."

Ki-Adi said, "We don't have enough to arrest him and if we attack him with nothing but a tip from Count Dooku then the Republic could turn on us."

Wolffe stiffen, "I believe my brothers would remain loyal to the Order, but perhaps it would be wiser-"

"Not to make ourselves criminals," Mace supplied, his mind spinning. "We have enough for a search warrant and the authority to enact it ourselves without permission from anyone unless the Senate overturns it. If he has been playing both sides, then he has to have something to communicate with the Separatist forces. After all, he has been almost a hundred percent accountable, his whereabouts are almost always known. But even a record of his conversation with Dooku could be damning."

"We could still be blamed for a conspiracy against the Senate," Fisto said.

Plo nodded, "And the public has been a bit more fearful of the Jedi of late."

Mace remembered a conversation he had with Obi-Wan about Skywalker's revelations about disagreeing with the war. Obi-Wan had shown Mace the picture in the news Skywalker had pointed out to him. Even to his own eyes, the dark skinned Jedi standing above the bodies of two of his own downed men, his saber drawn… he hadn't looked like he was promoting peace.

"I'll do it," Mace said.

Yoda looked at him, "Attack this Sith alone you should not."

"I'm not letting you go in alone," this from Wolffe.

Mace almost smiled, he was glad that clones had become a part of the Jedi Order. "I'll pursue the search warrant. And I'll take sole blame for the search, not the Order. I will say that Obi-Wan shared his suspicions with me. Everyone knows that we were close friends."

"And if he attacks?" Depa asked, her worry thinly veiled.

"Then Dooku said he wasn't a Master in Vaapad, and we will have our proof."

Wolffe had a tablet in hand, "If this is our plan, we should go now."

"We shouldn't rush into this," Ki-Adi warned.

"Why now, Wolffe?" Mace asked, ignoring Ki-Adi.

"Because," Wolffe said with a small smile. "The Senate should be held up for another two to three hours in a closed meeting."

Mace smiled, sometimes, bureaucracy could work in their favour.

* * *

Sidious knew that Dooku could have told the Jedi Order about his true identity. But he had hoped that the Jedi would be more distracted with their now blindingly simple victory over the Separatists.

Only the Jedi and the clone army weren't attacking, they were playing defence. Defence against a power that could no longer attack them.

So what were they doing in their spare time?

Searching his damn apartment.

His damned office where he had left his lightsabers hidden in an art piece and the devices he used to communicate with Dooku and Grievous.

He was able to cut his presence short in the Senate by saying that Jedi had requested his urgent presence about an ongoing event in the war.

In truth, it wasn't wholly a lie.

His guards entered before him, and he found his office being searched by nearly two dozen clones and Mace kriffing Windu.

"What is the meaning of this?" he said loudly, tempering down his anxiety.

He was technically unarmed and Windu was standing far too close to the statue of Sistros.

Sidious didn't doubt that he could take Mace in a duel, but could he call his sabers to him in time? Literally from under the Jedi's nose? No doubt he had the reflexes to catch them from the air. Additionally, Mace was known for dealing with the Dark Side, he was probably one of few in the Order who could counter Sith Lightning with some intimate knowledge of its working.

Really, what did Yoda teach his Padawans? All of them had the makings of Sith Lords.

Mace was observing him, and said coolly, "Searching your office."

"Why?"

Would he lie? Sidious wondered, knowing full well that he was here because Dooku had become a coward as well as a traitor.

"Because you've been accused of treason, and I have taken it upon myself to elevate all suspicions." He touched the statue of Sistro, running a hand over the statue's shoulder. "You know your record is rather odd for a man of your station? It's so clean it squeaks."

Sidious hid his worry with anger, though he was careful to keep his presence in the Force fully dampened. Mace was too close to discovering him, to having concrete proof of his identity. And it was too soon. If he was exposed he would have to go into hiding. If he enacted Order 66 it wouldn't even take out half of the Jedi, not with most of them resting in their nest.

So he played the Jedi's game, "As yours is clean, despite the Jedi being quite powerful."

Mace's face was impassive, "On the contrary, my ledger is rather red." He moved past the statue, and Sidious breathed a bit easier. "And I received a message from a friend that you've been mopping up the blood on your true records."

Since when were Dooku and Mace Windu friends? Sidious wondered, from what he knew of them both, and he had made it his business to know, they hadn't been able to stand one another when Dooku had still been a Jedi.

Mace went on, "Obi-Wan has been very adamant that you are not what you appear to be."

Kenobi.

Mace was probably bluffing. Sidious still thought it was Dooku behind this latest development. But even if it was just the Jedi wising up and finally treating Kenobi's concerns with respect, Sidious still needed the clones and Mace out of his office where there was evidence that he would be hard pressed to lie his way out of in court.

It would have been easier if Mace had simply attacked him with blade's blazing. He could have run and let the recordings paint the Jedi as villains.

"This is treason," Sidious said, "following the venom of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a traitor and a Separatist."

"General Kenobi is not a Separatist," the clone General said.

But Sidious wasn't done, "And why aren't the Jedi pursuing the Separatists now? You ordered the Republic army to abandon the front lines and now you would try to unseat the sitting Chancellor without the Senate's permission?"

Mace raised a brow, "I would have gone through the proper channels if it wasn't the 'proper' channels in question."

"Are you calling me a spy?" Sidious asked, with all the indignation of the character he played, his years wooing Anakin had given him exceptional acting skills.

"No," Mace said archly, "I'm accusing you of being a murderous Sith Lord, an enemy to democracy, to the Jedi Order, and to peace within the galaxy."

 _Well, that's an apt accusation,_ Sidious conceded mentally even as he schooled his face into outraged lines and commanded, "Arrest him! Get this renegade out of my office!"

The clones didn't move, and his personal guards stayed at Sidious' side, not ready to give up the defence position when there were so many armed soldiers and a confrontational Jedi Master in the room.

Palpatine cursed the lack of response from the clones, they were supposed to have been bred to be loyal to the Republic, the Chancellor, not the Jedi. The chips were supposed to override their free will, but the Kimanoin cloners had warned him that they had to have some faith in the man giving them the orders. If they saw him as a traitor, then theoretically, he wouldn't be the real High Chancellor in their minds.

No, this was not a good development.

"Did you hear me? I said arrest him," Sidious repeated.

"On what charge-" one of the clones began.

But Mace raised his hand, "It's alright Sinker, I'll turn myself in for detainment." He smirked at Sidious, and Sidious really wished he could have killed him, "I doubt the Chancellor will be able to find anything to bring me to trial with."

The dark Master took a step closer.

And Sidious took a step back, fighting to hold his hands at his side and not reach his abilities out for his sabers as the Jedi was suddenly towering over him.

"I might not be able to prove it yet, but I think Obi-Wan was right about you." Mace curled his lip, "Or perhaps you just stink of the same cowardice I've come to associate with the Sith."

Sidious glowered, "Guards."

Mace stepped back, passing his lightsaber hilt to the clone General while his dark eyes kept searching Sidious's every movement.

Mace walked out, escorted by the guards, and Sidious knew that he was in trouble. He couldn't kill Windu without inciting the Order's fury, but he didn't know what he could do to alleviate suspicions.

Having himself kidnapped wouldn't help. If he left Coruscant Dooku would have his ship blown up.

No, the only thing he could think of would be to step down as Chancellor.

Which was not something Sidious was ready to do. He comforted himself with Mace in jail he would have time to invent a distraction. And maybe in a year or two, he could have the Vaapad Master assassinated without suspicion.

It seemed the revenge of the Sith would not proceed as Darth Plagueis had foreseen, but then Plagueis was dead and Sidious had other plans to occupy his time. And he had time.

Immortality was advantageous in that way.

* * *

_Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center - Coruscant._

* * *

A group of prisoners stood huddled against the far side of the room of the Detention Center's cafeteria. All eyes of every hardened criminal or poor sod unlucky enough to find themselves locked up with Coruscant's finest were on the one prisoner wearing an orange prison shirt over the underlayers of Jedi robes. He was sitting quietly at his own table.

And the same question was on everyone's minds, why was there a Force sensitive here, and why, by the unnamable regions of the Unknown, was the leader of the kriffing Jedi Order in prison?

"So he's being held here but he could walk any time he wanted?" one prisoner asked.

"Oh definitely," another assured.

"Then why is he here?"

"I heard the grandmaster is pissed at the High Chancellor," someone whispered in a whisper that wasn't really a whisper.

They all went silent as one of the clone guards came in with a tray, a single cup in the centre of it, the steam was visible from their vantage point.

"What the hell is that?" one prisoner asked, his voice hitting a high octave.

"The blood of his enemies," another deadpanned.

"Oh no! Are we next!?"

"Dumbass, it's tea," a senior prisoner snapped.

"He gets tea!?"

No one got anything truly edible or enjoyable in this place, least of all a good cup of hot tea.

The Jedi looked up at them with dark eyes over the rim of his cup and they all took a collective step back crushing one another against the wall.

One guy, not a particularly smart one, pushed forward in the group, "Enough of this huddling, the Jedi ain't so tough. I'm going to break his stupid teacup."

General Mace Windu, Jedi Master and leader of the Jedi Order did not suffer fools lightly. That day, the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center learned never to mess with a Jedi meditating over a cup of tea.

* * *

AN: Thoughts, reactions, tea, or feedback, pretty please?


	15. The Power of a Name

KEYnote: If Palps enacted Order 66, more than half the Jedi would be alive to avenge themselves and it wouldn't be hard to find out who gave that order. Palpatine would be admitting defeat.

Chapter 15 - The Power of a Name

Anakin prayed each night he fell asleep that he would dream of Luke and Leia, even if Leia, his future daughter, wanted to kill him.

At least his son seemed to like him, though he couldn't shake the feeling that he was sad.

Leia was ill-contained rage while Luke looked as if he was drowning in sorrow. Luke had clung to his twin as if she were his one hope in the entire galaxy.

Anakin wondered where he had gone wrong as a father to them. Something he really hated to think about because there were a plethora of ways things could have gone wrong. He vowed to himself that if he could get off this world that had become his morbid prison, whose guards were the sheer lack of technology and parts to get off the planet, then he was going to leave the Jedi Order.

If Luke and Leia had come to him as a warning, then he was going to choose Padme and their possible life together over the galaxy.

Screw being the Chosen One.

Even if he was going to disappoint Qui-Gon, and more importantly, Obi-Wan.

Anakin sighed, turning on his side on the platform that served as his bed and the only place in this world he was afforded any sort of privacy or peace, the body he inhabited protested. His joints ached, his breathing laboured, it grew worse with each passing year.

During the day he was restless to remain in his room, but at night he could hide. Not that it mattered, trapped in this form that was not his own, he was a prisoner wherever he went.

And it worse even than his slavery had been when he was a child because he was alone.

His dreams now were his only freedom. Yet even as images and memories of his mother, his life with the Jedi, and even of Padme, only the ones of his twins seemed to be real.

So when he closed his eyes and was greeted by not his children but Obi-Wan, he was rather disappointed. Odder still, they stood in the white marble halls of Alderaan.

Until Obi-Wan asked a rather peculiar question, "Who are you?"

Anakin gave his old Master an exasperated look, in this dreamscape, he looked like himself. "Honestly, Master, a few years pass and you forget about me?"

Obi-Wan narrowed his gaze at him before his eyes went wide, "Anakin? Is it really you?"

Anakin spoke slowly, "Yes, Obi-Wan, it's really me." But despite his sass, he felt the Padawan-Master training bond that had laid broken between them when he nearly blew himself up, came alive again. And like with his twins, this was more than a dream

And before anymore could be said or done, Anakin found himself wrapped in a tight hug. His Master had never been much of a hugger, regardless, Anakin hugged him back just as tightly.

Pulling back with a relieved smile, Obi-Wan cupped his face, "I've missed you, my friend. Things have started to get crazy since you left."

"Since I left?" Anakin asked, heart humming from the realization that Obi-Wan did care. He was so sarcastic all the time that even when he was being sincere, Anakin had a hard time discerning the almost always collected Jedi Master. "I departed in the middle of a galactic civil war, and it got crazy in my absence? Snips isn't that much trouble."

Obi-Wan stepped back, "Anakin, compared to you, Ahsoka is an angel."

Anakin crossed his arms, "Ahsoka is not that easy of a Padawan."

Obi-Wan actually snorted, "She was your first Padawan, but speaking as the man who had you as my first student, trust me, she is well mannered and-"

"Temple raised," Anakin concluded.

Obi-Wan raised a brow at his tone, "My third Padawan isn't Temple raised, and while prone to defying expectations, he is more respectful than you ever were."

Anakin felt sorrow at that, "Snips was knighted without me?"

"No, after your accident she was made my Padawan, she's still in training. Cody adores her."

"What about Rex? Surely the 501st has been missing their Commander _and_ General?"

"The 501st's new General is my third Padawan," Obi-Wan said with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Since when does the Council allow a Master to have two Padawans?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "As I said, things have gotten crazy since you left."

"So who is this new Padawan? What do Rex, Appo, and Fives think about him?"

"Actually, I have no idea who he is, I don't even know his name. But Rex, Appo, Fives, Echo, Cody, Wolffe, and really, most of the clones love him."

"Wait? How do you not know his name?"

"It's complicated." Obi-Wan paused, staring at him, "Are you dead?"

"No!" Anakin exploded, "I didn't die! I mean, I did die, but I woke up."

"In your own body?"

It was Anakin's turn to narrow his eyes, "Obi-Wan, what do you know?"

"Know? Nothing. I _know,_ absolutely, nothing. What I have is a ship load of suspicions. You died. I felt you die. But then you woke up and it wasn't you. So if you're telling me you are still alive then you can't be the person in your own body. Because he isn't you."

"There's someone running around in my body?"

"Whose body are you in? More importantly, where are you?"

"I don't know they just keep calling me-"

Anakin woke up, the Force jolting through him.

He cursed, although even if he had more time he wouldn't have been able to give Obi-Wan directions. Stretching his ancient bones against the stone floor.

"Obi-Wan," he said to the darkness around him, "Please find me, I can't live like this forever."

But even as he said it, he knew it wouldn't be forever. This body was dying.

Forever, even for the supposedly immortal, had its limits. Anakin had found himself with more power than he could ever have imagined at his fingertips, yet his own freedom was out of his hands.

He tugged on the bond between him and his old Master, and let out a soft sigh. And whispered to the Force, "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

* * *

_Somewhere Floating in the Outer Rim_

* * *

Obi-Wan woke with a jolt. Feeling the tether of the once broken Padawan-Master bond between him and Anakin, he tugged on it.

Three tugs returned, one from Anakin, one from Ahsoka, and one from his third mystery Padawan.

Obi-Wan groaned when he realized that he could tell Ahsoka apart from Anakin and the third's but he couldn't tell Anakin apart from the third's.

Two different directions, two brilliant powerful lights on either end, but Obi-Wan couldn't tell just through the bonds which direction led to which. But he knew they were lightyears apart and he couldn't simply wander in space without crashing into planets.

At least, he consoled himself, he knew they were alive.

He had yet to tell Ahsoka about his vision of his mystery Padawan in the Council chamber and now he was glad for that decision.

Anakin was alive.

Obi-Wan pulled on his robe, and despite his frustration with wandering the Outer Rim without direction, he felt better than he had in… years, actually. And felt much better than he had since Anakin's accident. He was finally able to sleep, and he was no longer responsible for everything and everyone in the galaxy. And blissfully, no more Council meetings.

Where there was life there was hope, and the Anakin in his Force-vision-dream had had his memories. If only he could have given their coordinates.

"Master?"

He turned, Ahsoka rubbing sleep from her eyes, "Morning, Ahsoka. Sleep well?"

She frowned at him, he had maybe been pounding the basics of lightsaber fighting into her. Yes, she was beyond that point in her own skills, but there were some holes in her defences that Anakin himself had that Obi-Wan had the authority now to make her fix.

The result of which was that they spent hours each day practising as the troops tried finding new ways to locate the 501st. Practising lightsaber forms was nowhere near as tough as war, but still, he wasn't going easy on her.

"Sore," she said.

"Don't worry, today we'll focus more on meditating."

She groaned, meditating was never something Anakin prioritized. Not that there was much time for it in war. Even Obi-Wan could admit that sleep was more important than meditating for a teenager while fighting for one's life on a near constant basis. But Obi-Wan worried about the effect such constant violence could have on the younger Jedi. But now that they had some breathing space, he wanted her to be whole mentally as well as physically.

So meditating.

"I felt you reach for the bond between us," she said, breaking him from his thoughts, "Is everything okay?"

He couldn't help but smile, "Yes, everything is okay." Not perfect, he was still missing two Padawans but they were _alive._

She frowned up at him as they walked out onto the deck.

"Cody, any leads?" he asked as soon as he spotted his Commander.

Cody turned to face them, his face perfectly neutral, "No, Sir."

Ahsoka let out an audible sigh.

Obi-Wan was more direct, "So you're telling me that with approximately a two hour lead, the 501st was able to completely disappear?"

Prince Lee-Char had kindly confirmed that a Venator-Class Star Destroyer had entered within range of the planet, only to zip off again. And from there, nothing.

"Yes, Sir."

"You're saying that one star ship has perfectly evaded us when we have more than four times their man power and literally thirty-five more Star Destroyers than them?" Obi-Wan asked.

There was an amused glint in Cody's eyes, "Yes, Sir, that is what I'm saying."

Obi-Wan rubbed his temple, why did everything have to be so complicated? They hadn't even been able to locate their frequency to send the 501st a message.

"Sir!" Waxer came sprinting into the room, tablet in hand.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I was searching through the local news systems; the Separatist armies have been destroyed."

"What!?" several voices called out, including Obi-Wan's and Ahsoka's.

Waxer connected the tablet to the main holo display, and image after image came across the display from countless of Separatist systems. Droids laid in carnage.

Obi-Wan put his hand to his chin, something was off about the images, and his eyes widened as he realized-

"They look like they self-destructed," Ahsoka said, speaking his thoughts aloud.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Self-destruct and firing on each other."

"Gee," Wooley said, "I wish they had done that sooner."

"Did the Republic win the war?"

Obi-Wan switched over to Republic news feed and found… "What the hell?"

Ahsoka gaped at the headlines and even Cody looked startled.

"We were only gone for a week!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

The Republic had not declared themselves victors of the war, because apparently, no one was paying attention to the Outer Rim.

"The Muuns," Obi-Wan said softly. He had no love for the IBC but for an entire species to be targeted…

"Why would the Separatists do that?" Ahsoka asked, "I thought the Bank was funding the Separatists?"

"Perhaps this explains why the droids were firing on one another," Cody suggested.

"A fraction within Dooku's ranks?" Obi-Wan mused.

"Mace is in prison," Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan felt his brows shoot up as Ahsoka called up the headline, "'Leader of the Jedi Order Held in the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center for Military Incompetence.' Why are they holding him there? The Detention Center couldn't hold a Force sensitive, much less Master Mace Windu."

"Because 'Military Incompetence' isn't a real charge," Obi-Wan said, "he must have pissed off the Chancellor." He searched and whistled when he saw the headline, "Yoda entered a public debate with Palpatine over the ethics of his terms?"

It was like karma, Obi-Wan had been complaining about Palpatine for years, his only regret was not being there to see the man's frustration that was near palpable in the images of him. Nothing like the mostly silent yet 'great Jedi Knights' going public with their concerns. Because the Jedi so seldom said anything publicly that wasn't the base minimum script, it appeared when they did speak up, people listened.

Plus, the Republic looked like it wasn't doing so hot economically, enough so that not a single headline seemed to notice that the Separatist's forces had been almost entirely destroyed without the Republic Army having to list a finger.

"Wait," Cody said, going back to the headline, "Why is Wolffe- is that a General insignia on his armour?"

Ahsoka zoomed in on the image, "No, it's a High General badge."

Obi-Wan who had been a High General almost didn't recognize the symbol. They were actually rare to see because Jedi didn't really wear them. But Wolffe who was identifiable in a grainy image by the metallic eye that had replaced the one Ventress took from him, was indeed wearing a High General Maker, three blue, three red, six yellow.

Ahsoka searched his name and a small article written by a local news group who had covered the story. Again, Ahsoka read aloud to the gathering crowd, "'Commander Wolffe, CC-3636, becomes the first clone to make General in the Republic Army. He is also the first non-Jedi in known history to sit on the High Jedi Council, and thus is not just a General in the GAR but a High General.

"'This assignment for High General Wolffe also comes with the formalization of the fifth Jedi Service Corps. While not as well known, or as appreciated, as the Jedi Knights, the Jedi Corps have served the galaxy for thousands of years. In addition to the original four Corps, which included the Agricultural Corps, the Medical Corps, the Educational Corps, and the Exploration Corps, now includes the Defence Corps of which all Republic clone soldiers have been registered under.

"'As a few notable minds have voiced concerns in the past, the Defence Corps solves the problem of citizenship that the clone soldiers may have found themselves facing at the conclusion of the Civil War. Contrary to weaknesses within the Republic that have emerged from the recent collapse of the IBC, the Jedi have proven their stability. Likely in the following months, if not years, the Jedi Service Corps will be called upon for help like never before. Clearly, as members of the Jedi Order, the clones will find no displacement in the galaxy whatever the outcome of the war.'"

As Ahsoka finished reading a cheer went around the ship, loud boisterous calls of victory. Followed by men rushing to comms to send the information to the rest of their fleet.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan smiled at each other, at the men around them. They themselves might have left the Order, but the Jedi would always be their people and the clones were welcomed members of that larger family. A person really didn't have to be a lightsaber wielder to be a Jedi.

Obi-Wan could not have predicted the events that would have followed their departure, but he was glad of the results.

* * *

_Somewhere Else Floating in the Outer Rim_

* * *

They had nearly crashed into the Zygerrian ships. Luke had taken no small amount of pleasure opening the dock of _Negotiator II_ to drag in the large, but dwarfed, slave ships. Their tractor beams were more than enough to disable their ships.

Luke wasn't at all amused, however, when they discovered the ships 'cargo.'

Thousands of Togruta colonists from Kiros were shoved into a tight room. Some of them had burn marks from electric prods and others had bruises from being grabbed. And well, shoving 50,000 people in such small spaces hadn't been conducive to keeping everyone safe. All of them were dehydrated, scared out of their minds, and showing visible signs of shock.

As a result of this treatment, Luke and the troops had figured the Zegerrian slavers could share single person cells. To say they were 'cramped' was a bit of an understatement, crapping in one another's laps was a bit more accurate.

As for the reprogrammed battle droids the slavers had been using, Luke had been angry enough to dispense them with half a thought when the Zygerrians threatened to shoot their prisoners.

Governor Roshti sat across from Luke, Major Rex, Captain Appo, Lieutenant Dogma, Corporal Hardcase, and Hevy at a small meeting table. Lieutenant Fives and Echo were helping organize getting all the Togruta colonists settled in for the trip back to the Kiros.

"What are you going to do with us?" Roshti asked, shoulders hunched.

"Take you home, Sir," Rex said.

Roshti looked up at them, "We don't have the resources to help the Republi-"

Appo shook his head, "No, Sir, we aren't asking anything from you. We are taking you home to Kiros unless there is somewhere else you would rather be?"

Roshti looked at all of them, then at Luke, "You are the Jedi of old?"

Luke smiled gently at him, "Something like that. Really, Governor Roshti, we want to help your people any way we can."

Roshti's shoulders slumped, "I can't thank you enough."

"Would you want some of our men to stay with you on Kiros until everyone settles back in?" Luke asked, despite knowing he would need most of his men if they were going to pull off what he had planned.

"We couldn't ask-"

"Even a few hundred troops," Luke offered, "They could call for reinforcements if anyone else showed up to cause trouble."

The Governor looked torn, but nodded, "I would- I mean, just for a few months, until things calm down, we would be grateful. But no more than three hundred. I know such a force couldn't hold off a large-scale attack but our people are peaceful and I don't want them to…"

"To become too comfortable or too fearful of armed forces?" Appo offered gently.

Roshti nodded, "I know that sounds foolish, without you, we would be-"

Luke touched his hand where it rested on the table. "The Jedi destroyed the Zygerria Empire once, it can be done again."

The Governor levelled him with a hard look with kind orange eyes, "What are you going to do with the Zygerrians?"

"With the ones on this vessel? After we take you safely back to Kiros, we'll take their money and shoot them into space in escape pods."

And Luke had every intention of making their chances of surviving that difficult. He couldn't really bring himself to execute them, not that they didn't deserve it but Obi-Wan had taught him that a Jedi didn't kill unarmed foes. And while he wasn't a part of the Jedi Order anymore, Luke had felt the press of his own anger begging him to the Dark Side when he saw the frightened faces of Ahsoka's people, weapons pointed at their head.

Luke's goal in life was not to wind up like his father, the fact that he was in his father's body had just reaffirmed that goal every time he saw his reflection, every time he appreciated that his lungs didn't need the aid of breathing apparatus.

Roshti was gazing at him, "You're going to attack Zygerria, aren't you?"

Luke knew his smile was tight as he said, "This Legion is known as the Rebel Alliance, we serve no government. As for our purpose, I think taking down slave empires is an excellent use of our resources and talents."

Roshti almost smiled, "The Rebel Alliance? Yes, I suppose in a galaxy of turmoil, not all chaos is bad."

"No," Dogma agreed, "Not all chaos is bad, a lesson I think we have all been learning lately."

Roshti nodded, then asked, "Do you happen to know a Jedi by the name Ahsoka Tano?"

Luke grinned, "Yes, she's our friend."

Roshti smiled back, "Ah, I am glad to hear this. Master Plo was very kind, I always hoped she would do well with them. The whole colony was pleased to hear when Shaak Ti rose to the High Council."

"Ahsoka will doubtless become one of the greatest Jedi Knights in history," Luke said earnestly, "She's big hearted, strong, and incredibly clever. High Council Member Obi-Wan Kenobi is her Master, and there is no better teacher in the Order."

Roshti touched his heart, "You have my and my people's gratitude, Master Skywalker."

Luke smiled, "Luke is fine, I'm not actually a Master."

"All the same, General Luke, thank you, your goodness shall not be forgotten."

* * *

Father like son, Rex couldn't help thinking as Luke beat the crap out of Darts D'Nar for information.

Exactly three hundred troops, among them Appo, Fives, Echo, and Driodbait, had taken the _Negotiator II_ with the Togruta back to Kiros. The rest of the 501st Legion had divided themselves up between the slave ships.

"Of course, we'll free you," Luke was lying to D'Nar as he coaxed and threatened information out of him. It was as if someone had taken General Anakin's grit and willingness to get his hands dirty but with General Kenobi's demeanour. The result of which had been interesting. The first interrogation of Bruno Denturri had been one of Jedi mind tricks, where Luke had just begun talking with Denturri, gesturing subtly with his hands and the Zygerrian had shared everything he knew and had done to his slaves.

That interrogation had ended abruptly with Dogma shooting Denturri when he got too detailed.

No one, not Luke, not Rex, not bleeding heart Cloud had reprimanded him. Rex kind of wanted to give Dogma a metal, in truth.

Lucky for them, Luke had the foreknowledge to 'interview' everyone separately. So D'Nar didn't know his friend was dead.

D'Nar was made of tougher stuff than his friend, however, "Jedi scum, Zygerria was once an Empire, and we have risen from the ashes-"

Luke activated his lightsaber, the green blade humming as it shaved off the left side of the cat-man's sideburns. Luke's voice was low and intimate, he was so calm it scared even Rex, "Listen to me, D'Nar, I have devoted my life to taking down empires. My sister and I have faced worse than a few slavers, and these men behind me, they're half your age and have done more than you'll ever accomplish in your entire existence. Now you're going to tell us from the top down, the layout of your precious city and where all your prisoners are kept. Because if you don't, you're going to wind up somewhere where wealth can't follow, somewhere where there is absolutely no difference between slave and slaver."

D'Nar sneered, "There's always a difference."

Luke raised a scarred eyebrow, his green saber crossing close to the Zygerrian's heart, "You have had a lot of discussion about the class system with corpses then?"

D'Nar snarled, "You're a Jedi, you won't kill me."

Luke smiled, "My father was a Sith Lord, my mother is a politician, you have no idea what I'm culpable of."

Rex exchanged a look with Dogma, _Anakin became a Sith Lord?_

But apparently in the future, the clone army served a Sith Empire, so it did make some sense that they would have followed General Anakin Skywalker. Not that Rex was happy about that, although, the knowledge did make him more supportive of their little Rebellion. The future where Anakin became a Sith Lord and the Republic became an empire could go inflate itself.

N'Dar finally looked a bit uncertain, "A Sith? But you're- the Jedi don't have family."

Luke's smile was evil, "My family is quite exceptional. Now talk before I do something I am probably not going to regret."

When they got to the Queen, N'Dar started getting defensive, "She hates Bruno."

 _Good because we shot him,_ Rex thought as Luke pressed N'Dar for more.

But whatever screwed up loyalty this creature had seemed to rise for his Queen.

"You're lying, your father can't be a Sith Lord. Jedi don't know their families."

"I wasn't exactly happy about it either," Luke said, "But he taught me some important lessons."

N'Dar snarled, "Like what?"

With a startlingly quick movement, Luke reactivated his saber, and with a flash of green light, took off N'Dar's foot.

N'Dar let out a short yell before regained himself, snarling up at them.

Almost cheerfully, Luke said, "Like you think you can afford to lose a limb, until you lose one."

N'Dar looked at Luke's arm that was metal, something the Zygerrian knew from his bleeding nose, "Your own father took your hand?"

Luke nodded solemnly, "As far as introductions go, it wasn't a great first impression."

Rex fought to hide his shock, Anakin wouldn't have attacked his own kin? Would he?

"You're insane," N'Dar hissed.

"And you have a number of body parts that you could theoretically live without. So tell us, if you were going to steal a bunch of slaves from your Queen what might you do?"

N'Dar let out a sharp bark of laughter, "She'll kill them all before she'll let them g-"

Luke decapitated him.

The suddenness of it made Rex nearly jump.

Deactivating his saber, Luke apologized, "I'm sorry, that was harder than I thought it would be."

Rex could imagine, Luke wasn't exactly cut out for torture, and he was pretty sure that his General's calm and a lightness of speech had come at a heavy internal price.

"They deserve to die," Hevy said.

Luke shook his head, "But Obi-Wan wouldn't have killed him."

"General Kenobi gets beat up a lot because of that mentality," Rex said. "Did your dad really take your arm the first time you met him?"

Luke nodded, "It was just my hand. I challenged him to a duel, which was stupid, I had maybe three months of training at that point and he was... Well, you knew him, and he only got more dangerous as a Sith."

"You're from Tatooine, right?" Hevy asked.

"That's right."

"If you don't mind my asking, what were you before you joined the Rebellion and tried becoming a Jedi?"

"A moisture farmer."

Hardcase burst out laughing.

* * *

Luke wasn't sure about playing the villain. It felt like inviting trouble.

More than that, killing the slaver N'Dar had felt good, and Bruno Denturri, well, Luke had wanted to give Dogma a metal. But what did that say about him? What was the line he was meant to walk?

He was so angry with these slavers. Angrier than he had ever been even with the Empire. For once it wasn't Leia he wanted to talk to, he wished Obi-Wan was here to talk him through this.

Because he knew his sister would have just killed them all without a second thought, but then Leia didn't have to consider the Dark Side that whispered promises of power in his ear. Power that could give him the strength to break the Zygerria Empire.

But this wasn't about breaking the slavers, this was about rescuing the slaves. And in N'Dar's final words Luke had his warning.

Queen Miraj Scintel would kill her slaves before they let them go. Which means they couldn't go in as the good guys. Because if they did then the slaves' lives and well being would just be used as leverage against them. They couldn't be the heroes they wanted to be, they needed to be tyrants. They needed the Zygerrians to fear them.

Luke just hoped he wouldn't lose himself in the process. But they would either do this smartly or not at all. And Luke understood that true strength did not come from how much of the Force he could wield but how much control he had over himself.

So how strong was he? He hadn't faced the Emperor like he had intended to, a part of him had foolishly believed his father wouldn't truly take him before his dark Master. But if he hadn't been sucked into the past, Darth Vader would have fed him to the wolves. And since being in the past, Luke had been running away from the Emperor.

So really, how strong was he? Luke Skywalker, the moisture farmer from Tatooine, how strong was he? Strong enough to merely pretend to be the bigger monster? Because that was the only way they could actually save the people enslaved in Zygerria.

He wondered if he was willing to do this, what else he would be willing to do to kill Darth Sidious? He wondered if that was how his father had fallen. Had he merely been pretending to be evil? But where was the line? Where did one do what was necessary and where did one become the very thing he had fought to destroy?

* * *

_Soon to Be Approaching Kiros_

* * *

Ahsoka was terrified, "What do you mean a distress signal from Kiros?"

Plo's hologram image looked at her, his words kind as he said, "We understand that the 7th Sky Corps is no longer a part of the Order, but you're the closest to the planet."

She turned on Obi-Wan, "Master, pleas-"

Obi-Wan waved her to silence, "Of course, we'll go. But we might be too late, Plo. Who attacked them?"

"Zygerrian slave traders. We haven't been able to make contact with them since the initial transmission was put out."

"No," Ahsoka breathed, "no, my people were peaceful. We might have been a predatory species once but we-" Her voice broke.

Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll go to Kiros and send most of the fleet to Zygerria. If they've taken anyone we will retrieve them."

"Be smart," Plo warned them, "The Zygerrians hate the Jedi."

Ahsoka bared her teeth, "And they will learn to hate us again."

"Careful, young one," Plo and Obi-Wan warned her.

She swallowed hard, "Yes, Masters."

"We will contact you with any further information," Obi-Wan smiled slightly, "And give High General Wolffe my congratulations."

Plo nodded, "I will, but it is High General Wolffe Koon. The troops have begun to register themselves individually into our systems and taking on some of our surnames."

Waxer grinned and fist bumped his Commander's shoulder, "Cody Kenobi, that has a nice ring to it."

Cody and Obi-Wan made identical expressions that weren't quite rolling their eyes but communicated the same emotion nonetheless. Although Ahsoka was pretty sure she saw Cody sounding out the name quietly as Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Master Plo.

"May the Force be with you."

"And with you," she and Obi-Wan chorused.

The hologram went dark and Obi-Wan began giving orders. Leaving Ahsoka to her own worries. She didn't have many memories of her people, the time she had earned her akul teeth for her headband standing out, but otherwise, they were just a symbol in her life.

But she wasn't human, and unlike humans, there weren't so many Togruta in the galaxy that she could ever fully lose her connection to them.

Her mind started spinning in every awful direction she could imagine. She wanted to act, she wanted to know now. But that was a child's wish, and she could do better than that.

She found herself a quiet corner and wrapped herself in the Force. Obi-Wan had been teaching her to meditate. Of course, she already knew how to meditate, she had been raised at the Jedi Temple after all, but since becoming Anakin's Padawan, meditating had not been a priority.

Not that Ahsoka had been a fan of it in her youngling years either.

Becoming Obi-Wan's Padawan was, aside from all the other changes happening, a difficult transition for her.

When Anakin had finally agreed to take her on as a Padawan, he had said, _You're reckless, little one. You never would have made it as Obi-Wan's Padawan… but you might make it as mine._

Which after getting to know Anakin was laughable, because really, if Obi-Wan could train Anakin after just making Knight, he could have handled anyone. Obi-Wan was never phased by any of her emotional outbursts or reckless behaviour. He took it all in stride, sometimes with a wry joke. So no, it wasn't Obi-Wan who had to make the adjustments, it was her. Obi-Wan expected a lot more from her than Anakin had.

And far from resenting him for it, she was grateful, because he pushed her to be the best version of herself she could be. Although Obi-Wan could be more cautious than Anakin, he never underestimated her like Anakin had done time and time again.

Of course, it wasn't fair to criticize her old Master, because Obi-Wan already had an idea of what he was doing with a Padawan Learner, Anakin had been learning as much as she had.

Anakin.

She let her mind wander down that route, distracting her from the plight of her people. Anakin had been completely altered by his memory loss. A completely different person and one she saw not as a Master but a peer.

She thought of all their differences, going over the mental list she had constructed. She missed the old Anakin but she wouldn't replace the new one if she had the opportunity.

"Ahsoka," a voice called to her softly.

She blinked her eyes open, for a second she was afraid she had fallen asleep, but when she moved she realized she simply had lost herself in meditation.

Obi-Wan was smiling down at her, "Well done, Padawan."

She allowed herself a small grin, "Meditating is better than angry pacing."

"Indeed," he said, "And your lack of angry pacing saved you a few hours of worrying. The Kiros colonists are safe and we found the 501st Legion."

She sprang to her feet, "Anakin-"

"Doesn't appear to be with them but we have-" and here he made air quotes, "'Negotiator II' so they won't be able to run from us again."

They begin walking toward the ramp, "Were they here when the Zygerrians attacked?"

Fives greeted them with a smile, "No, Commander Tano, we ran into them on their route to Zygerria."

Ahsoka couldn't help herself, she skipped the last few steps down the ramp of the carrier and grabbed Fives in a tight hug. In addition to missing old Anakin, she was missing the 501st as well.

Fives markedly patted her on the shoulder, she pulled back and shook him, "Where by the stars have you all been!? You had a two hour head start!"

"General Skywalker had us wash the ship's IDs and computers."

She gaped at him and Obi-Wan looked upward as if pleading his case to the stars themselves.

"Where did he learn to do that?" her Master asked, "Only pirates and smugglers do that to their ships. That's like declaring yourselves-"

"Rebels?" Echo offered.

Appo came up with Governor Roshti then, and she bowed to him as did Obi-Wan.

"Ah, Ahsoka Tano," Roshti greeted warmly, and she flushed a bit at his remembering her, "And your Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, I presume?"

Obi-Wan inclined his head, "You honour us, Governor Roshti. We are here because of your distress signal, but it would appear that you are in good hands."

"Yes, yes, your General Luke was quite the saviour. He and his Rebels rescued us before we even reached Zygerria."

"Luke?" Ahsoka asked.

Roshti nodded, "Yes, Luke Skywalker. He said he knew you. He spoke quite well of you both. I know it isn't customary for people to watch out for those who enter the Temple, but you and Shaak Ti have done us proud."

This time she knew her cheeks were heated, "We actually left the Order, I mean, Obi-Wan and I."

Roshti smiled, "You would be welcome to return to Kiros, your parents-"

She took a step back, raising her hands. She was curious, of course, she was, but the warnings she had grown up within the Temple combined with her worry for her people when she learned of their endangerment made her hesitate.

Could she handle a bigger attachment?

Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder, "It is your choice, Ahsoka, remember that. It is always your choice."

Roshti was no longer smiling but he didn't look hurt.

She knew Anakin would have pushed for her to meet her parents, but personally, there was some dark thread in her past that she didn't want to pull on.

She remembered Plo Koon finding her as clear as day. She remembered being grateful, the feeling of safety and belonging that had embraced her. Whoever her parents were or had been, they hadn't been able to give her that. She hadn't _wanted_ to look back. She would always be a Togruta, but she would be a Jedi first.

Even if they weren't technically a part of the Order anymore.

She took in a deep breath before releasing it. She bowed to Roshti, "With all due respect, Governor Roshti, I wish my birth family well, but I am a Jedi and will not be remaining on Kiros."

Roshti nodded, a smile returning to his expression, "Luke was correct in his assignment of you I think, kind as you are intelligent."

There was that name again, and this time Ahsoka was paying attention to the troops' reactions to the name. They weren't surprised.

She exchanged a look with Obi-Wan.

Once pleasantries were passed between and some of the officers were replaced with some of the 212th, Gregor taking Appo's place as one of the three hundred soldiers staying on Kiros, and they had all returned to _The Negotiator II_ that Obi-Wan took full rights to, they talked.

Ahsoka crossed her arms, staring daggers at Cody and Appo, "Who is Luke Skywalker?"

Appo swallowed, "That isn't our secret to-"

"He told Roshti," Ahsoka argued, "Who is he?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, "He's the one possessing Anakin's body. He lied about the amnesia, quite convincingly I might add, because it would appear this 'Luke' knew very little about the Galactic Republic and Jedi Order."

Cody and Appo exchanged a look, but Ahsoka turned on Obi-Wan, "Wait, what? You mean Anakin is actually possessed?"

She remembered what Obi-Wan had said, jokingly at the time, that if Anakin was possessed they would have to destroy him.

"Anakin is alive," Obi-Wan said, "I spoke with him last night in a vision. I don't know how to find him, but I can feel that he's alive."

This got a large reaction out of Appo, "Anakin is alive?"

Obi-Wan smirked at him, "So the person running around as Anakin isn't Anakin and you know it."

Appo frowned at him, "Luke Skywalker isn't Anakin Skywalker. General Skywalker who looks like Anakin is really Luke, and everyone who knew this thought Anakin was dead because Luke is in his form?"

Ahsoka was getting a headache, "This is insane. So Luke is a shapeshifter, a parasite?"

"No!" Cody, Waxer, Appo, Fives, and Echo exclaimed in unison.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, "Alright, then who is he?"

"Luke is Anakin Skywalker's son from the future," Cody said calmly.

Ahsoka stared at him, "You're insane."

Waxer shook his head, "Are we? Or are the Jedi? Because Luke stopped time."

"What do you mean he stopped time?" Obi-Wan asked.

"On Umbara, Krell-" Echo spat the name, "tricked me, and faked commands information. He got the 212th and 501st battalions to fire on each other. Luke ran in and put himself between the frontlines. He was faster than any of us, and he just held out his hands and-"

"And he held the blaster shots still," Fives finished for him, "He warped time around them."

"And then he healed Waxer," Cody said, "I got off a shot before Luke stopped us, and Waxer was dying, but Luke saved him."

"He almost died to do it," Appo said softly.

Waxer nodded, "He was so weak afterwards he could hardly stand. He also got grazed by three shots when he let go of the magic."

Ahsoka could barely understand what she was hearing.

However, Obi-Wan seemed to have been expecting something like this. "Luke told me he killed Krell, this is why?"

"No," Cody said, "General Luke was going to arrest Krell but he started a duel with him."

Obi-Wan's eyes went huge, "A duel? But you just said he was too weak to stand. Cody, I felt, no. Every Force sensitive in the galaxy, felt, Luke stop those blaster bolts. Warping time? That's, I can't begin to tell you how hard that must have been, the mental gymnastics at all to even wrap your head around that-" He shook his head, "Krell was a Master and Luke's lightsaber form can be quite spotty."

Ahsoka had felt the ripples when Anakin -Luke, had been on Umbara.

"Luke was fighting defensively," Fives explained, "He was fighting as you do, but then Krell went for Rex, he was going to kill him. But Luke sliced him in half."

"Good," Ahsoka snapped, "He deserves to be dead after that."

But Obi-Wan didn't say anything, stroking his beard.

She frowned, "You disagree."

"No," he said, but he sounded unsure.

"Master," she said exasperated.

He shook his head, and sighed, "No, Ahsoka, I don't disagree. Krell needed to be stopped and what he did was not forgivable."

"But what?"

"But," Obi-Wan said, "If Luke is Anakin's son then… Well, typically the more powerful the Force user the more careful they have to be about the Dark Side. In this case, I think there is no need to worry, he was acting out of more defence than anger. But he's still my Padawan, and it is my job to worry."

"Is that why you were so hard on Anakin?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I was hard Anakin because I was young and where my Master was unorthodox, I always did my best to be as orthodox as possible. It's what made Qui-Gon and I such a good team. We balanced each other's weaknesses. It's also what made Anakin and I such a good team, but I know it wasn't easy for him." He sighed.

"And yes, I was more cautious with him. Anakin is in the same class as Dooku and Mace, above them really. Mace and I are good friends, Ahsoka, but I've only known him well after his being on the Council for decades. He still struggles with the pull of the Dark Side. I hoped to give Anakin the tools to help him deal with that internal war."

"You're powerful," Ahsoka noted, his words hitting home to her own temperament. She had heard the whispers too the longer she fought in this war.

"Perhaps, but I'm lucky. Whenever I lose control of my emotions, my connection to the Force slips. I have to be collected, as you say, to be able to listen to the Force and use it. Which is not ideal when struggling for one's life as it leaves me vulnerable, but the benefit is that the Dark Side doesn't call to me the way I've seen it beckon others."

She frowned at him, "You always knew Anakin and Luke were two different people, didn't you?"

Obi-Wan looked at her, as if he could see through her, "Didn't you?"

Referring back to her mental list, she couldn't help but agree. "So somehow Luke, who is Anakin's son, is trapped inside of Anakin's body, but Anakin is still alive?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said firmly.

Appo sighed, "That's good, I'm rather fond of the Skywalkers."

"But where is Anakin?" Fives asked.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said, "But I think he's in trouble."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "Of course he is in trouble. He didn't stay away from us for two years on purpose."

"Skywalker and trouble are pretty synonymous," Fives remarked.

"On that note," she said, "where is Luke and the rest of the 501st?"

"Zygerria," Appo answered.

Obi-Wan sighed and Ahsoka shook her head, "Okay, so this is all really hard to swallow but Luke being Anakin's son is beginning to sound pretty believable."

Obi-Wan sighed again, "I blame Qui-Gon. He didn't manage to kill me when I was his Padawan, but Force help me if his legacies aren't going to be the death of me."

Ahsoka grinned up at him, "Don't forget, Master, I'm your Padawan too now. I'll help keep you alive."

Fives sniggered, "Yes, because you're _so_ much less trouble than the Skywalkers, says the female who got kidnapped by Trandoshan hunters only to rescue yourself before we and your Master got there with three barely trained Padawans and a Wookie. The same female who a few only weeks later, gets herself kidnapped again by your Separatist friend who got in deep with a terrorist organization."

Yeah, so _maybe_ Ahsoka's Padawanship with Obi-Wan hadn't exactly gone smoothly. But she crossed her arms, ready to be defensive, "I got free from Death Watch by myself, thank you very much, and saved an entire village in the process."

Obi-Wan sighed again, "I'm still blaming Qui-Gon for all my Padawan woes. Only he could have gotten me stuck with you, Anakin, and Luke."

She frowned at him, "I'm not that bad."

"No, you're not, but do keep in mind that Count Dooku was Qui-Gon's Master."

She knew that but she hadn't really thought that through until now, "In the future, who do you think was Luke's Master?"

"My credits are on Yoda," Obi-Wan said with a smirk. "Yoda who was Dooku's Master."

Ahsoka laughed, "History is going to hate us."

"Probably," Cody agreed.

Ahsoka gasped, "Did you just make a joke?"

He frowned at her, "I make jokes all the time, my humour is just more sophisticated than the Skywalker variety."

"Watch yourself," Fives warned with a cheeky grin, "Apparently there are two insanely powerful General Skywalkers roaming the galaxy now."

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Luke is not as insane as Anakin," Cody said.

"Luke literally started a Rebellion, which we all joined," Fives countered.

Waxer smiled, "You know if we follow our elected representative's lead, they could quickly follow thousands upon thousands of Skywalkers and Kenobi's, and even Tanos, roaming the galaxy."

"What are you talking about?" Echo asked.

Waxer's smile was face splitting, "Wolffe was elected as the first non-Force sensitive to sit on the High Jedi Council. And he took his General Plo's surname, so he's High General Wolffe Koon."

Appo, Echo, and Fives gaped at him, then looked at Obi-Wan, "Is that true, General Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, and apparently the Jedi Order a fifth Service Corps, all your brothers have been brought into the Order as a part of the Defense Corps."

Ahsoka reached out to squeeze Appo's hand as he blinked back tears. He squeezed her hand back, "So much is changing so quickly. I never saw an end to this war, I never really thought about what our lives might be afterwards."

Ahsoka's heart broke for him, and she understood too well, "So are you going to be Appo Skywalker or Appo Tano?"

He laughed and Fives sniggered, "Well, we know it's going to Cody Kenobi."

Obi-Wan stared at them all, a trace of horror on his face, "Why do I feel like I've just adopted 60,000 Padawans?"

Ahsoka nodded sagely then said in her best Yoda impression, a friendly mimicry all initiates at the Temple learned, "Hm… Because strong in the Force, you are."

Obi-Wan laughed.

* * *

AN: Thoughts, reactions, flightless birds of prey, or feedback, please?


	16. The Queen of Peace

**This is an AU** : I am knowingly deviating to improve this story.

Chapter 16 - Queen of Peace

Leia had been having many strange dreams. And as she walked through the halls of her old home, she wondered when Han would wake her for the day to come.

Every time she crossed Luke in this dream he seemed to become… more and more sad. She had never met her birth mother, not truly, but the one impression of her she had reminded her of Luke.

Murdering Darth Vader had been fun until the darkness had swallowed her, like falling down a dark hole that meant to eat her, only for the dream to alter and to find herself blinded by the double suns of Tatooine. She had never set foot on the planet as she had meant to.

She hadn't attacked young Vader again when he appeared, not because she didn't want to but because Luke had been more important.

As she walked through her dreamscape now, she heard voices echoing through the halls, she ducked behind a pillar like she had a million times as a child.

"In your own body?" said a man she didn't know.

"Obi-Wan, what do you know?" said a voice she regrettably did know.

Darth Vader, who was impossibly her birth father. Papa had only told her who her birth parents were when she was old enough to keep her mouth shut about their identities. But Bail hadn't told her that the Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear, had been Darth Kriffing Vader.

The knowledge that he had been a decent enough person once just made her hate him more. It made everything all that much more personal. Darth Vader had murdered her birth mother, tortured her, stood by while her homeworld was destroyed and all the while being completely ignorant of their relation.

Even though she knew she looked like her birth mother. How could he have tortured her for hours and not have recognized her?

If he hadn't been so focused on the location of the Rebel base, on destroying what was left of her family and friends, she might have broken and revealed less precious secrets.

What would Vader have done if she confessed to having a Jedi as a father? She had thought _that_ particular Jedi would have been hated most by the Empire, that was the impression Papa had given her at any rate.

She had never guessed that Anakin Skywalker had been the Emperor's personal weapon, his perfect weapon against the Jedi Order.

Only when Luke had told her the truth did she really understand her peril.

She would have been enslaved to the Emperor. She would have wished for death long before she was granted that reprieve.

It sickened her that that was the fate Luke had run toward. And she had failed in convincing him to stay.

_There's good in him still, I can feel it._

But Luke didn't know how much blood was on Vader's hands. She knew his crimes.

He was the worst of traitors. A monster down to his core.

"-Because he isn't you," Obi-Wan Kenobi was saying.

"There's someone running around in my body?" Darth Vader asked.

 _What a strange question,_ she mused.

But Kenobi's following questions were stranger, "Whose body are you in? More importantly, where are you?"

"I don't know they just keep calling me-" Vader was cut off.

Leia peeked around the corner as Kenobi cursed.

"Who are you?" a familiar voice asked.

She spun, a gasp on her lips as she looked up into the eyes of a man she thought she would never see again. "Papa?"

He frowned slightly, but cocked his head in interest, "You look like an Alderaanian princess."

A quick glance down at herself and she saw that she was wearing her white dress and knew that her hair was bunned on either side of her had in the signature braids her Mama had always done up for her.

Leia lifted her chin and spoke with the authority he had taught her to speak, "That's because I am Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan." Her voice faltered a bit, "I'm your daughter."

Bail Organa's dark brows pinched together before comprehension broke across his features. He reached a hand out to touch her cheek, "Breha finally agreed to adopt a daughter?"

Leia nodded, reaching out to his hand as he cupped her cheek. "Yes, Papa, and no daughter in the galaxy was as loved as me."

"I- that is we, were always worried about adopting as the nature of our throne is hereditary. That's a lot to ask of a child, and adopting an older girl who could have understood what we were asking… she wouldn't really have been our daughter."

Leia nodded, "I was a bit of a wild child, and the Aunties and I didn't exactly see eye to eye," Bail had many sisters who took the way one looked like a statement of their character while Breha had been an only child, "but I never resented my responsibilities to Alderaan, to our people, Papa. I have always been proud and honoured to be your daughter."

Papa raised an amused brow at her, "Ah my sisters, I imagine you might have resented them some if the fire in your eyes is anything to go by."

Papa had always said that about her, that she had fire in her heart, fire that shone her eyes and was a warning to anyone foolish enough to cross her.

"You're Anakin's biological daughter, aren't you?"

Leia jumped, whirling, blaster pointed at a smiling face.

Nonplussed, a young Obi-Wan Kenobi merely pushed the barrel away from his face. "Well, hello there."

She lowered her weapon, a bit embarrassed.

"Anakin's daughter?" Bail repeated, looking at her closer, "Oh, I see it, you're as beautiful as your mother."

Leia didn't have any ill-will toward Padme Amidala but after just seeing Vader for the third time that night, she couldn't help saying, "Breha will always be my Mama." She looked at the Jedi she had once sought help from, who had brought her Luke instead. An action that cost him his life but what she would always be eternally grateful for. "How did you know I was biologically a Skywalker?"

Obi-Wan smirked at her, "I suppose we never met in your future?"

"No," she said, lowering the blaster, "Not in person."

"That's a shame," Bail said, "Obi-Wan has become a rather dear friend to me over the years."

She nodded, "I know, and trust me, I asked for many repeats of the Adventures of the Great General Obi-Wan Kenobi." She smirked in turn at the bearded Jedi, "You were quite the legend."

The amusement dimmed some from the Jedi's blue eyes, "Ah, Anakin and I didn't survive the war then?"

"No, you both survived." _Mostly._

Bail frowned, "Then why did Breha and I adopt you?"

"Obi-Wan was taking care of my twin brother on Tatooine while I was hidden with the Organas."

"Hidden from whom?" Bail asked.

She knew her smile was bitter, "The Emperor and his dog, Darth Vader."

And as if speaking his name aloud could break the chain of endless dreams, she woke on Endor with the fleeting memory of her Papa reaching out to her.

As if even in a dream he would try to protect her.

* * *

Bail Organa woke with a start, his wife Breha reaching out to him.

"Bail, what's wrong?" she asked, voice still sleepy.

"Nothing," he lied, even as a headache pressed between his brows the details of his dream painfully clear.

A daughter! They had adopted a daughter!

Bail had been pushing Breha to adopt, or even get a surrogate after the nightmare of her first miscarriage. But Breha had seen her inability to carry a child to term as a personal failing, as if she just willed it hard enough, as if she could just _be_ strong enough then they could conceive a child. But Breha was the strongest woman Bail knew, her stature misleading. It wasn't her fault, it was just the way things were.

And Leia… oh, Bail could be proud of a daughter like her. A part of him already loved her.

"Bail?"

He turned away from his wife, burying his face in a pillow because he knew starting _this_ debate now would lead to a row.

Leia had said she had a brother? Maybe this was a dream that was meant to tell them to adopt _both_ a girl and a boy.

Twins, after all, shouldn't be separated.

Had he had a vision? A true vision like the Jedi have?

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been there. What if it was a real vision? Bail wasn't a Force sensitive, but maybe if Obi-Wan had been there, and Leia's birth father was Anakin Skywalker then she was probably a Force sensitive which meant-

That if Anakin and Padme did theoretically have children then in order for either to willingly give them up for adoption they would have to be dead or worse.

Bail slipped out of bed, but he was halted by Breha catching him with a delicate hand.

"Bail," she said, all signs of sleep gone from her voice, "what is wrong?"

He squeezed her hand, "Just nightmares."

Or dreams disguised as nightmares. His dearest wish to raise a daughter with his wife at the cost of losing his dearest friends.

* * *

Breha was annoyed with both her husband and her friend.

It wasn't often she got the opportunity to travel to Coruscant and Bail had been quiet all morning.

And now Padme, who had just told them, them being Breha, Bail, and Duchess Satine that she and Sabe were dating, was now drifting mid-meal. Her gaze taking on that sorrowful look.

Breha was returning to Alderaan in the morning and she knew her opportunities to get Padme to talk would be limited. And she was done with people keeping their pain to themselves. So she set down her utensils, Breha asked, "Padme, what is wrong?"

Padme startled and answered, "Nothing, my apologies, my thoughts got away from me."

Sabe gave her lover a worried look, clearly, something _was_ wrong and Sabe didn't know what it was either.

Breha knew that she was small, with black hair, nut-brown skin, and a round face, she wasn't impressive physically. Not like her husband who garnered attention and authority wherever he went, but she was still a queen of a prosperous planet.

"Padme Nabarrie Amidala, do not lie to me."

Padme pulled her masks up, but Breha held out a finger.

"Think carefully, Young Queen," Breha said, using the familiar nickname. She had grown so close with Padme since she had become the Senator of Naboo and friends with Bail. They had connected over being queens, of being young politicians. And despite their schedules and the age difference between them, they had become close enough for Breha to consider Padme her best friend.

But that had changed the start of the war, Padme had, understandably become busier, but also more distant, closed off in a way that made her worry and Breha was done with. "I will lose respect for you if you continue to question my intelligence." _Continue to push everyone who loves you away when you are obviously hurting._ "We are your friends. You can tell us what's wrong."

Satine shook her head, "What is wrong? The galaxy is in chaos, that's what is wrong, Breha."

Bail nodded, "The Rebellion is an unknown fraction, however, I think they have merit."

Sabe frowned at him, "We don't even know what the Rebellion stands for. So far all they've proven is that they are deserters."

Satine scowled at her, "No, they aren't. They are fighting for freedom and standing up against corruption. Tensions have been rising on Mandalore and I've been in discussions with my officials about joining the Rebellion."

"Really?" Bail asked, "You would be the first planet to do so, and that would be quite the statement."

"Mandalore has been continuously targeted throughout this war, and though I don't support the civil war, it is fast approaching the point of active defence measures needing to be taken. The ion cannon," she dipped her head toward Padme, "was very popular among almost all fractions on Mandalore."

"But how do you know that the Rebel Alliance is any better than the Republic or Separatists?" Sabe asked.

"Because Obi-Wan Kenobi is leading them," Satine answered flatly.

Breha was frowning at Padme whose gaze had gone distant again, "Padme?"

Her focus snapped back, nodding her head, she said, "I've been thinking about it too but… Chancellor Palpatine still has far too much support on Naboo even if dissatisfaction grows daily. But truthfully, I don't understand why the war is even feasible now, since Dooku lost his armour and General Grievous was killed. I feel the war should be over."

Breha felt shock as she said those words so casually, "Wait, what?"

Padme frowned at her, "I know it hasn't been hitting the headlines, but reports from Naboo confirm it."

"Confirm what?" Bail asked, "I know the Separatists took a hit with the IBC and Trade Federation going under but that shouldn't have destroyed their armies."

"The droid armies turned on themselves," Padme said, she frowned, "You didn't hear this?"

Breha was in shock, "No, we only get the Core and inner rims news."

Sabe muttered, "Honestly, how much they are able to filter is frightening," as she pulled up her tablet from her bag, and passed over the feed.

Breha was squished between her husband and Satine as they leaned in together to look at the reels, and image after image of battlefields of broken droids.

"The Republic won the war?" Satine asked.

"Not officially," Bail said, "The Jedi pulled back their forces, the war is at a standstill until the Jedi and-or the Republic forces the issue."

Breha narrowed her eyes on Padme, "But this isn't why you're upset, dear."

She was a few decades older than the young senator and she was not one to leave her friends in pain, and she was going to corner her husband tonight about his odd behaviour this morning.

"Really, Breha, I don't want to-"

Sabe crossed her arms, "She's right, Padme, enough secrets, these are our friends."

"I can't," Padme said stubbornly.

"But you can," Sabe said, "Anakin left the Order, there's nothing left to protect. Is this about why didn't you want to go out today?"

"This is about Anakin?" Bail asked with a tad too much interest for Breha's liking.

"What by the stars and moons is going on?" Breha asked.

Padme sighed, "Today would have been my third anniversary."

Breha was heart, "You married Sabe without telling us."

Sabe grinned, "No, she married a Jedi Padawan without telling us."

Satine gaped at her, "You married Obi-Wan's Padawan behind his back?"

Breha sighed, "Oh, Padme, that is so terribly you. I understand why, but did you really know what you were signing up for? A marriage is not something to be hidden away."

Padme was flushed, and she looked down at her hands, "I loved him."

"And the advantage must have seemed appealing," Breha said knowingly. "But all the secrets and lies must have piled up. Marriages cannot survive that." She sent her husband a small glare, but he was focused on Padme.

Breha knew that expression, he was waiting to ask a question.

Padme looked as if she might have cried, "Our marriage might have survived, but after his head injury… he didn't know who I was."

Breha winced, a secret marriage must have been a terrible burden, having that secret be unknown to even the person you were supposed to be married to must have been a special type of torture.

Sabe wrinkled her nose, "He definitely lost his sanity with the head injury."

Satine bowed her head, "I haven't spoken with Obi-Wan since that happened, but I haven't gotten the impression that Anakin lost his sanity, only his memories."

Bail tapped the table with a finger thoughtfully, "His actions on Mon Cala were certainly interesting, and though a formal report of Umbara has yet to be released to the Senate, he was victorious there too. I don't think that qualifies him for insanity if the Jedi were trusting him to lead troops."

"And Obi-Wan can't think he's mad if he, Ahsoka, and the 7th Sky Corps followed him into exile," Satine remarked.

"It's more complicated than that," Padme said.

"Explain it to us then, please," Breha demanded.

Padme and Sabe exchanged a look.

"What is it?" Satine asked, concern clear in her voice.

Padme looked to Sabe and the decoy gave one short nod before saying crisply, "Anakin Skywalker believes he is Luke Skywalker, Padme and Anakin's would-be future child who time travelled and trapped in his father's body."

Yeah, Breha hadn't known what to expect, but _that_ hadn't made the list.

Her husband's response was somehow more worrying, "Luke, that's what you would have named the boy?"

Padme's hazel eyes focused on him, "You believe me?"

Bail nodded, "I had a vision last night. I met your daughter, Leia. She said she had a twin brother but she didn't say his name."

"I'm sorry," Sabe said, holding up her hands, "But you know this is insane right?"

But a light had returned to Padme's eyes, "Yes! Leia, that's what Luke called her, what I would have named her."

And then Breha realized what had been making her husband so closed lip this morning, "You had a Jedi vision?"

"Obi-Wan was there," he said, and he looked a little abashed.

 _Good, because you should have shared this with me,_ she thought.

But then she asked, "Why did you say it was a nightmare? What happened?"

"Because she wasn't Leia Skywalker or Leia Amidala, she was Leia _Organa_. Breha, we raised her, she was our daughter, and with every word she spoke she was an Alderaanian princess."

Breha felt her heart constrict, _a daughter._ And just as quickly, she realized why it was a nightmare. She looked at Padme, one of her dearest friends despite how few years they had known each other.

But Padme didn't look shocked, she merely nodded her head, "Luke told me that I died during childbirth." She smiled, "And of course, I would have made you and Bail the godparents."

Breha frowned, "But why wouldn't we have raised Luke too? Why was he Luke Skywalker and not Luke Organa?"

"Luke said that the Jedi didn't survive the war."

Satine gasped, "The Separatist won in his future?"

"No, the Sith won."

"The Separatist are being led by the Sith," Satine pointed out.

Padme looked thoughtful, "He didn't… the way he said it. He didn't seem to think the Separatists were the problem. He said that he and his sister were separated to keep them safe from the Sith."

"Keep them safe from the Emperor and his dog, Darth Vader," Bail said gravely.

"Who is Darth Vader?" Satine asked.

"Where did you hear that?" Sabe asked.

"Leia said that in my vision."

Sabe sighed, "Of course she did."

Breha was Sabe's side in this, it all seemed absurd. "So you and Anakin are divorced?"

Padme shifted uncomfortably, "Not officially but…"

Breha nodded, but practically, if the man thought he was Padme's son, it was over.

Satine held her hand to her heart, "Obi-Wan dies in the war?"

"No," Bail said, "Leia said both Anakin and Obi-Wan survived the war."

"What?" Padme asked, "But then why didn't Anakin raise the twins?"

"I don't know," Bail answered.

A part of Breha wanted to say this was all insane, and another part of her realized that she was ready to be a mother. She took the hand Bail had resting on his leg under the table.

His brown eyes met hers, and a moment passed between them. She still had reservations, but she wanted children, even if they had to adopt or have a surrogate.

And then the guards were shouting into the room, and Breha was reminded why she didn't like Coruscant.

Bail had had her arm and was half pulling half carrying her out of the room. Sabe, the trained bodyguard among them, was doing the same.

Satine was barking orders to her men.

And then there was a Mandalorian armoured warrior pointing a blaster at Breha and she got to see her life flash before her eyes.

Got to feel the regret of having no children to leave behind a legacy, to remember her love, to remember the love her husband as the father he was meant to have been if it wasn't for her own failings.

Satine shoved Breha aside and Bail caught her in his arms, taking the full brunt of the fall.

"Satine!" Breha screamed.

But the Mandalorian didn't shoot their Duchess, they kidnapped her.

* * *

Obi-Wan got the message when they were still on Kiros. Bail Organa contacted him with the news that rendered his heart from his chest.

Satine had been captured by Death Watch.

Obi-Wan didn't hesitate.

Not this time. He had been freed from his Code, his duty. His Padawans could handle themselves against slavers, but Satine had crippled herself.

He would not lose her when there was nothing stopping him from going to her side.

* * *

Satine found herself in her own throne room, the tall glass windows of filtered light, captured and organized to make what was wild be more beautiful, it was such a contrast with the chaos she could feel building around her.

As she took stock of her surroundings, finding her men and advisors cut down, the armoured masks of Death Watch stared back at her. She couldn't see their expressions but she could feel their excitement, their blood lust.

Her father had worn armour like that, and a part of her was angered to see these people, these terrorists disrespecting that memory. Yes, her father had been a warlord, but he had been an honourable man.

These extremists were nothing, power hungry thugs clinging to their supposed tradition so they could hoard power by spreading fear and chaos.

And yet they had beaten her. Everything she had fought so hard for, lay in tatters around her. She had come to understand that violence begets violence, so she had tried another way. Clearly that way had failed, clearly, she hadn't been what her people needed, and any hope she had that she had laid the groundwork that would pave a path for those to take up after her evaporated when her own sister took off her helmet to gaze down at her with cold green eyes.

Satine had wanted to give her people stability, sustainable peace. But how could Satine have been so arrogant, she had never known peace, fear had nipped at her heels her entire life. She couldn't share with her people what she had never trusted herself. Peace and fear could not thrive together.

 _Those who fight for peace,_ Obi-Wan had told her once, _don't get the luxury of enjoying it. That's what the Jedi are really, we pursue peace, we honour it, we fight for it, but the moments we actually get to enjoy it are rare. It's why being a Jedi is such a hard path, why our culture celebrates death, because when we pass on from our bodies we rejoin the Force, and only then will we know true peace._

She tried to hold onto those words, because she knew her death was coming. On her knees on a marble floor she had long discussed the ethics of peace, she would meet her end.

Would the Force welcome her too? Could she join with it as well? Would she be able to wait on the other side for Obi-Wan or would her spirit always be with him?

Her own failure weighed heavy on her now, but she fought herself to let it go. In death she could be free, in death she could know peace, know an existence without fear such as she never had in life.

But even as Bo walked toward her, Satine was deftly unlocking the bounds on her wrists. She would meet death when it greeted her, but she would not die on her knees.

She was too much her father's daughter for that.

Satine tilted her chin up, meeting her sister's hateful gaze with one of defiance, "Hello, Bo, I see your choice in friends still leaves something to be desired."

Bo scowled, "You brought this on yourself, Satine. Father would be ashamed of you."

That hurt, because Satine knew her father would have fought tooth and nail if she had asked him to lay down his weapons. But Satine was older than her sister, and she remembered the softer side of their father, of the man who desired nothing more than to stay home with his wife and children.

Their father would be ashamed of them both.

"Perhaps," Satine allowed, "but father would have never killed an unarmed foe."

Pre Vizsla stepped forward, his helmet off, probably to show off his gelled hair. "But that's the problem with you, isn't it?" he said with a sneer, "Even if we gave you a weapon, you wouldn't fight us, not truly. Even dying you would do with dishonour to our people."

Satine felt her own gaze go cold, "Death is Life, and I shall die as I have lived, I shall die believing that there is more to being a Mandolarian than perpetual civil war."

Vizsla backhanded her. Then knelt to grab her by the hair, her headpiece long since fallen, "You are the traitor here, Kryze."

Satine tasted blood, and she spat it back at him.

She got no small amount of pleasure seeing that pretty boy who probably believed himself to be irresistible, rub blood across his face.

He snarled at her, "Your whole line is a disgrace, a failure. The Vizsla Clan will lead Mandalore-"

"Back into mayhem," she finished for him. "I may not be what everyone on Mandolare wants me to be but I _know_ you are a man without honour. And without honour, you can never be Mandalore." She looked at her little sister, "Really, Bo, I'm disappointed, you let this creature give you orders?"

Bo opened her mouth to speak but a shout interrupted.

"Auntie!"

Satine tried to stand, only to be met with a shock of electricity. It hurt, and she found herself on the ground a moment later, not remembering if she had screamed or blacked out. Skin tingling with pinpricks, she called, "Korkie!"

Tears streamed down his face. "They killed them!" he cried, "They killed my-"

One of the thugs tased him, and a few more laughed as her nephew shook against the ground.

"He's a child!" Satine screamed, "Kill me but let him go!"

Vizsla laughed, "No, the Kryze family dies this day."

Panic rose in Satine's chest, and she looked to Bo who was turning to frown at her chosen leader.

He greeted her with the ignited hum of a lightsaber.

She heard her sister's intake of breath and Satine bellowed, " _Bo-Katan!"_

She fell back and Satine managed to slip her hand free of a cuff in time to catch her. Her sister's gaze wandered, tracing the ceiling with confusion before her inner resilience entered her expression like Mandalorian steel as she realized she was dying.

"We weren't always enemies, Bo, and I never stopped loving you."

Bo looked up at her, her green gaze unforgiving, hate and malice eating away the girl Satine remembered.

"I'm not sorry," Bo-Katan breathed, "Mandalore will survive even you. It always doe-s…"

Satine could almost feel her sister's life depart, horror and grief drowning her.

_In death there is peace, in truth, there is no death, only the Force._

"And just as you would have our culture die," Vizsla said, "our very honour as a people die, your sister is dead because you did _nothing._ "

Satine didn't look at Vizsla, she looked at her nephew, her nephew who now had no one but her and would die this day because of her choices. His blue eyes were filled with pain and sorrow.

Pre Vizsla raised the Darksaber, "Let all of Mandalore bear witness to your weakness, to the Duchess who would no more defend herself than her people."

Something in Satine broke then, and she remembered who she was, remembered the girl she had been who had grown up fighting and training beside her sister and brother. The girl who had taken strength from the Mandalorian Code and Actions. The girl who believed that when she grew up she would be without fear: _Remember Sat, always, defend yourself and your family._

Vizsla brought the saber down toward her, and she tackled him. She threw all her weight at him, as she fought him for the saber. He was stronger than her but he had to be careful of both her and not stab himself.

But Satine was past being careful. Her legs and skirts tangled in his armed legs, he lost his balance, bringing them crashing to the stone floor.

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't have a lot of luck when it came to the people he loved. And as he sprinted through the halls of Mandalore, dread filled his heart.

He was going to be too late. But there was still hope. Mandalore sat at the crossroads of the hyperlanes and they had made good time.

But he didn't think it would be enough. After all, it had been a matter of seconds that had lost him Qui-Gon.

With Ahsoka, Waxer, Appo, Fives, Echo, and twenty others at his back, he was decently sure he had brought enough fire power, he had left Cody in charge of the Rebellion. Obi-Wan was grateful that he was no longer a part of the Order, because the Republic wouldn't have been able to send as many to a neutral territory. There hadn't been any guards at the door to halt them taking their weapons.

His heart stopped as they entered the throne room, all weapons turned to them, except for the one Mandalorian who wore no helmet, standing over the love of his life with a lightsaber raised to cut her down.

The next moments seemed to pass in a blink of an eye yet seemed to transpire in a lifetime.

The blonde Mandalorian raised his gaze to the force that had just barged down the doors even as the black lightsaber laced with white light lowered, and Satine launched herself at her attacker.

Obi-Wan didn't hesitate, using the Force to accelerate his speed to go to them. The Mandalorian rolled away from him, kicking out at Satine who didn't let go of the saber as she grunted from the pain of the impact.

Holding onto the hilt of someone's lightsaber was by no means an advisable tactic, but it gave Obi-Wan the time he needed to press the attack, but it was Satine managing to twist the blade enough at Pre Vizsla that decided the fight.

The Darksaber touched his cheek, and Vizsla reeled back a char line on the side of his face. Obi-Wan took that opportunity to decapitate him before Vizsla could do little else.

With the Darksaber flashing in Satine's hand as she snatched it from the deadman's grip, they went back to back.

"Kill the Duchess!" someone roared.

Obi-Wan found himself deflecting rapid fire.

But Satine?

Satine, Queen of Peace, Duchess of Pacifism, and proclaimer of non-violence launched herself at the nearest Death Watch agent with a fury.

With her hair wild, her blue eyes blazing, a lightsaber gripped in her hands, she was the most beautiful thing Obi-Wan had ever seen.

Also the most terrifying. He felt like he was fighting beside Anakin again as he hurried to keep up with her. Her lack of training made her almost more of a liability than an asset. But the numbers were on their side, and more importantly, he was where he belonged at hers.

Overall, it was a strange fight. The clones were Mandalorians by way of Jango Fett, and had been trained as not warriors but soldiers. Death Watch was a lot more blood thirsty, more wild, but the clones worked better as units.

Death Watch had better weapons, better armour, but the clones had two pissed off Jedi. The one civilian picked up a blaster from a fallen Death Watch and joined the fight.

Ahsoka killed the two Mandalorians who had attempted to gang up on Fives.

And then, it was over.

Obi-Wan disengaged his lightsaber and Satine did the same.

He didn't know what to say, but he was pretty sure he had a crack about her display of violence, but words abandoned him as she put a hand to his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

He wrapped his arm around her and knew that he never wanted to let her go. And with a sense of joy and relief, he realized that he never had to.

* * *

When she pulled back, she expected her Obi-Wan to be bashful. To pull back and brush her off.

But then she remembered that he had left the Jedi Order.

She kissed him again, and he kissed her back.

_Cough._

Satine pulled back, to find both Obi-Wan's latest Padawan and her nephew smiling at them, along with over two dozen clone soldiers.

Ahsoka had her hands on her hips, "So are you coming with us? Or…"

That was when Satine finally noticed the droids that were likely recording this and projecting for all of her people, if not the entire galaxy to see.

To see her, the proclaimer of peace and nonviolence on Mandalore, fight alongside rebel clone troopers with two fallen Jedi Knights against rogue Mandalorian warriors with the only lightsaber in history that ever been made by a Jedi Mandalorian.

And if that wasn't a bundle of contradictions she didn't know what was, and she also knew that there was no going back.

Satine would wage war against the entirety of the galaxy before she allowed another civil war or a terrorist faction to rip her society apart at the seams. Besides, there was no going back after this. Once her actions were known by all, no one would listen to her about the advantageousness of nonviolence and deweaponizing.

Pacifism had failed her, failed her people, it was not the Way.

So she stepped toward the droids, away from Obi-Wan and raised her Darksaber. reigniting it, she said to her people, to the galaxy, "We are Mandalorians and we will always defend our own. And we are not a race but a creed. To be a Mandalorian means to be one of honour, to always put our children, our future before personal vendettas. As Duchess of Mandalore I kept our planet independent from the flagrant corruption of the Republic, kept us free of a rising Sith Empire that would use up our resources and give us only bondage in return, but today I pronounce us a part of the Rebel Alliance.

"And we will show the galaxy why Mandalore is home to the galaxy's finest warriors, why even the Jedi cannot dismiss us. Because we are strong, we are honourable, we are loyal, and we do not bow to those who tell us stability is possible only under tyranny.

"This is the Way."

* * *

AN: I totally didn't plan this chapter, but Satine and Death Watch that the week of chaos was the time to strike.


	17. Queen of Slaves

KEYnote: Accidentally published the chapters out of order, so _**Worlds Between**_ will be reposted later tonight. On the brightside two chapters two day :D

* * *

 **WARNING:** Major content warning. It was in the TV show but holy bantha shit, human trafficking, animal trafficking/hunting, and all that surrounds it is truly evil.

* * *

AN: We are about ½ to ¾ of the way through this story.

Chapter 17 - Queen of Slaves

If Rex had any doubts that Luke Skywalker was his father's son or General Kenobi's Padawan, they were dashed against unforgiving meteors after hearing this plan.

Unlike his father, however, Luke didn't posture, and unlike Kenobi, he didn't act casual. He simply walked down the street, in his stolen armour directly to the front gate. His walk was steady, he was so self-assured, that it wasn't until they reached the gates were they stopped and questioned because no one had doubted their presence.

Who else could be so calm and not belong. Rex was glad to let him take the lead, falling into step with R2-D2.

"What do we have here?" A reddish hued male asked them, dressed in clothes lined with gold thread. He wasn't a guard but an official of some kind, a group of twi'lek slaves trailing behind him. "You wear Zygerrian armour, but you are not one of us. Who are you?"

Rex had worried about this, and he couldn't help but tense, but Luke's voice was even as he said, "I've come for an audience with your Queen."

"Then you have an invitation? We can't allow just anyone to speak with Her Majesty."

"No, invitation but I do bring news," Luke said, sounding so sincere even Rex trusted him, "News the Queen will be eager to hear."

"I doubt that," the male said, crossing his arms, "You are nothing more than a brigand."

Luke smirked at him, "You offer insult to the man who bears news of Bruno Denturri?"

The male stepped forward as if he meant to strike Rex's General, but two guards ran up, blasters raised at the male and a small flying droid flew before him. It said in a mechanical monotone. "This man is to be escorted before the Queen, by order of the Queen."

The male bared his teeth, "You never gave a name, off-worlder."

"As you never gave yours, but I am Luke Organa."

 _Organa?_ Rex wondered. Why would he use Senator Bail Organa's surname? Not that it mattered, few people would draw that connection this far in the outer rim.

"And him?"

"My slave."

Rex might have minded playing slave, stripped of his armour and weapons, if they hadn't been here to free every last slave. He had fought years against droids, if he died today it would be at the hands of living beings, trying to do something that no one could doubt the morality of.

The male Zygerria narrowed his eyes at him, and Rex dropped his gaze to the ground.

"I am the Atai Molec."

Rex was glad he had broken eye-contact so the surprise in his gaze could not be read. Only they could have the luck of running into the kriffing Prime Minister at the front gates.

They followed Molec into the palace, and Rex looked around, taking stock of every hall, door, and exit as Luke kept his gaze forward, utterly unafraid and seemingly unaffected by the riches and barbary around them.

Queen Miraj Scintel was something to behold on her gilded throne. Exoctic birds flocked around her.

She gave Luke an appraising look. As Molec introduced him coldly as, "Luke Organa."

One of the birds that stood on the back Miraj's throne, it let out a pretty song of the Queen asking one of her slaves for refreshments. The white and green convor bird flew to Luke's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek.

"Hello Morai," Luke greeted the bird.

"Morai?" the Queen asked.

"It's her name, right?" Luke asked.

Rex nearly palmed his forehead, his General was going to do some weird wizard crap or something that was going to blow their cover to bits.

Instead, and rather shockingly, the Queen laughed, her laugh deep and sultry.

"A beast tamer then, that little convor has yet to abide anyone touching it. And yes, the children call it Morai. How did you know this?"

Luke waved a hand, "An old wise tale told by old hermits of white and green birds in the forgotten lands, your Majesty."

She smiled, "Yes, I suppose we were all children once. So tell me, handsome, what news do you bring of Denturri and why have you not introduced yourself to me before?"

Rex had to fight not to make a repulsed expression. It wasn't that the Queen wasn't beautiful, she was, but Rex couldn't get over what she was, a slaver.

Luke was doubtless of the same mind, but he bowed, the strange convor staying perched on his shoulder, "News I'm sure you will be pleased to hear, and of our paths not crossing? Surely your beauty is too much for any man to seek out and hope to capture. Denturri failed to warn me of your radiance."

 _That was so lame,_ Rex thought closing his eyes to not roll them, where had he learned to flirt, from a spice smuggler?

But the slave queen lapped it up, chuckling, "A tamer of hearts and beasts, I see, but did Denturri," she bared her razor teeth, "also fail to warn you of my intense hatred of him?"

All weapons pointed at him, but Luke only smirked, "Your name was the last he spoke, your Majesty."

She stood, "What are you talking about?"

"I killed him," Luke gestured to Rex, "and took his slave."

She laughed coming down the steps, "Did you indeed? Hmm… perhaps I am in your debt then."

Rex didn't like the look in her golden cat eyes, on the word debt, Rex could have sworn she was estimating a price for Luke.

Not good.

Rex stiffened as the Queen undid the tie at his chest, the cloak falling to the floor around him. He stood very still as the Queen walked around him, putting a hand to his chest, trailing her long nails along his neck.

Rex kept his gaze down, his face passive, but inside he was reeling, as memories sucked him back.

The sterile lab rooms of his childhood, being examined by cloners who looked at him with only a scientific interest. Worse than these slavers, worse than the creature touching him now. He was an animal to Miraj Scintel.

He and his brothers had been less than that to the Kaminoins. They had been numbers, weapons, organic material that if failed would be recycled.

That's what some of their creators had called it, recycling. Not death, not murder, not even a true loss.

Recycled genetic material, bought and sold to the Republic.

He had never let himself think about that before Luke had started asking pointed questions about their loyalties, about their choices. And even then Rex had been able to shove it aside, because the Jedi hadn't bought them, the Jedi had fought and died beside them, for the good of the innocents in the galaxy.

Until Pong Krell had aimed to kill them with their own ingrained, damnable loyalty.

A hand grabbed his face by his jaw roughly, fear kept Rex still as he looked into blue eyes.

"You will be present," Luke ordered him in a harsh tone.

Rex bowed his head, "Yes, Master Organa." Relief seeping through him even as Luke released him abruptly.

"Not an intelligent one then?" Miraj asked.

"He's the labour, I'm the pilot, I do not need him to be intelligent, nor do I wish him to be," Luke said dismissively. Offering her his arm, he deliberately did not look at Rex as they turned their backs on him.

Rex let out a silent sigh of relief. Stooping, he picked up his cloak, wrapping himself in it as he followed his General. He was startled to realize he had just had a panic attack. But not about the Queen touching him but of his life on Kamino. How foolish? There was nothing on Kamino to be afraid of. He had never looked at his life on Kamino as something to be afraid of before.

But something about seeing the slaves cowed to obedience had struck a nerve. Rex and his brothers were loyal, it was a, if not _the_ defining quality about them all, but in truth, the Republic hadn't earned their loyalty, they had bought it.

Bought them.

And the Kimanoins had not needed whips and torture to keep them in line, they had been engineered that way, conditioned to obey. That the Jedi had been worthy of loyalty had been a stroke of luck.

Rex looked at Luke's back, Luke, who had been more than luck for him and his brothers. And Rex was grateful that Luke had shook him out of the rising emotions that had threatened to drown him and did without jeopardizing the mission. He'd seen some of his brothers panic before, rarely, but it happened. Usually due to an abnormal injury that hit the nerves in a way impossible to ignore.

But Rex couldn't think of anyone who had frozen like he had, trapped in claustrophobic memories of their youth.

The convor on Luke's shoulder had turned to stare at him with green eyes.

Rex narrowed his gaze on the little bird, _Morai._

He blinked at it. _Morai?_ _The bird Ahsoka brought back with her to Coruscant when we arrived to 'rescue' her from the Trandoshan hunters? How did it find itself here?_

The bird chirped at him, and some of Rex's tension eased away.

Until one of the palace slaves, a twi'lek with yellow skin, attacked Miraj with a serving knife.

Luke caught the slave's wrist, effectively stopping the assassination attempt.

A shame really, but they needed Marij alive.

The young woman jerked back from him and ran to the balcony.

"She will need to be processed," Marij sighed.

"No," the girl screamed, "Never again!"

She turned, as if she meant to throw herself off the ledge.

But Luke caught her wrist, yanking her back down to safety. "Your life is not yours to end, slave," he snarled.

Miraj seemed to purr with satisfaction, draping herself over Luke's arm, "Oh, you do prove yourself to be ever so useful, Luke Organa."

Luke turned to the queen with a quiet smile, he stroked her cheek, "You have no idea how useful I can be."

Rex hadn't pegged Luke for a good actor, but as they watched the slave girl get pulled away, screaming as she went, Rex knew his General would remember her.

Luke had, after all, memorized and done his best to get to know thousands of clones with near identical faces and voices.

 _Wait,_ Rex wanted to console the crying woman, _wait just a bit longer, and we will save you._

It was a promise he wouldn't have been comfortable making, not even silently, if he had been with anyone but General Skywalker.

The convo, Morai, sang a pretty song, then flew off in the direction of the sun. Rex tried to track the creature, but in the brief moment it took him to blink the spots from his eyes, the bird had vanished from view.

* * *

Luke was growing more furious by the second, as Miraj led them to her private viewing section, he was finally at peace with the plan he had devised.

The Queen held her hands out with great drama, her golden bangles clicking together.

Luke had grown up on Tatooine, slavery was nothing new to him even if his Uncle Owen had kept him away from the auctions. But he had never imagined anything like this. Somehow, the gilded exterior of the cruelty was worse than the Hutts' open debauchery. Though he was sure the exterior didn't make much of a difference to the slaves.

Luke glanced at Rex, who gave the slightest of nods in turn.

His men were in position around the stadium. They hadn't brought in too many men, after all, impersonating guards was one thing, but get enough clones together and someone is going to wisen up to seeing a single face in multiples even if they were wearing helmets.

Luke had wanted to ask if Rex was okay. Luke had felt the despair come over Rex, how still he had gone, when Miraj examined him.

"Let the auction begin!" Miraj announced.

Luke stepped to her side, "I have a proposition for you, Queen of Slaves?"

She turned to him flirtatiously, "Oh, and what is that?"

He grabbed her by the throat, his hand large enough that he probably could have snapped her neck without the Force's help.

Luke had never been this big of man in his own life.

He squeezed down, "Surrender, and I won't kill you."

The guards had their weapons trailed on them, and his image of choking her was shown on every screen, screams echoing around the plaza.

Luke opened himself up to the Force, and nearly gasped when he felt the ebb and flow of the Force respond to his anger.

He thought the Dark Side would make him clumsy, but it didn't.

It made him stronger.

"What do you want?" Miraj snarled at him, voice strained as she fought for breath.

"Want? Slaves, of course, why else would I come to this pathetic planet? And when I met you, well, I thought to myself, why buy what I can simply take?"

Her eyes went wide, "You're going to free the slaves."

He smiled at her, his power building like a maelstrom inside of him. He knew he should be feeding his emotions back to the Force, trying to release his anger and be at peace, but he needed this power. They were badly outnumbered, and honestly, he didn't know if he could do what he had set out to do with a clear head.

So he ignored Obi-Wan and Yoda's warnings, he gave into his anger, his rage at the evilness about him.

Miraj must have seen the change in his face because she began to struggle, "We will kill-"

He tightened his fist, and she mouthed at the air, trying to force breath into her lungs, her hands weakling clawing at his wrist.

A lot of good that would do her, the hand wasn't real. "You misunderstand me, Queen of Slaves, I mean to enslave you all."

A large boom went off and a plume of smoke rose in the distance, his troops destroying the ships to prevent these slavers from escaping.

He eased off her throat, and she gasped in a breath, her second breath was a command, "Fi-re."

Luke snapped the guards' neck with sickening ease.

He threw Miraj at Rex who pinned her to the ground, a stolen weapon in his hand, he pressed the barrel to the back of her head as she struggled on the ground.

Luke felt that his smile was awful as looked down at the defeated queen, power wreathing him like a warm wind, "Slavery, you told me, is the natural order of things. The weak deserve nothing more than to kneel before the strong, bound to service."

Rex jabbed the blaster into the side of her head, "And I think it is time you learn just how weak you are."

His father's voice echoed in his mind: _Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear... now release your anger._

More guards came, and Luke killed them, too.

And the Zygerria he killed weren't droids, their every death he felt flutter into the Force, the life essence dissolving away.

He hated it. He had killed people before, but he had done so with blasters, ships, and lightsabers, he…

He remembered the release of life that had come from his blowing up the Death Star.

What he did now, jumping into the plaza to brutally cut down every fool that would try to fight back, this was so much more intimate. He didn't use his lightsaber, though R2 was carrying it, he didn't want this recorded and for the symbol of a non-red bladed saber to be used to intimate the very people he was trying to rescue. Not that his snapping spines and tossing people into walls was any less terrifying.

His hatred for the Zygerria and the slavers who had come to this auction of life turned to self-hatred.

How could he be enjoying this?

Was it really justified?

They were evil.

Just like the Empire.

Luke was lucky the Zygerria had taken to running by the time he came to that conclusion. As he dragged himself back from the darker side of the Force.

_Only your hatred can destroy me._

"No," Luke said out loud, as he signalled to R2, who tossed him his lightsaber just as the steadfast droid had on Tatooine.

And as he ran through the slave quarters, slicing through any Zygerria who raised a weapon, and throwing anyone who surrendered into a cell.

He also killed more than Zygerria. Two Hutts died under the green swipe of his lightsaber, as did several finely dressed sneering self-proclaimed lords. They would never return home.

Luke was glad of it.

Luke lost track of time, and by the time he met back up with Rex he wasn't sure what he had done, how many he had killed or spared.

Didn't know if the battles he waged against the Zygerria was a tenth as difficult as the war going on with himself.

_Is the Dark Side stronger?_

_No, quicker, easier, more seductive._

_But how am I to know the good side from the bad?_ He had asked.

Yoda's answer had been certain, _You will know. When you are calm, at peace. Passive. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defence, never for attack._

Yet Yoda had sent him to face Vader and the Emperor with the intention to kill them.

Luke felt utterly lost now. He hadn't fallen, but he had been using both the Dark and Light this day, he had attacked, he had killed with the Force.

And the Force didn't feel displeased with him, the Force felt as if it wanted another go.

He wondered what Leia would have made of that.

Luke looked up to the sky, and smiled when he saw the Star Destroyers enter orbit.

And then he laughed at his own thoughts, _Oh, how times have changed._

He laughed harder, _literally._

The laughter was part hysterical and part relief, Obi-Wan had finally caught up to them.

* * *

Cody's first reaction to being told Luke Skywalker's plan when he landed was: _That's insane._

His second reaction: _How can we help_?

So they had taken the city, and the 'processing centre.'

General Skywalker, given the unexpected extra manpower of an entire Corps, had them do a complete sweep through of that facility checking for any lifeform before dropping it in the crater it had been suspended above.

They had all the Zygerria citizens huddled in large ray shield pens, separated between men, women, and children. Among the men and women had been shoved the buyers who had travelled from around the galaxy to participate in this cruelty.

They looked shell shocked and terrified. The people who had been actual slaves looked more defeated than afraid. Of course, the slavers had known their own crimes and were faced with the unimaginable fate of experiencing it themselves, while the slaves had already faced it.

"What are you going to do with us?" Miraj, the once queen asked Luke as he tried communicating to all the slaves they needed to separate themselves by where they wanted to return to, whether that be their home worlds, or somewhere they thought they could make a life for themselves.

Luke turned to her with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Oh, I can tell you, once you tell me where the slave chip devices are being kept."

Miraj snarled at him, "We don't use slave chips, fool, what good is blowing up our own merchandise. That's what the training centre, that you just blew up, was for. We aren't barbarians like the Hutts."

Cody shook his head, "You're still a filthy slaver."

The Zygerria glowered at him with golden eyes, "Aren't you enslaving us?"

Luke grinned, "Nope."

She blinked at him, as did the actual slaves standing in loose lines in the grounds outside the city, "What?"

"You had the right of it in the beginning," he said cheerfully, "We came here to free the slaves."

"But- You!" she exclaimed, before screaming, "You killed my people! Jedi scum!"

Luke raised a finger, "I didn't kill all of your people, just the ones who didn't surrender. Also, technically, not a Jedi, we're the Rebel Alliance. And we did this because if we had asked nicely you would have killed all these kind people, and I think they've been through enough, don't you?"

Miraj screamed, the ray barrier the only thing keeping her from charging the General, "I will hunt you! Do you hear me!? I. Will. Hunt. You!"

Cody watched as Luke's words swept through the crowd.

Luke shrugged, completely unconcerned. "I've made worse enemies."

That got a few laughs from the troops.

They passed water and some food rations in for the Zygerria children, but the adults were left to wait out the afternoon. The children seemed terrified, doubtless many had lost parents today, but as the remaining parents tried to comfort them, they didn't react like children Cody had seen in other warzones.

The thing about raising your children in luxury while exposing them to the violence of slavery, was that it seemed to dull the compassion in them. Not that they didn't grieve, but the violence around them this day wasn't wholly novel. And while General Skywalker and their troops had killed people, no one was being tortured.

Despite the tantrums, the Zygerria adults were displaying.

It took hours to get the freed-slaves separated onto transports that could take them back to their homes and destinations. When it had sunk in that they were truly being freed, there were many tears and much rejoicing. Blessings were thrown toward the Jedi, the Rebels, and the clones.

It warmed Cody's heart.

This is what they were meant for, this was their duty in this life. To serve these people, to help make the galaxy a better, brighter place.

Cody watched Skywalker stop before a group of twi'lek slaves. He bowed to one female as if he were apologizing to her, she let out a sob and hugged him, kissing his cheek, before grabbing her friend's hand running onto the transport waiting for them.

Cody felt good about this in a way he hadn't quite throughout the civil war. "General Skywalker," he greeted.

"Commander Cody," Luke greeted back just as warmly, Rex at his side, "Where are Obi-Wan and Ahsoka?"

"Mandalore," Cody replied. "An old friend of the General's needed help."

Luke blinked at him with Anakin's face. Cody watched some hope die in his expression, "Oh. I thought he would be here."

Cody put a hand on his shoulder, "He will be. We've been searching the galaxy for you."

Luke nodded, but his gaze had gone distant.

"Are you alright, Sir?" Cody asked, lowering his hand.

Rex was shaking his head, telling him not to speak, but the words were already out, and Luke seemed to retreat further into himself.

"Yes, I'm alright."

Cody crossed her arms, "I don't need the Force to help know you're lying, Skywalker."

The time traveller's blue eyes sharpened on him, but Luke wasn't speaking to him, "Rex, I need to do something."

Rex narrowed his eyes on his General, "What, exactly?"

Luke turned to the only clone on-world who wasn't wearing armour, "Do you trust me?"

Rex still looked suspicious, but he nodded.

"I have to go, and I'm taking R2 with me."

"Luke," Rex warned.

"Trust me."

"With my life," Rex answered.

Luke smiled, "May the Force be with you."

"Don't die," Rex returned.

Cody shook his head, "No, wait, _where_ are you going?"

Rex touched his shoulder, "Let him go."

Cody glared at his brother, but let Skywalker go.

Obi-Wan was probably going to kill him, but he wasn't really sure how he was supposed to stop a Jedi anyway.

Cody looked at Rex, and there was something different about him, more than the lack of armour. "Are _you_ alright?"

Rex was quiet for a long moment, before he asked, "Cody were we slaves?"

"No," Cody replied at once, his mind spinning over the question.

They had been sold, hadn't they?

"No," Cody said more firmly, "We left. Slaves can't just leave."

Rex was silent for a long time, and Cody fought with his conditioning and reason.

Maybe they had been.

"We aren't now," Cody said, finally. "We aren't now."

Rex looked at him, "Without the Kimanoins, we wouldn't exist. Nor without this war, nor without the Sith. But I-"

"I know, and I spoke with Wolffe. They are going to Kaminoin to stop the cloning, well, stop armies being produced anyway."

Rex stared at him, "What?"

"Wolffe was promoted to High General Wolffe Koon, he was given a seat on the Jedi High Council and everything. Apparently it was General Windu's idea. He asked the clone officers what they wanted to happen to Kaminoin, and our brothers voted to shut the larger facilities down."

Rex looked shaken, "What?"

Cody holstered his blaster, "We are all free, Rex, those of us in the Rebellion, those of us who remained in the Republic. The Jedi made our brothers into a Jedi Service Corps, the Defence Corps. We are citizens."

Rex was speechless and seemed about ready to cry.

Cody pulled him into a hug, "The galaxy is changing, brother, for the better."

Rex held him tight, and if he cried, Cody would never tell.

* * *

AN: If you're enjoying my story please take a moment to drop a review?


	18. Worlds Between

"I always got the sense that if somebody else had gone into that World Between Worlds, they would have experienced something completely different. They would have heard different voices echoing, the portals would have been different, so it's all about what you bring into it and what your experiences are and what your connections are."

―Henry Gilroy, a screenwriter of the Clone Wars

Chapter 18 - Worlds Between

When the dream started he felt as if he stood in the centre, the centre of all things, of the Force itself.

Before him stood Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Master?"

"Anakin," Qui-Gon said sadly, "I failed you and Obi-Wan."

"You died," Anakin said, "That's not your fault, it was Darth Maul's."

Qui-Gon folded his arms in his sleeves, "It was my own arrogance that killed me. I knew what he was, and I thought I could handle him. I was wrong. I thought Obi-Wan could have been your Master, and I was wrong about that too. He wasn't ready, and I left him grieving."

"Obi-Wan was a great Master!"

"He is your friend," Qui-Gon corrected, "and your brother. He loves you deeply, but Obi-Wan, despite being a great Jedi, a great man, never earned your respect."

Anakin felt anger wash over him, he was Qui-Gon, the man who separated him from his mother and then abandoned him and Obi-Wan both supposed to understand how he felt. "I respect Obi-Wan! I always have! I would do whatever it took to earn his respect in turn!"

"You resent him," Qui-Gon said. "In many ways, you are each other's opposites, more so than even I and Obi-Wan were. It makes you fantastic partners, but the things that came easily to you, came difficult to him, as the things that you struggled with came naturally to Obi-Wan. The things we struggle with and overcome are what we are best at helping others through. It is what made it so hard for him to be your Master. "

Irritation rose in Anakin, the familiar rebuke of Jedi Masters not something he had missed over the years in his near isolation. "That doesn't mean I don't respect him."

Qui-Gon sighed, "If things had progressed the normal course after my death, had the Force not interceded and replaced you in this time stream, you would have betrayed Obi-Wan. You would have turned on him, and all the Jedi, as my Master did."

"Never!" Anakin roared, "I would never become one of the Sith!"

"Not even to save your wife?" Qui-Gon asked, "Or your unborn children?"

Anakin thought of Padme, of Luke and Leia and his heart felt like it was being ripped out. "No," he said, tears falling down his face, "No, I wouldn't because becoming a Sith wouldn't help them."

Qui-Gon raised a brow, "Are you so sure of that, young Padawan?"

Anakin gritted his teeth, the last six years in this hell, of being utterly alone, of trying to keep the fragile balance between Light and Dark had taught him some things, "Only the Sith deal in absolutes. The Dark Side is…" he shook his head, "It corrupts. It isn't that a Sith couldn't love as the Jedi teach, it's their selfishness. As a Sith, I might try to save Padme, and maybe something in the Dark Side could help, but not if I surrendered myself to it entirely. I would lose sight of those I love and might end up being the one who hurts them. I might regret it afterwards, but it would be too late."

Anakin had seen that in this place, time and time again.

Qui-Gon nodded, "And what do you think about staying in the absolute Light? Isn't that just as dangerous?"

"I mean if we weren't human, sure. But anyone who thinks the Force is wholly Dark or wholly Light is fooling themselves. A Force sensitive deals in both, both live inside of us."

"But the Jedi embrace only the Light," Qui-Gon pushed.

"Pretty to think so," Anakin said, crossing his own arms, "But it's actually much more complex than that. The Light is selfless, but most species, humans included, are selfish creatures, we have to be, we are individuals and that is how we view the world. So channelling the Light, in some ways, goes against our nature. It is why we must work at it to be Jedi. Really, the only danger to using the Light side, on a spiritual level, is accidentally getting ourselves killed defending someone else."

Qui-Gon smiled, "Your isolation has taught you much."

"Thanks," Anakin said dryly.

"But if you had listened to Obi-Wan, you would have come to this same understanding years ago."

That hit Anakin like a slap across the face. Qui-Gon wasn't wrong. Anakin had spent more time meditating than he ever had before in his entire life. Mostly out of sheer boredom, considering he had neither his lightsaber or anything to build or work on mechanically. So yes, Master Kenobi's words of wisdom had begun to resurface, their meaning illustrated before him with every rise and fall of day and night in this forsaken world he was trapped in.

"Did you come back from the dead just to nag me?" Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon laughed, "That would certainly amuse Obi-Wan, but no, I came here to give you a warning."

Anakin eyed him warily. They were standing in space, the dark surrounding them pin-pricked with distant stars and planets, as well as little orbs of light glittering a bit closer that were neither, illuminating Qui-Gon's face.

"What warning and where are we?"

"Where you found yourself, you have already discovered. It is the powers of where you are that you have yet to completely unravel."

"Master Jinn," Anakin pleaded, "Can you please speak plainly?"

"Luke Skywalker has changed much in the world, the Force has put him there to accomplish this. But it has yet to be cemented."

"What do you mean, cemented?"

"You have the power to go back."

"What?" he asked, "You mean to my own body?"

"Yes, you are the Chosen One, Anakin. You have the power to go back, right this moment, to the exact moment the Force pulled you from, and all that you have experienced, these past years you have been here, will be less than a dream."

"Then why did this happen to me in the first place!?" Anakin demanded. "Why did I have to go through all of this, just to forget it?"

"Because united the Dark and the Light could accomplish something else; true balance in the Force. You and your children with knowledge of what the past could have been, of what the future might have been, could bring such peace to the galaxy that has never been seen before."

Anakin shook his head, "Do you have any idea what you're talking about? The Dark and the Light don't unite, they don't agree on anything."

"They love one another, no?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop them from destroying everything."

"But think of what they could build together."

"It's not possible, Qui-Gon."

The Jedi Master sighed, "You sound like Yoda."

"Hey, that isn't fair," Anakin said, then quipped, "But if sound like Yoda, wish me to, you do, I can."

Qui-Gon actually rolled his eyes, "This is serious, Anakin."

"I want to go back to my own life. You came to me tonight because I was starting to figure this world out, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I must urge you to be patient. Obi-Wan will find you."

"It has been six years!"

"Time moves slower for them, and if you stay, if you can join the Light and the Dark, then everything you and Luke have done will be rewarded. The Force, the galaxy, and even the timeline, will be brought into balance."

"Luke hasn't been born yet," Anakin stated, then faltered, "He hasn't, has he?" Force help him, Padme couldn't have gone through all of that without him. The thought alone made him more certain that when he woke up, the first thing he would try to do was return to the moment he had lost. So what if he forgot the last six years, he hadn't enjoyed them anyway.

Did Padme even know he was still alive?

"Anakin," Qui-Gon warned, "please heed me, do not go back. The Force brought you here for a reason. The timeline was disrupted for a reason."

He squared his feet, "Are you really telling me that the galaxy will have been better off without me?"

"For the years of your absence? Yes. For your years bringing order to the Force where you currently are? Yes. But without you entirely? No, Anakin. Without you, the Sith would have corrupted all hope in the galaxy for thousands upon thousands of years to come."

"I hate the Sith," Anakin snarled.

Qui-Gon smiled, "Is that an absolute?"

"Was that your warning?" Anakin countered, "Be a good boy, stay put in exile and everything will work out?"

"No, my warning is threefold. Firstly, never believe you are incapable of falling to the Darkness. Secondly, if you go back to what you wish to be your present, you will fail, and it will be your son who completes the prophecy, not you."

It was Anakin's turn to roll his eyes. _Stupid prophecy._ "And what is your third warning?"

"That you will suffer from the choices you made in your would-be future whether you choose to allow them to come to pass or not."

"You're just talking in riddles now, worse than Yoda even."

Qui-Gon sighed, "Luke and Leia exist within the Force. They will not need to be born to exist, because they are _your_ children, and you were conceived from the Force itself. You are their Father."

Anakin gritted his teeth, "I and my children are human."

"Yes, one day you will die human deaths, this is true. But they exist, Anakin, as you exist. And you will find redeeming yourself in their eyes far more difficult than any other challenge you have ever faced."

Anakin threw up his hands, "Redeem myself!? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Redemption for what you would have done, for what you would have become."

Anakin was beyond annoyed, "Why?"

"Because when I brought you to the Jedi Temple you were afraid and you never overcame it."

"I am not afraid of the Jedi Temple or the Jedi. I am a Jedi, Qui-Gon."

The long haired wizard shook his head and went on, "You were angry as a Padawan. You perceived your differences as not belonging. You were angry with Obi-Wan for not understanding you, and angrier still because when he told you that you were not ready to advance, that you needed to learn patience, he was right."

"He was wrong," Anakin growled, "I was ready to be knighted, I was stronger than-"

"Strength is not the power one has but the control one has over themselves," Qui-Gon spoke over him. "Strength is being able to confront your weaknesses, understanding your own limits. Bravery is not the absence of fear, Padawan, bravery is not being ruled by it."

"And now you think, I'm not brave, great," Anakin snapped, "just perfect. You really are Obi-Wan's Master." Anakin knew the words were bitter, but Obi-Wan's reprimands were echoing about him and it hurt.

He wanted Obi-Wan to see the best in him.

"Obi-Wan has always seen the best in you," Qui-Gon spoke as if glimpsing his thoughts, "It's why he pushed you so hard, it's why he stood up to the Council time and time again."

"Obi-Wan never stood up for me in front of the Council."

Qui-Gon laughed, "Oh, Anakin, Anakin. It is true that Obi-Wan can be very rigid in his rule abiding ways. Force knows, I wasn't. Obi-Wan once went behind my back when I ignored the Council's instructions to inform them of my misdeeds."

Anakin scrunched his nose, "Sounds like him."

"But for you, Anakin, Obi-Wan has gone toe-to-toe with Master Mace Windu on more than one occasion."

Anakin stared down at his feet, he hadn't known that. Looking down at his feet, however, gave him vertigo as he wasn't standing on anything despite the solidness beneath his feet.

Qui-Gon put his hand on his shoulder as he had when he was a child. Anakin looked up at the man who could have been his father in another life, a man he never would have doubted if he had but lived. "You hate your Master."

Anakin jerked back from him, "I could never hate Obi-Wan."

"But a part of you does, because a part of you hates the Jedi. And Obi-Wan will always be a Jedi. Which means you must loathe him."

"That isn't true."

"You are angry that Obi-Wan didn't advise you to rush to your mother's side. You are angry with the Jedi for not allowing you to have a public relationship with the woman you love and remain a Knight. And your anger will only grow when Ahsoka leaves the Order and you are denied the rank of Master."

"Ahsoka leaves the Temple?" Anakin gasped.

"Yes," Qui-Gon said dryly, "Ahsoka, your Padawan, whose fate you have not asked after."

Anakin glowered at him, "Ahsoka is a part of the reason I want to return to my time."

"To spare her from Obi-Wan's teachings?" Qui-Gon dug.

Had Qui-Gon been this cruel in life? So bull headed and unforgiving about others' emotions?

"Why are you being like this?" Anakin asked, "And what happens to Ahsoka, why would she leave the Jedi Order?"

"She was framed for an attack on the Temple and only you and Obi-Wan believed her innocence. The Council was going to send her to prison but you found the true culprit. The Council," and here Qui-Gon did sound bitter himself, "didn't apologize, and Ahsoka, despite being welcomed back; left."

"And Obi-Wan stood for this?" Anakin asked, thinking that his old Master didn't deserve her.

"It's a Council, Anakin, he argued in private but was outvoted."

"He shouldn't have stood for it."

Qui-Gon smiled, "Perhaps, but at least he didn't try to kill her."

Anakin frowned at him, "The rest of the Council tries to kill Ahsoka?"

"No, you do."

Anakin gaped at the man, "No! I would be the person to kill anyone who tried to hurt her!"

"This is my warning, Anakin, a warning I give because Luke and Leia will know you as what your fear, anger, and hate led you to become. You will suffer for it, and I wish I could spare you this. It was my failures that set you on this path, it was my death that left you and Obi-Wan alone to handle a crumbling galaxy, but you are no longer alone. Your daughter and son… the Force needs them, as it needs you. It needs the three of you to know both the Light and Dark. It is the only way to bring true balance to the Force."

Anakin crossed his arms, "I will not, and did not, in any reality, fall to the Dark Side."

Qui-Gon raised a brow, "So the village you slaughtered after your mother's death, that never happened?"

Anakin glowered at him, "They deserved it."

Qui-Gon sighed, pulling over a floating light as if plucking a lantern from midair, "A warning, Anakin Skywalker, I leave you with a warning. This future you can stop if you wait for Obi-Wan, but you must face your fears or you will never be able to overcome them."

The Jedi Master disappeared in a shimmer of blue light and the lantern glow he had been holding grew to the size of a mirror, like a window into another world.

Beyond the mirror, there was a dark chamber room with intricate patterns of white laced on the floor and ceiling, lit by red light and purple lightning from the centre of the room.

A man dressed and helmed in black wielded a red saber against a young Padawan.

"I don't fear you!" The kid said with admirable grit.

"Then you will die braver than most," the monster said, attacking the young Jedi.

The kid didn't stand a chance against the Sith. And he looked up at his attacker with visible terror, cradling his arm. Anakin could tell if the Sith had caught him with his blade or if blows were simply powerful enough to cause injury.

The Sith spoke, his breaths audible through his breathing apparatus, "Perhaps I was wrong."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

Anakin looked behind the Sith and saw an older Ahsoka. She had grown tall, her Montrals were an impressive crown about her head.

The Sith turned to her, "It was foretold that you would be here. Our long-awaited meeting has come at last."

"I'm glad I gave you something to look forward to," Snips snipped.

Anakin smiled, "That's my Padawan."

"We need not be adversaries. The Emperor will show you mercy if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found."

 _Emperor?_ Anakin wondered.

"There are no Jedi. You and your Inquisitors have seen to that," Ahsoka retorted.

 _The Jedi were gone!?_ His hatred for this black figure grew exponentially with every passing moment.

"Perhaps this child will confess what you will not," the Sith said, looking down at the injured kid who inched backwards on the ground.

"You're an asshole," Anakin told the cape wearing bastard who couldn't hear him.

"I was beginning to believe I knew who you were behind that mask, but it's impossible," Ahsoka said, her voice certain, "My master could never be as vile as you."

"Wait, what?" Anakin asked, "You thought this piece of bantha shit was me? Come on, Snips, you know me bett-"

The Sith kept speaking, "Anakin Skywalker was weak. I destroyed him."

"Like hell you did!" Anakin roared, he couldn't have been killed by this tool.

"Then I will avenge his death," Ahsoka said darkly.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way," he taunted.

"I am no Jedi," Ahsoka said with sharpened teeth bared, activating her lightsabers.

Two sleek white blades.

Anakin smirked, he had the coolest Padawan in Jedi history.

What followed was one of the most impressive lightsaber duels Anakin had ever witnessed. This Sith could have taken Dooku and Ventress easily, and Ahsoka was matching him, until she didn't.

When she fell off the side of the building, Anakin bellowed her name, "Ahsoka!"

She wasn't dead, he could see her breathing, and he knew that she had survived worse.

"Get up, Snips," Anakin told her, "Come on, you can take this guy. He's nothing compared to you. _Nothing_."

She got up.

Anakin whooped, "Yes! Come on, Snips, make me and Obi-Wan proud! We are here for you, even if we are dead. The Force will always be with you and so will we."

His view followed her, as she ran at the Sith. Two streaks of white at her side.

Her adversary turned, raising his red saber to deflect hers, but he had been arrogant, slow. Confident he could take anyone.

But he couldn't take Ahsoka.

She leaped at him and he grunted as they both went down, her shooting bodily over the Sith's head.

"Ahsoka! Come on, hurry!" the Jedi Padawan yelled.

"Get up! Go! Snips, what are you doing?" Anakin asked, furious and unable to reach her. Where was the energetic Padawan who was kept down unless she was literally running out of air?

"Ahsoka," the Sith said, he was getting up, his breathing harsh. One eye revealed, an ugly Sith yellow and a scared brow.

Anakin went still as he watched.

_This is my warning._

"Ahsoka," the Sith said in a familiar voice.

"Anakin," Ahsoka breathed, her expression full of pain and remorse, and then stubbornness stole over her features. Foolish, Beskar steel, determination, "I won't leave you. Not this time."

The two figures stared at each other as Anakin watched, a helpless bystander to this impossible turn of events. "Ahsoka," Anakin whispered, "Kill him or run, but don't let him kill you. I-" Anakin fisted his hands, "I would rather you kill me, I would rather be dead than become that."

But Ahsoka didn't run, that's not how Anakin had taught her to be a warrior.

The Sith ignited his saber, "Then you will die."

Anakin Skywalker woke screaming.

Afraid, for his Padawan and the people he loved.

Angry, at how helpless he felt to not be able to act now.

Hating, what he was capable of becoming.

Suffering, because Qui-Gon told him the only way to stop this future was to wait for Obi-Wan.

Anakin wept, tears tangling in his Force-forsaken beard. Desperately, he tried to get the look on Ahsoka's face as it was confirmed exactly who was under that mask out of his mind.

He continued to weep, knowing that if that future was true, that if this vision had been real, then he had become what he most hated. He had betrayed everyone he had ever loved, ever known, and for what?

_You must face your fears or you will never be able to overcome them._

When Anakin next looked in a mirror, all he could see was that hideous mask, broken by Ahsoka's strength, revealing the monster beneath.

It wasn't something Anakin was ready to face, it wasn't something he was willing to admit even possible… that he could become that soulless creature.

He had never been more afraid in his life, afraid of his own failings, his own capabilities, and he didn't have the slightest clue how to handle it.

So he did what any reasonable person would do, he waited for Obi-Wan to find him.

* * *

AN: That's the last Force vision/dream sequence and I promise it's all going to make some sense quite soon. Thoughts, ideas, owls, or feedback on this or the other chapter, pretty, pretty _please_?


	19. Weapons of the Empire

" _What use are ideals if we cannot fit them to the universe as we find it?" Qui-Gon had once asked him. "If our beliefs tell us one thing, and the needs of real people tell us another, can there be any question of which we should listen to?" This all sounded very lofty when Qui-Gon said it, but in actuality it meant things like, It's okay to "borrow" a spaceship from criminals if you really need it, or If I can win this tribe's independence in a game of chance, then it's worth selling my Padawan's best robe for chips to get into the game._

― Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Claudia Gray, _Master and Apprentice_

* * *

Chapter 19 - Weapons of the Empire

Luke Skywalker didn't know a lot about history, and certainly didn't know much about the Clone Wars and the Jedi that had all but been erased by the Empire's censor.

But Luke Skywalker had fought four years in war against the Galactic Republic with a force small enough to be laughable. If one had to characterize those of the original Rebel Alliance, one could say they were as stubborn as they were untrustworthy.

Double agents, triple agents, thieves, orphans, imperials, senators, a mosh pit of the galaxies finest and foulest.

And true, Luke earned his fame by being the last piece in a long chain of events in their desperate pursuit to destroy the emperor's weapon, and blessed enough to survive it, being Force sensitive no small part in that. But the years on the run and fighting, scraping by and losing friend after friend... he had _earned_ the position of General. Earned it, more so even than his becoming a Jedi.

And Luke had always wanted to join the Rebellion. He had only wanted to be a Jedi to have one last connection to his father.

The irony of his current situation wasn't lost on him.

But this was all to say that while his knowledge of the years he now found himself a part of was sparse, to put it mildly, however, he did know secrets that likely the Emperor didn't even know yet.

Luke had done his best to meet and memorize every single man in the 501st and 212th, one because they were his men and when someone gave you the type of loyalty that would compel them to fly to their death at your moldest command, meeting them and knowing their name was a small thing, but also…

Luke had gotten a medal once.

One he had been very proud to receive at the time.

He had been so young then, and he hadn't really understood that cermony's significance until Leia explained. The ceremony had been more than to give medal earners honour, or even to recognize those who had died, it had meant to welcome in the New Republic. The people who watched him strut down that hall with his friends were meant to rule the galaxy, or die trying.

Being a hotshot pilot had been his dream, but understanding the politics… When Luke began to ask around about the people who had died getting the Death Star plans (that Leia had given to R2 to be given to Obi-Wan that had led Imperials to kill Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru that had become Luke's final push to the Rebellion), he had wanted to know the stories that came before him.

Wanted to know the people who had died, imperial and scoundrel alike who had died to get those schematics to the Rebellion.

So in this one thing, Luke was five steps ahead of Darth Sidious.

Luke knew names of people who were traitors to the Empire before the Empire had even been born. He knew the cards and the pieces that had to fall into place for the Death Star to be built and destroyed.

Luke had wanted Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to meet up with him on Zygerria, to stop him from going down this path. To find another way.

But Luke didn't see one. And when Obi-Wan hadn't been there to stop him… he saw his opportunity, one that would pass if he waited.

He had given Rex and Appo instructions to follow, giving them a message, Leia-Fashion, to be delivered to a future Rebel. Luke wasn't really sure how it would go, considering Jedi and non-Jedi alike were wary of 'visions from the future.' But he figured the logic would hold up and reasoning would be sound enough for a supposed genius to believe it.

He doubted, hence why he hadn't told his men and run from Obi-Wan, that anyone would understand part B and part C of his plan.

But after the power Luke had found within himself on Zygerria, he knew there was so much about the Force he still had to learn. Particularly about the Dark Side of the Force.

Ben and Oldest Yoda had told him it was impossible for a Sith to come back to the Light. But Luke had 'fallen' on Zygerria, he had drunk deep of the Dark Side and managed to pull himself back.

Perhaps it had been a foolish experiment, but after seeing the slaves they had saved, not a single one having been used as leverage against them, Luke would have made the same choice if he had to have done it again.

And it was that lack of regret that made him bold now.

Besides, he was going in armed this time, and not simply surrendering himself to the two Sith Lords and their Empire.

Sneaking into the Palace of Serreno wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be.

"Everything you can R2," Luke instructed the steadfast droid, sparing a thought for if Darth Vader ever recognized either R2 and C-3pO and what he had thought of them.

"Geonosis?" Luke asked in response to R2 beeping.

The Battle of Geonosis, the start of this Civil War, even Luke knew that one. He was sure Obi-Wan would be delighted to know how close he had come to uncovering the weapon that would terrorize the galaxy in the next generations.

After all, a lot of people in the Empire stopped believing the Jedi even ever existed, especially in the Outer Rims. Even fewer people believed in the Sith.

Even within the Rebellion. People weren't scared of Emperor Palpatine because he was a Sith Lord, they were afraid of him because he owned the galaxy, had the biggest army, and scariest weapons.

Space magic was so much harder to grasp as a concept than the reality of a planet being blown out of existence. Especially Alderaan.

The home to the Rebel Alliance, a core world, a world that had always upheld peace and honour, a world that did not tolerate corruption.

In many ways, it was that act that had turned the tide against the Empire. The number of recruits Luke had under his command who had been ex-imperials had sky-rocketed. It was why he had believed Vader could have been turned.

Everyone did horrible things in war, and after walking in Anakin's shoes, he understood how things could have become twisted.

Especially considering Palpatine had gotten his hooks into him at such an early age and the Jedi Order had been harsh on his father. The culture differences alone, from what Luke had observed, hadn't been adjusted for.

A ripple in the Force was the first hint he got to no longer being alone..

"How much do you have, R2?"

The answering beep was positive.

"Alright, take everything you have and give it to Senator Bail Organa and Padme, and tell them to share with Wolffe, Obi-Wan, Cody, and Rex. The more people who know the better. But you can't tell them where we got it or where I am. They have other missions that cannot be risked."

Because if Luke had his way, the thing was never going to be operational to begin with, but that was in Rex, Cody, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan's hands now.

Luke smiled to himself even as he told R2 to hurry, "Don't wait for me. R2 your mission is more important than my life now."

And though Luke was not a fatalist, in saying those words he felt like himself again, and he knew that even if Leia was never born, this would still be her legacy.

Even if no one ever knew her name, the galaxy would still be shaped by her bravery, her belief that the galaxy could be better than it was.

R2 was safely gone down the way they had snuck in before Luke heard the dual ignition of two lightsabers.

R2 would take the only reliable way off this space rock, though he supposed stealing a ship wouldn't be too hard.

But he hadn't told R2 he hadn't come here planning on leaving.

Luke turned the corner, without igniting his own blade though he held it in his good hand. His new lightsaber was nowhere near as rudimentary as his previous one had been, but it was still based off of Obi-Wan's blade, though Luke had fashioned the grip more off of Qui-Gon's. He had the switch less obtrusive and used parts liberated from the Padawan store rooms.

A Zabrak female stood with a red lightsaber in either hand, and snarled, "Anakin Skywalker."

 _So much hostility in so few words,_ it made Luke smile, "Hello, and I'll take that greeting as an indication we've met before."

She bared her teeth in what was either a snarl or a sneer, "I'm the one who scared your face."

Luke blinked, "Really?"

So Dooku took his arm, this female scared his face, and Palpatine took his soul.

His father had a really bad score against the Sith.

"Yes, 'really'," she mocked.

"Did you take Wolffe's eye too?" Luke asked, knowing that it had been a lightsaber wound but not who had done it.

She smiled, "Yes, the Clone General survived me."

Luke grinned, absurdly pleased that he had that connection with Wolffe, even if it wasn't technically Luke's face.

"How hard did you hit your head, Skywalker?"

He smiled at her, "Hard enough that I would appreciate a proper introduction."

She narrowed her eyes, before smiling herself, only with a lot more teeth, "I am Asajj Ventress, the female who is going to kill you."

"We don't have to be enemies, Asajj," he said in the voice that his sister said was the should-have-been-raised-as-a-politician-voice.

Luke had disagreed, arguing that he neither liked politics nor did he think he would be good at it. He tended to be honest to fault.

Leia had smiled at him warmly, _That's how Papa was in the start of his career, it's why people loved him. Why people love you. You don't seek power, Luke, you step up where you are needed, and the galaxy needs leaders like you._

For Luke, there was no higher compliment than those words spoken by Leia.

Asajj looked as if she had just swallowed a bug.

Luke sighed, "Honestly, why does everyone react like that? I was just trying to be polite."

She seemed to shake herself, crouching in a lethal stance. her blades held back like Ahsoka did.

Luke missed Ahsoka too. He wondered what she made of his leaving her behind. He felt less bad about leaving Obi-Wan behind on account that his last act was to become a martyr. And Luke didn't care which Yoda it was, old or older, but Luke much preferred Obi-Wan as a Master. And the more he had gotten to know him in the past, the more he resented the time they might have had if Vader hadn't been quite so homicidal.

"You sound like Kenobi," Asajj said, "only without the sarcasm."

"Thank you," he said, taking the compliment, "though I appreciate Obi-Wan's humour, even I find his sarcasm a bit grating sometimes."

Like when he was telling Luke, 'you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view.'

Not that Obi-Wan had been wrong, exactly, but the way he had said it had been so cynical, defeated.

Luke was done giving up on people.

Asajj sneered at him, "What are you doing here, Skywalker?"

He shrugged, "I was in the area."

She stared at him.

He was amused to see her hostility draining, even ever so slightly. Luke had noticed that it was harder for people to stay mad at you if you didn't offer insult and stayed calm. And he had a lot of practice with it too, he had often played reasonable General to Leia's warlord.

"Why are you here?" she pressed.

Luke didn't move, maybe, if he played this right, he could just talk his way out of a fight.

It hadn't worked with Jabba, but Asajj wasn't a Hutt.

She was maybe a Sith, but not a Hutt. Sort of a toss up which was worse, but Luke wasn't going to judge this female based on which side of the Force she found herself on.

After all, all he really knew about her was that she worked for Dooku and apparently liked going for people's eyes.

"I mean, I noticed your security was kind of flimsy. Staffing problems?" he asked. He had seen the news feeds before coming here.

Palpatine's plans had fallen apart so wonderfully. There was a lesson in that, never depend on your foes' ignorance.

Of course, Luke was counting on Asajj and Dooku not knowing that he was a time traveller trapped in his father's body, thus knowing information that might be used to further their goals, but that was neither here nor there.

Amnesia made a lot more sense than whatever the Force had done to him.

Asajj roared, launching at him, his saber was lit in an instant.

"Talk about hair triggers," he muttered, blocking with a clash of sound.

She growled at him.

He met her strikes with parries, letting himself be pushed back through the halls, trying to get a sense for her fighting technique.

She was good, very good, and reminded him almost painfully of Ahsoka.

He talked as he kept pace with her, "I wanted to speak with Count Dooku, in truth."

Luke wasn't a Master in Soresu, but he could keep pace, and opening himself up to the Force, defence was easy, he knew where she was going to step before she could change direction. And unlike Darth Vader, despite the viciousness of her swipes, she wasn't anywhere near that strong.

Asajj snarled, "Then I will take you to him."

As he stepped back into a new room, an open hall of grand pillars, he realized his mistake in letting her direct where he was going as a second lightsaber buzzed to life.

Luke positioned himself so he had both Master and apprentice, "Hello, Count Dooku, my deepest apologies for not calling first."

There was an amused glint in Dooku's dark eyes, "Ever Kenobi's Padawan."

Luke smirked back, "What can I say, he's a great role model."

"Yet here you are," Dooku said, twisting his wrist ever so slightly. "Far from your Master's sight."

Luke took notice of that movement, of the curved hilts. Dooku was supposedly the Master in Form II, the duelling form used against others using lightsabers.

It meant that Dooku probably out matched Luke by a long shot, he had less than two years of training with a lightsaber.

But on the plus side, Luke didn't have so much sparing experience that the angle shift of their blades was going to make much difference to him. Luke knew his own strength in a lightsaber duel was his ability to adapt, and in this body, even if his opponents were aided by the Force he was probably stronger.

Dooku went on grandstanding as Luke mentally prepared himself for a duel that could so easily end with him dead at the smallest mistake.

Luke had seen the scars on Obi-Wan's arms, and knew there were more on his legs because Obi-Wan had told him.

Dooku wouldn't aim to hack off limbs unless Luke was very rash, as apparently his father had been in the days of his apprenticeship, but Dooku would slash with small cuts, and likely Asajj would too.

Which was bad when their weapon of choice was superheated beams that could slice through nearly any material, skin and bone not posing a problem at all.

"Strange," Dooku said, "here I thought brain damage would make you slower, Skywalker, but I think you've figured out that you're outmatched."

Luke raised his brows, and repeated in a light tone, "Outmatched?"

"Come, Skywalker, without Kenobi you're in over your head. The tables have turned, it is now you who are alone and faces the Master and the apprentice."

"I'm really not here for the light show," Luke said, knowing he would have to warm them up to his idea or they were just going to declare him an insurgent.

Which he sort of was the end goal… but-

Asajj lunged at him, and Luke was left unable to think as both Dark Siders came at him. Giving himself over to the Force, he let himself be passive, let the Force guard him. The two dark energies came at him, but they weren't Darth Vader.

Luke didn't hate them, he hadn't even known they existed before arriving in the past.

They weren't the monster that had destroyed his father.

They weren't his father who had become the monster.

They were simply two more fallen Jedi that Darth Sidious had twisted to his own means.

Could they be led back to the Light?

Dooku attacked low and Asajj leapt at him from above.

Luke threw out a hand, sending Asajj spinning back through the air like a bird caught in a strong gust as he blocked Dooku's attack.

Dooku's darkness called to a piece of Luke that he was just starting to understand.

Would this path lead Luke to the Dark?

Was this really a risk worth taking?

Obi-Wan was going to be murderous when he heard of this, Luke could only hope Obi-Wan and Ahsoka didn't see it as a betrayal.

But Yoda, Obi-Wan, and the entire Jedi Order hadn't been able to defeat Sidious. The only person who might have a clue to his weaknesses and capabilities was Darth Tyrannus.

Luke started getting inventive with obstacles. Yanking hard on Dooku's cloak, the 'finest duellist in the Order' gagged as he fell, or rather, was pulled back to the floor.

Asajj came at him from the side, but Luke was ready for her, using the Force to leap over her head, to avoid her bodily, something he had perfected on Dagobah.

She sneered, "Have you been stretching, Skywalker?"

Dooku came up off the floor with a cold fury, feeling like the darkness one might find in the depths of the frozen seas of Hoth.

"It seems you finally learned more than manners from Kenobi," Dooku said, slashing viciously at him.

Asajj got behind Luke, and if he had ever thought of defending himself from one blade was hard, two made the challenge that much more nerve racking. He had to rely almost completely on the Force to understand what was happening, letting his eyes unfocus as he switched back to defence, the clash of blades keeping him centred in the moment.

"Does your Master know you're here?"

"No," Luke said, finally getting annoyed, and sending both stumbling backward as he pushed them with the Force, "No, Obi-Wan doesn't know I'm here. No one does. I came alone."

Dooku's gaze narrowed, "Then you've come to meet your death."

Asajj came at Luke from behind, and with the Force, he snatched both her lightsabers from her hands. She wasn't able to stop her momentum as she came right at him.

" _No!"_ Dooku bellowed.

But Luke didn't meet Asajj with his blade, using the Force to enhance his speed, he kicked her in the solar plexus.

She went soaring back, tumbling and rolling back on the marble floors. He felt that she was still alive, and likely bruised, but not permanently hurt.

But she didn't get up. He had well and truly winded her. Attaching her sabers to his belt, he turned his full focus on Dooku.

"Calm down," Luke said as the Sith's blows picked up in speed. "Honestly, she's fine."

* * *

Dooku couldn't see, couldn't think.

He would not lose another Padawan.

He would not.

In Ventress, he saw so much of Komari.

But Komari had been broken.

Ventress wasn't broken, lost sometimes, but never broken.

Skywalker could have killed her in that last breath.

Killed her when Dooku was _there._

Somehow, over the long years, he had convinced himself that if he had been there, he could have saved Qui-Gon.

Skywalker had just shattered that notion. Shattered his conceived ideas that Qui-Gon's death might have been Obi-Wan's fault.

No, Qui-Gon's death rested solidly on Dooku's shoulders, his own failings as a teacher that his Padawans couldn't keep themselves safe.

Dooku brought down his blade, he would make Skywalker pay for doing what no one had managed in decades.

He had made Dooku feel weak.

Ventress dropping and not getting back up would haunt him for the rest of his life.

But no matter how hard he pressed, Skywalker's were impenetrable.

Usually, when one's opponent didn't want to use lethal force, it made the one out for the kill more powerful.

But Skywalker's Soresu was… well, it was actually sloppy, but it was effective. He was relying more on the Force than form, quite novel, for someone trained in the Order.

Actually, as the duel wore on, Dooku realized that was what this was, someone who hadn't been raised with a lightsaber. He had seen Force users who had wielded lightsabers for the first time, with the Force guiding their hands.

He finally registered that the boy was speaking.

"Master Dooku, can you hear me? You're losing focus. Remember where you are. Asajj is alright, I promise."

Dooku was caught but the respect, and true concern in Skywalker's voice. "We are enemies!" he roared at the supposed Chosen One, "There's no one to save you this time!"

Some spark, so flare of answering Darkness flashed in those eyes.

But it wasn't the wildfire that he remembered from their previous duels.

This was something different, something that ran deeper.

Yet around him, Anakin Skywalker shone in the Light, like Qui-Gon had, like Obi-Wan did.

But Skywalker had more raw power than either, and Dooku braced himself against the Force blow that hit him.

Wary of his shields after having been dragged to the ground by his own cloak, he raised his shields.

They parted, and Dooku called lightning to his hand, which Skywalker reflected with his lightsaber with startling ease.

"I don't need to be saved," Skywalker said as they circled each other. "But I do need your help."

Dooku smiled, "You may have my help."

 _To your grave,_ he thought as he launched forward.

Skywalker looked as if he sighed, and then- time around him seemed to slow and continuously speed around Skywalker.

Dooku grunted, finding his wrist caught in the unyielding grip, his saber was being Forcibly turned off, and his arm was twisted behind his back.

At this moment, Dooku had the very humbling realization of just how old he was becoming.

He had to replay the last moments in his mind to understand what had happened.

Skywalker had used the Force, overpowering both Dooku's natural and enforced shields, to slow the descent of his saber, and instead of backing off, or coming forward with his saber. He sheathed his weapon and grappled Dooku, and while in his younger years, Dooku would have bucked at this tactic, Skywalker was a twenty-something youth with Force far advancing his strength.

In a straight duel, Dooku would have won, but Skywalker, unsurprisingly, didn't seem to care about a 'pure duel'.

Dooku respected that.

But he did struggle, which earned him a sharp yank on his arm and his dropping to his knees. An action that broke his concentration and holds on the Force. The Darkness that had been vying for him to pursue revenge, pulled back like a veil.

He was going to die.

He was going to die on his knees, destroyed by the youth he had mocked, by the boy Qui-Gon would have taken as his next apprentice.

It was fitting.

Had Dooku stayed in the Order, Anakin Skywalker should have been his apprentice, not Obi-Wan's.

Then where would the galaxy have ended up.

For some reason, Dooku felt that it might still have ended like this.

He opened his eyes to find Ventress staring at him, a hand pressed to her chest, her eyes full of emotion, of sorrow.

She had lost her family because they had given her up to hostiles, then she had lost the man she had seen as her father despite his owning her as a slave, and then she had lost her Jedi Master.

 _What would it do to her,_ Dooku wondered sadly, _to lose me as well?_

This is why he had never taught her how to be a true Sith, why he had truly trusted that the Rule of Two would never abide between them.

She was his successor, the one meant to carry on after him. Dooku, unlike Darth Sidious, had never believed that immortality had been possible.

No, Dooku hadn't become a Sith to become a god, he had become a Sith to institute change, real change, even if it meant tearing the galaxy apart first.

He had never told Ventress how proud he was of her, nor had he told Qui-Gon.

They all should have had more time, but death waited on no one.

"Please, Skywalker," she said, her voice oddly soft, thin as if she was still fighting for breath.

Dooku worried that she might have a broken rib, or maybe several.

"Don't kill him," she pleaded.

Skywalker made a disgusted sound and intoned under his breath, "By all the sand in the Dune Sea…" before abruptly letting go of Dooku.

Dooku turned, pushing himself backward, and Skywalker gave him an exasperated look, "Would you both please stop? I told you, I came here to talk, not kill you."

Dooku got to his feet, "So you broke into my home, my private office?"

Skywalker looked too innocent as he asked, "Not a bad place to start looking for you, don't you think?"

Dooku narrowed his gaze.

This was a trap, it had to be.

But then, Skywalker had Dooku's and Ventress's lightsabers, he had won both duels, and despite a sore wrist and maybe some broken ribs, they were all safe and in one piece.

It was… not how Dooku had imagined his night would go. "Why are you here?" he repeated.

"To learn from you."

"What?"

"I wish to kill your Master, Darth Sidious, unwittingly known to the galaxy as Chancellor Palpatine, and I don't know that I am strong enough." He tossed them back their sabers before bowing to them both, "Please, I need your help."

Dooku was completely baffled, forget head trauma, this wasn't Anakin Skywalker. "Why would you seek help from me?"

_Considering you just won a duel against both my apprentice and me without apparent strain._

"Because I am beginning to believe it would take a Sith to destroy another Dark Lord," Skywalker said, "The Jedi- Yoda either doesn't know as much as he thinks he does or he's keeping it to himself. I've come to the conclusion that Jedi don't understand the Sith well enough to truly defeat them."

Dooku just stared at him, the turn of events unbelievable.

Skywalker went on, "In all the sources I could find, the end of the Sith happened because the Sith turned on each other and that's how they lost against the Jedi, not the Jedi themselves. Even in the Rule of Two, the Sith Master is killed by the apprentice, effectively, the Sith killing Sith. That's how it works, right?"

"So you wish to become a Sith?" Dooku asked slowly.

Ventress was gaping at the Hero With No Fear.

"No," Skywalker said, "I don't want to become a Sith, I wish to be trained in the Sith Arts."

Ventress laughed, though she coughed, and wrapped one arm around herself, "You think you can train as a Sith and not become one?"

Skywalker met her gaze with serious blue eyes, "You are skilled in the Jedi Arts, yet you are a Sith and not a Jedi, correct?"

Dooku smiled at the boy's arrogance, "And why should we trust you?"

"Because you want Sidious dead too," he stated boldly.

_He's not wrong._

Ventress snarled, "That doesn't mean we can trust you."

Skywalker raised a brow, "Okay, honestly, how much trust do Sith Masters and Sith apprentices really have in each other?"

That made Dooku laugh, he couldn't help it. This whole scenario was so bazaar and to hear this Jedi Knight of all people, say such a thing without malice?

Even Ventress, though she didn't smile, her amusement could be felt like flickering light beside him.

"Alright, Skywalker, if you wish to be taught the true power of the Force, we will teach you."

Skywalker smiled back at them before he bowed his head, "Thank you, Master Dooku."

Ventress gave Dooku a pointed look; Sith apprentices were supposed to drop to their knees, but Dooku wasn't about to alienate the young Jedi. This was too perfect, too wonderful an opportunity to squander.

So what if he had lost an entire army? He hadn't officially lost the war yet, and Dooku had just been handed Sidious's dearest weapon.

The Chosen One would be the end of Darth Sidious, Dooku would ensure it, and Anakin Skywalker would fall to the Darkness for the benefit of all.

* * *

AN: Thoughts, reactions, Dagobah swamp monsters, or feedback? Pretty please?


	20. The Coming and Going of Stars

Obi-Wan: "...It would mean the darkness would be just as strong as the light. So it doesn't matter what we do, because in the end, hey, it's a tie! It doesn't matter which side we choose."

"It matters," Qui-Gon said quietly. "It matters which side we choose. Even if there will never be more light than darkness. Even if there can be no more joy in the galaxy than there is pain. For every action we undertake, for every word we speak, for every life we touch—it matters. I don't turn toward the light because it means someday I'll 'win' some sort of cosmic game. I turn toward it because it is the light."

― Claudia Gray, Master and Apprentice

* * *

_The Planet of Alderaan - Senator Bail Organa_

* * *

Senator Bail Organa really should have been enjoying a relaxing recess from the Senate. But that was hard knowing that other planets were suffering from the economic crash. Yet Breha had convinced him that until things settled, anything he did would likely cause more problems than aid.

What was important was their world was safe, and he, like most others in the Senate doing their jobs, he was exhausted.

But of course, there were other cards on the table, and the recess of the Senate gave them the perfect opportunity to plan Alderaan's entering the Rebel Alliance, which Padme and Breha had convinced him was something that was best not done on Coruscant. In fact, they were well into the process of setting Alderaan up as the new homeworld to the Rebel Alliance, Mandalore being a bit too chaotic for it, though Duchess Satine had pledged Mandalore's protective forces to aid Alderaan if trouble arose. As had Obi-Wan, who had given him and Padme free reign to let them become the public face of the Rebellion, and basically do whatever they desired.

Obi-Wan's trust in them had been humbling.

Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila and Prince Lee-Char of Mon Cala, Captain Ackbar at his side, were here as well. The discussion of what they could be…

Well, Bail couldn't sleep for dreaming, for worrying of anything and everything that might go wrong with this.

Which of course is when two galaxy shifting pieces of news landed on his lap. One of his aids came into the room, hardly waiting to knock on the door.

Bail, Breha, Padme, Sabe, Dorme, Queen Apailana, Mon Mothma, Prince Lee-Char, and Captain Ackbar all fell silent as their plotting was disturbed.

A familiar droid entered behind the aid, and Bail was glad everyone had fallen silent. The girl was new and he had asked for her removal from his direct service a week ago because he thought she was the one spreading gossip in the palace in the larger city, which raised the question of why she was here now?

"R2?" Padme asked, "Where's Ana- Where is Knight Skywalker?"

Bail couldn't follow the droid's beeps but Padme looked increasingly worried.

The aid, who raised all of Bail's suspicions, rushed to his side. There was not a lot of corruption on Alderaan, but there were- lighter threats, reputations that could be ruined on the winds of gossip.

It was a double edged blade, it made corruption hard to thrive, it also made appearances detrimentally important.

Which is why when the aid all but thrust a datapad in front of him he was scowling and making no effort to hide it.

"Is Luke Organa your son?"

He blinked at her, Breha took his hand on the table, squeezing it as she spoke, "I'm sorry my dear, but did you say _Luke_ Organa."

The aid nodded.

For a moment, Bail's hopes rose.

_His son, Luke Organa._

But that wasn't reality, in this reality or the next, only ever a dream.

He looked down at the datapad, an image of a Jedi with a green lightsaber cutting through Zygerrians at a slave market. It took him a moment to recognize him, and Bail wondered idly if Luke Skywalker preferred a green to a blue lightsaber and what the actual difference between the two colours was.

"That's not Luke Organa," he told her with a sigh, "That's Anakin Skywalker."

Luke Skywalker, technically, but that was neither here nor there.

"Well then," the girl said with no small amount of sass that was not in the least professional, "The Hero With No Fear has started a war with the Hutts, and in using your name, the Hutts have declared that any ally of the Knight will find themselves assassinated in their beds."

Bail was struck speechless at this.

If they declared themselves Rebels, then they would be throwing themselves straight into another war.

He looked down at the datapad, then sped the video feed.

He had seen videos of Anakin Skywalker fighting before, but this was different. Luke was clearly trying to be scary, and he was succeeding. But when he got to the end of the feed, he found slaves lining up into cruisers, looking... jubilant.

Mon Mothma's peaceful voice was as close to panic as it ever got. "Declaring war on the Hutts? How does one even go about fighting such… It would be madness to go against them. They aren't organized like the Separatists, they-"

"Are evil," Padme interjected, "stopping slavery is a worthy cause, one that should have been pushed long ago."

He closed the video and searched the greater news networks, and what he found brought tears to his eyes.

"Bail?" Breha asked softly.

He passed the datapad to her. She gasped, putting a hand to her lips, she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

Bail almost laughed, how was it possible to be so proud of someone he had never truly met, never raised as his own, never held in his arms and called son?

But somehow, Luke and Leia had become realities for himself and Breha.

They were their dreams, their hope.

And seeing Luke bring freedom to thousands upon thousands of people, seeing the countless stories of rejoicing and those people who had been torn from their homes reuniting with their families.

Seeing hope born in the galaxy, that things could change, that things could be better than they were, it was indescribable.

Breha showed the datapad to Padme beside her.

Padme did cry. "That was his dream," she said, "That's why he became a Jedi."

"To start a war with the Hutts?" Prince Lee-Char asked, confused.

Padme laughed, "I'm sure that wouldn't have disappointed him at all, but no, I meant freeing slaves. His dream was to end slavery in the galaxy."

"Was?" Dorme asked, "He's not dead, is he?"

"Not yet," the aid said, "but remember that the Hutts did just threaten to assassinate him?"

Bail tapped the desk, _and anyone who allies with them_.

It should have been a deterrent, but he had always been a rather stubborn man, and such a threat sounded more like an invitation.

A challenge he was all too willing to rise to.

Breha huffed a laugh, and he smiled down at her and she grinned back.

In this, they were of one mind.

Breha was stubborn too, as was Padme.

"No, Skywalker is fine," she said, "But I believe the Rebel Alliance just won the moral high ground despite the videos."

The datapad had ended with Mon Mothra, and her voice had chilled considerably as she said, "Yes, I think you're right. Freedom for the galaxy, means freedom for all within the galaxy."

Bail waved the aid away, "You are relieved, my dear, you may go for the day."

Breha sighed, once the girl had left, "I tried firing her, but your sister-"

Bail groaned, "I knew she was spying on me."

Though he was glad it was just his fretting older sister, not anyone who might say, assassinate him.

"We are going to have to up security," he said to the room.

Everyone nodded.

The droid beeped at them angrily, complete with unignorable whistles.

The R2 unit bumped into Bail's chair, before releasing a small drive.

Bail took the drive and inserted it into the conference table. A projection of a planet or moon appeared with a large crater in its northern hemisphere.

"What moon is that?" Queen Apailana asked, the glass beads on her headdress clinking together.

Breha gasped, "It's not a moon."

The horror dawned on Bail as he saw all the deviates and realized the atmosphereless quality of the image before them, "It's a space station."

"How big is it?" Padme asked.

Information started appearing and a new image of the moon that was not a moon appeared.

The skeleton of a massive space station, the figures on the size hardly comprehensible.

"What is this even for?" Mon Monthra asked, "Such a station would be a drain of resources to supply."

R2 beeped, as someone's notes on the 'Death Star Project' were elaborated.

Padme stood to her feet and shouted at the image, "No! No weapon can be allowed to be made! Not even attempted!"

Breha put a hand to heart, "The power to destroy entire worlds."

"Could enslave a galaxy," Captain Ackbar said solemnly.

"R2?" Sabe snapped, "Do you know where this thing is being constructed?"

"Geonosis?" Padme repeated, "Have the Jedi even been back there since the start of the civil war?"

"We need to contact General Kenobi," Mon Mothra said.

R2 let out a series of beeps.

"What did he say?" Queen Apailana asked.

"That Anakin gave these instructions to Bail and myself and that he asked us to share it with the Jedi Order, with General Wolffe, in particular," Padme said, "as well as Obi-Wan."

"No time like the present," Bail said.

To say General Wolffe or the Jedi Council, or newly released General Mace Windu, was happy about the news of this weapon was an understatement of galactic proportions.

* * *

_The Negotiator II - Marshall Commander Cody Kenobi_

* * *

Cody would never forget the moment Obi-Wan looked him straight in the face in Zygerria and asked, "Where is he? Where is Luke?"

And Cody had only been able to answer that he left.

His General's face had fallen, and the excitement in Commander Tano's eyes had blown out like a candle flame.

Things had not gotten better when they had had to sort out the mess of relocating slaves. Thankfully, the Jedi Order, despite there being technical exiles, had opened their arms to the slaves that had nowhere to go. The Jedi Corps, as the media had predicted, were picking up the slack as the Republic infrastructure crumbled.

Where the Republic was in chaos, the Jedi offered order, calm in the storm. And while the Jedi resources were far from exhaustible, the more people who asked for help, the more people who participated, the more the corps was able to accommodate. The Agriculture Corps, in particular, was growing at an almost alarming rate. But as the rich lost convenience in their lives, they weren't starving, but for those who had been less fortunate… well, working for food was beneath very few. And with more hands to tend farms and transport goods, business was good.

Add the fact that Jedi were rich because despite having no stock investments, the gambling nature of which was something that the Jedi code forbade, all the Jedi's assets and material wealth was held by the Jedi. Which meant that the Jedi had the only credits backed in hard currency in the entire Republic, making them, ironically, the richest organization in the Republic.

Obi-Wan had nodded sagely at this and in mimicry of Yoda said, "Hmm… yes, patience."

Worried Ahsoka had snorted in laughter at this.

The process of rehoming the people captured and tortured on Zygerria was a long one but Rex was adamant that they run off on some mission on Lokori.

"Lokori is a war zone, Rex," Obi-Wan said arms crossed, "Luke can't just run off to Force knows where then command us to go somewhere to deliver a message you won't let us read."

"With all due respect, Sir," Rex said with the same defiance he had learned, not from Luke, but Anakin, "He is my General, he has every authority to do just that and," he paused ever so briefly, " he is from the future. If he says this mission is imperative, I'm inclined to believe him."

"Yeah, but if we go to Lokori we could restart the war," Ahsoka pointed out.

Cody smirked at Rex who scowled at the Padawan who at eighteen turning nineteen soon was growing noticeably taller, and noticeably taking after her latest Jedi Master more and more.

Sure, Tano had her moments of recklessness.

But then so did Obi-Wan.

It had maybe become a point of discussion, or great debate, if Ahsoka was going to take more after Obi-Wan or Anakin, as quite clearly Luke had taken after the Jedi Master rather than his father.

Rex shook his head, "If you don't join me, I will go alone."

"Absolutely not," Obi-Wan said, "Luke said he wanted the four of us to go, so the four of us will go, but by the all the stars in the galaxy, Rex, next time can you please ask more questions?"

Rex bowed his head, "Sir."

A comm ping came through, and they turned to the table, Obi-Wan hitting the connect button. Senator Bail was stern faced as he greeted them, "Obi-Wan, my friend, do you have time to speak?"

"Yes, we were just discussing a mission my other Padawan gave us."

"Luke has been making quite the stir."

Cody looked at the Senator sharply, "You know?"

_You believe?_

Bail half smiled, "That Luke is Padme's son trapped in Anakin's body, yes, I know. She told us and-" he looked at Obi-Wan, "I had a dream."

Obi-Wan nodded, "A vision, yes, my friend, and I remember that dream as well. Leia is a testament to all four of her parents."

Cody knew that Leia was the name of Luke's twin sister, but the casualness of this conversation along with the pieces he was missing, like a non-Force sensitive having visions, was mind boggling.

"On account of Luke," Bail said, "Who apparently is your prodigy, he sent R2-D2 to us with some rather disturbing information."

Cody tensed, 'disturbing information' by Skywalker standards was never a good thing.

"Apparently, a weapon the size of a moon and capable of destroying planets had been in the process of being built in orbit of Geonosis."

Cody watched his General's physical reaction to this news, he put a hand out to catch himself on the table. Cody put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" Bail asked.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked, at his side in moments.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "He told me about that… I… he- I knew Luke was hiding things from me, back before I even knew for certain that he wasn't Anakin. When I pressed him he told me Captain Tarkin would destroy on Alderaan. He was right, I didn't believe him then."

There was a deep silence and Cody's heart broke for the man in hologram, whose face looked so solemn. Nothing like being told your planet was going to be destroyed by the very Republic/Empire you had aligned yourself with.

"It's been destroyed," Bail said, "The frame was all but abandoned. When the IBC and Trading Federation went under there was no one to fund the project, and with the Separatists losing their army. It was an easy victory. But I am afraid, Obi-Wan, such knowledge, such scientific discovery of destruction does not simply vanish with the physical destruction of the device. If Luke knows anything else, if he has any other suspicions on leads we should follow, we _must_ pursue them."

Obi-Wan pulled himself together as Ahsoka said, "As it so happens, Luke does have a mission for us."

Bail nodded, then half smiled, "I thought Padme and Anakin were trouble but Luke is the one who managed to start a rebellion and a war."

"A war, Sir?" Rex asked.

"With the Hutts," Bail elaborated, before asking, "You didn't know? Luke killed Gardulla the Hutt and another Hutt on Zygerria and the Hutts declared war on the Rebellion and Rebel allies."

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose and cursed in Huttese.

The Duchess Satine entered the room then, She didn't say a word just went to the General, touching Obi-Wan's back.

The change in the Jedi was perceptible, almost as if she had given him permission to breathe fully with that gentle touch.

She smiled at Bail, "Good thing the Hutts mainly wage war with bounty hunters and my Mandalorian warriors have been flocking home. The Rebellion has become the most popular movement in the last three hundred years of our history. The Hutts will not be able to use their most deadly weapons."

Obi-Wan looked down at her and shook his head, "Don't underestimate Hutts."

She smiled up at him, "Don't underestimate Mandalorians given a united purpose."

Ahsoka grinned, "Well, if we really wanted to end slavery in the galaxy, this had to happen sooner or later."

Cody frowned, "How do we fight a bunch of mercenaries and conniving slugs scattered across the most inhospitable planets throughout the Outer Rim?"

Obi-Wan smiled at him, "We make ourselves a nuisance and draw them out."

"Sounds like fun," Fives piped in.

Cody said nothing more, watching his General put an arm around the Duchess's waist, his posture relaxing further.

Of all the times he thought he would see Obi-Wan at his most relaxed, he hadn't expected it to be after being told that they had just entered a war with the most powerful crime lords, outside the Sith, in the galaxy.

For all the Jedi preached about being anti-attachment, Cody personally felt like the Jedi needed grounding, an anchor and attachment to keep them from losing perspective when they looked at the bigger picture too long that they became too distant.

Detachment was good during a battle and facing one's enemies, not necessarily for bringing compassion and peace to the galaxy.

* * *

_The Planet of Lokori - Major Rex Skywalker_

* * *

Had someone told Rex he was going to be on a mission with Cody, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and the Duchess of Mandalore on the vague instructions of General Luke he would have laughed.

Because General Kenobi was a Council member and in the span of the time Rex knew him, the times he had willingly pursued 'vague' instructions and gone on world to a planet they knew little about wouldn't have flown.

But then, Obi-Wan hadn't been a Rebel during the war. He also hadn't expected the Duchess to be quite so adept at stealth. Rex knew that she had been training with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, but to see a pacifist so comfortable army crawling on her stomach up a rolling hill to a large industrial facility seemed distinctly odd.

The name on the building read, _Helical HyperCom, HH._

"What is this place?" Ahsoka asked.

"Energy facility," Obi-Wan answered, "Rex, can you please tell us who we are looking for now that we are here?"

"Galen Erso," Rex supplied.

"Erso?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You know him?" Satine asked.

"I know of him, there was some business with him and Lieutenant Commander by the name of Krennic. It rubbed me the wrong way, he delayed a rescue of Erso and his family along with another group of scientists," Obi-Wan said, looking troubled.

"You're worried," Satine noted.

He smirked at her, "Erso is a pacifist."

Satine sighed, "If we give him our protection do you think we could allow him to remain one?"

"Yes, because he isn't responsible for an entire planet. But keep in mind, he's not like you, Satine," Obi-Wan said, "Erso is known as one of the most renowned minds in the galaxy. The Jedi Service Corps tried recruiting him, but he said he didn't want to side with anyone in the civil war, which is what caught my attention in the report Ki-Adi gave."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Rex said.

Obi-Wan sighed, "This report came shortly before he was kidnapped by the Separatists, shortly before the Jedi were going to bring him in for suspected meddling with synthetic kyber experiments. When he returned, he was accused of being a Separatist spy. However, the charges were dropped when Tarkin got involved. I suppose we can conclude that he was developing kyber. But what really worries me was the last report I saw of him was that he had grown close with his kidnappers.

"Erso is the type of pacifist who is truly passive, his group on morality, on sides… He is a dangerous hostage for anyone trying to rescue him."

Rex was amazed by how much information Obi-Wan had. It was convenient having an ex-council Member on their side.

"Luke said that his wife and child were used against him. He sent his daughter into hiding when the Emperor claimed him," Rex said.

"We cannot imply in any way that we will hurt him or his family if he does not come with us," Obi-Wan said, "Erso is too trusting by nature, any act of violence will not endure us to him, especially if he has friends here."

"Great, I finally find another staunch pacifist and I've just declared war on the Hutts," Satine muttered.

Rex swallowed a laugh, he wished Anakin was here, he would be getting a kick out of the fond smile Obi-Wan sent his ladylove.

Ahsoka shifted, "So how are we getting in?"

Rex had his binoculars out, "Well, judging by the down droids, we might be able to use the front door."

"They still have security cameras," Cody protested.

"Yeah, but do you really think a bunch of scientists are going to be sitting in front of screens on watch?" Rex retorted. Granted, most of Rex's experience with scientists were Kaminoins, but considering all the weaknesses on Kamino that Rex had never dreamed of utilizing, though certainly utilized, security wasn't a true scientist's highest priority.

"Careful of generalizations, my friend," Obi-Wan warned him as if reading his thoughts, "But I agree, we should try the front door. It will be a good way to build some legitimacy for ourselves."

As they stood, looking down the slope, they were able to see the rest of the city Fucallpa, which HH was on the outskirts of. It wasn't a large city, but it was active enough that the sound of traffic, nothing as hectic as Coruscant, was audible.

As they walked to the building, Rex noted that the downed droids had landed on the landscaping, and a few ambitious flowers and climbing vines had begun growing over the metal parts making it look like some macabre art piece.

"I have this nightmare that they are going to raise up and start shooting," she said.

Rex pointed to one's back, "I take back what I said, the scientists were savvy enough to take out their power supplies."

There was an energy shield protecting the building that seemed to have stopped the droids but didn't affect them at all.

Obi-Wan waved them all to the side so they wouldn't be in direct line of fire of the entrance.

He knocked.

Unsurprisingly, no one answered.

Ahsoka made fast work of the keypad lock before she asked.

Satine shook her head, "My people were right, the Force is cheating."

Obi-Wan spared her smile but it was Ahsoka who got the witty remark in, "'Cheating' is balanced out by how many people want to kill us on sight."

But it was Cody who beat Rex to a follow up remark, "The Jedi seem extraordinarily talented in making friends."

This time Rex did laugh.

Rex didn't think two years ago Cody would have ever made a joke like that so boldly.

Satine was smiling as they entered the building, "Obi-Wan is Qui-Gon's Padawan, making friends was a paramount lesson."

Rex had forgotten that this woman had been so entwined with Obi-Wan's past. It was sometimes strange being so young compared to even the other humans around him and not be a child. He felt like he should have been more entwined with the galaxy than he was.

A little girl came sprinting down the hall and everyone froze. The brown haired girl didn't pause at all and Rex was amazed at the speed she was accomplishing on such small legs.

She ran directly at Obi-Wan's legs then ducked under his outer robe.

She hushed the Jedi General with a finger to her lips, and said in a shouted whisper, "SHHHHH! I'ma hiding from Mama!"

Presumably, said Mama came around the corner calling, "Oh Jyn! I'm coming-" The woman froze when she saw the party that awaited here.

Rex didn't know exactly what to say to the panic that crossed the woman's face.

But General Kenobi did, raising a finger to his lips in a hush gesture that the little girl had used, he pointed to his legs.

They were all so quiet that the little girl's stifled laughter could be heard.

With a cautious smile, the woman crept forward to her daughter, "Oh where, oh where, could my little Jyn be?"

More giggles, and the mother snatched her child up.

Jyn squealed with laughter, but as the mother made to step back, the child flailed back to grab hold of Obi-Wan's top.

The mother nearly lost her grip and the General caught the girl up in his arms. The girl laughed, tugging on the fringe of Obi-Wan's beard, talking in a stream of words in a language Rex could neither understand nor recognize.

But Obi-Wan smiled, despite his beard being yanked on by small hands, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Jyn. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The woman visibly startled, "The Rebel General?"

"The same, and this is Duchess Satine, my Padawan Ahsoka Tano, my right hand man, Cody Kenobi, and his brother, Rex Skywalker."

Rex was somewhat relieved for once his rank was left off, four army officers and a Duchess was not a simple house call. Besides, having the surname of his Generals felt like an honoured rank all on its own.

"Why are you here?" she asked, hovering over her child that seemed very preoccupied with petting Obi-Wan's beard in different directions.

"We are here to speak with Galen Erso."

The woman glared at him, "I am Lyra Erso, and if you are going to ask my husband to join your little Rebellion, you can save your breath."

"Nothing of the sort," Obi-Wan said easily, "We just came to discuss with him how one of his discoveries have been used for ill by the Republic and Separatists." He tried passing the girl to her mother, but the child was having none of it.

She let out an ear piercing wail until Lyra waved him off, allowing the girl to remain where she was. "Alright, you can speak with Galen." Before anyone could react the woman had a blaster held at her waist, pressing against Obi-Wan's spine. She kept smiling and her daughter was none the wiser.

Cody looked as if he was ready to rip the woman apart, while Satine and Ahsoka simply came to attention. Obi-Wan smiled at the blaster wielding mother. "Please, lead the way."

The girl's chatter continued and Obi-Wan responded in the same strange language, making Jyn laugh with utter delight.

Lyra's face didn't soften a wink.

When they entered a room strune with papers, a man hunched over the table looked up with a smile until he saw his guests, more particularly, his wife holding a blaster to the side of a Jedi who happened to be holding his daughter.

He stood, his chair falling back as he warned, " _Lyra._ "

Jyn squirmed, and Obi-Wan immediately released her, heedless of the blaster at his back. The girl ran to her father who swept her up in his arms, squeezing her tightly. For her part, the girl seemed to launch into an epic tale of 'hide and go seek' then began petting her father's clean shaven face.

Rex was about ready to point his own blaster at this Lyra woman, Cody's hand was already on his blaster, but Lyra lowered her weapon. "They said they had a message for you."

Galen looked at them, "You are General Kenobi, the fallen Jedi?"

Obi-Wan bowed, "Kenobi the Rebel, but I haven't fallen to the Dark, simply parted from the Order."

Galen narrowed his eyes on Satine, "You are the Duchess of Mandalore, the one who abandoned your neutrality."

"It was war with the Hutts or civil war. I would rather free slaves than kill my own people, wouldn't you?" Satine asked imperiously.

Galen nodded slowly, "Deciding not to fight is noble, but forcing others to not fight is…" he looked who he smiled at softly, "difficult."

Jyn was facing her father so didn't see the rude gesture her mother sent his way.

Smiling, the scientist asked, "What message?"

Rex pulled a small holorecorder from his built pocket, "May I?"

Galen nodded, hugging his daughter to his chest.

Rex set down the holorecorder and a little blue figure of his general appeared. He hadn't seen the recording yet, so when the opening line was: "Hello Galen Erso, my name is Luke Skywalker, General in the Rebel Alliance and Jedi Knight. I am a time traveller." Rex nearly palmed his face.

Lyra and Galen exchanged a look.

_Yeah, that was a great way to earn their trust. Just start off by saying you're a crazy person. Great plan._

But the as the recording went on, Rex understood why Luke had started that way.

"I want to start by saying that this is not a threat to you or yours, but it is a warning. In the future I am from, I was a pilot with no Jedi training and became a General in the Rebel Alliance that fought against the Emperor that had been built out of the Republic.

"My first mission was delivering the information you gave to your daughter and your daughter gave to my sister to the Rebels. My second mission was flying a single pilot ship against a space station the size of a moon. Among the people who allowed that strike to be possible were you and your daughter. You were forced to engineer the station, the Death Star with the power to destroy worlds with your discoveries in kyber. From what I understood, enough your research had been stolen or developed that anyone could have completed your work, but you saw the Death Star to its end so you could design a fatal flaw that could be capitalized on.

"Your daughter who I learned had been separated from you and your wife, joined the Rebellion to recover that Death Star plans that ultimately led to the thing's destruction. Between you and your daughter, you saved billions upon billions of lives.

"So all that I ask of you today is that if it is not too late, please destroy your work on kyber, it is too dangerous a weapon for anyone to have. And maybe this is only delaying the enviable, but know that the first test the Emperor tried its weapon on destroyed the base your daughter and the rebels were fighting on, and the second test destroyed all of Alderaan with nothing but asteroid field remaining.

"My friends will provide you with protection from both the Republic and Separatists if you request it. Thank you, Galen Erso, for taking the time to listen, and for the bravery and sacrifices you and your family made. May the Force be with you."

The hologram went dark.

Everyone was quiet, until, the little girl asked, "Papa, why you cry?"

Rex understood how the man must have felt, to know that his life's work would turn against everything he had worked for and believed in. It's how Rex had felt when Luke suggested that it was the clones that would destroy the Jedi.

Galen kissed his daughter's forehead, and he looked up at his wife.

Lyra Erso stood perfectly still for a long moment before she said, "Everyone else in this building retreated when the funds dried up. We could bomb it."

Ahsoka grinned at the woman, "I'm really beginning to like you."

Galen looked down at his desk, covered with papers and notes and probably a life time's worth of invention, before he nodded, "Yes, for Jyn."

Lyra nodded, "For Jyn." She turned on Obi-Wan, "Was he telling the truth, will you give us asylum or will you use my husband too?"

Obi-Wan folded his arms in his sleeves, "Asylum, however, while I certainly will never ask that you event weapons for anyone, I would like to know if there are any other places that information on the Death Star as well as synthetic kyber production that you might know of."

"To destroy it?" Galen asked.

"Yes," Rex answered. "The frame of the Death Star has already been destroyed."

Galen stood, "We should shut down the shield before you try bombing the place, we are just far enough away from the city that an air strike should do it."

Little Jyn didn't seem to be following much of the conversation until she threw up her arms, and cheered, "Boom!"

* * *

_The Planet of Serreno - General Luke Skywalker/Padawan Lukakin_

* * *

"That's it?" Luke asked, beyond frustrated.

Dooku frowned at him, "What do mean 'that's it'? The complexity of-"

Luke cut him off and quoted back:

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me.

"But," he continued, "you're telling me the goal of the Sith is to bring peace and freedom to the galaxy?"

Asajj nodded, "Yes. There being no peace, meaning there is no peace for the Sith who must maintain their passion in order to serve the galaxy."

Luke shook his head, "How is that any different than the Jedi? I thought the Sith were supposed to be the opposite of the Jedi?"

"Jedi rule without feeling.."

"No not passion, but compassion," Luke corrected.

Dooku gave him a sharp look, "Do not interrupt me, Padawan."

They were all sitting on a balcony overlooking the Serreno forests and mountains. It was a beautiful place, Luke thought, understanding why Dooku had returned here.

Dooku continued, "The Jedi teach detachment they seek to aid the galaxy without acting with emotion, it cripples them."

He waited expectantly for Luke's retort, which he had, "Cripples? The Force takes over if you lose yourself to your emotions, and instead of guiding you away from your danger it follows your intentions of violence."

"Which is why the Sith embrace the anger and fear to overcome it."

"But how though?" Luke asked, "Anger is like a drug, you can let it run out, run its course, but if you give in to it, if you feed it, it grows wild."

"Which gives you more power," Asajj said.

"It gives the Force more power over you," Luke countered, "I disagree in thinking the Force is a tool, it is a living, growing, breathing, dying thing, it can't be just a tool. It is sentient. It is small parts, as small as the smallest cell and as large as the entire galaxy, it is pure arrogance to believe that the Force could just be a weapon or a personal power that some have and some don't. The Force is in all things, living and nonliving. Force users just have the ability to commune with it.

"We are agents of the Force. And if you give in to your emotions, if you use it to bring pain and suffering, it can and will return the favour."

Dooku gazed at him with thoughtful brown eyes, tapping his long fingers on his knees, his back painfully straight as he sat cross legged, his cap framing him eloquently, "The Force is both Darkness and Light, the Light is not more moral. The Darkness allows us to be what we are, feeling creatures, acting of our own volition. The Darkness offers true freedom."

"There is freedom in surrendering to the Force. By your logic, if you cannot use the Force to free you from a physical cell than it, then the Force denies you freedom. But by Jedi logic, no matter where you are, not even if your physical form dies, you are free within the Force."

Dooku stared at him.

"However," Luke conceded, "I agree that neither the Light nor the Dark has a monopoly on morality. I'm not sure if they are wholly related. This war is an example of that. The Jedi's actions, however justifiable, aren't strictly moral. But I still don't fully understand the justification of the Sith, or at least of you."

Dooku sighed, and Luke watched Asajj watch her Master with keen interest. He somehow doubted she had ever been allowed to ask questions so bluntly.

"Because," the Count drawled, "Corruption is enviable in order for something better to be built in its stead, we must destroy what was and start over."

Luke snorted.

Asajj snarled at him, "I know it is hard for you, Skywalker, but be respectful. He is your Master now."

"Obi-Wan is my Master," Luke said boldly, "I'm just here to learn Sidious's weaknesses and understand the Sith."

"Being dismissive won't achieve that," she spat.

"I'm sorry, but it is arrogant to think there is such a thing as a clean slate. You won't be starting fresh, you will be starting with an Empire in chaos forced into submission on the pain and suffering of generations. And sure, maybe one day people will forget, assuredly they will forget the individuals who wrought such sorrow, but the cultures of fear and desperation, _that_ will take thousands of years to heal."

Luke couldn't help but think of the Jedi who had fallen that trap, instead of adapting, generations had been responding to a historical trauma that even Yoda could hardly remember.

"A fair point," Dooku conceded.

Luke grinned, "Did you just admit I was right?"

Dooku sighed, "You are somehow more persistent than Qui-Gon, and my boy, that is not a compliment."

"It feels like one," Luke returned, mood lighter. Dooku had been pretty closed lip about Sidious, so far all he knew about the Sith Lord/would-be Emperor was that he liked lightning and secrets.

But so far, Luke hadn't regretted coming, not yet. He swore he was seeing more and more light in Asajj each day and that Dooku, while regal as always, was slowly becoming more personable, if not exactly lighter in the Force.

The approachability of her Master, seemed to be mending some broken piece of Asajj and as she became more confident, Dooku appeared visibly more proud of her.

Asajj, Luke determined, was a force to be reconciled with, and would likely become more powerful than Dooku if she ever ascended to being a Jedi Master.

"Enough chatter," Dooku said finally, "I would like you to meditate on your emotions, Skywalker, and use them to grip the Force."

Luke closed his eyes and did meditate on the Darkness within himself, but he didn't use it to grip the Force, which gave him a sickly, feverish, grabbed the wrong-end of a spark-plug feel, and gave his emotions to the Force instead, the Light filling up the spaces he had made room for.

Sith doctrine on freedom felt wrong to him because the logic felt so selfish.

Where the Jedi sometimes did the wrong thing for the right reasons, he wasn't sure that Sith could even always tell the difference.

It's why Old Ben and Oldest Yoda had sent Luke to face his father, not because it was necessarily the right thing to do but because it was necessary. Because Luke's life was not more important than the galaxy's freedom.

This was where the Jedi Order was falling, failing to realize that the Republic was doing more harm than good because they were on the 'Light' side.

But Luke was coming to understand that morality didn't belong to the Force, it belonged to the individual.

And the Light was, in Luke's opinion, better, not because it was stronger or weaker but because it left him clear headed.

The things he had done on Zygerria were not good, and the Dark let him avoid that, let him enjoy bringing justice to slavers. But he could have done the same with the light at a greater personal cost.

A personal cost that if he was not willing to pay he shouldn't have done it.

He had so much to discuss with Obi-Wan now. Luke didn't know what balance met for the galaxy, but he knew what it meant for him.

Balance for Luke was the joy and pain he found in the Light, in the life around him. The Darkness was chaos that Luke could not continue to use without losing sight of who he was and who the lights about him were.

The more he spent learning about the Dark, the more cemented and the more drawn to the Light he became.

Luke had decided that tomorrow he would leave for Coruscant. Dooku had yet to reveal about Sidious but Luke thought that he was ready to take his chances.

He would run to the Emperor's side, claiming to remember everything, their friendship and wishing to make amends for his cold behaviour during his 'recovery' and then he would kill him.

Come whatever the consequences might be, he was going to kill Emperor Palpatine before he even realized he was being duped.

* * *

_Approaching A World Between - Commander Tano/Padawan Ahsoka_

* * *

Ahsoka was down two Skywalkers and was feeling the loss of them.

She missed her old Master, she was certain Anakin would have had more than a few amusing comments about Satine joining them.

Even if Satine joining them was as much to stay with Master Obi-Wan as it was for her own safety. Her homeworld had yet to agree if their Duchess was the best politician ever to have finally heard the majority, a traitor for turning her back on enforced demilitarization, pissed off because she had thrown them into another war, unbelieving that she had changed and thus still wanting her dead for old reasons, or ready to support violence for violence's sake against anyone who wasn't another Mandalorian.

Really, it was a wonder Satine had been able to hold her seat of power as long as she had. And for a non-Force sensitive, she was starting to get scarily good at using the Darksaber.

But of course, she had been getting 'intimate' lessons from Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka sighed, abandoning her attempts at meditation and stared at herself in the mirror. She had been several inches shorter since the last time she saw Luke, since the last time she had seen Anakin.

Years had passed since Anakin's head injury and she couldn't help wondering where he had ended up.

Was he trying to get back to them, was he in pain, imprisoned, surely something had happened to prevent his returning to them.

She closed her eyes, and whispered to the Force, "Master, where are you?"

When she opened her eyes a glowing man waved to her, and his deep voice seemed to speak in her mind rather than aloud, - _Hello, my grand-Padawan._

She nearly jumped out of her skin, whirling, sabers raised as she faced- thin air?

"Hello?"

Nothing.

Her comm lit up, a call to the meeting room, and she shakily left her room.

When she got to the meeting room, Obi-Wan immediately straightened, "Ahsoka, are you alright? You look as if you have seen a ghost."

She opened her mouth to respond, but then the same figure she had seen in her mirror appeared behind her Master. She felt herself go pale.

Obi-Wan whipped around, pushing Satine to the side, the clones drawing their weapons as their High General pulled his lightsaber.

But they couldn't see anything, yet Ahsoka saw the blue glowing man with a closed lipped smile, gazing at them all fondly.

"Padawan, what do you see?" Obi-Wan asked, scanning the room.

"Nothing," she said, trying to pull herself together. "Just a ghost."

Obi-Wan extinguished his lightsaber and turned back to her, exasperated, "Ha ha, very funny, Padawan Tano. Honestly, I thought I was teaching you to have a more sophisticated sense of humour."

Ahsoka couldn't muster so much as a smile as the ghost spoke in her mind, _-Qui-Gon Jinn._

She frowned at the ghost.

It inclined its head to her.

"Master Kenobi," she asked formally, "What did Master Jinn look like?"

Obi-Wan stared at her, obviously confused, but in response to her tone, he answered seriously, "He was a big man, long hair half pulled back from his face, dark blue eyes, and he wore a beard. Why do you ask?"

"Because, Padawan mine, I am standing beside you."

Everyone in the room jumped, and a Convo bird flew into the room, landing on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Morai?" she asked.

Ahsoka was honestly more confused about the bird than the ghost.

Master Kenobi, on the other hand, was gaping at the ghost of his old Master in pure shock, as was Satine, the Ersos, but oddly, not the clones.

Cody sighed, "I'm not even surprised anymore."

Fives nodded, "We've grown sadly accustomed to expecting the unexpected."

Rex sighed as well, "I'm going to choke Lama Su with the physics hologram, just see if I don't."

Ahsoka looked at the clones, "Really guys?"

Rex smiled at her and Fives shrugged. Appo said merely, "How is the ghost more surprising than body displacement and time travel?"

"Okay, fair point," Ahsoka considered, petting Morai who tweeted happily at her.

"Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan asked, finally recovering himself, "Is this really you?"

"Remember my time with the Whills?" Master Jinn asked.

Obi-Wan nodded but asked, "Why now? Why come to me now?"

Qui-Gon smiled sadly, "I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan, more than I have words for, for the ways in which I have wronged you. But I have come to you now because Anakin needs you. His time is running out."

"Where is he?"

The ghost walked to the table and the holotable flickered on, the map appearing and coordinates plugged themselves in. "You must go here."

"There's nothing there, Master Jinn," Satine said.

Qui-Gon smiled at her, "Not officially."

Then the ghost vanished.

Morai sang on Ahsoka's shoulders and Cody sighed as he went to go direct the ship to the ghost coordinates.

Boil shook his head, "Years looking for him and we get directions from a ghost. There is some type of irony in that, but I don't know what."

Ahsoka and Satine each touched one of Obi-Wan's arms and asked in unison, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "I will be."

* * *

_Planet of Kamino - High General/ Council Member Wolffe Koon_

* * *

Wolffe had never been so furious, so panicked, in his entire life.

Shutting down the larger facilities of Kamino had not been a problem, until they began digging in their own records.

Like the accelerated ageing.

That thank the Force, as General Plo would say, the Kaminoins had a treatment for too slow to a near normal life span. They would still never get the ten to fifteen years back from their poor excuses for childhoods, but they could be truly human.

But that wasn't what was panicking him. No, what had him panicking was the fact that each and every one of his brothers had been installed with a karking chip in their brains!

And the purpose of the chips?

Wolffe was so incredibly glad he had been appointed as a High Council member because when he told the rest of the Council that it was imperative that his brothers be separated for a time from the Jedi, they had listened to him. Giving out the emergency call before asking for too many details.

No Jedi were going to die by way of Order 66. If there was going to be a genocide in the next decade it would be the Kaminoins not his brothers and not their Jedi.

"Contact the 7th Sky Corps," he ordered, his men as he strode out of the backroom Lama Su had led him too. He was too upset to stay in such a small space any longer.

There was a long delay before Wildfire reported, "Sir, they can't be reached."

"Then tell the Jedi on Coruscant to contact them."

They waited as Wolffe tried to put the logistics together. They had nothing to be grateful for the Kimanoins for, nothing. Not after this, not after giving them a purpose then using them to destroy everything they had grown to love. Their people, their family, their very lives. Because Wolffe didn't know if he could have lived with himself if he had been forced to turn on Plo. To turn on the Padawans and younglings of the Temple.

Wildfire came back, "Sir, the 7th Sky Corps isn't reachable, neither is the 501st."

"What do you mean, they aren't reachable?"

"They-"

"Listen to me Wildfire, we _need_ to reach them."

"Why?"

"Because," Wolffe said, staring at the list of orders on his handheld datapad, "General Skywalker was right, this war was never about preserving the Republic. We were made to destroy the Jedi."

* * *

_On the Precipice of Returning to the Light - Count Dooku/ Darth Tyrannus_

* * *

Dooku had gotten word that the skeleton of the Death Star had been destroyed and that Galen Erso had been spirited away, the polymath's life's work destroyed in a fiery blaze.

He had also put two and two together on why Asajj had found Anakin in his private office and had found no transport that could have brought him to Serreno. Anakin must have brought some kind of droid with him, and somehow he had known what he was looking for.

And oddly, Dooku found himself relieved.

He was beginning to, because of Anakin, because of Asajj even, have regrets about the things he had done in the course of this war.

Though, not enough to admit to Anakin that with Asajj at his back the young Knight was more than capable of taking the Darth Sidious, especially with the element of surprise.

The boy was too humble for his own good, he simply didn't realize how powerful he was. He well and truly overestimated Sidious's capabilities.

Tonight though, he was content to just watch the stars with boy who reminded him so painfully of Qui-Gon.

How much he missed his late Padawan, and how much he wished he could have turned back time and allowed Qui-Gon to ask the questions that Anakin had asked. Because in younger years, Dooku had shut Qui-Gon down when they had started into such debates.

Now he saw the folly in that, now he saw why his boisterous Padawan had grown to be so inward looking, why he- despite all his empathy and way of pulling tricks, was terrible at communicating his innermost thoughts. Why Qui-Gon had become a reclusive mystic instead of a great leader.

That had been Dooku's fault, how he had raised him. He had been too strict, too unyielding.

Yet somehow, no matter what distance had grown between himself and Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon had been a constant point in his life, a fixed star in the sky.

Only recently was Dooku realizing that Anakin was becoming another fixed point for him, a light in the darkest years of his life.

Dooku looked at Anakin, he looked completely at peace, despite the bright determination in his eyes, a surety of his course that Dooku himself had only ever felt fleeting moments of. He wondered a boy like the one he had fought on Geonosis could have grown to become such a person. Surely, the young man, if he had stayed in the Order, would have been up for consideration as a Master.

And then, from one moment to the next, the Force surged and like a wave swallowing a footprint in the sand, Anakin Skywalker disappeared into the night air.

* * *

_End of Act I - Significant Brain Damage_

* * *

AN: Did I just write three chapters worth of content in one sitting? Yes, I did :D Thoughts, comments, silly cats, or feedback? Pretty, pretty please?


	21. This is Mortis

Act II - Ascension of the Alder Jedi

Intro Note: Sorry about all the extra mistakes, depression and exhaustion makes editing harder with my dyslexia. I know some didn't like the chaotic dreams/visions but all of them are remembered by characters and vital to their character growth.

Hopefully, I'll have a bit more romance and family building in this last Act.

As for this story plot, my problem reading other time travel stories, with anyone but Obi-Wan, is that people swoop in and fix everything and the characters never immerse themselves in the world. So I wrote a story that destroys the future yet lets us keep our time travellers. Because fuck physics this is Mortis.

Chapter 21 - This is Mortis

Anakin coughed, and he couldn't stop coughing. He fell to his knees, the Daughter catching him as he tried to breathe.

He just wanted to breathe.

The Son knelt before him, touching his face, and his touch, with both the Son and Daughter with him, allowed for Anakin to take in a shallow breath.

But he knew it was ending, that his life was over.

The body that he inhabited was supposedly a god, but it seemed even gods died. His bones ached, his form was emancipated, he hadn't been able to take in food for some time now. He could barely keep down the water the Daughter forced on him each day.

Anakin had done all he could to give Obi-Wan more time, but it was over now, and he was in too much pain to care.

He closed his eyes, maybe the universe would be better off without him, after all, what he had the potential to become…

_Snips._

Tears came to his eyes.

Anakin knew he wouldn't make it through this night, and he was relieved.

"Father, please, don't do this," the Son pleaded with him.

Anakin did not understand the Son, he was pretty sure the god-like being of the personified Dark Side would have happily killed him, until Anakin had started saying things like, "I'm… not your- da-d."

Which is what he said now through cracked lips.

The pain was visible across that ghastly face grey face marked by reddish black tattoos, his glowing eyes were so alien yet were now familiar to Anakin. The Son said, "I can't lose you. I thought… but I was wrong, Father."

The Daughter embraced Anakin from the side, "We know you've changed, but that's no reason to give up on life."

If Anakin had had a bit more energy, he would have rolled his eyes. The Daughter could be extremely patronizing, everything from 'I know you don't remember us but you're still the Father, _our_ Father,' to 'Father, your beard cannot be removed it is a part of you.'

That last one, while not as big a miss understanding as to the first, had been the bane of his existence for the last seven years.

"Father, can you hear us?" the Son asked impatiently.

Anakin considered the merits of simply falling back and pretending to have fallen into a coma, but knew as soon as one of the siblings wasn't in contact with him that the coughing fit would start again.

Until the Son had to push it, his hand on Anakin's face became harsh, "Just acknowledge that you are the Father and I will let you be."

Anakin glared back up at the creature, "I am Anakin Skywalker, and _my_ son and _my_ daughter have yet to be born. You are nothing to me."

The latter statement wasn't exactly true. He had been keeping the peace between these two for years, and he had come to care for them, deeply, but that didn't make them _his_ spawn.

The Son hissed, releasing his face and walking back to pace the room angrily.

The Daughter hugged him, "Father, I won't leave you."

"You selfish bastard!" the Son roared down at him, "You aren't allowed to leave us!"

"I'm dying," Anakin said between a cough, "I don't have a choice."

The Son and Daughter exchanged a look over his head.

"What?" he asked, immediately suspicious. Trouble always started when the two of them grew pissed at each other, but that was nothing compared to the destruction they wrought when they worked together.

Anakin had spent an interesting week trying to get the Daughter's convo bird, Morai, out from behind a waterfall. A waterfall that in order to get to he had to cross newly made fifteen tiered waterfalls and five trenches.

Sometimes he wondered how he would ever explain any of this to anyone. Padme probably would have given him her court face where she listened pleasantly to bullshit while tuning him out. Though at this rate the only person he would be speaking to anytime soon was his mom in the next world.

'It was totally wizard, Mom!' was probably the extent that he could have explained to her.

"What if we gave you the Chosen One's body?" the Son asked, jerking Anakin from his thoughts.

"I am the Chosen One," he managed to say, not that it did him any good. When he had first come here after dying then breathing anew in a different body, the actual Father came to him in a dream and told him that this was his destiny, to keep the peace between the Son and Daughter, Dark and Light for the betterment of the galaxy.

And Anakin had hated not getting any sort of choice in that. Shouldn't pursuing his destiny be something he strived for? Not this mandatory hell prison that he now hated worse than Tatooine. He loathed the forced isolation, his only company two delusional deities who thought he was their parent, and a bird.

Obi-Wan would have been proud of how much meditating he had resorted to.

"You will always be our Father," the Daughter said, taking his hand.

He felt his heart slowing, he tried to call an image of Padme's face to his mind as he felt his tethers to life slipping as he had felt them once before.

The Son took his other hand, and as he exhaled his last breath, he let out one last prayer, "Padme…"

He closed his eyes and the Force embraced him.

He inhaled, power and _life_ filling him.

Anakin Skywalker opened his eyes, and his vision was clear.

He looked down at himself, and was no longer in the dying man's body but his own. He fisted his hands, the metal one not as receptive but still his.

He felt his face.

It was gloriously beardless.

He stood to _his_ feet in a graceful, effortless, motion. He almost cried, he was alive, he was himself again.

He laughed aloud, his throat clear, his lungs expanding without pain.

He looked at the Son and Daughter who were staring at him with unreadable expressions.

"Thank you," he told them, "thank you so much."

"Now do you love us, Father?" the Daughter asked in a heartbreaking tone.

He looked away from her, "I am grateful, but I am not your Father."

He noticed then that he was wearing white. A familiar white-tan tunic at that.

Was he wearing Obi-Wan's robes? Why?

He knew he hadn't been when he had been caught in that explosion. He felt for his lightsaber, it was on the wrong side and his first thought was that it was Obi-Wan's by looking at the exhaust head, but then he realized the grip was more Qui-Gon's. It had been a very long time since he last saw Qui-Gon's saber, so he thought it could have been his.

When he ignited it, he supposed it had to be Qui-Gon's, the green light all but confirmed it. Obi-Wan must have modified it, something Anakin had never imagined his Master would have ever done.

Extinguishing the saber, feeling that it was just a bit too slim for his own comfort, he looked back at the siblings.

"Listen, I can't thank you enough for getting my body back. But I won't lie to you; I am not your Father. He died, or returned to the Force, or whatever is you people do, but the point is that I am not yours. I have my own kids, or I would have had one day."

The Son and the Daughter exchanged another one of those, 'we are working together so worlds are going to spontaneously, 'accidentally', combust' looks.

The Son started slowly, "So if we pulled your children from the Force and we killed them, then you would have to love us."

Anakin baulked, "What!? NO! That's not how that works!"

The Daughter was shaking her head sadly, "You will grieve for them as we grieved Father, but you will come to realize that we are your Son and Daughter as we came to realize you are our Father."

Anakin had to replay that back in his head to grasp her meaning. So on some level, they did understand that he was not their precious Father, on the other hand, they were threatening to kill his kids.

And he didn't care what reality this was or they thought they were going to do that in, he would destroy all of Mortis, the Daughter and Son and himself along with it, to keep his family safe.

He had only met his kids briefly in visions, and he already loved them.

Luke with both his mother's and grandmother's innate kindness.

Leia with both her mother's inner fire and her grandmother's dark eyes.

They were pieces of his heart, his soul, and Anakin would do _anything_ for them.

Even beg crazy personifications of aspects of the Force not to commit trans-dimensional homicide, "Please, Daughter, how could it be the will of the Light to kill anyone, least of all the children of the man you call your Father."

She raised her chin, "It won't be real death, if we bring them here, they will have yet to be born. We are killing not them but the idea of them. Besides, this is for you Father."

"It's would still be murder!" he roared, losing his temper.

The Son laughed, "We are saving you Father, I saw the Chosen One's future. Your supposed children would have been the death of you."

Anakin thought of the monster who had in all probability killed Ahsoka, his Padawan, his charge.

His friend.

"Then I probably deserved it," he snapped.

The Son's expression turned mocking, "Think what you like, but once we kill the twins you will forget they ever existed and you will have no one but us."

The Daughters expression brightened, "We can take his memories! That way he'll never try to leave us!"

Anakin drew Qui-Gon's lightsaber, "You two are insane."

The Son smiled, "No, we just aren't human."

Neither the Son nor the Daughter attacked him, they had before and even in a dying body, he had been able to defeat them.

They didn't try to attack him now, not when he had his true body back.

Instead, they flew off on wings of feather and leather, taking their beast forms. There were no spreaders or technology on this planet, he could follow them even if he always had ways of finding them. He knew that if he tried to sleep, they would attack him then, try and take his memories.

Would he even be himself if they took all his memories? If he had no memories would he accept what they told him about being the Father?

Would he remember that his twins were in danger?

Anakin was beginning to panic, the Son and Daughter had powers that he didn't understand. Would they really kill his and Padme's children?

He looked up to the skies, to the arrowed shape ships entering orbit, and cried out in jubilation as he felt a familiar Force presence, "Obi-Wan!"

* * *

Death Star - Minutes after the Force Chose to Pull General Luke Skywalker - Darth Vader

* * *

Watching his son disappear into the Force was a bit disturbing. Especially as it reminded him of how Obi-Wan had died.

However, Luke had disappeared entirely, as in along with his clothes. So Vader hoped it was some type of teleportation, or some trick that had happened with Ahsoka when she disappeared in thin air too.

Hard to say if he had that memory right or not as he had promptly fallen through the floor, but he was pretty sure she had disappeared, especially as there had been such a large flux in the Force in the moment she left.

As there had been with his son.

Oh, how the boy reminded him of Padme.

The thought hurt.

Vader hadn't been lying when he had said it was too late for him to redeem himself, that was beyond him.

But Luke had been right about the conflict within him, that ceaseless battle between Light and Dark within him that he could never defeat one way or the other.

It was that nature of his cursed existence. He could no more fully commit himself to the Light than he could embrace fully the Dark, not forever.

Both lived in him.

And as Darth Vader turned to go tell his Master, the Sith who had enslaved him within the Force, within his own body, he thought of his old self.

Of the Jedi Knight who had been burning to death on the riverbank.

By all rights he should be dead now, Obi-Wan had not meant for him to live, and perhaps he had deserved that pain for what he had done to Obi-Wan's family.

Because truly, the Jedi Order had been Obi-Wan's family when it had never been his, and yet…

_You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you._

For a moment, Vader let himself let go of his hate for his old mentor, his old friend.

Obi-Wan hadn't betrayed him, Vader had betrayed everything he had told himself he had fought against.

Slavery was worse in the galaxy under the Empire than it had been, under Darth Sidious, under Darth Vader's oversight. Chaos and fear ruled the cosmos, and the destruction of Alderaan had been going too far.

He wished he could go back, he wished someone or something had intervened.

He wished he had left with Padme when she told him she was pregnant, wished he had raised Luke himself with her, wished he had been able to truly live as a freeman.

Wish he had been brave enough to leave the Order on his own without turning to a new Master.

But he knew that Darth Sidious would never have allowed that. He would have destroyed everything in his life just as he twisted his relationship with Obi-Wan, the same bastard who had orchestrated a false war, bringing years of suffering to everyone and everything that he loved.

As he walked to the Emperor, he reminded himself that Luke was right. Reminded himself that Luke was the last piece of both Padme and Obi-Wan in his life, and he would heed his son where he should have heeded his wife and brother.

Where he should have heeded his mother.

_Don't look back._

Darth Vader was a cripple, but wielding both the Light and Darkness, he might just be able to best the Emperor. Besides, he had something Darth Sidious did not have:

Absolutely no desire to live anymore.

* * *

_Endor Moon - Entrance to the Imperial Base - 4 ABY - General Organa/Princess Leia Organa_

* * *

Leia had woken that day with a heavy heart, the sense that Luke was far from reach, and confused memories of dreams that were overly clear in her mind.

But she was glad they were so clear… she had seen Papa again.

That memory and the knowledge of Luke on the Death Star solidifying her determination. They had to be victorious today.

For all the people they had lost.

For the freedom of the galaxy.

For her Papa, everything he had built, everything he had taught her, and everything he had hoped for.

Han was hot-wiring the blaster doors, and she glanced back to see the stupid look on his face as the first blaster door shut.

It made her want to smile.

That was until a blaster bolt caught her upper arm, and she cried out more from shock than pain.

She had felt worse.

"Oh, Princess Leia, are you all right?" Threepio exclaimed.

Han was at her side in an instant, "Let's see."

"It's not bad," she told him, the burning sensation making her want to grit her teeth but she wasn't bluffing, she would be fine.

"Freeze!" a storm trooper called.

They froze, staring into each other's eyes.

No, it couldn't end like this.

"Oh, dear," Threepio master of both under and overstatements.

The storm trooper yelled a warning, "Don't move!"

Leia held her blaster at ready out of view of the two stormtroopers moving toward them.

She locked eyes with Han, and time seemed to suspend between them.

The look on his face she would remember for the rest of her days.

"I love you," Han said.

She smiled up at him and returned, "I know."

"Hands up! Stand up!" the trooper called.

Han's responding grin was the last thing she remembered before he pulled back, hands, and she fired on their aggressors.

The sound of blaster fire echoed throughout the world, sparks flying as reality seemed to unravel around her. And as a sense, a presence pulled her, embraced her, she understood that all she knew would never be the way she had known it.

It was the same sense, the same inner understanding, that she felt with Luke. It was how she had been able to find him on Bespin, how she had always known they were meant to be together, that they were two halves of a complete being.

Now that she was lost in the Darkness, unable to see, and unknowing of where she was, she reached out to him.

And Luke was there, a light in the dark, it was confirmed that no matter what, planets exploding, galaxies falling, empires rising, he would always be with her.

When next she opened her eyes, it was up into the worried face of her brother.

"Luke," she breathed.

Relief washed over his expression and his face shone with light as he smiled at down at her, a night sky of unfamiliar constellations behind him.

"Leia," he said, his voice so full of emotion it broke his heart.

She sat up and pulled him into a hug, "It's alright, I'm here."

He held her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. "I've missed you so much," came his muffled voice.

She laughed, pulling back from him, "Luke, I saw you last night."

Surprise crossed his face, "Leia, it's been three years."

She felt her jaw slacken, "Excuse me?"

* * *

AN: Reactions, thoughts, lost birds, or feedback, please?


	22. Searching for Balance

KEYnote: No one is returning to the future, no one else is being brought into the past, the Ones have been chosen. Thank you so much to the people still reviewing.

* * *

Obi-Wan is 39 years old.

Ahsoka is 19 years old.

Cody is 15 years old.

Rex is 14 years old.

Bail is 49 years old.

Breha is 31 years old.

Padme is 28 years old.

Luke is back in his 23 year old body on Mortis, but has lived 26 years now, (18 BBY).

Leia is 23 (4 ABY), in her 23 year old body on Mortis, (18 BBY).

Anakin is in his 24 year old body, courtesy of Lukakin occupying it for 3 years since 21 BBY, but Anakin is 29 years old in 18 BBY (Courtesy of Mortis 7-8 year time morph).

Jyn Erso is 3 years old.

* * *

AN: See, simple, right? ;)

* * *

Chapter 22 - Searching for Balance

The plotline is dependant on the dream/visions sequences that were a major part of my characters' development and foreshadowed Act II. None of the characters have forgotten anything from those visions they were in.

The Son and the Daughter are not human, I didn't write them with human reasoning, hence why their motives and 'solutions' are really out there.

Anakin Skywalker's spirit has been in the dying body of the Father on Mortis since nearly killing himself in Chapter 1. Because this is Mortis, time moves differently there, and Anakin has been keeping the peace between the Son and Daughter for seven nearly eight years.

Luke Skywalker's spirit has been in his Father's body since the Force yoinked him from the future in _Return of the Jedi_. He has been in the past for three years (Late 21 BBY - Late 18 BBY).

Leia Organa remained spirit and body in _Return of the Jedi_ on Endor, she was in contact with that splinter reality Luke was making while she slept that night. Less than a day passes before she too gets yoinked to Mortis (4ABY - transported back to Late 18 BBY).

The Force itself messed with Luke and Anakin at the start of this fanfiction, but it is the Son and Daughter working together that gave Anakin, Luke, and Leia their physical bodies and whole spirits back on Mortis. In my story, Mortis functions similarly to the World Between, it is a place that exists outside of space and time, thus side-stepping any paradoxes. The timeline that you are reading may erase all others but Leia and Luke will still exist, memories intact, because they stepped out of reality.

So let the games begin.

* * *

_Mortis - General Luke Skywalker - 18 BBY_

* * *

"You've been in the past for three years, fighting in the Clone Wars, for three years?" she asked sceptically.

"Yes," Luke said in turn, "And I've been in our father's body, which has been weird on so many levels, until I woke up here with you beside me."

Leia shook her head, her eyes flashing, "Please don't call him that. Anakin Skywalker didn't turn traitor in a day, Luke. Bail is my father."

It was Luke's turn to shake his head, "I've met our mother, Leia. Padme Amidala did not fall in love with an evil man. And Anakin was a slave from Tatooine, by the time he was taken in by the Jedi Temple, well, there were cultural differences that the Jedi culture wasn't exactly ready to deal with."

"You think that his past justifies what he did?" she asked harshly, "You think that because he was once a decent enough person that undoes all the bad things he did-"

He cut her off, really not wanting to get her worked up about this, "No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying he didn't start out evil, and I know that because of all the people who loved him. Padme, Obi-Wan, Rex-"

"Rex?" Leia interrupted, he could practically see the wheels turning in her head. "He was the Captain of the 501st Legion," she said more to herself than him. "How far along is the war now?"

"We are in 18 BBY," Luke answered.

Leia paled, "The war ended in 19 BBY." Her voice grew sharper, "Has the Empire-?"

"No," he said, smiling, "the war is basically over. The Separatists droids are down and the Jedi have pulled back from the Outer Rim and neutral territories."

Her brow furrowed, "What did you do?"

Luke made a helpless gesture, "I mean, I as Anakin Skywalker kind of bluffed my way through. I didn't really know the history of this era, just the results. The whole situation of the Republic buying the clones to fight in a civil war really threw me, and for the Jedi to go along with it…" he shook his head. "Well, I know you said we were rebuilding the Republic. But Leia, we need to do better than that."

She looked at him for a long moment, then pulled him into a hug, "I love you, brother."

His heart twisted, it was the first time she had said those words to him, and he hugged her close, realizing that he had given up on hope of ever seeing her again.

As she probably had when he surrendered himself to Darth Vader and Palpatine.

He rested his cheek on her hair, "I'm sorry for leaving you on Endor. I don't think you are right about Anakin, but you were right about Darth Vader. He fell too far."

She squeezed him, and pulled back to look at him, "Is Anakin dead?"

Luke nodded, "When I came here, I felt his life force pass mine. Apparently I, he, was dead for three minutes before I woke up."

"And the Emperor?"

He sighed, "I've been training. I was scared to reveal him because I didn't know if he was the only one behind it all. Honestly, there's just so much that I didn't know or understand. But I knew he was a Sith Lord who apparently survived thousands of Jedi, and probably a few Sith. So I took every opportunity to train. I was going to try and assassinate him this week actually, but I was brought here."

"Where is here?"

He looked around, reaching out with the Force and the answer was…

"Wow," he breathed. He knew that the Force was always around him, he knew it, but here… he closed his eyes, cutting out the star strewn night, the land around them that was a dark shadow where nothing living seemed to grow.

But with his eyes closed, he knew this planet was far from lifeless.

This felt like… well, like a convergence of the Force. As if he was in the Force's very heart.

"Luke?" Leia called to him, "Where are we?"

He opened his eyes, searching her, a slight ripple in the Force around her that now he was paying attention to he could sense. But Leia showed no signs of pain.

"Forceland?" he ventured and stepped back from her, "Honestly, I don't know but the Force is active here."

He finally spotted her arm. "You're hurt," he accused, taking her other hand and pulling her toward some rocks to sit on.

"I'm fine," she said, "really, I am. Where were you before you were brought here? Do you think someone brought us here, or was it some mystical crap with your powers?"

"Probably the Force," he said, pushing her hands down. "Did you get this from trying to take the base on Endor?" he asked as he parted the rip in her sleeve to see the damage. She had been skimmed by a blaster shot, the skin was burned. The graze was just deep enough that the wound was oozing some. She would be okay if it was treated, though she would have probably been scarred.

"Yes, Han and I…" her voice trailed off.

"I was on Serreno," he offered as he laid his hand over the wound, she flinched only the tiniest bit.

"What were you doing on Serreno during the Clone Wars, Luke?" she asked in a tone that clearly illustrated that the wrong twin had been sent into the past. Leia would have had a clue as to what she was doing.

He let his life spill slightly into her aura, hers somehow more familiar to him than his own, and the wound closed over without strain and without any scarring on her.

"How?" she breathed.

He grinned, "Force healing."

She blinked at him, "Thank you, I didn't know- Back to the conversation, what were you doing on Serreno?"

"You know," he said lightly, "negotiations. Obi-Wan took me as a Padawan in this time. He got to 're-train' me because I pretended to have amnesia."

She glared at him, "Setting aside how clever that was, I know damn well that the Count of Serreno was Count Dooku who was a Sith Lord."

"See, I didn't know that until I talked to him on Mon Cala."

"Mon Cala?"

He nodded, "I met Prince, King now, Lee-Char and Captain Ackbar. I was sent in with Obi-Wan and we brokered a peace treaty, both between the natives and the Separatist and Republic interests."

She grinned at him, "I told you that you would have made a good Prince of Alderaan. Especially, as you keep trying to distract me. What were you doing on Serreno?"

"And you would have made a terrible moisture farmer, you have less patience than I do. I wanted to learn more about Palpatine and Dooku, the Emperor's current apprentice, wants him dead almost as much as we do. He was pretty closed lipped, but I think I know enough that if I got the surprise advantage on Palpatine I could win."

"And how did you win Dooku's trust?" she asked, tugging him down to sit beside her.

"I won a duel against Master Dooku and _his_ apprentice, Asajj Ventress."

Her brown eyes were bright in the starlight as they widened to almost comical proportions, "You won a duel against Darth Tyrannus and his Assassin?"

He grinned, more pleased with her praise than he would have been if those words came from a thousand others, "I did. It wasn't really that hard. Darth Vader was better, and I'm told I don't fight like a conventional Jedi which threw Dooku. He's old school."

He thought of Yoda, both the Yoda of his original time and this one.

She touched his cheek, "Luke, what is it?"

"Just… sometimes, well, I believe the Jedi could be more than they are. And I'm realizing that the Yoda who was broken, was a better teacher to me than this one who sits in the centre of a vast Order. But how can that be? I mean, Yoda died, Obi-Wan died, and the legacy of the Jedi would have been left with me who had a pitiful three months of training. How can I even think that Master Yoda was better in our reality?"

"Oh, Luke, the Jedi were blindsided in this time. Of course, you can see their faults when you know the trap they are walking into. The Yoda you knew understood what the Jedi, no, what the galaxy, stood to lose. The Jedi Order fell in a single standard day. Those who remained were scattered to the winds and then hunted down. That's why Obi-Wan stayed with you, not just to protect you, but because he was one of the most well known and visible Jedi Generals of the Republic. He was a fugitive."

"I never heard of any bounty on a General Kenobi," Luke said in turn.

"If there had been an active bounty on him then the galaxy would have known that a war hero from the Republic had survived. Palpatine did a very good job of nearly erasing the Jedi from known history.

"The Jedi were always secretive, even people who had met Jedi likely didn't learn as much as you might think. My father was an exception because he had close friends among the Order. But most politicians of like mind were silenced, even Papa never spoke of the Jedi publicly."

"Well he couldn't have if he was protecting you," Luke said, "I still don't understand how you were kept safe. Vader didn't even recognize you when he-"

"Tortured me," she supplied coldy. "That's probably because he's a self-centred stunted tauntaun."

Luke laughed.

She smiled at him, "Papa told me my father had been a Jedi, that the marriage between him and my mother was a well kept secret."

Such a well kept secret that Obi-Wan hadn't even known, Luke thought. "Did Bail tell you he died in the war?"

"Yes, he did," she said without resentment.

Luke gaped at her, "And you didn't- He lied to-"

"He was protecting me, Luke. If Papa had told me Vader was my father, that he betrayed everything and everyone who ever loved him, everything the Jedi were supposed to stand for… I would have been devastated. And I wouldn't have been able to restrain my reaction to him if I ever had to deal with him face to face. Which, considering what Vader did to me, that white lie saved my life."

"But when I told you…"

"When you told me he was our birth father, I was more worried about you doing something stupid, like sacrificing yourself; which you did," she met his gaze directly. "But you were a Skywalker too, and even if Darth Vader was our genetic father, if that meant that I could claim you as my brother, my twin, then _that_ isn't all bad."

"I love you too," was all he could think to say, "you being my sister was the best thing that ever happened to me."

She squeezed his hand, "Papa told me that no one must ever learn who my birth parents were. That he didn't know if I was Force sensitive or not, which he must have suspected, but if anyone ever found out that I was Force sensitive that I could be killed or worse. Vader could have made me an Inquisitor."

"Inquisitor? And you told me you didn't have powers," he said, feeling as though he had been misled.

"He told me this not months before he and Mama died with Alderaan. It never sunk in, not really. And when I met you, and you were so publicly claiming to be a Jedi in training, to being a Skywalker… I was glad it wasn't me. I don't want that kind of power, Luke, it scares me."

Worry filled Luke, "I scare you?"

"No!" she exclaimed, squeezing both his hands, and unlike Anakin's metal arm, Luke could feel the warmth of her hands in both of his, even the mechanical one.

"Luke," Leia chided, "I believe in you. I trust you more than I trust myself. You are good, and whole, and everything that the galaxy should aspire to be."

He ducked his head, "I'm not that great."

"You're not perfect, no one is, but the core of who you are is light."

He looked at her, "I see the same in you, sister."

She smiled at him sadly, "I try, that's how Papa raised me. But inside," she touched her heart, "Sometimes, I just want to rage against the galaxy that gluttoned itself and bowed to tyrants. To those who turned a blind eye to every evil around them. I don't want to be a Jedi, because the morality of the galaxy should never have rested with the Jedi Order, the galaxy should not have fallen with ten thousand Knights of some archaic religion."

Luke had never thought of it like that. Though he understood her distaste of less than ten thousand Force users deciding the fates of trillions throughout the galaxy. So he asked gently, "And you think that learning to be a Jedi will take away from who you are? That you can't be both a politician, a general, a rebel, and a Jedi?"

"In the Republic?" she asked, "No, I couldn't have been all those things. If you and I had been born in this time and we had become Jedi, we wouldn't have had parents, not our birth parents or adoptive parents. We would have lived in the Temple on Coruscant. As twins, they would have taught us not to depend on each other. And Jedi cannot hold political seats. I wouldn't have been me if I had been a Jedi."

Luke nodded, "It was different for me. I was… well, I was bored and lonely. I had friends, but none of them understood me. I think the closest person I had was Old Ben, who understood me in ways I didn't even understand myself. I think I would have liked to be trained early because I know the Force was always with me. It was always a part of my life.

"I remember doing odd things as a child, 'unexplainable' things. Even if they were small, like reaching a wrench from under a shelving unit. But my Uncle and Aunt would always react badly to it if they caught me at it. I never had the opportunity to speak with Ben about it because Uncle Owen hated him."

It made his feelings for the old man more complex than they should have been. Luke had always loved the old mentor. Memories he had long meditated on since starting his Jedi training, Luke now knew as an adult that Ben had always been on the edges of his life, and had saved his life more than once from Tuskins and other perils that only settlers in the wilderness of the desert could understand.

And Uncle Owen's despising of Old Ben had driven a wedge between both relationships, allowing neither man to truly be the father that Luke had wished for all his life.

"You've thought of something," Leia said.

"I didn't really grieve for my Uncle and Aunt when they died. People die in the desert and I did what most farmers do, I let it fuel my resentment, my impatience. And though I know that they loved me, and I loved them, they both always made it clear that I wasn't their son. I was Anakin Skywalker's son. I was Shmi Skywalker's grandson."

"And our grandmother was only Uncle Owen's stepmother, from what I could tell, they were no close. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru met our father once, and whatever they saw or knew about him, I think they were afraid of him. It coloured everything they taught me.

"'Don't be like your father, Luke.' 'You're father was a good for nothing,' and 'He left his mother behind, don't you dare abandon your family like he did.' Anytime I acted out or complained about tending the harvest, whenever I begged to leave to get an education for myself, Uncle Owen would disappear with some version of, 'just like his father.'"

Luke sighed, "They told me he died, but there was this unspoken current to the way they spoke about him that he could have just as likely abandoned me to travel the galaxy as have actually died. Uncle Owen always spoke about him with such disdain, but then I think he blamed his own father's death on Grandmother Shmi, as Owen put it, 'getting herself kidnapped' by Tuskens."

"Our grandmother was kidnapped by Tusken raiders?" Leia asked.

He nodded.

"How is that her fault?"

"In Owen's eyes, she wasn't from the desert, she was a freed slave. Grandfather Lars bought her and he lost his leg trying to rescue her, he died a few months after having failed to save her."

"And your Uncle resented you for that?" she asked.

He looked down at their joint hands, "You're the first person I've ever talked to this about. Uncle Owen wasn't a cruel man, of course, he didn't blame me for anything. But I wasn't content, Leia, I never was. I never wanted to be a moisture farmer and the only reason I stayed as long as I did was because my Uncle and Aunt had no one else. Uncle Owen knew that only my sense of family kept me from not finding work as a pilot, because even in the dust fields of nowhere, I had proven myself to be a talented pilot. I could have found work in the city easily enough.

"So, naturally, my Uncle kept me from the cities as much as he could. He did everything he could to guilt me into staying, refusing to hire help to keep me busy. He always made it clear that _he_ and Aunt Beru were the only family I had."

"But then Obi-Wan told you that Anakin Skywalker was much more than some backwaters absentee smuggler," Leia supplied.

Luke looked at her, "It was like being handed my freedom. And coming from Ben of all people. I hadn't seen him in a few years, but he felt like family to me. At that point, Uncle Owen had lied to me about my father, which ought to be criminal on Tatooine considering the place fathers occupy in our cultures. Ben had just told me that my father had been the finest pilot in the galaxy, and a war hero to boot. The Jedi part meant very little to me other than him being a noble warrior. I wanted to be like my father and the cool glowy weapon that my father had held in his own hands had felt like-"

Had felt like his destiny was calling him.

Leia nodded, "You chose to follow Ben on the errand I sent for him and-"

"Nope," Luke cut her off, "I went with guilt. I hadn't even said goodbye to my Uncle and Aunt, I couldn't just disappear on them. And despite your message, it seemed all so much bigger than me. I felt inadequate. All of Uncle Owen's words came back to me. I was a moisture farmer, I owed them everything, and I could never be my father who was some mythical great knight and Republic wartime pilot. I wanted a father, but I wasn't ready to save the entire galaxy."

"But I thought you always wanted to join the Rebellion?"

"I did, but as a pilot, not a wizard. 'Course, my options dried up when the Empire killed my Aunt and Uncle and Ben pointed out that if I stayed, I would be dead too."

"Probably you would have ended up worse than dead," Leia said with a wince, "Vader would have found you and he could have hardly failed to connect a Luke Skywalker living on his mother's, Shmi Skywalker's old home in proximity to the old wizard, Ben Kenobi."

Luke shook his head, "You know, after getting to know the younger Obi-Wan, I think that was his way of being cheeky."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"Well, apparently Anakin hates sand."

She stared at him, "But he's from Tatooine."

He nodded, "Which is probably _why_ he hated it, and if I'm to believe how dramatic everyone says he was, it fits him to be angry at not the scorching suns but the sand."

Again, Luke wished he could actually meet their father to rib him about that.

"Anyway, as dramatic as Anakin was, Obi-Wan is really sarcastic and has the most peculiar sense of humour."

Leia smiled, "That fits the stories Papa used to tell of him."

"So what better 'screw you' is there than hiding in plain sight? Obi-Wan changes his first name, and though Kenobi isn't a common name, most people on Tatooine, especially out in the deeper deserts, didn't care about the Republic, much less the Galactic Empire."

"Nobody was going to connect a fugitive Kenobi and a hermit?"

Luke shrugged, "Farmers are usually hermits, one way or another. And Skywalker was already a known name, even if Vader knew his mother didn't have any more children, that name wouldn't have made any ripples in the area. Which means no reports to the cities, no eyebrows raised at the name either Kenobi or Skywalker."

"But Vader himself would have known if he had gone to Tatooine at any point in those nineteen years," Leia said slowly, then raised her brows, "But he hates sand."

Luke grinned, "But he hates sand."

"Obi-Wan is a kriffing asshole," she said, "I respect him even more now."

They laughed.

Luke, still smiling, turned her palms up, "Leia, you don't have to be scared of the Force. You don't have to be a Jedi to wield it, to hear it, either.."

Her smile fell away, "I don't want to be a Sith."

Luke sighed, "What's with everyone thinking that's the only two options. You said yourself that you're not a Jedi, yet you found me on Bespin with the Force."

"Because you're my twin brother."

"Yes, in flesh _and_ within the Force. Now come on, Paramour of Tenacity, be brave." he lifted a pebble off the ground without looking, letting it float gently down into her hand as softly as a downy feather rather than a stone, "The Force is present here, it's easier to use it than to ignore it."

"Luke, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because we should be finding ways to get off this planet, or to discover what planet we are on."

"For once in our existence, the galaxy isn't on fire. We don't need to be anywhere. Besides, Obi-Wan is here," he said, feeling that Force wanted them to stay put, to wait, and Luke had learned to listen to that sense whenever it came because most of the time the Force was trying to pull him in a thousand directions.

"What do you mean he's here?"

"I mean on world," he said, "Come on, Leia. Just for a few hours can we set aside wars and lineage and celebrate being together? Celebrate that against all odds and whatever it is that is happening to us and the galaxy, that we found each other again? This is one of the few times we have been able to speak to each other in length without running for our lives or plotting impossible attacks against an Empire a billion times bigger than us."

She pressed her lips together, "You think teaching me to be a Jedi knight is setting aside responsibility?"

"Leia, I'm not even sure I am a Jedi Knight, apparently it takes decades of training, I have three years. I just want to show you the Force, I want you to see what I can of the world when I close my eyes."

She sighed, "Alright, wizard, show me your tricks."

He felt joy zing through him, "You can feel me, right?"

Leia nodded.

"Alright, well, imagine you have a lens focused on me, then picture the stone in our hands, let your focus extend, it is as much a part of the Force as I am."

"The stone is not a Jedi."

On this planet, place, plain, whatever it was, Luke actually thought the stone might be more a part of the Force than the entire Jedi Order was, but he left that alone. "Force sensitives are just that, sensitive to the Force, able to communicate with it actively, but none-Force sensitives are as much a part of the Force as we are, they are just neutral. Which is why it is easier for a Force sensitive to effect the Force in or around something that is otherwise neutral."

"Because we aren't neutral?" she asked sceptically.

He gave her a look, "Leia, do you consider yourself to be a neutral person?"

She held his gaze for a long moment before smirking, "Not hardly."

"Okay, then take your energy and change the inert Force around the pebble to move the pebble."

"Just like that?"

"You set your own limits," he challenged.

She met his challenge with raising not the pebble in their hands, but the larger stones they were sitting on.

And something widened between, a connection, a loop, and Luke wasn't sure whose strength, whose concentration they were using to lift the stones.

But whatever was happening, felt right, as the Force balanced between them.

* * *

_Mortis 18 BBY - General and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi_

* * *

Flying to this supposed Mortis, had been, from the start of the Ghost of Master Qui-Gon Jinn showing up to flying the entire 7th Sky Corps, minus the two Star Destroyers headed to the Core with freed slaves, to Mortis, had been, well, an exercise for manually piloting ships that did not recognize 'white-directionless-mysterious-substance' as acceptable flying conditions. But as they were fully staffed, the ships stayed in the air.

The Force bless the clones.

Obi-Wan had never imagined he would ever see his Master on this side of the grave.

That they had just entered the atmosphere of a planet that seemed to almost scream and sing with the Force, but not quite masking the presence of Anakin and Luke.

"Master, does this place feel weird to you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Padawan, I'm pretty sure you have a magical bird sitting on your shoulder, my old Master's ghost visited us to tell us to come here, Anakin was possessed by his time travelling son, and Anakin who would presumably be dead, isn't. What about this isn't weird?"

The bird, who Ahsoka had long ago named Morai, tweeted happily.

Satine took his hand, "They are going to be okay."

Obi-Wan held onto her hand like a lifeline, he hadn't imagined he would be able to keep his purpose and be able to be with Satine. That this new life came with its multitude of challenges, seemed entirely worth it.

He understood why Anakin had married Padme, it just saddened him that Anakin hadn't trusted him with that secret. Of course, he wouldn't have been happy with his Padawan's choice nor encouraged it, but he wouldn't have ruined Anakin's dreams with that secret either.

"I hope so, but Qui-Gon made it sound urgent," he said.  
"Are those rocks suspended?" Boil asked, as they descended to the planet.

"The readings said this place had a normal gravitational pull," Rex said.

"It's the Force," Ahsoka said with some awe, "This planet is alive with it."

"It is possible for supposable inanimate objects to be Force sensitive," Obi-Wan said.

His youngest Padawan looked up at him, "Really?"

"All things are a part of the Force, Padawan, in some sense, all things are living, just different points of experience."

Ahsoka gave him a half smile that said clearly, she both heard him and didn't accept that as a complete answer.

Satine laughed, "Obi-Wan hated when Qui-Gon used to talk like that too, Ahsoka."

And as the sun rose over the barren earth they landed on, plants began to grow like spring on fast forward.

Driodbait made a sound of distress, "That's it, everything I was ever taught about physics is a lie."

"It's possible we aren't even in reality anymore but within the Force. Perhaps it is not physics that is a lie but this piece of the galaxy we find ourselves in, if it is, in fact, a part of our galaxy at all," Not Obi-Wan, Not Ahsoka said.

Everyone turned to look at Marshall Commander Cody Kenobi.

"Huh," Ahsoka said, and gave her Master a look, "I guess you really did adopt the clones as your Padawans after all."

Obi-Wan sighed, but his attention snagged on a thought even as they continued to walk in the direction that he knew to be Anakin. This close to both the Skywalkers with the heightened awareness of the Force, telling them apart was easy.

Luke was a sun, burning peacefully in the distance. Anakin was a wildfire raging ever higher with his anxiety.

But still, Obi-Wan paused, "Ahsoka, when we catch up to Anakin, have you given any thought to-"

"Who's going to complete my training?" she completed for him, "You are, unless you want-"

"No," he said, cutting her off. "I thought from the first time I met you that you were going to be my next Padawan. I regret not fighting Yoda on making that official. Anakin would have likely have been a mentor to you anyway given how often we work together, but he was not ready for the responsibility of another's education."

"I learned a lot from, Anakin," she said, "But we both relied on you more than each other."

He smiled at her, "I will see you Knighted, Ahsoka Tano, and whether we are a part of the Order officially or not is irrelevant. I was a Member of the High Council and I am a Master, you will be no less a Knight than any other."

She grinned, then her expression fell, "I don't want Anakin to take it as a rejection."

"And if he does, that will be a lesson for him to overcome," Obi-Wan said.

"You realize if he isn't Luke any more than he isn't technically a Padawan anymore, right?" she remarked.

"Padawan mine, once a Padawan, always a Padawan."

"I couldn't agree more, Padawan Kenobi," Qui-Gon's Ghost said.

Obi-Wan jumped, a well of emotions being disturbed at the ghostly visage walking beside him.

Satine shook her shoulders like a bird settling her feathers, "Master Jinn, I would appreciate you not scaring the daylights out of me."

"My apologies, my dear, I meant only to inform you that you are headed in the right direction," Qui-Gon told them.

"Is Anakin alright?" Rex asked.

"Panicked," Qui-Gon said, "But the danger for him lies in his future of deeds yet done."

"Basic," Hardcase snapped at the ghost, "Speak in Dasic."

Obi-Wan, who was familiar, despite the time that had passed, with Qui-Gon's mildest expressions, caught the almost smile the ghost directed at Hardcase.

"His daughter is going to try to kill him, her reasoning is not unsound, however, Anakin's true death may put things off balance," he looked at Obi-Wan. "Anakin is no longer the young man you last knew, but neither is he wholly ready to bring peace within himself and his children. Such a thing is the work of a lifetime, not a day."

"Still weird to think Anakin has two kids that are adults," Ahsoka remarked. "What was his daughter's name again?"

"Leia," Cody supplied, "Luke said his twin sister is named Leia."

"Let me guess, she's an extremely powerful Force sensitive, isn't she?" Ahsoka asked flatly.

"Naturally," Qui-Gon said, "Or she wouldn't have been taken by the Daughter and the Son."

"Great, Padme Amidala with Jedi powers, this is going to end well," Fives lamented.

"She has her father's temperament," Qui-Gon informed them cheerfully. "But she is untrained in the ways of the Force, for either good or ill."

Obi-Wan could feel the migraine forming behind his eyes, "The Daughter and the Son are not Leia and Luke."

"No, they are manifestations of the Force, the Son, the Daughter, and the Father are the Ones. Anakin has already replaced the Father. It remains to be seen whether the Son and the Daughter, who are not wholly mortal, or the twins will go on. But I warn you, Obi-Wan, Leia and Luke respect you, Anakin has yet to earn their trust. But they will need Anakin to balance the Darkness."

"Um, why are they dealing with the Dark Side at all?" Ahsoka asked.

"It is their nature," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan frowned, "You told me to follow the Light."

"I told you to listen to the Living Force. For Ahsoka, and Luke the Light are adequate, it will keep them sane, for Anakin and Leia, their paths are not as clear. If Anakin survives this day, he will be the only one who can guide Leia in the ways of the Force. Anakin is the only Jedi who will have an equal understanding of the Light and the Dark."

"And if he doesn't survive?" Satine asked the ghost.

"Then Leia and Luke must die with their father," Qui-Gon said in that removed tone that Obi-Wan had always dreaded hearing, "it is the nature of the Ones. Only between the three, the Light, the Dark, and the Grey can there be true balance."

"No," Rex said.

Qui-Gon looked at the Major, "You do not understand the ways of the Force."

"I don't need to," Rex said unflinchingly, "Luke is a person, Anakin is a person, and so would their Leia. They are more than weights on a scale, they are people. If you are truly asking us to kill the survivors of a family fraud, then I am going to find some mystical way to bring you back to life and kill you instead." Then after an extremely belatedly, Rex tacked on, "Sir."

Obi-Wan hid a smile behind a hand. Rex was truly a Skywalker.

"I can feel you smirking, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon warned, "But the fallout-"

"Do not ask this of me, Master," Obi-Wan interrupted, not wanting to hear it as he pressed forward. If he failed the galaxy would be lost.

That had been a burden Qui-Gon had saddled him at the dawn of his knighting the eve of his Master's death.

_Obi-Wan, promise me you will train the boy. He...is the Chosen One...he will bring balance. Train him._

It was a fate Obi-Wan could never escape, and if Anakin failed, then it would be Obi-Wan's fault, because no matter how hard he had tried, at his best, he would never be Qui-Gon Jinn. Those were shoes he could never fill.

Something Anakin had never failed to point out to him.

A sad look overcame the ghost's features, "I know I ask too much of you, Padawan, I always have, and I am sorry for it. Because without me, without my actions we would not be in this mess, but it is the nature of the Ones, that without all three parts the minds of the others will shatter, decay, and they will become unrecognisable to what or who they might have been."

"So what are you asking me to do, Master? I trained Anakin as you asked."

A look of such regret crossed his Master's face then, "Obi-Wan, I am truly sorry. You were ready to be a Knight but-"

"Not ready for a Padawan," Obi-Wan completed, "I am well aware of that. And if you warnings are anything to go by then my shortcomings doomed Anakin. So what is it you ask of me now, Master Jinn? What bit of wisdom have you come to impart?"

Qui-Gon reached out a hand, but let it fall, because, despite his presence, he was still a dead man. "Only that it is not too late. You are a better man than I was, and the Skywalkers need you still. May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master," Obi-Wan said as Qui-Gon disappeared.

Satine exchanged a look with Cody.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked them both.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

Obi-Wan would have protested this, but then he heard a voice calling to him, "Obi-Wan!"

He spun to face Anakin darting toward him.

Satine let go of his hand as Anakin almost crashed into him as he wrapped him in a hug. Obi-Wan hugged him back just as fiercely.

Anakin pulled back, "By the Force, Master, have I missed you."

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asked, "Is that really you?"

"Who else would it be, Snips?"

Her face lit up, "You called me Snips!"

"Haven't I always?" He released Obi-Wan to wrap the Togruta in a bear hug. Stepping back from her, he asked, "And what took you guys so long?"

"You know," Ahsoka said with a flopping hand motion, "civil war, toppling slave empires, starting rebellions."

Anakin's brows shot up, "The Sepies weren't enough trouble?"

"Oh, no, the droids are down. The Separatists are bankrupt and armyless."

"That's great news!" Anakin enthused, "An easy victory for the Republic then. Dooku must love prison."

"Actually, Dooku has yet to be caught," Obi-Wan said, thinking of his Master's Master who had changed tactics so dramatically at the slightest reasonability of Luke with the Mon Calamari.

"What!?" Anakin exclaimed, "Why not?"

"Because when the IBC and Trading Federation were completely slaughtered by an unknown party, the Republic's economy went under along with the Separatist armies, though the Outer Rims are doing fine. As are the Jedi Corps," Satine explained.

As if noticing her for the first time, Anakin looked at her with wide eyes, "Duchess? What are you doing here?"

"Obi-Wan and I are getting married."

Obi-Wan dearly wished he had a hologram recorder in that moment, but no matter, he would always remember the look of pure shock that overcame Anakin's face, his jaw slackening.

"Nice to be consulted about such arrangements," Obi-Wan said mildly to Satine, his now fiance, Anakin still gaping at them.

Obi-Wan tore his gaze away from Anakin to look into the most beloved face in his life, the one who had captured his heart with her fire, with her Mandalorian steel, and her unwavering belief that the galaxy could be a better place than it was. Her words were just for him, when she said, "You were mine, Obi-Wan, the moment you left the Order, my love."

"What?" Anakin squeaked.

Satine and he turned to look at the shell shocked young Knight, who looked as if he had been caught between the eyes by the solid wrap of a durasteel pipe.

"Oh, that reminds me," Obi-Wan said, then lashed his hand out to cuff his old Padawan on the side of the head.

"Ow!" Anakin exclaimed, rubbing the spot, "What in the Dune Sea hells was that for?"

"For not inviting me to _your_ wedding."

He paled some, "Um, you know-"

"Everyone knows about you and Padme," Cody said.

"Talk about the relationship issues you are going to have when we get back to reality," Cutup muttered.

"The Council-" Anakin started.

"That's irrelevant, Sir," Rex said, "General Luke Skywalker already left the Order on your behalf."

"Whoa, whoa, you all know about Luke too?"

"Old news," Hevy said.

"He's been in you for the last three years," Ahsoka said.

"Excuse me?" Anakin asked.

"Luke's spirit ended up in your body," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin's eyes went wider, "You mentioned someone was running around in my body. Like I was in the Father's form. How could you not have noticed it wasn't me?"

Several clones answered in unison with varying phrases of, "We noticed."

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka grinned at the perturbed look on Anakin's face.

"Was he that bad?"

Ahsoka snorted, Obi-Wan almost choked on a laugh, and the clones sniggered.

"What? What's so funny?" Anakin asked.

"Luke pretended to have amnesia, which might have worked as a cover if he wasn't almost your opposite in all things," Obi-Wan explained.

"He's a great general like you, that wasn't different," Rex said.

"Except for Luke having more experience in the military in galactic warfare than any of the Jedi seemed to," Cody remarked.

Obi-Wan knew that was a reserved statement, of what he could figure from what his men would say of Luke, is that he had not been a Temple raised Jedi and had been fighting an Empire in his future on the losing, yet moral, side of a galactic rebellion. Something that Luke seemed to have reimagined in the past to surprising fallouts.

Ahsoka was grinning at Anakin, "Luke liked the archives, meditating, and had barely any interest in learning how to use a lightsaber. He prefers using telekinesis in battle."

"And blasters," Appo added, "He shoots as well Senator Amidala."

A riot of emotions overcame Anakin's expression, but finally, he settled on a proud smile. "So I suppose this is Luke's lightsaber then?" he asked, unclipping and handing the saber hilt to Obi-Wan. "I thought it was Qui-Gon's at first, but I never thought you would alter it."

Obi-Wan took the offered hilt and passed Anakin back his own that Luke had given to him in the Council room.

"Thank you, Master," Anakin said with a breath of relief as he took back his own lightsaber almost as warmly as he had welcomed Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

As if he had been without a lightsaber for far too long.

"Luke made this," Obi-Wan said, turning on Luke's lightsaber, it was perfectly balanced. And Obi-Wan was honoured at the homage in the hilt's design to be both reflective of his own blade and his Master's. "He took Qui-Gon's kyber crystals, but he designed this hilt himself."

Ahsoka's smile was bright, "It's green like mine."

Anakin shook his head, "Obi-Wan, why was Luke wearing your robes?"

"He didn't like yours," Ahsoka said, "He left your armour under a bunch of your 'projects' in your room. I think it offended him for some reason."

Anakin frowned, but shaking his head, he said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be this distracted. We need to get to the twins before the Son and the Daughter do. I swear, they've cracked."

"Cracked?" Rex asked, "Qui-Gon said they weren't wholly mortal."

Anakin looked at him, "Captain Rex, you met Qui-Gon?"

"His ghost," Satine supplied.

"Major Rex Skywalker," Cody corrected Anakin a moment later.

Anakin blinked, "Skywalker?"

"The clone troopers got brought into the Jedi Service Corps," Obi-Wan explained briefly, "They've started registering themselves with full names."

"We've been taking our ranking Jedi surnames," Appo elaborated.

Anakin grinned, "So you're Sergeant Appo Skywalker?"

Appo remained straight faced as he said, "No, Sir. Captain Appo Tano, Sir."

The seriousness of his tone was somewhat undermined by Ahsoka and Appo exchanging a fist bump.

Anakin smiled at them, but his smile fell as he went back to the problem at hand, "To answer you, Major Skywalker, no, the Son and Daughter are not wholly mortal nor are they at all human except in appearance. But I have been with them for eight years and in this last one, they have changed, degraded in ways I don't have words for. They brought Luke and Leia to this place to kill them."

"Why?" Satine asked.

"Because they think by killing them that they can take their place and I will love them."

Obi-Wan could only stare.

"So they are insane," Satine said.

Obi-Wan reached out to the training bond between himself and Luke and gave a hard tug.

There was an answering tug a split second later. Obi-Wan hadn't been able to communicate words through their bond like had been able to at times with Ahsoka and Anakin, but he felt that his intention was clear enough.

_Come back to me, Padawan._

Obi-Wan looked up at the Star Destroyers, if they stayed here then…

"We have to go find them," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Luke will have an easier time finding us, then us finding them."

"But he could be hurt!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Calm down, Anakin," Obi-Wan said words with painful familiarity, it wasn't something he had ever really needed to say to Luke. "He's fine."

"How can you know that?" Anakin asked.

Something more came through the bond, and Obi-Wan glimpsed an image through the Force. He saw the young woman he had seen in a dream-vision he had where he had spoken to first Anakin, then Leia and Bail in the halls of Alderaan.

Luke was with his sister, Princess Leia Organa, they were safe and headed in their direction.

"He's on his way here, if we just wait-"

Anakin cut him off, "You don't understand what dangers there are here."

"Luke is my Padawan learner," Obi-Wan said, "I can sense him through our bond. Yes, I can quite believe that there are dangers here, but the Force is stronger here for everyone. Luke is skilled enough to protect himself and his sister. We won't help them by running after them and leaving the Sky Corps defenceless-"

"There are two deities hunting them," Anakin said, taking an angry step toward him. "I will not leave my children defenceless."

 _Anakin is no longer the young man you last knew, but neither is he wholly ready to bring peace within himself and his children,_ Qui-Gon's came back to him.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan cautioned, "trust him, trust _me,_ Luke can make it back to us. But I don't think we should leave our men, who have no ability to wield the Force-"

"You're right, and we can't allow the Son to get onto any of these transports and out into the wider galaxy. He's worse than any Sith and he's a shapeshifter."

"Brilliant," Satine cursed.

Obi-Wan spared her smirk even as his mind spun, weighing their priorities.

The Son and Daughter were trying to kill Luke and Leia, and Qui-Gon had warned that if Luke, Leia, or Anakin died that they would be in trouble on a galactic scale.

But Qui-Gon hadn't stressed that the twins were in danger, no, he said Anakin was the one in danger.

He had said that Leia was going to try to kill Anakin.

Obi-Wan did not think telling Anakin this would help in any way shape or form. But he also knew that he couldn't stop Anakin from running off.

Such powers had never been Obi-Wan's, and he couldn't leave just Ahsoka with the Corps. Ahsoka was powerful and an officer, but he couldn't put that on her.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Ahsoka, Rex, Domino Squad, go with Anakin, I'll stay behind and wait for Luke and Leia to get here on their own." And then he placed a hand to his lips as if thinking, but really he was just covering his mouth as he spoke so low that only Ahsoka, with Togruta enhanced senses, could have heard him, "Keep Leia away from Anakin."

Ahsoka gave a silent gesture that she had heard Obi-Wan before she morphed the slight gesture into a wave goodbye to Appo. It was a silent language that Anakin might have been able to read if he had been looking for it.

But Anakin hadn't been looking for it.

That was a relief in some ways and yet Anakin's familiar impatience filled Obi-Wan with trepidation as he watched two of his Padawans walk off into the unknown.

This was all going to fall on trust.

Trusting that Anakin wasn't going to blow this up, which had nearly resulted in Anakin's permanent demise the last time, trusting that if they did run into trouble that Ahsoka might be able to mediate the situation, trusting that Luke really would and was going to make it back to Obi-Wan's side in one piece.

He tried to centre himself as anxiety threatened to collapse his connection to the Force even as he rushed about him as if he were standing barefoot on a livewire.

"Trust them, Obi-Wan, you trained them well," Satine said.

Obi-Wan met her gaze, and for once he didn't shelve his worry, didn't bury like he had to in front of the Jedi Council for years. "But what if I didn't teach them what they most needed to overcome? What if I failed them?"

"Obi-Wan, you have failed no one. You cannot control the future," she said.

"Sir," Cody spoke up, "Neither you nor they are alone." He put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, "Trust that together there is nothing we cannot overcome."

Obi-Wan felt a chime ring through the world, as if here in the centre of the convergence of the Force, those words, that these actions would manifest into reality.

And it gave Obi-Wan hope that together they truly could pull the galaxy out of the darkness it had been descending into.

* * *

AN: Thoughts, reactions, mourning doves, or feedback, pretty please?


	23. Chapter 23

KEYnote: Sorry about the tone of the last chapter's summary, I've just been writing fanfic long enough to know nearly half of readers and reviewers don't read or merely skim dreams. Which I understand, but as this story is family/drama/mystery/humour/adventure, I didn't want the next ten chapters to have confused reviewers being like 'this came from left field', for example, the one moonbat who keeps freaking out about a paradox despite my explaining that this story will have no paradoxes… So if you want to go back and reread, the visions happen at the start of these chapters which are as follows. And to prove I planned this, Anakin mentions how much he hates the beard the first time you see him ;)

I can't tell you how much I appreciate all yours support :D

* * *

_Knight Anakin Skywalker Dreamwalking:_

Chapter 9 - Restraint (In the World Between)

Chapter 13 - the Zillo Beast (Lars Homestead, Tatooine)

Chapter 15 - the Power of a Name (Mountain Palace, Alderaan)

Chapter 16 - Queen of Peace (Mountain Palace, Alderaan)

Chapter 18 - Worlds Between (In the World Between)

* * *

_General Leia Organa Dreamwalking:_

Chapter 9 - Restraint ( Leia, Luke, and Anakin)

Chapter 13 - the Zillo Beast ( Leia, Luke, and Anakin)

Chapter 16 - Queen of Peace (Leia, Bail, Obi-Wan, and Anakin)

* * *

Chapter 23 - The Son and the Daughter

Luke felt a tug on the bond between himself and Obi-Wan and swore he could almost hear Obi-Wan's voice in his head, _Come back to me, Padawan._

"Luke?" the laughter falling from her face as she came alert.

He turned to his sister, and said with some regret, "We have to go."

"Danger?"

He shook his head, "No, but Obi-Wan wants us to find him, which if he's with the clones makes sense. This place really doesn't seem like somewhere you should be wandering if you don't have a connection with the Force."

She nodded, "I'm ready to leave." She looked up at the darkening clouds in the distance.

Luke offered her his hand, which she took and they went on their way. Obi-Wan was a beacon of light. But now that he was paying attention to it, he thought he could feel Ahsoka and three, maybe four others further off.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah, just… everything is almost too clear here, or rather too loud."

"Can you not find Obi-Wan?"

"No, we should reach him in a few hours I think, but we aren't the only Force users here." That three out of the four presences he felt who were not Ahsoka and Obi-Wan seemed, even at this distance, quite a bit more powerful than Obi-Wan scared Luke.

Especially the one who seemed to be darker than Dooku, as dark or darker than Darth Vader had been.

And that presence was approaching them like the black cloud overtaking the sky.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Leia asked, seeing the change in his body posture.

"I think we are being hunted," he said, voice dropping into a low whisper.

"I have my blaster."

"That isn't going to do us much good if they are as strong as I think they are. Let's move, the closer we are to Obi-Wan the sooner we can get off this planet, if that's even what it is."

She nodded, understanding as well as he did that hiding wasn't an option. They didn't know where they were and if Luke could feel them then they could be felt.

"It's too quiet," she said.

"There aren't any animals here," he noted.

They didn't run, not only would that attract attention but it would deplete their energy. Regardless, for relatively short people, they made good time.

Night had fully descended by the time they saw the first Star Destroyer.

"You know, I never thought I would look at those ships as a welcome sight," Leia said.

Luke pulled her toward him, readying himself as he whispered, "We have company."

Neither of the two figures exactly snuck up on them as they descended from the sky, one a large bat-like monster and the other a glowing griffin.

As the two creatures landed they morphed into humanoid figures.

"So, you are the ones the Father loves," the male with red glowing eyes said.

Luke didn't know what to say to that.

Leia, on the other hand, cocked her hip, and though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was staring them both down as if they were less than peasants like the royal she was. "Who are you, and what by the karking stars do you want?"

"We want Father to love us as he loves you, though he knows you not at all," the female said, her voice was wispy, and her glow seemed to brighten then dim then brighten, like a candle flickering in the wind.

Luke reached out to her with the Force and found her… shattered. As if she was unstable in reality. It felt as if she would dissolve any moment into the Force.

The male snarled, "Do not think you can replace my sister. We will replace you and then we will destroy those outsiders and Father will have to love us."

"We will take his memories," the female said, again, something was very wrong with her voice, yet standing by her, Luke felt warmer, fuller.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Leia growled, her hand tightening on the butt of her blaster.

"The Chosen One," the male said, "He is our Father, not yours."

Luke was very confused, were they talking about Anakin? But Anakin was dead.

He reached out once more with the Force, and the male just like the female, seemed to be fading from existence. But his presence wasn't dissolving smoothly into the Force. No, his essence was like the puncture of an oil can, seeping and polluting the world around him.

His presence was cold, and Luke wished they could run away from them.

"Who are you?" Luke demanded.

The male smiled, "I am the Son, she is the Daughter, and we are your death."

Leia had her blaster up and fired in half a thought.

The Son waved his hand and the blaster went flying, and then Leia did something Luke could not have predicted.

She raised her hand as if you were reaching to strangle the Son.

It should have been impossible, she had next to no training, but the laws of the Force seemed altered here, and his sister had not only the power but the strength of will to take this creature by the throat and squeeze with an invisible hand.

Luke's heart raced, it was Darth Vader's signature move, and to see Leia use it…

He never thought he would ever be truly afraid of his sister until that moment.

"NO!" the Daughter screamed as the Son scrabbled at his throat.

What followed felt like a lifetime, yet was merely the passing of a dozen heartbeats.

The Son reached out his hand to send some type of attack at them, but Leia snapped his neck and he dropped limply to the ground.

The Daughter let out a wail and let rage a blast of lightning. Unlike Dooku's, it wasn't white-blue but a deep emerald green.

However, Luke had been trained how to redirect lightning by both Masters Yoda and Dooku. Only, Luke didn't account for how much stronger he was here and he overshot the return fire.

The emerald lightning didn't feel like the Dark Side of the Force, and that too bolstered his ability to redirect it.

The Daughter didn't scream as she fell to her knees, back arching as lightning seared her. Luke cut the connection off but the lightning had been overpowered, and thunder cracked as the daughter with her flowing green hair and golden light collapsed beside the Son.

She reached out her hand to the dead shadow, and Luke saw the tears on her face, as she breathed, "Brother…"

And Luke felt her let go.

Weak and broken hearted, she let go of life and passed into the Force.

Luke clamped a hand around his left wrist as he felt his skin ripple, Leia let out a yelp, clamping a hand down to her right wrist.

What by the names of the binary suns...

Pulling back his hand, he found a metallic gold tattoo ingrained into his wrist as if it had always been there. Smooth to the touch, the symbol was strange, of a quatrefoil in a circle and in its centre was a twelve pointed star forming around a circle.

They stared at it, neither of them saying anything. Leia revealed her wrist and her tattoo was the inverse of his, a twelve pointed star, with four longer spikes the eight other points framing the four major points of the star, and in its centre was the quatrefoil. And instead of metallic gold it was a deep reddish black like the markings on the Son's face.

"What are these?" Leia asked.

"I don't know," he said slowly, "But I have a bad feeling about this."

Leia had just snapped this being neck the way that their Sith Lord father would have, he had just killed a dying female with a technique Yoda had taught him.

And now they were both Tattooed by the Force and the Force itself felt like it was reshaping around them.

* * *

Cody was aware of his men gazing around them with astonished eyes as the seasons seemed to pass through the day, but Cody himself was more concerned about his General.

Obi-Wan had a tendency to take on too much and he blamed himself for almost everything. General Luke was more grounded in that way, despite his younger age. No, Luke while being personable didn't take everything personal, he was a true military General.

Obi-Wan was a great leader, but a Jedi. Always a Jedi, even after having left the Order, even after starting an open relationship with the Duchess.

And where Cody was happy to see the man he considered to be his dearest friend finally find some happiness for himself, the galaxy seemed determined to drive the Jedi to his limits.

Cody, for one, was not overly glad to see that Anakin Skywalker was alive. Anakin always seemed to stress Obi-Wan out, and where Luke had stressed him out as well it had been for different reasons.

Obi-Wan had worried himself sick over Luke because he wasn't Anakin despite taking his father's place. But the actual Luke, while he didn't behave as any other Jedi, was solidly dependable. Whereas the actual Anakin was prone to doing things that might get himself and others blown up.

Duchess Satine and Commander Ahsoka had become Cody's co-conspirators in getting Obi-Wan to breathe a little.

Ahsoka was doing her part well, mostly inadvertently because she was growing up and the more she aged the more she came into herself. And though she had a reckless streak that did both her Masters proud, she was beginning to reason more and more like Obi-Wan rather than Anakin.

That Cody was grateful for, because as much as the 501st Legion respected Anakin for his un-Jedi-like ways, Cody saw Anakin's tactics as half formed. When Anakin and Obi-Wan worked together, it was almost a perfect balance of their flaws, except for the minor detail that Anakin never stuck to a plan. So yes, Cody was glad that Ahsoka seemed to be taking the best from both her Masters, and becoming more steady like Obi-Wan.

As for Satine, well Cody had never seen anyone be able to reach Obi-Wan as she could. No one could keep him so focused on the present, even now when all they were doing was waiting for the Skywalkers to return, a perfect time for General Kenobi to brood about future events, he was smiling like a boy as he argued with Satine.

"I'm just saying, it would have been nice to have been asked. You know I was planning on asking you, no?"

"We've been stuck in space for months, and you haven't asked."

"Satine," Obi-Wan breathed, "We've only officially been together for a few months, and we have been at war-"

"Which I joined, which legitimized the entire Rebel Alliance and swayed all of the fifteen hundred systems part of the Council of Neutral Systems to join the Alliance as well."

"I know that but your people-"

"My Prime Minister has been well supported on his various trips to Alderaan, which is fast becoming the capital of this new Galactic government. In a year or so, I imagine it will be reasonably safe for me to walk the streets again. Our warriors who left are returning in mass, and even those who aren't, are having quite the time in stirring up chaos for the Hutts."

That made Cody want to smile. He and his brothers were descended from a Mandalorian warrior. To say there was little in common between Clone culture and the Mandos was far from the truth.

"So you're saying that Mandalore is ready for a Jedi Duke?"

"Obi-Wan, you were on the Council, you were one of the most well known Jedi in the Order, one of the most popular Generals in the Republic Army, a High General, and you left. You left, and as far as anyone is concerned, started a Rebellion, taking an entire portion of the GAR with you. And you got away with it. Your men followed you freely, my people adore you."

"It helps that the entire galaxy saw you choose the woman you loved over the Order," Waxer said.

A year earlier, Waxer would never have dared to speak to Obi-Wan like that.

Jesse sniggered, "And convinced said woman who was the leader of their people to give up on pacifism."

Jesse, as an ARC of the 501st, most likely would have said much the same two years earlier.

But Obi-Wan seemed to grow more relaxed with the troops the more familiar they all got. Despite Obi-Wan being somewhat conservative with his own affections except when it came to Satine and his injured Padawans, he nevertheless welcomed the clan-like nature the 7th Sky Corps and 501st were creating.

As if they were becoming a true family even if there was a hierarchy.

Satine smiled at them, "See? You would be welcomed as the next Duke of Mandalore. Korkie already loves you and he's the only family I have left."

"Would your people be okay with our children being Force Sensitives?"

"You wouldn't want them to be raised at the Temple, would you?" she asked with a note of worry.

Obi-Wan shook his head, and there was a note of uncertainty in his expression that Cody rarely saw his General let show, "No, but I would, and I know it's unprecedented for this era, but I would still like to train them as Jedi. In the High Republic, Jedi were able to hold offices of state and be trained in the Jedi Arts. If our children take after me, I want them to have the best of us."

Satine cupped his face in her hands, "You were always a Rebel weren't you? It never made sense to me how you became known as the Perfect Code abiding Jedi Master. You certainly weren't that when we were younger."

He smiled at her, resting his head in her hands, "Nor were you averse to fighting. But as for why I ended up clinging to the book, as some might say, between my Master being Qui-Gon the maverick and my first Padawan being Anakin, being rule abiding was rebellious."

She laughed, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Cody glanced away, happy for them, but uncertain of his own feelings that arose at the sight. They had been at war for four years now. And this last year they had been escorting hordes of freed people to be reunited with their families.

Families that consisted of more than just brothers and sisters. Cody really hadn't thought of what his own life might entail after this was all over, and he had never thought of finding a partner for himself before. Yet he had started too when his High Jedi General, who had never seemed to stray from his role as monk and general, was now actively talking about having children with one of the most beautiful women Cody had ever met.

Even Anakin, which was a far less surprising revelation, had a wife, which had resulted in Luke and Leia.

Cody very much thought he would like to start a family of his own some day. Some stories were spreading that the clones of the Republic who had joined the Jedi Service Corps were dating.

Yet Cody couldn't help but doubt himself. Who would want to marry a clone? Aside from those who purposely changed their features, he knew much of the galaxy thought of him and his brothers as identical, both inside and out. They had been made not born, they were expected to be individuals as they had been created to be disposable.

And on the reverse, Cody wasn't sure that he would ever be comfortable with being with someone who could mistake him for one of his brothers. Of course, the only people who could tell them apart without markers were Force Sensitives, who were not exactly innumerable throughout the galaxy.

It was one reason that he suspected Satine, while perhaps not being as strong or strong enough to become a Jedi Knight, was somewhere on the scale of Force sensitivity. That she hadn't injured herself with the Darksaber whenever Obi-Wan had time to train her was the first hint, but the singer for Cody was the fact that Duchess Satine had yet to mistake a single one of the troops. Something that regular officers had never accomplished without checking their numbers on their uniforms.

Satine, like the Jedi, seemed to be able to tell them apart in the dark.

Not even Senator Padme Amidala could have done that.

Having lost track of General's conversation, lost in his own thoughts as he was, Cody's attention was brought around to Obi-Wan making a sound somewhere between a huff and a sigh.

Obi-Wan's cheeks were blazing as he said, "Because Star Destroyers are not the most romantic place to ask someone to marry you, alright? Honestly, I haven't even found time to get you a wedding brace."

A wedding brace, as Cody had come to learn in assisting Obi-Wan to have a pair made, was a thin bracelet or cuff that was to be made out of Beskar and was meant to be both beautiful and yet fit close to the skin as to be worn under one's armour. Some Mandalorian couples exchanged pieces of armour engraved with crests if they wore armour all the time, but as that was not the case for either Obi-Wan or Satine, the bracelets were expected.

Cody had made contact with a Master metalsmith by the name of Maas, and the bracers were ready for pick up whenever they could make it back to Mandalore where Obi-Wan had been planning a grand proposal.

Satine looked shocked, "You know about the-"

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't learn all I could about your people's culture, Satine, after meeting you, after living on Mandalore for well over a year?"

She pulled him into a hug, "I love you, and I'm sorry I ruined your romantic gesture."

Obi-Wan held her tight, "I love you too, and I'm just happy that after all these years you still want to be with me."

"Always, Obi-Wan, always."

Cody couldn't have suppressed his smile. If anyone deserved happiness, it was General Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Obi-Wan!"

Everyone stood at attention to the stranger's voice calling out to them in the night, but as soon as the figures came within the lights of the transport ships, Cody recognized the body language of the young blonde who jogged over to stand before Obi-Wan.

General Luke Skywalker was a young blond haired man and was dressed completely in black. He had a kind face and was several inches shorter than his father.

Really, the only feature he seemed to have inherited from his father were his blue eyes.

Obi-Wan pulled the young man into an embrace, and Luke hugged him back fiercely. Pulling back he said with a laugh, "You're taller than me again."

Obi-Wan ruffled his hair, "You, my young Padawan, are almost as much trouble as your father, and he never _actually_ started a war."

The chargrained expression he gave Obi-Wan was far more suited to his face than Anakin's. "Sorry, Master. I didn't mean to dump that on you."

That's when Cody looked to Luke's sister who wore green forest gear, her dark hair braided practically back, and her dark eyes were filled with an inner fire as she assessed them all. She was strikingly beautiful and Cody had the distinct feeling she was counting their men and ships.

Luke reached back, catching her hand, "Obi-Wan, Sky Corps, 501st, this is my twin sister, General Leia Organa of the original Rebel Alliance and Princess of Alderaan. Leia, meet the navy of the current Rebel Alliance."

Leia took a half curtsy step, but not with the demure gaze of a noblewoman, but with an expression of durasteel that could have made General Windu quale.

Cody respected her already.

"It is an honour to finally meet you in person, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan bowed to her, "The honour is mine. May I introduce you to my fiance, the Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore, my Marshall Commander Cody Kenobi, our ARC Commander Jesse, Commander Gregor, Captain Waxer, Captain Appo Tano, and Lieutenant Dogma."

Their Sergeant Fives was with Anakin.

Leia was looking at them all with awe, "You're the Rebellion?"

Luke grinned at her, "Yep, the _entire_ 7th Sky Corps and the _entire_ 501st Legion."

Something like wonder crossed her expression, "That's, we could take over the galaxy if we want to."

Cody snorted, he couldn't help it, "General Organa, the Republic is several times larger than us."

She waved that away, "I've been following military tactics against the Empire since I could sit up on my Papa's knee. And you are all _trained_ soldiers. If I had had these numbers we could have gutted the Empire."

"The Jedi Order seemed to be taking the reins back of the Republic," Luke said, "the Emperor's counter strike was to slaughter the IBC and the Trade Federation. He turned the droids against Dooku."

"Well that's no true loss, the economy must be in shambles though. But I thought you said Dooku was alive," she said.

"He is," Appo said, "the Separatists changed tacks since the Treaty Mon Cala and has become more of a political movement than a war, especially now."

"Was the Death Star destroyed? Did you get to Erso before the Emperor did?" Luke asked Obi-Wan.

 _The Emperor._ There was something disturbing about the way Luke said that title, almost as if the title meant more than the identity of the person behind it, as if he were bigger than a single person ought to be.

Obi-Wan nodded, "General Wolffe destroyed it and the Erso family is on the _Negotiator II_." There was a smirk on his lips for the last.

Leia's posture eased, "Kenobi, I love you. That's thrice now you have saved my life." But then she asked, "Wait, Wolffe made General? I thought there weren't any clone generals in the GAR."

"General Wolffe Koon was elected to the Jedi High Council," Gregor said, "He's the first non-Jedi to be on the Council and is a High General."

Leia smiled at him, "Well, it seems the Jedi can adapt after all. I can't think of anyone who deserves that position more than Wolffe."

Gregor smiled back, "You know him then?"

Leia nodded, "I know you too. You, Wolffe, and Rex were among the first and only Republic clones to defect from the Empire."

Cody among everyone else, stiffened, they had heard this before, Luke had told them that they would turn on the Jedi, but it seemed different coming from this woman who seemed to know and understand more. Luke had been guessing, his twin clearly knew her history.

Appo crossed his arms, "None of us would have willingly served an Empire and we, the 501st, would have followed Rex."

"Rex was on Mandalore when Order 66 happened."

Cody felt his finger twitch involuntarily at that statement, his heart went cold in his chest.

 _Order 66_.

Why did that statement mean anything to him? But his thoughts couldn't hold that question as Appo spoke, looking irked, "What does that matter? We wouldn't have supported a dictator."

Leia looked at him with sympathy, as she answered "You didn't have a choice, Captain Appo."

Cody's own temper was rising now, "But Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor got a choice?"

"Rex didn't storm the Temple with the 501st and you, Commander Cody, were the one who gave the order to shoot down General Kenobi. Obi-Wan survived, of course, but none of the Jedi in the Temple did. There are just some things that once done that you can't come back from. When the Jedi were gone, the clones had nowhere to go but stay with Darth Vader and his Master's empire."

_Storm the Temple._

Everyone in the 501st looked stunned and too horrified to speak.

_You, Commander Cody, were the one who gave the Order to shoot down General Kenobi._

But that couldn't be true, that was Cody's worst nightmare.

Cody looked at his General who didn't look at him accusingly, only deep in thought, a hand to his chin. Somehow that reaction made it worse, as if he were actually considering the fallout of such a thing. As if such a thing were possible.

"We would never serve Sith Lords," Cody said, taking a step forward toward the little princess.

"You were created by Sith Lords and the Jedi have been serving them too, though if the Order is truly taking steps in seizing control of the Republic then maybe that's changing." She looked at Luke, "I really can't believe you defused the war without killing him."

"His grand plan fell apart pretty easily," Luke said, "He was relying too heavily on the Jedi remaining ignorant. I think Master Mace Windu put the pieces together because he was put into prison for a bit."

Her responding smile was almost evil, "Oh, but to beat him with politics, that is too perfect. But we still need to assassinate him."

Luke nodded, "I don't know how to get close to him now though, I'm nobody. You realize our existence is basically impossible now? Our mother never conceived us and by this point we should have been born."

Leia shrugged, "That's irrelevant, we exist, we are here, and having no record is a good thing. Can you shield yourself in the Force? If we play this right, he might not even know you're a Jedi until you're on top of him. Ugh, I wish we could just bomb him, but that's been attempted a thousand times over, I think you're really our best shot at him."

Cody, who had been infuriated with her a moment earlier, couldn't help but appreciate her ruthlessness. Things would have been so much easier if the Jedi had been more willing to go in for the kill at the get go.

"Can we go back to the 501st attacking the Jedi Temple?" Dogma asked, "The Jedi Temple that has younglings. Surely you can't mean we would not only turn on our leaders, the only people in the galaxy who treated us as real people, but kill their young also?"

That made Cody feel physically sick. He now had a new nightmare, turning his blaster on Ahsoka, turning his men on Padawans, on the- he had to close his eyes to stop that thought. To breathe. Waxer bumped his shoulder, and they exchanged a pained look.

"I don't think anyone has ever treated you and your brothers well. The Jedi Order were not without their failings. But yes, as far as I am aware, the children were included in the genecide. As was anyone else in the galaxy who was discovered to have Force sensitivity.

"The 501st was known in our time as Vader's Fist. But I honestly can't tell you how many of the Republic troopers actually survived to see the first Death Star be completed. Darth Vader was always on the front lines in the beginning of the Empire, and you with him. His tactics were brutal. But your Legion remained the most elite because you always had a Sith Lord at your side and he kept you trained."

Here she looked at Cody, "We actually found a recording of you, Commander, complaining about the new generations of clones."

He frowned at her, "What are you talking about?"

"You retired from active duty and became one of the leading instructors of the Imperial Naval academies. But the Emperor was wise to the fact that if the clones descended from Jango Fett could kill the Jedi then they could theoretically kill the Sith too. So the next generations of clones were just normal human males. You were complaining to someone about how no matter how hard you trained or pushed them that they would never be as good as those from the GAR."

Satine crossed her arms, "Why was Major Rex on Mandalore? Mandalore was neutral."

Leia shrugged, "Mandalore was caught in a civil war, and by 19 BBY they were controlled by a rogue Sith who took over Death Watch."

Cody felt his eyebrows shoot up at that. There was so much wrong with what this woman was saying, from his brother supporting an Empire, confirmation that they had turned on the Jedi, the weird dating system she was using, and the news that Mandalore had the misfortune of descending into yet another civil war with a Sith Lord at the helm of a terrorist organization.

"And where was I?" Satine asked, and even without her headdress, she looked every inch the rightful leader of her planet.

"Dead, if we are in 18 BBY then you died almost two years ago," Leia stated.

Obi-Wan took a protective step toward his fiance and asked, "Who?"

Leia met his gaze, "Darth Maul."

Obi-Wan rocked back, "No, no, I killed him. I personally killed him nearly fifteen years ago."

Leia crossed her arms, "Then you did a poor job of it."

There really wasn't a lot of sympathy in this woman.

"I cut him in half!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Cody was shocked at this outburst. Obi-Wan would make a quip when being flayed alive. What about this Darth Maul was causing such a reaction?

"I killed him," Obi-Wan continued, seemingly unaware of Satine putting a hand on his arm, "He killed Qui-Gon and I killed him. His bisected parts fell down a shaft on Naboo, no one could have survived that."

Darth Maul killed Obi-Wan's Master Jedi, that explained the reaction.

"Decaptition," Leia said primily, "You told my Papa that you killed Vader too, but he managed to live even if he was more robot than person after you were through with him. Decaptition is the only sure way with Sith Lords."

Obi-Wan shook his head and said nothing, Satine looked near sick with worry at his side.

"Who is Darth Vader?" Dogma asked angrily.

"Anakin Skywalker," she said flatly.

Silence.

Complete and utter silence as everyone looked at her, except Luke who looked away.

Luke who had seemed disgusted at times to use his father's lightsaber, who had made little effort in trying to pretend to be his father, going as far as to wearing white and forgoing his father's armour. Luke who had seemed almost pleased at times when praised for not being like his father.

Cody saw first the broken and betrayed expressions of his 501st brothers, before he turned his gaze to Obi-Wan who looked…

Defeated.

There was no other word for it, he looked defeated. As if his life had amounted to nothing but failure.

Cody was glad Rex wasn't here for this, Cody planned on explaining this all to his friend somewhere private.

Cody remembered that feeling all too well when Luke had brought him, Rex, Appo, Fives, and Dogma to discuss the trap the civil war had been for the Jedi Order and the Sith's bid to turn the Republic into an Empire.

Obi-Wan turned that haunted expression to Luke, "You didn't tell me, why didn't you tell me?"

"I never told you my name was Luke either," he said, "And what was I supposed to say? Hey, Master Obi-Wan, I'm not really Anakin, I'm Anakin's son from the future, possessing my father's body. And not only have I decided to leave the Jedi Order, but my father would have become one of the scariest Sith Lords in history who was going to help raise an Empire. Oh and by the by, Anakin Skywalker is dead, so it doesn't matter what he would have done or became because he doesn't exist. Bye!"

Cody winced.

Obi-Wan stared at Luke numbly. "Luke, Anakin is alive. He got his body back just as you and your sister have seemed to."

The Skywalker twins had vastly different reactions to this news.

Joy lit up Luke's face, and he asked, "Really? Is 'Soka with him?"

Contrariwise, Leia looked almost ill.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, she is, they went looking for you."

"Why?" Luke asked, pointing up to the Star Destroyers, "It wasn't hard finding you and this place isn't safe for anyone who can't use the Force. It feels like we are in its heart."

"That's what I told him, but Anakin doesn't listen to me," Obi-Wan said.

Luke shook his head, "That's ridiculous."

"Says the Padawan who ran off to places unknown after starting a war with two slave empires," Obi-Wan returned archly. "By the stars, Luke, you had all of a two hour lead on us."

Leia half smiled at that, "I trained him myself, Master Kenobi. A two hour lead is a luxury. Outrunning a larger, more powerful enemy with a near limitless amount of resources is the definition of the Rebellion."

Satine gave her an odd look, "You may find, Princess Organa, that the Rebellion is no longer how you imagined, the neutral territories, as well as some Republic and Separatist defectors have been forming a new government around Alderaan."

Far from being displeased, Leia looked strengthened by this news. She looked up at her brother, "Just a moisture farmer from Tatooine, huh?"

He grinned, "The galaxy is filled with a great many wonderful people, they just needed an opportunity to change. The Empire made people feel helpless, like corruption and suffering was all there was, but where there is life-"

She took his hand, "There is hope."

"Luke, Princess," Obi-Wan said suddenly, "What's that on your wrists?"

Both of them turned to him, offering him their opposing wrists. Obi-Wan examined both closely, holding both their hands palm up as Luke explained, "They showed up after we killed the Son and Daughter. They ambushed us. Whoever they were, I think they were more a part of the Force than humanoid."

Obi-Wan looked up sharply at them, "You killed them?"

Luke looked uncomfortable, "I didn't mean too, I didn't account for how much stronger I am here and when the Daughter threw green lighting at me, I threw it back. But I think she could have continued to fight, but she gave up. Her brother was dead by then."

Obi-Wan looked at Leia, "You killed the Son?"

She nodded, "Yes, and purposely so; he was threatening to kill us."

Appo laughed, "Guess we know who takes after Anakin now."

That earned him a glare from the Princess, it was only standing so close to Obi-Wan that Cody appreciated that the woman was even shorter than her mother who Leia resembled greatly. Her personality had made her seem much taller than she really was. Senator Padme Amidala could have that effect as well.

Leia took her hand back, "On that note, I think we should kill Anakin."

Obi-Wan recoiled from her and Luke looked excerparated, "Leia, we are not going to kill our own father for something he hasn't done yet."

" _Yet_ , being the imperative word. Truly, Luke, if we kill the Emperor, Tarkin, and Vader, possibly Dooku too, then it's over, any chance that the Empire could rise again like it did before is void."

"That's not true, there's always going to be darkness in the galaxy. But people can change," Luke argued. "Anakin didn't start out bad. I don't know exactly how the Emperor pushed him to the Dark Side. That's one mystery I left well enough alone, I've been avoiding him."

"Good, the only reason you should ever have been near Vader or the Emperor in the first place was to kill them," and then she turned on Obi-Wan, "And you and Yoda should never have told Luke that he was ready to face _two_ Sith Lords after three months of training on Dagobah. Going after Jabba was one thing but you never properly explained to Luke what being a Jedi Knight meant, much less teach him how to be one."

"Three months of training on Dagobah?" Obi-Wan repeated then looked at Luke, "When you woke up as Anakin and came to the Temple, you _only_ had three months of training? How is that even possible?"

"You didn't tell me I was Force Sensitive until I was nineteen," Luke said, "And then you let Vader kill you to give us time to escape the Death Star and you became a ghost. Helpful, but I would have preferred you had survived to actually teach me. I had to go to train with Yoda on Dagobah. And no, Leia, they didn't send me after Vader, I was the idiot who cut my training short because I thought you were in danger."

"It was a trap," she snapped at him.

"I know, we've been over this."

"Wait!" Appo exclaimed, "Anakin kills General Kenobi!?"

Cody was extremely disturbed by how unsurprised Obi-Wan looked at this.

Luke nodded in the affirmative.

But Leia went on, "I wasn't talking about Bespin, I was talking about you handing yourself over to Darth Vader and the Emperor on Endor. You already gave away our position, they knew we were there. You sacrificed yourself for nothing. And there was no way the extra few days you spent with Yoda was adequate training."

Cody had a new appreciation for General Luke's risk assignment. No, wonder the battle droids hadn't phased him. He had been hardly a Padawan Learner in rank when, Cody could easily imagine, he blithely went up against one Sith Lord who had conquered the galaxy and another who was an evil Anakin Skywalker who had been the most powerful Jedi in the Order aside from the Grandmaster himself.

The war these two Rebels were describing seemed to have in no way equal sides.

"Yoda died, Leia! I was the last Jedi in the galaxy! There wasn't time for more training. You don't think I knew how woefully unprepared I was? But we were losing, the run on Endor was our last chance, the Emperor could have snuffed the Rebellion out that day. We put all our resources into that fight. But Darth Vader was my father, and you're right, what he did was not forgivable. But he wanted to kill his Master, all Sith Lords do. And there _was_ conflict in him."

The Last Jedi had been the son of a Sith Lord enslaving the galaxy, Cody thought. He looked at Luke, the slight man who held himself so peacefully, who no matter the chaos about him, always had a sense of himself and his responsibilities.

Even if those responsibilities just happened to include the weight of the entire galaxy.

"Oh poor Darth Vader," Leia mocked, "The Hero With No Fear, who betrayed everything and everyone, had regrets. Poor him."

"He was a slave, and the Jedi Order placed the fate of the galaxy on his shoulders," Luke defended, "everyone has their breaking point, and the Emperor had access to him since he joined the Order. Darth Sidious cultivated those fractures in him since he was nine years old. And Leia, Anakin was powerful, powerful enough that the Council was afraid of him, afraid of what he could have become."

"Well they were right, weren't they?" she shot back, "He should never have been trained! Better for the entire galaxy if he had remained a slave on Tatooine."

"You don't know that! What if the Sith had found him then?"

"Then no one would have trusted him and he wouldn't have been nearly as effective in killing Jedi."

"He would have been," Luke countered, "And Obi-Wan wouldn't have been close enough to him to ever had a chance at stopping or slowing him. Because Leia, he would have been whole of body, he could have become-"

"A monster?" she asked, "He did. I wish he had never been born!"

"Then you and I wouldn't have been! Leia, he is our father!"

"He's the reason we were separated, over and over again!"

"The marks on your wrists," Obi-Wan said abruptly, the twins turning on him in an oddly synchronized movement. Cody could have applauded his General's ability to defuse conflict. "Those symbols are ancient designs of the Light Side of the Force," he indicated Luke's wrist, and then to Leia's tattoo, "And the Dark Side of the Force."

Leia levelled him with a look, "I do not need more mystical bantha-shit screwing up my life."

Obi-Wan disregarded this statement and asked, "Who is Darth Sidious? Who is this Emperor who took Anakin from me?"

"Chancellor Palpatine," Luke answered.

Obi-Wan cursed in a stream of Huttause that had Satine exclaiming, "Obi-Wan!"

"I never trusted him, I should have-" he shook his head, "If I had only listened to my gut! If Yoda had just taken me seriously. This is my fault-"

Luke put a hand on his shoulder, "Speaking as someone who was literally in Anakin's shoes, it wasn't your fault, Master. Qui-Gon gave you a task you couldn't have possibly been ready for and Palpatine must have been plotting the destruction of the Jedi long before he even knew Anakin existed. That is not your fault."

"But I should have been there for him," Obi-Wan said in a pleading voice that broke Cody's heart.

Luke squeezed his shoulder, "I think you were, but he wasn't brave enough to trust you. Because I know you, Obi-Wan, and you were always there for me. You have been with me my whole life. You didn't even let death stop you. You may have only saved Leia's life thrice, but you saved mine more times than I probably even know of."

"Honestly, Tatooine seems to be a poor place to live," Leia quipped.

"Better than Dagobah," Luke reasoned, "Old Ben might have been a hermit in the desert but he still had some interaction with people. All Yoda got were swamp monsters. You're the lucky one who got to grow up in a palace with Senator Bail and Queen Breha who actually considered you their daughter."

Cody concluded then and there that this future these two were from, the future where Anakin became a Sith Lord, he and his brothers turned on the Jedi, and the one in which the entire galaxy was under the thumb of a tyrannical regime, was one they could never allow to pass.

"Well, speaking as the woman who got captured by Vader multiple times, I still think we should end him. Luke, why won't you even consider it?"

Luke stepped away from both Obi-Wan and Leia then, "You both told me to do that, you both urged me to kill him. Why can't you understand that I can't!?"

"Why do you love him!?" Leia exclaimed, "That man is nothing to you! The first time you saw him he killed Ben! The first time you met Vader you _were_ trying to kill him and he took your hand. He was going to take you to the Emperor. You were going to be tortured and either be turned or destroyed. What has Anakin Skywalker ever done to make you love him?"

"He is my father!" Luke exclaimed, "Because he was supposed to be there, because family was supposed to mean something! Because I hate him for turning his back on everyone who would have loved him! I hate him for killing Ben, for threatening you, for consenting to slavery for both himself, the clones, and the entire galaxy! And the only way I could have won against him was to embrace that hatred! If I had killed him, I would have become him, and I would have rather died a thousand times over then become him! Don't you understand? I'm a Skywalker too!"

Silence rang through the clearing.

Cody did not envy the Jedi at that moment. Looking at Luke, trembling with emotion, the world around them seeming to wait with baited breath as Mortis responded, Cody saw that the immense power this young man had came at a heavy price. He might make it look easy, but it wasn't.

The Jedi Order had not constructed its rules for nothing.

"Luke, I'm sorry," his sister said, touching his arm gently.

He sucked in breath, "If we can save Anakin, Leia, then anyone can be saved. I don't mean to forgive the things he's done, but I won't hold onto hate. If he can be saved, it means once someone starts down the Dark path, your options aren't over. I have to believe that, Leia, I have to."

She pulled him into a hug, "Alright, Luke, we won't kill him."

Cody wasn't overly comforted by this concession, neither, it seemed, was Obi-Wan or the rest of the 501st.

Yet when Princess Leia tacked on, "At least, not preemptively."

Cody couldn't help but like her.

* * *

AN: Thoughts, reactions, canaries, or feedback, pretty please?


	24. Chapter 24

**KEYnote!:** Remember, Leia has had less than twenty-four hours to come to terms with her Jedi father being Anakin Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker being Darth Vader.

* * *

 **Leia:** Leia has gone from Endor on the night before victory. For her and Luke their victory in _Return of the Jedi_ was anything but guaranteed. She hasn't truly had time to put her feelings aside to think of Darth Vader as anything but a Sith. Her three dreams of him were brief and not as meaningful as they were to Luke who has had time to process.

* * *

Dead too Easy: In a real fight, if everyone is overpowered it isn't like the movies where it is drawn out, it is everyone gets one shot, maybe two and whoever slips up is dead.

Chapter 24 - Reality

Ahsoka couldn't help but stare at Anakin.

He had changed so much since the last time she had seen him, well since the last time she had seen him as him.

Nor could she help comparing him to Luke.

The Anakin she remembered had been cocky, this Anakin was more centred, even when near panicked at the prospect of his future kids being hunted.

He was still proud, and walked with power. He crossed the ever changing landscape with surety and familiarity, as if this strange world was a mere extension of who he was.

Luke walked through the world softly, as if he were an invited guest, respectful and aware of everything around him.a

It was startling to see how much their body languages were different even within the same body.

"Snips," Anakin said, glancing at her, "Do I have something on my face?"

She frowned at him, Luke would never have talked to her like that. Which, of course, solved her issue of having unexpected 'feelings' for her old Master.

Because all she felt for Anakin was a sense of family, like what she felt for Rex.

"He really is nothing like him," Rex said as if reading her thoughts.

"Who's not like who?" Anakin asked.

"General Luke isn't like you," Fives said.

"He is like Padme though," Ahsoka noted, Luke had defentaintly inherited his mother's compassion.

"I don't know," Rex said, "Luke can be as unpredictable as Padme, as in he will jump directly into the line of fire, but he doesn't have her temper."

Ahsoka nodded, "He's even more zen than Obi-Wan."

"I think Obi-Wan would be more zen if he didn't have you lot to take care of," Hevy remarked.

"Hey," Anakin warned.

But Ahsoka laughed, "He's not wrong."

Anakin shook his head, "I really can't complain about my son taking after his mother, especially if he lacks her temper. Padme has gotten herself into so much trouble over the years with her bull-headedness."

Cutup laughed, "Oh, Luke inherited her bull-headedness alright, he's just suave about it like Kenobi."

"Suave?" Anakin asked, "Why do none of you seem worried about him and Leia? This-"

"Luke can handle it," Rex said with finality, "Whatever it is, whatever surprises this world has, General Luke can and will handle it. We're all here to keep _you_ out of trouble, Mr. Blows-Self-Up-In-Detonation."

Ahsoka sniggered at the look Anakin gave his old Captain, because Rex would have never spoken to Anakin like that before.

"What the hell did Luke do to make you not worry about him?" Anakin asked, "You worry about everyone you care about."

Ahsoka remembered Luke taking out the army of droids at the prison, remembered how easily he had handled a discussion with Count Dooku, but it was Rex who said, "He saved us from ourselves when one of the Jedi set us up against each other, he-" Rex hesitated.

"He does the impossible on a regular basis and makes you wonder why you ever even thought anything was impossible to begin with," Echo provided.

"One of the Jedi turned on you?" Anakin asked.

"On Umbara," Cutup said stiffly.

Even more angrily, Fives said "Pong Krell."

"Did the Council believe you when you reported it?" Anakin asked.

Rex shook his head, "There was no report. Krell challenged Luke to a duel, and when Krell turned to kill me mid-duel, Luke killed him. He saved my life, and I don't believe he would have killed Krell if he hadn't attacked us."

Ahsoka's heart flipped at that, and she chastised herself for it. But it was hard not to admire Luke.

She just needed to remind herself that admiration wasn't what Obi-Wan felt for Satine nor what Anakin felt for Padme.

She had never even seen Luke as Luke, whatever she felt for him was just butterflies, nothing real. She doubted he felt anything in turn for her.

Anakin had gone very quiet, "Luke killed another Jedi to protect a clone?"

Fives glowered at him, "Yes, he did."

Anakin grinned, "How can I be this proud of someone I've never met in person?"

Rex almost smiled, "He truly is your son, you know. You should have seen what he did on Zygerria."

Ahsoka had seen. She had seen first her rescued people from Kiros, then she had seen the freed slaves on Zygerria and the terrified Zygerrians.

Luke had been ruthless, but of those dead in the city, there had only been the slavers with weapons, and while Luke's tactics had been brutal, it hadn't been anything she hadn't seen fighting at Anakin's side throughout the war. And Luke had managed to save nearly if not all of the enslaved people.

And the Zygerrians in pens freaking out about their own supposed enslavement had been sickly poetic. Ahsoka hadn't felt pity for them, especially as they had all been freed afterwards to pick up their broken city and bury their dead.

If they were missing their ships and a great deal of their wealth, well, that was only to be expected. In some ways, as much as those pens had been protecting the slaves from the Zygerrians figuring out that who the 5o1st and Luke had been trying to save the slaves, those pens had also kept the freed people from turning on them and taking revenge on any possible innocents.

"Obi-Wan mentioned he toppled slave empires. Did Luke just randomly go after the Zygerrians after leaving the Order?"

"Luke left the Order because he didn't support the war, but we kind of stumbled upon a Zygerrian ship taking the Kiros colonists to Zygerria," Fives explained.

"And he asked us if we wanted to take them down," Cutup said, "And of course, we agreed."

"The morality of the war we were made for was never wholly clear," Rex said, "But fighting slavers was clear."

Ahsoka touched Rex's arm, "You okay?"

He nodded and Anakin asked, "So Luke started a war with the Zygerrians?"

"Yes, but he also killed two Hutts," Driodbait said, "which just makes me really glad that the 7th Sky Corps joined our little Rebellion."

"Which two Hutts?"

"Gardulla the Hutt and another who no one named," Rex said.

Anakin stopped dead, and Echo bumped into him.

"Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin swallowed, "Gardulla owned my mother and I, she lost us in a bet to my last master before Qui-Gon won my freedom."

Ahsoka stared at him, realizing that though he said freedom, she felt that freedom wasn't what he meant.

Master Jinn had won him in a bet and taken him from his mother, whatever the Jedi Master's intentions had been, however benevolent Qui-Gon had meant them to be, it couldn't have felt all good to Anakin.

Echo put his arm around Anakin's shoulders, "Your son killed Gardulla the Hutt, your mother's grandson killed Gardulla the Hutt."

Anakin bowed his head.

Fives spoke cheerfully, "Almost accidentally, she got in Luke's way and got too rough with her current slave while trying to run away."

Anakin looked up with a smile playing on his lips, "Both my children become Hutt Slayers, I couldn't be more proud."

"Leia kills a Hutt too?" Ahsoka asked as Morai sang on her shoulder.

Anakin moved forward, "She killed Jabba the Hutt in the future."

"Luke is an actual Tatooine native," Ahsoka remarked, changing the topic slightly.

Anakin glanced at her as they walked on, "I was born on Tatooine."

"I don't know where Luke was born but he lived there long enough that he knows more than Huttuese swears," she said in turn.

Rex nodded, "He doesn't hate the planet on principle, at any rate."

"Luke wasn't a slave," Anakin retorted.

"Nope, he was a moisture farmer," Echo said with cheer, "How the best star pilot comes from that, I will never know."

"I'm the best pilot in the galaxy."

They all sniggered.

"What's so funny?" Anakin asked, "I am an excellent pilot."

"Sure," Ahsoka said, "But Luke can actually land."

"I can build a ship from scratch, can your moisture farmer do that?" Anakin asked in mock outrage.

Ahsoka smiled at him sweetly, but it was Driodbait who said, "The moisture farmer might not be a mechanic, but then, he doesn't need to patch the ship back together after every use."

Fives and Echo laughed. Ahsoka had to bite her lip.

"Triators," Anakin said, but there was warmth in his eyes, "You are all traitors."

Rex looked at him coolly from the corner of his eyes, "On the contrary, Sir, we will always be loyal to General Skywalker."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Why do I get the feeling that this is not the last time the name thing is going to be used against me?"

"Considering most of the 501st adopted the name Skywalker," Ahsoka said, "the answer would be never, your name is never not going to be used against you."

He sighed.

Echo laughed, "Awe, we got an Obi-Wan reaction out of him."

Anakin scowled at him, before turning to Ahsoka, the sky was being overtaken by black clouds as he asked, "Speaking of Obi-Wan, him and Satine?"

Ahsoka grinned, her heart filling with warmth, "Aren't they great together? I have never seen Obi-Wan so happy. I mean even with Luke being missing for a few months and us being in a pirate war and having left the Order, he's happy."

Anakin looked startled, "I never even thought Obi-Wan would let himself fall in love. I teased him about Satine, but I didn't realize…"

"How much he buried?" she supplied, "I think Satine loved him too much to ask him to choose between her and duty, and you know Obi-Wan, he never presumes anyone cares about him."

Anakin frowned at that, "But Obi-Wan and you left the Order, was that because of Satine or Luke?"

"It was because Luke questioned the Council," Rex said, "He accused the Council of enslaving the troops by not giving us a choice in serving the Republic. General Kenobi challenged them too, but it was his leaving that convinced the Council that the Jedi Order needed to change."

Ahsoka nodded, "Master Windu was shook by Obi-Wan leaving. He, Master Plo, and Kit Fisto acted without the rest of the Council's support and elected Wolffe to the Council. It was the act that made the rest of the Order wake up, so to speak."

"So Luke causes inadvertent chaos wherever he goes?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka smiled, "Not always inadvertently."

"Obi-Wan has stepped in as your Master, how has that been?"

She felt her smile dim, and she chose her next words carefully, "A lot more meditating."

Anakin smirked, "He can be such a bore sometimes."

Ahsoka petted Morai and avoided eye-contact as she said, "Actually, I've always hated meditation. Obi-Wan has been helping me get over that. Not being able to meditate is one reason why I wasn't chosen to be a Padawan before I turned thirteen, short fuse and all that."

"The Order does so much backwards. They act like meditation will solve everything."

"You didn't choose me either, Skyguy, Yoda chose me for you. Obi-Wan is the first Master to teach me how to meditate in a way that works for me."

Anakin looked at her.

She swallowed, "Not that it solves everything but, Obi-Wan and I are very different, but I think I am learning more from our differences…"

"More than you learned from my encouraging reckless behaviour," he said, his gaze was distant as she tried to decipher his expression.

"You're upset," she stated, "Skyguy, you are a great Maste-"

"I wasn't ready to be a Jedi Master," he cut her off, gaze still on the horizon, "And Obi-Wan probably would have chosen you as Padawan had he not been my Master when you were thirteen." He inhaled as if bracing himself, "Qui-Gon showed me a vision of the Jedi you would become."

"And?" she asked, worried about whatever future that Rex, Cody, and the others never seemed to want to discuss.

"And you didn't even become one. You dropped out of the Order because of some internal politics within the Order."

"What!?" she squeaked, "You mean on my own? Without you or Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, you were framed, apparently only Obi-Wan and I believed your innocence."

That hurt, but when she thought of how the Jedi Order had been turning on itself, on how the galaxy at large had been turning on itself.

She could understand, she didn't agree, didn't like it, but she had compassion for it.

Jedi turning on Jedi wasn't something anyone wanted to believe, but for the reckless Padawan of the reckless prodigy Chosen One, she understood why no one but Anakin and Obi-Wan would believe her innocence.

Anakin smiled down at her, "But you were an incredible warrior, Ahsoka, brave, loyal, you nearly bested me."

She felt her eyes narrow, "We were fighting?"

Any trace of his smile fell away, "I fell, Ahsoka."

It was her turn to stop in her tracks, Rex bumped into her and Morai flew off.

"You what?" she demanded.

"I became a Sith," he said if he were trying to believe it, as if it was the first time he was saying it aloud.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, "I mean, I know why the Dark calls to me, I know how I failed as a Jedi, but I don't know why I became a Sith. I just know that the warrior you became was independent and strong and brilliant, and that you didn't need me for that."

"Skyguy, without you, I wouldn't be me, nor would Obi-Wan."

He grinned, "So you still want to be my Padawan, despite the future?"

She didn't smile back, "I don't believe in your future, not that it couldn't happen, but because now that we know, now that we know so much about what could be we won't let it happen."

"No," Echo said with steel, "We won't."

"And that's not why Obi-Wan is going to finish my training," she finished.

"Then why?" Anakin asked.

"Because he challenges me in ways that make me grow. I am too reckless."

"Some recklessness is good, Snips, it will and has saved your life a few times."

"I am never not going to be who I am, but when I act rashly, I want to do so knowingly. I will always be willing to rush into danger, but that isn't always the best or most helpful thing to do. And I may not be as strong as you or Luke but I'm plenty strong enough that Mastering myself isn't just a goal, it's a necessity."

"And you don't think I could teach you that?"

"I don't know, do you think you've mastered yourself yet?"

He gazed at her a moment, before sighing, "Obi-Wan is going to make your wit lethal."

She grinned, "You're the one who nicknamed me Snips."

Anakin grinned back until he spotted something in the distance, his expression fell and he sprinted forward.

Ahsoka and the squadron were close behind.

Anakin dropped to his knees beside two beings that were too large to be human. One was a bald male with dark markings, almost like a Dathomirian Zabrak, his neck was bent at a terrible angle.

At his side was a female with long green hair, she had collapsed on her stomach, her hand resting on the male's as if her last act was to reach out to him.

Both their skins were grey in death.

Ahsoka looked at Anakin and she would never forget the grief on his face.

She had never seen Anakin cry before, when he got sad he got angry, but what she saw now…

She looked back at the two dead beings, and stepped back, the troops followed her lead. They let Anakin mourn his dead.

* * *

Anakin had no words to describe this loss.

His life on Mortis had not been a happy one, and the two beings that had pestered him all his days here had been his only company aside from the bird.

He had been furious with them for thinking he was their father, for being trapped in the Father's body, for being on Mortis at all.

But despite everything, he had come to care deeply for the Son and Daughter. The Daughter with her gentleness and love of all living things, the Son with his dry wit and cunning mischief. They had driven Anakin mad, especially when they fought, especially, especially when they worked together.

Yet they showed Anakin pieces of reality that he could never have imagined. Showed him aspects of the Force that neither the Jedi nor the Sith could have dreamed of.

And they had needed him, because while his body grew weaker, so had they. They were never human, but they hadn't always been insane, or at least they hadn't been when Anakin first arrived.

Whether their insanity had been caused by the Father's passing, or Anakin's refusal to fully accept that role in their lives, he might never know. But he knew that their choosing to attack Leia and Luke had been a desperate act of lost children and not reflections of who they had been in life.

Granted, the Son with all his sanity about him probably would have tried to kill anyone who came to Mortis, but the Daughter would have balanced him.

That's what they were, the Dark and the Light, and only together had they been whole. But even they had needed guidance.

Guidance that Anakin hadn't been able to give them.

Nearly eight years they had spent together and it broke his heart to see them like this. He set about righting them. He would not leave them crumpled on the ground.

He straitened the Son's limbs, folding one hand over his heart, before flipping the daughter on her back and mirroring the pose.

He brought their free hands together. Anakin rested on his knees by their heads, and touched his hands to their foreheads.

_I was not your father, but I loved you all the same._

"May you be with the Force, my little ones," he whispered to them.

Light and Darkness bloomed from them both, and the Force rose about the three of them.

The Son and the Daughter faded bodily into the Force like mist dissipating in the wind.

Anakin looked up and found the ghost of the Father smiling down at him, the Son and Daughter appearing beside that grand figure. The vision was brief and when Anakin could no longer see them, he knew that reality had been altered, cemented on a path that he could only hope was better than the fate they had changed.

* * *

Leia was beyond ready to get off this planet. She felt bad for General Kenobi, he looked as distraught as she felt.

Last night she had simply been the adopted daughter of Bail and Breha Organa, Princess of Alderaan, and a General in the Rebellion, until Luke told her that not only was the war hero Anakin Skywalker their father, but that Anakin Skywalker had become Darth Vader.

Darth Kriffing Vader.

She had drowned herself in Han's arms last night to try and forget, only for the new knowledge to haunt her in her dreams.

And now she had woken up in the past with her brother, who had not successfully killed himself by way of Vader, had been in the past for three years, changing more than seemed humanly possible.

She itched to understand what had been happening but though she knew Gregor, and she knew the rest weren't Imperials, and likely never would be, she didn't quite know how to talk to them.

Rex was the only clone she had ever truly been friends with.

She could have asked Obi-Wan or Luke, but Obi-Wan was lost in thought and Luke was as hyped up on the energy of this world as she was.

She longed to do something, and the very act of doing nothing was pissing her off.

Had the Rebellion in her time failed on Endor, what could Han possibly be thinking if she had disappeared like that, or did her reality just not exist anymore?

Was Han a child in the galaxy whose path might never cross hers?

Luke had said that they hadn't been conceived, yet here they were.

She couldn't begin to understand how time travel might have worked, but if it was purely magical, purely the Force that allowed them to be, then that made her feel…

Violated.

As if she were less human, less real than the beings around her. The only thing that saved her thoughts from lingering in that direction too long was that Luke was in the same boat.

Whatever was happening to them was happening to both of them, and nothing could be truly evil that kept Luke alive and himself.

He was her anchor.

Captain Appo let out a sigh of relief, "There they are."

Six clones, a Togruta woman, and Anakin Kriffing Skywalker trailing behind them.

But Leia just about forgot about him as she felt Rex's presence.

She loved Luke, she trusted him more than she trusted herself, but there was no man more reliable than Captain Rex. She let go of Luke's hand to run at him.

Maybe not the wisest thing to run at a trained soldier, but Rex didn't defend himself from the quick and tight hug she gave him, "Captain Rex, I am so glad to see you."

He blinked down at her, his expression full of surprise and he seemed at a loss as to what to say.

She smirked up at him, "You look good as a blonde, and without the beard."

Luke joined them and he grinned at the old Rebel, "That's what I told him."

Rex seemed to regain himself, as he crossed his arms, "What was so wrong with my beard that it's the first thing you both remarked upon after seeing me for the first time?"

"Your beard was white and fluffy," Luke said.

"It helped in undercover work," Leia remarked, "You looked like everyone's favourite grandpa."

One of Rex's brothers laughed and put an elbow on his shoulder, "Hear that Major, you upped rank as 'grandpa'."

Rex rolled his eyes.

Luke grinned at them all, "Leia, this is Sergeant Fives, Echo, Hevy, Cutup, Driodbait, and-"

Leia felt her eyes go wide, "You're the Domino Squadron."

Fives grinned at her, "Yes, we are."

She smiled back, "Rex spoke well of you all."

Hevy straightened, "We must have made quite the impression in your future."

Her smile slipped, "You died in the Clone Wars, though, if it matters to you, Fives earned a special assassination for nearly exposing the Emperor's plans and saving the Jedi Order."

Fives stared at her, "Nearly?"

Everyone else had joined them by now and Appo said, "Look on the bright side, Fives, you must have died before the rest of us turned on the Jedi."

"What in the karking hells are you talking about?" Rex demanded, turning a glare on Luke.

Luke met that glare with a neutral expression he used when he was telling his troops what they were about to do after C3P-O and R2 had just given them the odds. "I told you after the Citadel that the clones and the war were created to destroy the Jedi."

"But you didn't know for certain," Fives retorted.

"I do," Leia said, "And the clones won."

"Win?" Rex snapped at her, and she flinched, "What did we win, the honour of slaughtering our own family?"

Leia stared at him, then looked at Luke. Rex had told her stories about his life throughout her childhood and her years as a leader in the Rebellion, aside from Papa, he had been her closest advisor, her friend, but she had never once heard him refer to the Jedi as family.

He had spoken well of Obi-Wan and on rare occasions spoke of his friendship with the Hero With No Fear, but Rex had only ever spoken of the other clones as his family, his brothers.

"Why do my words shock you?" Rex asked her.

"I've just never heard you claim the Jedi as yours before," she said honestly. Her mind spun, Luke said he had arrived in the Clone Wars two years after it had started.

The Clone Wars, predictably, had defined the Republic Clones. Two years which had been all the clones had lived in the greater galaxy. Two years of civil war, of desperate fighting, of seeing the Jedi Order fracture as the galaxy fell further and further into chaos, yet Luke had been here for three years.

Three years in which the Civil War had been ended in politics more than blood, where he had crippled the Emperor, and the Jedi Order had wisened up.

The Jedi Order had officially and publicly sat a clone on their High Council and citizened all the clones as a part of the Jedi Service Corps. No, more than that, they had citizened them _and_ given them the choice of how they wanted to live.

The Jedi Order had allowed the Rebellion to form, let tens of thousands of troops go without punishment, let a huge fraction of the galaxy split from the Republic as the Separatists had stated their reason to start the war in the first place.

Luke's actions had done more than end a war and save the Jedi, he had changed the hearts of millions.

Rex was watching her closely before he looked back at Luke, "The Jedi are ours, or at least these four are. Speaking of which, where have you been, General?"

Luke gave him innocent eyes, "I was-"

"Getting into massive amounts of trouble, as is typical," Leia answered for him.

Luke gave her a look, "I'm sorry, how many times have you been kidnapped?"

She batted her eyes, "I'm sorry, how many times have I rescued myself and my supposed rescuers?"

Luke laughed.

Anakin stepped forward then, and Leia immediately went tense, the Force around her spiralling in answer.

Luke smiled at him, "Hello, Father."

Anakin's smile was a mirror of Luke's, "Hello Luke," those blue eyes turned to her, "Leia."

He had Luke's eyes. She couldn't bring herself to say anything when all she wanted to do was spit in his face. But Luke's eyes stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked, sharp as ever.

Obi-Wan spoke low, and Leia flinched away from him, taking a step toward Luke as she hadn't realized how close the others had gotten, "He isn't going to harm you or your brother, General Organa, I promise you."

Fives blinked, "Why would Anakin hurt his own kids?"

"Power," Leia said, "Because of power."

Echo shook his head, "Our General would never hurt his family."

"Just like we would never turn on the Jedi?" Cody asked bitterly.

"Leia," Anakin spoke earnestly, "I was shown what I become, but I swear to you that I would rather die than become that. I know-"

"You know nothing," she said with deadly calm, if she wasn't careful she would start screaming at him, and with the Force driving her, egging on her emotions like liquid fuel to fire, she didn't trust what she would say, what she might do. "You know nothing of what you become, of what you do to Luke and I, what you do to the galaxy."

Rex frowned at her, "General Skywalker deserves-"

"Nothing," she cut him off, "He deserves nothing, least of all your loyalty, Rex. He will betray you."

"Leia, enough, we talked about this. Our father hasn't done anything wrong yet."

The Togruta woman stepped to Anakin's side, "Everyone has the potential to fall."

She opened her mouth but Luke spoke again, "Stop, Leia, just stop, you're being ruled by your emotions. He isn't the same person."

"But he could be."

"So could you and I," Luke countered, "But who we could be pales in comparison to who we are right now, because right now is all we have control over."

She loved her brother, she really did, but if he kept up quoting Jedi mantras at her, she was going to bop him upside the head.

Anakin took another step forward, and Leia felt her heartbeat increase. Even without the suit, he was a big man, a bigger man than Luke.

She tried to pull her brother back, but he resisted. He looked back at her, "Leia…"

But she was thrown back into last night.

 _But, why must you confront him?_ she had asked him, no begged him.

_Because...there is good in him. I've felt it. He won't turn me over to the Emperor. I can save him. I can turn him back to the good side. I have to try._

And then he had left her, her newly found brother, her only family, newly lost. Because she had been right and it had been too late for Darth Vader.

She felt the Force press at her like a wave, and she realized she wasn't powerless here, she wasn't powerless to stop Luke from confronting Darth Vader.

And as he made to pull away from her again, as Luke made to approach the traitor, something in her broke like a dam.

She yanked him back, stepping in front of him and snarled at the man, the monster who had terrorized her all her life.

The black shadow at every galactic event, the creature that had murdered her parents, both her adoptive and birth parents, the thing that had held her back as she stood helpless to save her planet.

_No. Not again. Never again._

He had taken everything from her, _everything,_ he would not take Luke too. Luke was hers.

"I am not going to hurt him!" Anakin exclaimed.

"You took his hand!" she shouted back at him.

The monster gaped at her, "What?"

"You cut off his limb in a duel, the first duel he ever fought, the first time he ever met you and you cut off his hand. You _have_ hurt him."

He looked at her brother, "Luke, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I was being stupid. The first time I used a lightsaber against another lightsaber wielder shouldn't have been against a Sith Lord after barely three months of training."

The Togruta gaped, "Whoa, wait, the first time you duelled with anyone was your Sith Lord father? Luke, Anakin is one of the finest duelists in the entire Order."

Luke shrugged, "Well all the Jedi were dead except Yoda who had given up ever using a lightsaber again, so-"

"Wait," the Togruta said, "What do you mean all the Jedi are dead? That isn't possible."

Leia pointed at Anakin, "Those who survived the clones, he personally hunted down. A few of the Jedi he and his Emperor turned by torturing them into insanity then releasing them like mad dogs on Jedi, but Darth Vader was an unstoppable evil in the galaxy."

Anakin shook his head, "Alright, say all that was true, but Leia, listen to me, you need to breathe, you're-"

"You cannot have my brother!" she bellowed.

"I'm not going to take Luke from you," he said in a pleading voice, his hands held up in surrender. "You must believe that I would never willingly-"

"Believe you?" she asked, a buzzing filling her ears like a ringing, but more insidious, a reminder of a nightmare she could never outrun, "I don't need to believe anything, I _know_ what you are capable of."

"Leia, I know I failed you, but being your father would have-"

"My father," she snarled. "My father, the man who loved and raised me was Senator Bail Organa."

Anakin swallowed, but she couldn't hear it only saw his throat contract, her own voice rose as she spoke over the incessant buzzing.

"And you know what Papa told me about my birth father?"

"No," Anakin said almost too softly.

"He told me he was a Jedi Knight, that his marriage to my birth mother was a well kept secret. A secret that I was to keep or the Emperor would send his dog to kill me."

Papa hadn't phrased it like that, but everyone knew that Darth Vader killed Force sensitives.

She went on, "Of course I heard stories about the Great Hero With No Fear, Anakin Skywalker, the one General from the Republic that stayed faithful with the clones to the Empire. The one Jedi whose history was completely erased with the rest. I knew he was Luke's father, and I knew after meeting Luke that that Jedi, too, was dead."

Anakin looked at her with Luke's eyes and she hated him for it, hated him for being the source of them, "But I wasn't dead."

"No, you were worse than dead. You were the reason Luke and I couldn't be raised together, you are the reason why Luke and I had to hide what we were, why if we were ever discovered we would have been killed. By your hands."

"Where was Padme?" he asked her.

"You killed her."

" _No!"_ Anakin and Luke bellowed.

Luke yanked his hand from hers, "No, he wouldn't, he wouldn't do that!"

Leia was too angry to check herself, she needed Luke to understand, "Papa told me that Padme Amidala stood up to Darth Vader and he injured her. Injured her badly enough that she died during our birth."

She had never seen such pain on her brother's face before, and she hated herself for telling him.

"You think I would attack my pregnant wife?" Anakin asked, his voice breaking, "I could never hurt Padme, _never._ "

"You killed Obi-Wan," she countered, turning all her hatred back on the man who deserved it, "You killed the Jedi. You've killed hundreds of thousands if not millions. You are _evil._ "

"No," Anakin said, shaking his head, "I love my wife, I love her more than anything. I would die for her!"

"Then you should have!" Leia roared.

Anakin roared right back at her, "I will not harm the ones I love!"

The whirring, buzzing noise of the droid increased as she stepped in front of Luke. She would not cower in the corner like she had the last time.

What was a physical pain to her anymore compared to everything she had lived through since?

"You don't love!"

"I don't even know you and Luke but I love you already!" was his response, "Please, just give me a chance to prove-"

"You took everything from me!" she screamed, "You killed my mother! You took Luke away from me! You enslaved the galaxy! You destroyed Alderaan and murdered my parents, my people!"

The whirring of the interrogation droid increased as the needle pierced her skin.

But what was the pain now? Alderaan was already gone. Vader could not be allowed to find the Rebel base, not now, Alderaan needed to be avenged.

"Leia, please!" Luke's voice, dim and half remembered as she felt the others close in around them.

"NO!" she said, and everyone but Darth Vader and Luke was blown back.

She snarled at the monster.

He would have to kill her this time, the pain was mind numbing, her fingertips tingle as electric pain streaked through her veins.

She was burning, her heart beating with acid, her chest hollow caverns of rippling agony.

She felt as if she was dying.

"And now, your highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base."

The monster cloaked in black, his helm taking away any shred of lifelikeness. He was less alive than the droid flashing light in her face.

If she just told him, the pain would be over.

But if she died, then too, the pain would be over, so she pushed through it, holding onto her own thoughts, her own freedom. She reached for a handhold to fight the presence trying to invade her mind.

Darth Vader could break her body, he could crush her mind, but she wouldn't give him her soul.

She would not give him the Rebel base.

She bared her teeth at the beast breathing audibly before her. She had no more words, and when she screamed it wasn't from the unimaginable pain tearing through her, but rage, rage that he would dare face her again!

He had failed against her on the Death Star, he had lost her on Bespin.

Bespin.

Han.

_Luke._

He was behind her, she felt him now, she couldn't let Vader use the droid on him, because that, she realized, would break her. She couldn't watch Luke go through this torture, she could not.

She reached for her blaster blindly through the pain, but Luke's words came back to her; _That isn't going to do us much good if they are as strong as I think they are._

Blasters never had worked on Darth Vader.

So she reached for her brother's lightsaber instead.

The green light, the hum and feel of it cutting through the sound of droid's hissing as she lunged forward at Darth Vader.

He was going to kill her, but she didn't care. Luke would have time to run and she would be back with her family, her people.

But Luke didn't run, he threw himself in front of the Sith, and she screamed in horror as the emerald light slid through his middle.

She couldn't turn the blade off fast enough, throwing it away from her, she caught Luke as he fell forward.

The Force left her, the buzzing stopped, the cell around her dropped away to open sky dark with clouds, and she was left with nothing as she dropped to the ground with her twin, his life, his tenacious light dimming with every heartbeat.

Leia barely noticed the tears streaming down her face as the reality of what had just happened sunk in.

What had she done?

_What have I done!?_

Rex and others were pulling Anakin away from them, away from her.

The Togruta woman was cradling Luke's head on her lap, Obi-Wan was at Luke's other side across from Leia, his steady hands peeling Luke's tunic back to reveal the wound.

It was too high to have hit a kidney, too low to have pierced a lung, but that didn't matter. It was a death blow, and though his death would be slow, it wouldn't be slow enough to give them time to save him.

What was left of her heart shattered. "Luke," she sobbed.

He reached a hand up, and she caught that hand, his real one, and cradled its warmth to her cheek. "I forgive you," he said weakly.

She couldn't breathe as she clung to him, "Don't," she begged for the impossible, "don't leave me."

Not like this.

Not ever.

"I love you," he said, his eyes fluttering shut with pain.

"I love you too," she managed as she waited for her last hope in the galaxy to die.

* * *

AN: Reactions, thoughts, convor birds, or feedback, please?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - The End

And then Luke died and all light in the galaxy died with him.

...

Just Kidding!

* * *

AN: So I was going to give you another heavy hitting chapter, but I think a little fluff was called for. And I only left you with the cliff-hanger for a night, so I am not completely evil… maybe ;)

* * *

Actual Chapter 25 - Separate Corners

Leia was desperate with grief, and she was apologizing to her brother in a litany.

Anakin was shaken, he had been living on Mortis for nearly eight years, and this behaviour while awe inspiring in near deities, had far different connotations within his own flesh and blood kids.

To see such hatred and fear reflected in his mother's eyes, from Padme's face, to have his daughter honestly want him dead was…

Rex jerked him back and he whispered in a low voice, "Let's go, Sir. You can't be here."

But Anakin couldn't leave. He couldn't let his son and daughter kill each other, why couldn't Rex understand that?

Leia looked up at him then, as he fought to keep his feet without actually grappling with Rex.

"I'm sorry," she told him.

Anakin let himself be taken away then because he was pissed and couldn't have answered her with comforting words.

She thought an apology could make up for killing her brother?

No, an apology didn't cut it.

Yes, maybe her reasons were justified. Anakin had more than a suspicion that his future self had likely tormented her beyond humiliating her in a duel, but the girl had too much power to lose control like this.

It was a mirror of his own deeds that he had never wanted.

As for Luke?

How was he going to tell Padme Luke was dead? She had met him, and though Anakin had only gotten to know his son a bit in vision, he already loved him. And he was more proud of him than he thought he would be for anyone in his life.

Padme must have felt the same.

He wanted to be at his son's side in his last moments, but he knew it was for the best that he not be there.

And yet, as he ascended to one of the Star Destroyers, finally escaping Mortis, he felt a traitorous piece of hope take shape in his heart.

The Force did not intend for Luke to die, and on Mortis, the Force's intentions were an active and living reality.

If Luke did survive this by some miracle then he and Obi-Wan needed to have a long talk with the boy because throwing yourself in front of lightsaber blade is beyond stupid.

Anakin had been armed, it would have been next to impossible for Leia who hadn't even had a proper hold on the lightsaber to beat him.

"You alright, Anakin?" Rex asked as they stepped off the transport.

It was a bit jarring to have the clones address him by his first name so casually, but not wholly unwelcome.

"Physically, yeah, sure, I'm alright, but honestly though? My daughter just tried to kill me because in her eyes I'm the evil bastard trying to steal her brother. And now my son is dying and I can't be there with him in case I set something else into motion." He took in a breath, knowing that he was in denial, knowing that when Obi-Wan told him Luke had passed, when he felt it, it would destroy something in him that he would never get back. He looked at Rex, "How are you?"

Rex met his gaze solidly, "You are a good man, Sir, and I want your kids to know that."

"Why do I hear a but coming?"

"But if you ever turn dark, it isn't going to be your kids nor General Kenobi who comes after you. The 501st will be the ones to put you down. Because the future those two are from cannot be allowed to come to pass."

Anakin put a hand on Rex's shoulder, "Thank you, brother, and this time I swear I will not fail you."

"Failure is fine, Anakin," Fives said evenly, "Just don't betray us."

And with that simple statement, Anakin realized that nothing had escaped the clones' notice, and the times when they would be blindly obedient had long since passed.

It almost brought a smile to his lips.

* * *

Ahsoka had been in war for over five years now, and she had known fear, she had known death. She had felt the brush of both, she had been hunted, she had lost people, but until now, she had never felt fear like this.

Luke's sister had been possessed, the Force around her angulating, scarier than Dooku or Ventress, more intelligent than the cyborg, Grievous.

Ahsoka had felt the Dark Side before, but she had never seen it embodied.

Yet Luke had stayed at her side and then thrown himself in front of a lightsaber blade for her.

"You idiot," she choked, "Anakin was armed, it would have been nothing for him to disarm her."

Luke's blue eyes fluttered open, the same blue and the same shape as Anakin's but the person behind them was all Luke, "Oops."

She almost laughed, "Why didn't you tell us who you were?"

Luke's breathing was uneven as he fought for speech, "I trust you, 'Soka, but didn't want to tell you... he was dead… break your heart."

She felt the tears start then, "You're breaking my heart now, Skyguy."

He smiled at her, "Wish we had more time."

Obi-Wan's head wiped up from where he was looking at the wound, "Tell us how to heal you the way you healed Waxer."

Luke shook his head, and gasped at the motion. Ahsoka put a hand on either side of his head, keeping him still where he rested on her lap.

"Tell us," Ahsoka ordered.

"Could die, Yoda said… accidents happen when first learn, always dangerous. You share life, not the outside Force..." His words grew weaker with each syllable, and she could see him fighting to keep his eyes from rolling back.

"Please, Luke," Leia begged, grasping his hand as if she was the one dying.

Ahsoka laid her hand on Luke's cheek, "Look at me, Skyguy, tell us."

"That's an order, Padawan mine," Obi-Wan added helpfully.

"It's not science," Luke said, "But intention… self."

"Speak, Padawan Skywalker, speak," Obi-Wan encouraged, his voice was steady, but a quick glance let Ahsoka know how desperate he was too.

They couldn't lose Luke. He was the glue holding everything together, the root of all the goodness that had been happening to them, even if it came with a healthy dose of chaos. Ahsoka wouldn't have wished for it any other way.

"Find your life in the Force, find mine and spill one into another," Luke said, his eyes shutting as he focused on forming each word, "Carefully, easy to let go of your own life. Else you can slip away… into the Force."

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan called, "Do you understand his meaning?"

Years ago she wouldn't have, but through meditation, the phrase 'finding herself in the Force' wasn't a metaphor, it was a literal understanding of one's own presence in the greater galaxy.

She nodded.

"We are going to do this together. I looked up some of the theory on it after Luke mentioned it, but I didn't have time to really investigate. My understanding is that Luke's life is draining away. If we can't heal him, we could easily die with him. I want you to find my life Force and we will heal him together. I want you to direct the healing and I will hold onto us. I will pull us back if we give too much."

Ahsoka took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and falling into the meditative trance that came easier and easier to her.

Usually, when she closed her eyes it was welcome darkness, but on Mortis…

She was falling through a black of ocean lit by pinpricks of stars.

"Breath, Ahsoka, the Force is here but we are here also," Obi-Wan's words called her back to the present and she was able to identify the stars as the people she loved.

The troops, Satine, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luke, and Leia. Leia's light was flickering, Luke's was fading, and Anakin's star blazed as if he could entice the other two to challenge him, to live just to try and match him.

But Ahsoka reached first for Obi-Wan, clear and brilliant.

It was an intimate thing sharing one's energy this deeply, and she had to drop her shields to let his energy merge with hers.

She clung to that feeling of living light as she opened her eyes. She didn't reach for the wound in Luke's middle.

This wasn't science, it was intention.

"Heal," she said, tipping her and Obi-Wan's light into Luke as if she had a bucket of sparks and intended to dump them on dry kindling.

_Live._

Luke gasped, his back arching, Obi-Wan's shoulders hunched and not a few heartbeats later, he cried, "Ahsoka stop!"

An arm wrapped around her waist, and she was pulled back away from the person she was trying to save. She saw Luke rolling on his side, coughing up blood as Leia reached for him.

Only then did Ahsoka become aware of it being Cody who had pulled her back, his other hand had pulled Obi-Wan back by the collar of his robes.

Trust Cody to be literal when Obi-Wan suggests pulling them back if they gave too much of themselves.

She was exhausted and she leaned back against Cody's chest. Obi-Wan slumped against Cody's side. Satine seemed to materialize beside Obi-Wan, her hand brushing back his hair from his forehead.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan managed, "You alright?"

She wanted to bluster, but the very thought of sitting up made her feel sick. She squeezed her eyes shut as the world spun. "I don't feel good," she admitted.

"I said carefully," Luke said, sounding stronger and closer than he had been a minute ago.

She blinked her eyes open, and she could have cried seeing Luke kneeling in front of her, all traces of pain and fatigue were gone from his face.

"It worked," she said, relief flooding her. And then to Luke's first coherent words since being impaled, "You're welcome."

_Ungrateful Bantha._

"Is she going to be alright?" Cody and Satine asked Luke.

He nodded, touching first her cheek, then Obi-Wan's, "They both will be, but they need food and sleep."

"You slept like the dead afterwards, General," Gregor remarked.

Obi-Wan stirred at this, "No, no one is allowed to be dead. Metaphorically or otherwise."

Ahsoka almost laughed, but was distracted by a small hand taking her own. She turned her gaze to Luke's left and found Leia with fresh tears falling down her face, "Thank you."

There was more to those words, more in her dark gaze than those words could express, but Ahsoka understood.

Appo knelt by her side, and Cody passed her over.

"I can walk," she protested.

"Hush, Commander, you were brave and a badass, and now it is our turn to do our jobs and get you off this cursed planet."

She slumped but peaked over Appo's shoulder to see Satine help Cody get Obi-Wan to his feet. Luke hovered by their side even as he took hold of his sister's hand.

Obi-Wan looked drunk.

Was that what she looked like? It seemed likely, she did feel kind of floaty.

The shuttle ride up to the _Negotiator II_ was an experience and she clung to Appo, but she felt more solid the further away they got away from Mortis.

She blinked up at Appo who was speaking to her while she hadn't been paying attention, only for him to almost drop her when Morai perched on his other shoulder and squawk-tweeted.

She couldn't help but giggle at Appo who glared at the green and white Convor bird.

"Dogma," Obi-Wan said, sounding more himself as their ships entered lightspeed, "Go tell Anakin everyone is alright."

"Already done, Sir."

"Thanks," he breathed.

"Food," Waxer said, "Come on you four. Even wizards need sustenance."

It was a silent affair, their walk to the nearest galley.

Well, she didn't walk, Appo carried her and it was really only politeness that kept either Cody and Luke from tossing Obi-Wan over one of their shoulders. Satine actually looked like she was about ready to pick Obi-Wan up bridal style the way Appo was holding Ahsoka.

"Commander Tano," Appo said evenly as she swayed in her seat as he sat her upright.

She felt like a youngling again.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

Dogma placed a cup of water in her hand as Gregor did the same for Obi-Wan.

She drank greedily and didn't pause before devouring the heavenly smelling white meat Hardcase placed in front of her.

One of the best things about becoming Rebels was the food on board was often bartered for rather than the rations they had during the Clone War. Neither she, Obi-Wan, nor the clones really cared about money, but fresh food?

Fresh food was worth more than any amount of precious metal.

Even if Satine had made noises about the clones needing proper Mandalorian armour.

When her plate was clean, Ahsoka felt much more herself and looked up to find the others staring at her, well, everyone excluding Obi-Wan and Appo.

"What?" she asked.

Dogma shook his head, "You were supposed to eat, not inhale, Ahsoka."

Leia frowned at her, "I'm sorry, what did you say your full name was again?"

She smiled at the woman who looked like Padme and a lot less frantic now that her tears had dried and they were off Mortis, "Padawan Ahsoka Tano."

Her brown eyes went wide and she repeated the name silently.

"Leia, what is it?" Luke asked his twin.

Leia turned on him, "Luke, _Ahsoka Tano_."

"Yes," he said slowly, "I know, we're friends."

Leia punched his shoulder, "She's the Fulcrum."

Luke's mouth actually popped open and he turned to Ahsoka with an awe filled gaze.

It made Ahsoka feel self-conscious, but not in an entirely bad way. "The Fulcrum?" she asked, "Do you mean the frequency Obi-Wan and I use with Anakin?"

Obi-Wan looked interested, "Why would you two know that codename two decades after the end of the war?"

"Because the Fulcrums became the term we used for Rebel spies," Leia said, she gestured to Ahsoka, "But she's _the_ Fulcrum. You were the spymaster, the -the soul of the Rebellion. We would have been dead in the water if it wasn't for you and your people."

"I thought you said all the Jedi but Yoda and I died," Obi-Wan said.

"Anakin said I never made Knight," Ahsoka said without elaboration.

Obi-Wan looked taken aback, "Anakin isn't from the future too, is he? I know the times on Mortis were altered but-"

"Nope," Ahsoka assured him, "Just a Force vision."

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm too young to feel this old."

Satine rubbed his back, "Finish eating, love, you just need sleep."

Ahsoka was pretty sure Obi-Wan needed a lot more than just sleep, but then, Obi-Wan had Satine, had all of them, to take care of him now.

Obi-Wan had spent the last decade and a half taking care of everyone else, it was high time they returned the favour.

Cody and Satine seemed to be on the same wavelength as they watched Obi-Wan closely. He gave them all amused looks as he brought his food laden fork to his lips.

Ahsoka felt as if she could have fallen asleep sitting upright, but curiosity outweighed her need for rest, "You didn't know me on sight, either of you, but you knew my name?"

"Leia knew your name, I had only heard stories about the mysterious agent known as the Fulcrum," Luke said. He shook his head, "Honestly, Ahsoka, I knew you were capable, but by the binary suns, the things you were rumoured to have done?" He shook his head again.

"How is that more impressive than the things I've done in the Clone Wars?" she asked.

"Because you had next to no help," Leia said, "Our war against the Empire was like taking a ragtag team of pirates against the capital on nearly every mission."

Luke snorted, "She means that literally. But you had even fewer resources than that to depend on. And our people weren't truly trustworthy. I mean some were, but the majority… well… whoever you went into battle with, you had to be prepared to get stabbed in the back and still salvage the mission."

Leia nodded, "We were a bunch of vigilantes and our motives could so easily be turned against us. And we had people who joined us who were looking to play both sides. The people you could count on the most were usually people who had no one under imperial influence."

"She means orphans and the homeless, like me and Chewie. Except the homeless don't always have a ton of reasons to die on suicide missions," Luke said.

Ahsoka stared at him, she knew there were differences between him and Anakin, personality wise was obvious and his way of using his powers could be dumbfounding at times, but she was starting to see what the clones saw in him.

The clones, generally speaking, didn't care that much about their Force powers. Across a battlefield, the clones were more likely to protect the Jedi than utilize them as weapons except during stealth missions. But Luke…

Ahsoka had to ask, "Compared to your troops of the future Rebellion, how different has it been leading the 501st and the 212th?"

Luke laughed, "Night and day." He grinned at Appo who grinned back, "Loyal, trained, men who actually listen to orders and don't scramble when a plan goes a little sideways. And the clones never baulk."

"Yes, we do," Waxer disagreed.

Luke shook his head, "I don't mean you don't feel fear, I mean I've never had any of you not show up at a position for your own undisclosed reasons. Once, I would have said my Rebels gave more of their own intelligence, disagreed with me more constructively, but you are all really good at that if you know I'll listen. The only thing my Rebels really had over you was that they were better at gorilla warfare and," he gestured to Ahsoka, "we had more people trained in stealth."

"But then most of our war was fought in stealth," Leia said, "I trained Luke to lead the actual military assault battles. He surpassed me on the field which was a boon. We had a lot of great generals over the years, but most of them were assassinated. It's a tricky thing, being on the offensive and constantly having to run away."

"You talked us to victory with the Galactic Civil War," Appo said, "Your reasoning with Count Dooku changed the tide of this war."

Leia looked exasperated, "When first you don't succeed, try, try again?"

"It was over hologram," Luke defended himself.

"What are you two bickering about now?" Satine asked, glaring at Obi-Wan who had opened his mouth -likely to say much the same thing.

He ate another mouthful of food instead, giving his betrothed innocent eyes.

"Luke gave himself to Vader and Palpatine last night," Leia said, almost as if she were tattling.

Satine glared Obi-Wan to silence and Cody asked, "What do you mean 'gave himself'?"

"I surrendered," Luke said, "Vader could sense me on Endor, and they would have stopped at nothing to get at me. I was the last Jedi they knew of and it was either convert me or kill me. I was too big a potential threat to let go."

"Why would you have surrendered yourself?" Hardcase asked.

"Because he thought he could save Anakin," Leia said.

"I love Anakin," Hardcase said, "But if he was a Sith you should have steered clear of him."

"Obi-Wan and Yoda said I should have killed him. After getting actual training, I don't see how I could have."

"You said you only had three months of training?" Ahsoka asked. "I don't even understand how you could have competently held a lightsaber after three months."

"I had the lightsaber for about four years, Obi-Wan had me practice with a droid."

"Luke," Ahsoka said, "A youngling can handle a practice droid. Yoda must have fast tracked your training. I can't imagine it was a fun three months."

Luke's smile was fond, but that type of fondness that comes from enduring something painful. "Fun… is one description. As for lightsabers, my most practical lightsaber training was courtesy of Darth Vader himself. He played with me before cutting my hand off. Effective disarming technique as it happens."

Ahsoka could only blink at the blase way he said those words. She really couldn't imagine the first time duelling someone being against a Sith Lord, "You must have been terrified."

"I was pissed, actually. Vader killed Ben, and Ben had told me Vader had killed my father. I hated his guts on principal, and then when he claimed to _be_ my father," he shook his head.

Leia was biting her lip, clearly trying to rein back her own view of this.

"How did you escape?" Obi-Wan asked, before quickly putting another bite of food into his mouth from a glare from Cody.

"I threw myself down a reactor shaft," Luke said casually, "Got sucked out an exhaust port and Leia found me clinging to an antenna pole."

"Tell us again why you only got three months of training?" Ahsoka asked.

"My uncle didn't want me trained, he thought the Jedi had screwed up the galaxy and Old Ben respected his guardianship over me. After my Uncle and Aunt were killed Ben was killed by Vader a few days after giving me Anakin's lightsaber. I found Yoda a few years later and I cut my training short to fall into a trap that Vader set up by torturing my friends. By the time I got back to Dagobah, Yoda was dying of old age and the Rebellion was on its last leg to take out the Empire."

"We still don't know if we would have won or not," Leia said.

"We would have," Luke said with staggering surety.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because it was our time, and nothing lasts forever, not peace and not evil."

"Leia," Ahsoka asked, "You were in the Rebellion longer than Luke, how did you and I never meet?"

"My father, Bail Organa, never allowed it."

"Why not?" Appo asked.

But Ahsoka knew, "You were in hiding, I would have recognized a girl who looks like Padme Amidala with Anakin Skywalker's fire."

Leia's eyes tightened at the last, but she nodded, "I don't know why Anakin never recognized me."

"Anakin can be very good at diluting himself," Obi-Wan said softly, "I can imagine that as a Sith if he got it into his head that Padme and his unborn children were dead that he would have been abstinent to any other information."

"We aren't going to help him stay on the right path if you all assume the worst of him all of the time," Luke said a bit hotly.

"We don't assume the worst of Anakin," Ahsoka said.

He looked at her, "Yeah, you do. Especially the Jedi Council. Yoda was insufferable and I honestly considered him more my Master than Obi-Wan before I came back into the past. I even respect Master Windu, but I did not enjoy being in Anakin's shoes. Your utter shock any time I did something reasonable became quite obnoxious."

Leia sighed, "Which doesn't make much sense. Papa said that Anakin was one of the finest Generals in the GAR, his understanding of the military far surpassed most of the other Jedi. Papa said that when Anakin was brought on to sit on the Council he had yet to make the rank of Master, however, many thought it was the sign that the Republic would finally be winning the war."

Ahsoka frowned, she was really too tired to sort through all the nuances of that but she asked, "Was it? The end of the war, I mean?"

"It was the end of the Clone Wars. Anakin killed Count Dooku and Obi-Wan killed General Grievous." Leia looked thoughtful then.

Luke asked, "I know that face, what is it?"

"I just, well I never thought of Vader as being Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader was powerful, but honestly, the 501st was better known than he was in our time. People heard horror stories about the dark General, the Emperor's dog, but it was his military tactics, his ruthlessness and unstoppable 501st that really defined him. The Separatists fell hard and fast at the end of the Clone Wars, but there were thousands and thousands of systems that weren't fully aligned or didn't fall with the Separatists. Darth Va- Anakin led his men against the galaxy and he won."

"We fought the Republic?" Dogma asked, his eyes sad.

Leia shook her head, "The Republic systems were pretty much safe, because they voted Palpatine in as Emperor."

"I'm sorry," Satine interrupted, "they _voted_ in a dictator? They voted for a Sith?"

"Palpatine could not have advertised his being a Sith without exposing himself as the Mastermind of both sides of the Clone Wars. Not that many people actually know what a Sith is. Evil Jedi, is the closest most get but Palpatine painted the Jedi as evil traitors so even that wasn't a huge problem. Besides that, the history of the Clone Wars was censored hard, that's why Luke, on top of being from a planet like Tatooine, didn't know much about the war."

"But you know," Ahsoka said.

Leia smiled, "I'm Bail's daughter, and my father might not have been on the frontlines of battles but-"

"Oh no," Satine and Obi-Wan said in unison, and Obi-Wan motioned for Satine to continue.

"Your adoptive father has very much been on the frontlines before," Satine said. "Bail has survived a number of assassination attempts while serving on the Senate in the last few years."

"Padme and Bail have been almost competitive in how much trouble they can get themselves in," Obi-Wan added.

"I think Padme is winning in that case," Appo said.

Obi-Wan sighed, "I know Anakin and she were intimate, I should have known it was more. She's worse than he is."

Luke put his hand to his mouth, "Bantha-shit."

"What did you do?" Ahsoka asked.

Luke's cheeks went red, "I- I told Padme who I was. I told her that Anakin was dead."

Leia gave him an odd look, "Luke, did you divorce our parents?"

He had to think about it, which as a general rule is not a good thing when someone asks you if you got a divorce, finally, he said, "Not officially? But I think she might have moved on."

Satine looked paler than normal. Ahsoka surmised that she knew something that Anakin wasn't going to like knowing, not in the slightest.

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose, "I can't do this tonight."

"And you won't," Satine said, "We will be in hyperspace for some time. We have time for everyone to get a good night's sleep before investigating anyone else's trauma. Past or present."

"Where are we going?" Leia asked.

"Mandalore," Cody said, "We will have to be ready for anything, but we can regroup from there."

Leia nodded.

Ahsoka could see some heartache on her face and was about to ask but Appo interrupted by asking, "You need me to carry you, Commander Fulcrum, or would you prefer General Luke to have that honour?"

Ahsoka could only gape at Appo, calling her out in front of her maybe crush.

"'Soka, you're not feeling better?" Luke asked.

Thank the Force, Luke was oblivious to the meaning behind that jab.

She stood, and after eating and sitting for a while she did, in fact, feel better, though she still felt that she needed sleep "Nope," she said with false brightness, "I'm good."

She caught Leia's knowing gaze, the Princess hadn't been with them for a day and she had already figured Ahsoka out.

Damnit.

She needed to get over this, Luke obviously didn't see her like that. And if she was just the badass Fulcrum Rebel spy in his eyes, she could live with that.

Appo began to speak but Ahsoka beat him to it, "Let's go, Captain Appo, or else would you like me to report to Major Skywalker your lack of protocol?"

All the clones laughed at her threat, even Hardcase and Dogma.

"Sure, Commander, let's go talk to Rex," he said, waving to the others as he walked her out.

They didn't go talk to Rex, but Ahsoka was going to get Appo back for that quip, just see if she didn't.

* * *

AN: Reactions, thoughts, Fulcrums, or feedback, pretty please?


	26. The Beloved Queen of the Stars

WARNING!: I know the majority of people don't know Legends, even I haven't read all the books, please forgive the time reel and understand that I am continuing to alter the EU and nucanon to suit this story.

Credits: To the writers and fact checkers of Wookiepedia, I love you.

* * *

Chapter 25 - The Beloved Queen of the Stars

Born in 100,086 BBY, she was once called the Servant who waited on the Son, the Daughter, and the Father. Until she was able to bring peace between the two children and she fell in love with the Father.

Despite her mortality, they loved her in turn, and she became known as the Mother.

Yet because of her mortality, she grew old and could no longer maintain peace, so she drank deep of the Dark, the Font of Power, and bathed in the Light, the Pool of Knowledge.

This was a forbidden act, and it changed her, giving her such power and knowledge that obliterated who she had been and made her into something completely other.

No longer did she serve, no longer did she keep peace between the warring Son and Daughter, instead, she used her new-found immortality to Force them into submission.

Horrified, the Father sought to destroy her. When he failed, the Son and Daughter enlisted the help of an ancient hive species from Alderaan to create a prison in space known as the Maw.

Yet whenever the Current of the Force was altered or the flow of time changed, it is said the Mother was able to escape her prison.

Her powers were numerous, her influence vast. It is said that she lives in a World beyond the Mist, a place only Force sensitives, Mind Walkers and acolytes of the Force who listen, who search. These are who the Mother calls to, these are who the Mother has the most power over.

And everytime she escaped over the milenias, the Father, the Daughter, and the Son would unite to put her back in her hole, no matter what avatar she took, no matter whose face she wore, the Ones always knew her.

But knew her not as their Mother, but as Abeloth, who some in the galaxy knew as the Beloved Queen of the Stars, just as others would come to know her as the Bringer of Chaos.

* * *

The Death of Komari Vosa

The Day Jango Fett was Chosen as the Sire of the Clones

32 BBY - The Act of the Mother

* * *

Abeloth could admit, at least to herself, that she was fully in control of the Bando Gora Cult but they belonged to her, they were her worshippers, her children.

As she straddled the warrior's lap she felt power, life extending throughout the universe, through him, through her.

 _I will make you the father of millions,_ she whispered in his mind.

But this man was not sensitive to the Force, and he did not respond to her only the vessel to which she was attached. The vessel wanted to torture him to death.

The vessel could want all it wanted, but Abeloth knew what this male's destiny would be.

Now, had Abeloth been truly free, had she truly been in control, she wouldn't have been defeated.

But alas, her vessel proved disappointing.

The male's comrade began firing at the vessel, and while the vessel killed that one, it could not defeat the sire Abeloth had chosen for her future empire.

Though this vessel would die, though the rest of her worshippers were dead or scattered and Abeloth dreaded having to entice and cultivate a new string of followers to her prison in the Maw, she was not defeated. Not even as her vessel collapsed backwards over stone steps.

Abeloth had brushed the mind of that promising Sith Zabrak, and thus she was not without hope. She had a taste for the Dathomirians now, and she would devour them all in good time.

The warrior named Jango Fett, the man she would use to drown the cosmos in chaos and death lowered his weapon.

He wasn't going to kill this vessel.

How interesting, maybe he had sensed Abeloth after all.

Just then, however, before she could unravel this riddle, her vessel became aware of another in the room and as her vessel tried to speak an invisible hand cut down on its throat.

She looked through its eyes, feeling its betrayal, a betrayal Abeloth recognized as a shadow of what she herself had felt for the Father.

The vessel had loved the Force using human killing it now.

The irony spoke to Abeloth, and she used the connection between this Master and Servant to infiltrate the man's mind. He was an older human male, older than the body Abeloth inhabited currently.

His bearded face reminded her vaguely of the Father.

What she discovered in his mind absolutely delighted her.

He was debating the very thing she wanted to come to pass, an army born of science, born from the male she herself had chosen out of all those in the galaxy.

And even as her vessel's life gave out and Abeloth was forced to retreat to her prison, she was pleased.

She would be the true Mother of millions, of the greatest army the galaxy had seen in hundreds of years.

Hers would be the spark that lit the eternal flame of suffering.

* * *

The Day the Father Died

The Day Luke Was Brought to the Past by the Force

21 BBY - The Finding of the Son

* * *

The Dathomirians came to her beckons easily, though the males did not come, the female Zabraks flocked to her Maw like crows to roost. They were a beautiful people of two hearts and such intimate magicks.

She devoured them slowly, trying to catch the bigger fish, trying to pry the one called Darth Maul out from among them.

Abeloth found its birth mother, a skittish thing that had killed her babe's father and given one of her sons to a Sith Lord in the streets, the other twin she had sent into exile with the rest of the Dathomirian males.

Which answered the question of why only the Night Sisters came to her call but none of those known as Night Brothers, because their people treated the males like chattel.

It was fate that brought the female Talzin to Abeloth at the Centrepoint Station the day that the timeline of the galaxy fractured, creating a fisher in her prison, allowing her to escape from the Maw Cluster.

Talzin tasted divine, such power untainted by either Sith or Jedi teachings that had narrowed the minds of the Force sensitives of these latter milenias.

But Talzin could not be allowed to see Abeloth's galaxy, to see what she made of the stars, because the little witch had the audacity to call herself the Mother.

That was unforgivable.

But Talzin did one last deed serving her galaxy before becoming a part of Abeloth, she gave away the location of the Son, Darth Maul.

The child that the Abeloth would claim as her own.

* * *

The Day Luke Left the Order

19 BBY - The Claiming of the Daughter

* * *

After healing Darth Maul, he loved her, loved her and obeyed her as the Son, _her_ Son, should have.

And Maul, Abeloth's real Son, told her of another that his false Master had taken, a female child, strong in the Force as her brother.

She was an Umbaran, pale as Maul was dark, with a gift for influencing others' minds.

Abeloth swept into her Daughter's room on the busy planet of life the Son informed her was now called Coruscant, in the form she had come to favour. A form she favoured so much she had gone as far as to grow her white hair long and always wearing the deepest green like the forest world that had first been her home with the Father.

She touched her child's bold head, "Why do you cry, Daughter?"

White eyes looked up at her with surprise and fear.

Abeloth did not wholly disapprove, a child should fear as much as they should love their Mother.

"My planet was taken," she said in a voice deeper than Abeloth had been expecting. Most females had higher pitched tones.

She petted her child's head, "And why does this sadden you?"

Those luminous eyes fell to her lap, "Because my people hate the Republic and I do not have the power to change their minds, even now that they are defeated."

Abeloth raised the child's chin, and those eyes widened as they spotted her Son standing in the shadows behind her.

Abeloth spoke, "Then together we will _make_ them love us. We will become the Republic and they will worship you, my Daughter."

"Darth Maul?" she asked without acknowledging her Mother's words.

"Sly Moore," Maul growled, not unpleasantly, back.

"You're supposed to be dead," Moore whispered as if fearful to speak.

Abeloth tsked, pulling on her Daughter's being within the Force, sharing her power, her will, her very essence with her children, "Death has no meaning for us anymore, we are the Ones."

* * *

The Day Obi-Wan and Co. Arrived back from Mortis into Reality

Where Chapter 25 Leaves off

The Cementing of the Timeline

18 BBY - The Ascension of the Mother

* * *

General Mace Windu hadn't attended a Senate meeting in quite some time.

Getting imprisoned, even if just in holding, had diminished his patience on the whole for sitting peaceably in the corner listening to a Sith Lord spout nonsense.

Though he had to hand it to Palpatine, Darth Sidious, whoever the hells he really was, the man put on a good show. At least, he gave the appearance that it was really him holding the Republic together and not the Order.

"He's the one who put the chips in our head," came Wolffe's bitter remark at Mace's side.

Mace steadied his friend with a light touch on his arm. Mace had come to the conclusion that bringing the clones into the Order was the single best thing he had done in his life.

The Defense Service Corps was the answer to the problem Dooku had highlighted to them years ago.

If the Jedi were going to play peacekeepers, they needed a real military, and they needed that military to be a part of them, not another extension of the Republic.

Which was why they were here today, to see how the political side to the Republic was fairing under the end of the Civil War and the greatest economic crash to plague the inner rims in over four thousand years.

The Senate hall was missing more than a third of its occupancy. Basically every single politician that Mace had ever felt the smallest shred of respect for was missing.

The new Court of Alderaan had begun building a new Senate Hall to play host to the Rebellion diplomats. He was all but completely convinced that Alderaan would usurp Coruscant as the political centre of the galaxy.

But until Alderaan and its allies fully found their feet, the Jedi Order would continue to serve the systems under the Republic banner, even if they no longer took their marching orders directly from the Senate.

Palpatine was blathering away, his speech eliciting furious calls to triumph as he spun a tale of blaming the Separatists and the Alderaanains of their current problems while giving false praise to the Jedi's generosity.

"Without the Jedi's aid he would have been ruined," Wildfire said in a whisper.

Mace said nothing to this, as it was very nearly the Jedi who gave Palpatine the galaxy. Mace would never forgive himself for the part he played in continuing the Civil War, in accepting to use the clones as ground troops. Just as he was grateful every day that they had found those cursed chips.

If only they could reach Obi-Wan, the 501st, or the 7th Sky Corps to warn them of their peril. But the Rebel army had gone dark for weeks.

Which, Mace was amused to hear, was at least panicking the Hutts who had the unenviable position of being under constant Mandalorian raids.

The Mandalorian warriors, as a general rule, worked alone, but ever since their Duchess had declared open war on slavers, the Mandalorians had been treating it like a grand crusade of old.

Reports said the Hutts were terrified of where and when the 7th Sky Corps and the 'rogue' Jedi would pop up next.

Shaak Ti made an annoyed sound, "How can someone speak so many words and say so little?"

"He's a politician," Sinker stated, as if that explained everything.

Mace flicked his gaze to Plo, "You've trained them well."

Comet grinned, "Yes, he has."

Plo chuckled.

Shaak Ti smiled sadly at them all. Having been stationed on Kamino, she had taken the betrayal of the Kaminoin chips especially hard.

"I will speak as a member of the Umbara people," a deep, yet still feminine voice filled the Senate hall.

They all turned to look for the speaker, but the female who had spoken was at Palpatine's side already on centre stage.

Sly Moore.

Mace wasn't sure if he had ever heard her speak before, much less interrupt her precious Chancellor.

Palpatine seemed visibly taken aback, and motioned wordlessly for her to continue.

And when the next words left her mouth, Mace was certain that Palpatine regretted letting his aid speak.

Because what she had to say was completely, deliciously, damning.

"I move for a Vote of No Confidence in Chancellor Palpatine's leadership."

The entire Senate hall went absolutely silent.

The motion that had brought him into power would take him out.

The look Palpatine gave his Chief of Staff was utter bafflement, quickly shutting down to one of ill-concealed rage.

And then fell the death null, _Mas Amedda_ , of all beings, announced, "I second the motion and call for Queen Vosa of Umbara."

"Queen?" Shaak Ti repeated softly in the following hush, "Since when does Umbara have a queen?"

 _Vosa_ , Mace wondered, _where do I know that name?_

Yoda who had been silent through this whole affair let out a small sound of shock and unhappiness as the Umbara platform moved forward in the arena.

Mace didn't see it at first, but as the woman's name was chanted across the arena, he saw past the long hair and elaborate dress of rich emerald fabric.

" _High Chancellor Komari Vosa! The Beloved Queen of the Stars!"_ was nearly sung into the chamber around them.

Mace felt his fingertips go numb.

They were in trouble.

The Republic had just traded one dark sider out for another, and this one, this one was supposed to be dead, and as she smiled serenely at them all, Mace didn't see the Padawan Dooku had refused the chance to take the trials.

No, what Mace saw was a dangerous politician who had not only carved out a slice of power for herself but had made for herself a jubilant welcome. Systems that he clearly hadn't been paying enough attention to were voting Queen Vosa into Chancellorship with a frightening degree of devotion.

Mace was going to have words with Count Dooku.

Sinker said aloud what they were all thinking, "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

AN: And that is my introduction to an EU villain. Thoughts, ideas, reactions, feedback please? We are in uncharted waters :D


	27. Revelations

**Sly Moore:** "Hailing from the shadowy world of Umbara in the Ghost Nebula, Sly Moore was born Force-sensitive. However, she was not inducted into the Jedi Order, for she was abducted from Umbara by a tattooed Zabrak assassin named Darth Maul and imprisoned for months in an ancient tomb somewhere in the Cron Drift. While imprisoned, she was mentally and spiritually assaulted by long-dead Sith Lords on a daily basis and only her natural strength of will kept her from going completely insane. After surviving such rigorous trials, the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious rescued the girl from the tomb and nursed her back to health" (Wookieepedia).

* * *

 **WARNING!:** This chapter contains sensitive undertones of human trafficking.

* * *

Chapter 27 - Revelations

Obi-Wan woke to Satine climbing back into their bunk. He pulled her into his arms as she resettled into his warmth and buried his face into the juncture between her throat and shoulder.

She stroked his hair and whispered, "I love you, Obi-Wan."

He smiled against her skin and laid a kiss on the sweep of her neck before pulling back enough to see her face, "I love you too, Satine."

It was how they woke each other, unless they awoke under fire.

But if they awoke like this, it meant they were safe, it meant no matter what the day might hold, that they could handle it.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked, she was already changed into the underdress she would need for the day.

She snuggled closer to him, "Fourteen hours."

He made to sit up, but she wasn't having it, "You needed rest, and the galaxy can spare you a few hours more."

 _Hours more?_ he thought, then went very still, searching her face, "What's happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, but her gaze flicked away from his.

He caught her face between his hands, "Satine."

She let out a soft breath, "I was going to wait to tell you, but I didn't want… that is I wanted you to be the first to know and not the medics when we touch down on Mandalore."

Panic seized his heart, "Satine-"

She pressed a finger to his lips, "Let me apologize first, I know the timing isn't perfect. What I was taking was supposed to be a hundred percent, but with everything that's been happening, I-"

He took her hand, "Satine, what's happened?" His mind was already spinning with the names of diseases she might have been exposed to throughout their travels.

"Obi-Wan," she said, smiling, her blue eyes sparkling with light, "I'm pregnant with our baby."

It took him a moment to change the direction of his thoughts, but in the next moment?

He touched first her cheek, then opened his mind to her presence in the Force. He had noticed a difference about her on Mortis. But he had mistaken, or rather assumed it was his fully seeing her Force sensitivity.

Her connection wasn't especially strong, the Order would never have asked her to join though they might have taken her in if she had been given to the Order. However, even if she became the best duelist in the Order, she probably would have never been chosen as a Padawan or have been knighted.

But beyond her light was the small beginning of another.

He pulled Satine close, resting his forehead against hers, "I love you, Satine Kryze, so, so very much. You are making me the happiest man in the galaxy."

She answered him with a kiss.

He lost himself in that kiss, before she pulled away and began to climb out of bed.

He caught her gently around the waist, "Where are you going?"

She leaned back against him, and gave him wide eyes, "I thought you needed to rush off to save the galaxy?"

He pulled her back into bed, "The Skywalkers can handle it, all ten thousand of them."

"What if the Skywalkers need to be handled?" Satine asked in a mock serious tone.

He ran his hand through her silken hair, "Then I left Cody in charge, and between him and Rex they will be fine for a few more hours."

"Just a few?" she asked.

He kissed her and was quite done with talking but she pushed him back to ask, "You're not upset about the timing? I really meant to plan this with you."

"How many months along are you?" he asked, knowing it was months by the Force presence that once he had seen could no longer unsee.

"Four," she said, the smallest thread of worry in her voice.

He kissed her nose, "Then we have at least three, probably four months to prepare."

She grinned, "You're my favourite person."

Obi-Wan laughed, before returning, "And you are mine."

He had never been happier in his entire life, and he was grateful to every path he had ever taken that had led them to this moment.

* * *

"So what do you think of time travel?" Luke asked his sister.

She shrugged.

"Leia," he warned.

Cody, Gregor, Waxer, Rex, Appo, Dogma, Fives, Hardcase and Tup were with them in a galley. Each of them was on their third or fourth cup of caff or tea.

Luke was a bit concerned for Tup. He knew him more as Five's friend than his own as some of the less outgoing and lower ranked clones found it difficult speaking up around General Skywalker.

But Tup's behaviour seemed off even to Luke, despite Kix having passed him through a physical examination. Fives, and Rex were still concerned about him as well.

Apparently, Tup had been having night terrors for a few weeks.

Ahsoka had woken a few hours ago and was perfectly recovered, but Obi-Wan had yet to emerge.

Although, as Satine was with him and she hadn't called for a medic, no one was worried.

Luke and Leia had spent their morning babysitting Jyn Erso.

And by babysit, he meant that Lyra Erso had dropped the toddler off with them the moment they exited hyperspace to say her and husband had important meetings to take. What proceeded afterwards had somehow become mission level, had nearly half the clones onboard involved hide and go seek game of dangerous prepositions as they had to keep up with Jyn in the ventilation system.

They had all tried to convince the toddler that they couldn't hide and go seek without her mother, to which the girl's response had been Force locking the blast resistant doors between them.

The girl hadn't even set foot on Mortis, and yet, apparently, the atmosphere of Mortis had awoken the girl's gifts.

Ahsoka had been the one to catch Jyn first in an air shaft some ways away from where she had started.

It had been a harrowing morning.

Lyra had swept in when they were about to break it to the girl that 'no, they couldn't play again,' to take the little girl for her nap.

"You know she is a Force sensitive?" Luke had asked her.

Lyra had nodded, "We crossed paths with a Jedi Master named Kit Fisto who told us. But Galen and I wanted to raise her."

Luke had nodded, that was the same choice Uncle Owen had made.

Leia placed her cup down with too much deliberation, and when she finally spoke, "I want to go home to Alderaan. I need to see it. I need to walk through the Mountain Palace and _know_ that this is all more than a dream."

"We can go to Alderaan," Cody said, "I'm sure Bail will be happy to see you, to see you both, really."

Leia looked startled at this, "Why? He doesn't know me."

Cody gave her a gentle smile, "But he knows of you. The way he spoke of you both… I think he would very much like to meet you."

Leia stared at him, "He believes in the time travel?"

Cody nodded, "Yes, he does. Padme told him about Luke and everyone believes Padme."

Leia gave Luke a fond smile, "I guess you really do take after her."

Luke's smile was less true, "She reminded me more of you, honestly. A passionate politician and a killer marksman."

She grinned, but then her expression fell as she looked back at the clones, "But we actually have to go to Kamino first."

"Why would we have to go there?" Fives asked.

Leia shook her head, "Obi-Wan needs to be here for that discussion."

"Why?" Rex asked.

"Because you told me something about the war that not many people knew of, including Luke, and in the case that Obi-Wan needs to tell the rest of the GAR I need an officer in the room who isn't personally affected."

"Personally affected?" Hardcase asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means you and your brothers aren't going to be happy," Leia answered.

Luke had come to learn that the past had a number of evil things that would make someone greatly unhappy, so he switched the topic before Cody or Rex could pester the information out of his sister.

Leia didn't take being pestered well, and while she hadn't pulled rank on anyone yet, Luke knew it was only a matter of time.

Because as far as Luke was concerned, Leia outranked everyone on this ship, including Obi-Wan.

But she was still his family, and he knew the best way to distract the troops from something that concerned them, was to be open about something equally personal.

"How do you feel about Han?"

Leia glared at him.

He met that glare with a half smile, "It isn't an unreasonable question."

She sighed, "No, it isn't. But do you want the honest answer or the one that doesn't make me sound a heartless bantha?"

"Leia, you could never be heartless."

She looked away from him, "I miss him, I do. I loved him, I truly loved him." She took in a deep breath before meeting his gaze, "But if our time travelling prevents the Empire from rising, if we can put Palpatine in the grave, if we can stop Anakin from becoming a Sith, if we can save Alderaan, then I can live without Han Solo in my life."

Luke's heart broke for her, and he knew she would never open that part of herself again. That piece of her heart that Captain Han Solo had stolen would forever belong to that distant scandal, and she would bury that missing piece deep, cut her losses and move on.

Because that's what Leia did, at her core, she was a survivalist, and she would survive every obstacle, every heartbreak, because there was no one stronger than her.

He touched her hand where it rested on her empty cup, "You're not alone."

Rex repoured her a cup of caff, "Luke speaks quite highly of you, General Organa. Why don't you tell us a story?"

Leia smiled at him, "Well, in honour of Han, has Luke told you all about infiltrating Jabba's Palace?"

"Anakin mentioned you slew Jabba the Hutt," Hardcase said.

Leia smiled, "The slug made me wear a loincloth, his life was forfeit."

Luke felt peace settle over him as they all fell into a familiar rhythm that had not altered from future to past, from hours in space spent recounting stories huddled around a heater in a Rebel base on Hoth to sitting in a sleek galley of a Star Destroyer, they were all soldiers, and stories were the way they kept their fallen alive.

The way they brought nightmares into the light and made them things, not of horror but accomplishments and reasons to continue.

These were stories that to their children they might edit to be softer, but to their brothers in arms, they told the real unfiltered version, filled with their fears and mistakes and made the very sharing of their adventures perhaps more precious memories.

And as Luke was able to share his own insights and open up to the clones more than he ever had before, Luke was forever grateful that the Force had seen fit to reunite him with his sister.

Beside her, he felt like he was finally himself. More than being back in his own body, he was no longer alone.

He was no longer the only one from a future that was better for the galaxy if it never came to pass.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Satine were about to face the others when he got an emergency incoming transmission.

He clicked over the frequency and was quite surprised to find a hologram of Dooku appear.

"Master Kenobi, Duchess Satine, it is good to finally have my transmission received."

Obi-Wan really didn't want to deal with his Master's fallen Master right now, he was sure whatever he was about to say was going to be bad.

Satine seemed to be on the same page, "What do you want, Count?"

"Anakin Skywalker has gone missing."

Obi-Wan's mind went blank for a second, then he tugged on all his Padawans' bonds, and felt all three of them close and onboard the ship. He realized that this was either a ploy or old news, so he let out a breath and played the game he wasn't in the mood to play, "Is that so?"

"He was your Padawan, I thought you would be more concerned."

Obi-Wan couldn't keep his brows from raising, "The question, Count Dooku, is not whether or not I have concern for Anakin's well being but why you seem to?"

He thought Dooku would counter with some sort of threat or misdirection, and was immediately proven wrong.

"He was standing right beside me and then he disappeared into the Force," Dooku blurted.

Obi-Wan had to process that, and only barely kept himself from using Luke's name, "- _my_ Padawan was on Serreno, with you?"

Rex had told him Luke went off on his own mission. But would Luke really have gone to a known Sith for help?

"He wanted my help in defeating Darth Sidious," Dooku explained.

 _So, yes, Luke would go to a Sith for help,_ Obi-Wan thought with a mental sigh, beginning to understand Leia's frustration with her brother.

"Why would Padawan Skywalker need your help?" Satine asked.

Again, Dooku's answer threw Obi-Wan, "He didn't, and he doesn't, Knight Skywalker is perfectly capable of handling Palpatine on his own, though when you do go to assassinate him, Obi-Wan, I still think it would be best if he not go alone. Anakin has had far too much exposure to our dear Chancellor for his own good."

Obi-Wan felt suddenly more at a loss than he had on Mortis, "You- wait, did you help L-Anakin form an assassination plot to kill your Sith Master?"

"No," Dooku said, "We never came up with a plot. I was trying to teach him about the Dark Side of the Force."

"Did you?" Obi-Wan asked, completely appalled.

Dooku was silent for a moment, "Nothing stuck, we mostly argued about philosophical differences between the Jedi and the Sith. You should be very proud of your Padawan, Master Kenobi, he does you much credit."

Obi-Wan felt his lips twitch, "You liked him."

That wasn't surprising, you would have to be someone without any quality to dislike Luke.

"He bested Asajj and me in a duel, yet I found his measure as a man more formidable. He reminds me of Qui-Gon but unlike my late Padawan, Skywalker looks not inward but outward. I do at times wish that I could see the galaxy the way that boy does."

Obi-Wan was rendered almost speechless at this, both at the thought that Luke had bested both Asajj and Dooku, and that Dooku saw in Luke a spark of Qui-Gon.

A spark that Obi-Wan himself, as well as Mace and Yoda had seen.

Satine prodded Dooku, "By bested you in a duel, you mean-"

"I mean to say that the brain damage he received completely obliterated his grasp on lightsaber form, however, he is quite adaptive and his use of telekinesis is both powerful as it is clever."

Obi-Wan found his voice, "He beat you and Asajj when you both were working together?"

Obi-Wan had sparred with Luke before, he would not have thought him capable of that.

Dooku gave him a dark look, "He appears quite changed."

Obi-Wan almost snorted, _he has no idea._

But Dooku's patience had finally run dry, "I rewatched the security footage, none of my guards so he departed. Anakin literally disappeared into the Force, bodily, clothes and all."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Fascinating."

He was going to put Luke through his paces for this. Instead of waiting the kriffing day it took him to arrive on Zygerria, he had rushed off alone with R2.

And sure, maybe he had his reasons, and maybe Luke was aware that he was powerful enough to take on both Dooku and Asajj, two Sith Luke presumably had never met, but staying to learn the Dark arts with them?

Besides the spiritual danger he put himself in, Dooku could have assassinated him in his sleep, poisoned his food- the danger Luke had put himself in was astronomical.

He was certain Rex could help Obi-Wan come up with some sort of penance for Luke to do.

"Did you hear me, Obi-Wan?" Dooku demanded, "Anakin is missing!"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard.

Dooku looked as if he was fighting not to growl at him.

Asajj would have growled.

"Kenobi, you are trying my patience, Skywalker has not betrayed you. But I cannot find him. Do you understand me? He was under my protection and I cannot find him."

That show of the man's heart drove Obi-Wan to speak the truth, "I found him. Anakin Skywalker is alive and well and on my ship."

_So is Luke Skywalker, the Padawan you actually came to care about._

Dooku let out an audible sigh of relief, "Good, do give him my regards. May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi."

"And with you, Master Dooku," came the unthinking words.

Dooku bowed, before cutting the transmission.

Silence fell in the room.

"Are you going to tell Anakin that Luke made friends with Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress?"

Obi-Wan grinned at her, "Where would the fun be in that? I just hope I'm there when the three of them are 'united'."

Satine smiled at him, "How much trouble is Luke in?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, "Enough trouble that he may regret still being my Padawan."

Satine looped her arm in his, "You're going to be a great father, you know that?"

He smiled, "I know that you'll be a great mother, the rest we will figure out between us."

* * *

Anakin had spent his morning and afternoon meditating with Ahsoka.

She seemed herself, if still a bit weary, which is why he didn't offer to spare with her.

But he was restless. Echo and Jesse stayed at his side and he wanted to hound them with questions, but he couldn't do that and keep an eye on Ahsoka who was sitting still, quiet, and peacefully.

And what he really wanted to do was track down, well other than rush off to Padme's side now that they were finally out of hyperspace, his two time travelling kids.

Something that Cody and Rex had forbidden him from.

Which is when he tried pulling rank to get by them.

He had expected them to give him some nonsense about Obi-Wan's direct orders, but what he had received instead had been a slap in the face.

"You are our General," Rex had said, "But High General Kenobi has yet to formally acknowledge you as an officer in the Rebellion. Until such time as he or Luke does, then you have no rank over us."

"Excuse me? But my son does? My Padawan does!" he had yet to lose his temper at anyone yet, but that, that had been going too far, "Does Leia? Answer me, Rex, does Leia hold rank over you?"

"Yes, Sir," Rex had said coldly.

"Why?" he had demanded.

"Because Luke introduced her as General Organa, because it was General Luke that we defected from the Republic with and not you. Because whatever wizard crap is going on with you three we have no defence against other than to use our intelligence and General Kenobi's wisdom to keep you apart until such times that we deem it safe for all concerned."

Cody had taken a step forward, going toe to toe with Anakin, and Anakin had taken a step back, not because he was afraid, but because it was only that gesture from Commander Cody that made him realize he was doing the same to Rex.

"You have been out of the chain intelligence for over three years," Cody had spoken low.

"Leia-" he had tried to protest.

"Is literally from the future," Rex cut in.

Cody continued, "No one is doubting your capabilities or loyalties, Anakin, but understand the position you are putting us in. You don't know enough about the current climate to lead our troops adequately, that will change, but for the time being, this is where we are."

"Fine, I get it, we aren't even fighting the same war anymore," Anakin had conceded. "But at least let me speak with Luk-

Cody's expression had turned harder than durasteel, "General Kenobi needs rest before you start something else up with the twins."

Anakin wasn't a man known for his wisdom, but even he wasn't foolish enough to cross Obi-Wan's commander when he got that look on his face.

Rex had then proceeded to guilt him into watching over Ahsoka.

Which was why he was sitting in this room with his once hyperenergetic Padawan who Obi-Wan had converted to peacefulness.

He was happy for her, he really was, but doing nothing for hours was driving Anakin mad. And he couldn't even complain, Ahsoka had saved Luke's life, and she wanted to meditate all day then he could keep his mouth shut and stay with her.

Obi-Wan and Satine finally, _finally_ , came into the room, "Oh, there are two of my perfect Padawans, using their day off to meditate."

Ahsoka flopped forward, " _Master,_ you were asleep forever."

Anakin narrowed his gaze on her, sensing a conspiracy, "It was your idea to meditate all kriffing day."

Ahsoka sprang to her feet, stretching her arms up in lithe motions like the predator her species was, "I didn't think Obi-Wan would be asleep forever. Ugh, it's been boring."

Obi-Wan and Satine laughed.

"Snips," he began flatly, "Why have we been meditating all day? I thought you were recovering your strength. This morning you said-"

"I fibbed, I was groggy, but I felt fine. I just played it up so I wouldn't say something that might have you storming off on your own the moment we got out of hyperspace," the little traitor said cheerfully.

"I wouldn't do that!"

Obi-Wan said, "Perhaps you would have, perhaps you wouldn't have, but Ahsoka kindly removed temptation from your path."

Ahsoka sniggered, "You lasted longer than I expected. Listening to you internally warring with yourself was my only entertainment. You sighed more Obi-Wan."

Anakin let out a breath through his nose, then asked, "Are you feeling alright, Master?"

Obi-Wan's smile was radiant, Anakin almost thought the man was actually glowing with how happy he seemed, "I have never been better in my life."

Anakin looked at Ahsoka, his way of asking, _Is this normal?_

But Ahsoka was giving Obi-Wan a sceptical look too.

Snips had said Satine made Obi-Wan happier than she had ever seen him. But Obi-Wan currently looked like he was high on some drug.

"Are you sure you're alright, Master?" Ahsoka asked, worry clear in her tone.

Satine rested her head on his shoulder, and Anakin had an errant thought, _is this Obi-Wan with an afterglow?_

An errant thought that Anakin chased away, violently away, "Can we go speak to Luke and Leia now?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, I believe both have been holding back a great deal of information that we need to know."

Anakin was so happy to finally be getting answers, to see his future children when they weren't hyped up on Mortis' energy, that he almost couldn't comprehend the feeling of despair exploding from the room they were approaching.

"What do you mean there are slave chips in our heads!?" one of the clone's bellowed.

Everyone in the corridor froze, the happiness that had been radiating from Obi-Wan beside him was suddenly snuffed out like a flame dropped in ice water.

Tup came scrambling out of the room, tears trailing down his face.

When he saw them in the corridor, he let out an ear piercing scream, and then bizarrely threw his blaster on the ground before them.

His expression was a mask of torment, as if looking at them was the worst horror he could imagine.

"Not the Jedi, not the Jedi," Tup said to himself over and over again, shaking his head as he backed away from them.

Hardcase and Fives were hesitating at the door, they too looked distressed, but not mad with it in the way that Tup was.

"Fives, what's happening?" Anakin asked.

Fives turned wide eyes on him, "Kix didn't check his head. Why did we never-"

"Biochip," Hardcase spat, "no one could have found it unless they knew it was there."

Tup was still crying, and at that, he let out agonized sound and turned and ran away from them.

"Tup!" Fives, Hardcase, and Echo yelled.

Echo pushed between Anakin and Obi-Wan to follow him along with Hardcase. Ahsoka made to follow too but Fives stepped in front of her and almost yelled, "No! Tano, no Jedi. We don't know what's happening to him."

 _No Jedi?_ Anakin wondered.

"Sergeant, what's going on?" Obi-Wan asked.

Fives looked at them, his gaze was almost dead, resigned, defeated, and his words were the same, "General Organa told us why we slaughtered the Jedi."

Anakin felt something roll in his stomach, and he asked hesitatingly, "Slave chips?"

Fives turned that hopeless look on him, his brown eyes murky, "I would have rather they be slave chips, I would have liked the choice to be blown up. I would have liked a _choice_."

Dogma came around the corner, and he gave a signal to Jesse that Anakin could not interpret and it made Jesse step back from him and Ahsoka.

That made Anakin tense.

"ARC Commander Jesse Tano," Dogma said in a hard and formal voice, "Get the entire fleet to Kamino. Now."

Jesse saluted him, "Yes, Lieutenant Dogma Skywalker."

Jesse hardly paused before running back the way they had come, already speaking into his commlink.

"Wait," Satine said, "we need to actually stop on Mandalor-"

"No," Fives snapped, "what we need is to contact General Wolffe and avoid this catastrophe."

Anakin had enough of this, he stepped over Tup's abandoned blaster and Dogma and Fives let him pass into the room.

But the moment Anakin walked into the room, he knew this wasn't about anything to do with his future kids.

No, this was about the clones and whatever it is the Kaminoins had done to them.

* * *

Cody was going to be sick. He wanted to claw his brains out, he wanted to eat his blaster, he wanted not to have known this.

He had seen understanding cross Rex's face, as if connecting some missing piece together. Rex seemed to have guessed this somehow. Rex seemed calm, Rex seemed to have a handle on his shit but Cody did not.

He couldn't accept this, he couldn't.

When Tup ran out, Cody had wanted to follow his lead, not stop him as Fives and Hardcase had attempted.

"Cody," Rex said, tone hushing, "we knew that turning on the Jedi was never going to be our choice."

That's how he had known.

But Cody wasn't Rex, he had been in this fight since the beginning. He would have followed any order General Kenobi gave with few reservations.

He stared down at his own hands, cursing himself for not taking Luke's warnings more seriously when he first started putting the pieces together.

Cody knew he was capable of evil, he was a soldier, and on the battlefield, the measure of good and evil took a passenger seat.

He was loyal to a fault, he knew that, he was self-aware to know, to truly know, that his loyalty, that the trust he placed in his commanders was a fault.

Because despite joining a rebellion, Cody like most of his brothers in the 7th Sky Corps hadn't been turning on the Jedi Order, they had just been following where they knew their Jedi General would go.

To be told now that they would betray it all, that their loyalty which had literally been bred into them wasn't the extent of their reality, to learn that they would betray it all because of a bit of machinery in their heads…

Cody had only ever felt the need to cry once before when Pong Krell had turned him on his own men, when he had personally shot Waxer down.

But this was worse, this was pain, a corruption of self that could not be explained away by his own mistakes.

No, this failure wasn't of his making, it had been the design of his life, the course to which he had absolutely no say. No choice. No awareness.

He was a droid with meat.

"Cody, we can take the chips out," Rex said.

Cody said nothing, they could but Cody doubted he would ever feel safe in his own skin again knowing that his very mind could be overtaken by another.

Rex gave a few signals, and the 501st immediately cleared out of the room, their Legion always did things differently. Anakin, Luke, and Ahsoka left with them when Obi-Wan gave them a silent command.

Cody didn't know how he was going to explain this to the rest of his brothers, but he knew it was his responsibility. Yet he wasn't sure he was ready to face those who didn't already know. At least, not without losing his mind.

He felt as if they should be sounding the alarms, as if they should all be taking cover. And the rest of his brothers still in the Order, those still under the 'care' of the Kaminoins.

Force help him, how was he supposed to handle this? How was he supposed to live with himself knowing that all he knew about himself and his brothers was a lie?

Leia said, "This isn't your fault, Commander Kenobi."

"You haven't forgiven Anakin," he said, looking at the woman who had only hours before lost herself to a power bigger than herself, "Why would you forgive me and not him?"

"Because it wasn't you-"

"But afterwards was," he interrupted. "We should have turned our blasters on the maniac in charge, it should have been our hands that brought down Darth Vader and Darth Sidious. Why didn't we? How did we, how did I, allow the Empire rise?"

"Because who else did you have?" she countered, "With the Jedi gone all you had was each other. The Jedi might not have given you a choice, under the Empire, you had less than that. You would have been deserters and it likely would be a second genocide of your people."

"So we gave in to blackmail? We allowed ourselves to become slaves."

"The Empire promised order, the Empire promised an end to war and stability and an end to Republic, Separatists, corporations bickering at the expense of others. I'm from a core world, Cody, my planet was well taken care of after the war."

"Then why did you fight in a Rebellion?" he pressed.

"Because Alderaan has stood for the peace and freedom of all systems, not just our own. Not everyone within the Empire was evil, in fact, most weren't. But the leaders were even more corrupt than Republic and Separatist leaders."

"Which my brothers and I supported?"

"Cody," she said, glancing at Obi-Wan before looking back at him, "If you believed you killed Obi-Wan Kenobi, would you even know whose side you should be on?"

Cody forced himself to look at his General.

He met that steady blue gaze, full of understanding and oceans of forgiveness.

Obi-Wan who would have worked himself to death, who was always on the frontlines, who was ruthless as he was compassionate. Cody had never had a father, but if there was anyone he aspired to be like, to follow, anyone he trusted above all others, it was his General.

He would follow him into certain death.

And if he killed Obi-Wan, then he would never forgive himself.

He would never _be_ himself again.

Obi-Wan stepped towards him, and Cody felt panic rise in his gut.

There was a chip in his head, a kill chip set not against him but his Jedi.

Leia was at his side, helping him back to his seat, and it was only because he didn't want to hurt her that he didn't charge out of the room.

"Cody," Obi-Wan said slowly, "We're going to be okay."

"No," Cody said, "Things aren't okay, this is never going to be okay. Nothing about this is okay."

This was worse than slavery, worse than anything he could have imagined.

He had and his brothers had always said that despite having no mothers, despite being born from tubes, they were still human.

Still real, independent beings, even if no one else saw it.

They saw it in each other.

But this? This changed everything.

They were programmed, no better than the Separatist droids.

Machines slated for destruction.

A million parts, but one switch, one command to destroy it all.

A chip that would make them not just betray their Jedi and the galaxy, but themselves. The freedoms they had built up for themselves over their years away from the labs, their relationships, their names, their friends, and their very thoughts, that all meant nothing.

Cody startled when a hand touched his neck. For a second he thought it was Leia, but she was still holding his hand, no, it was General Kenobi, who pressed his forehead to his.

"You are an individual, Cody Kenobi," he said with a certainty that Cody found himself clinging to, "You are your own person as are each and every one of your brothers."

Cody swallowed, and tried to breathe, "They programmed us like droids."

"No," Obi-Wan said, "not like droids. This is a violation, what was done to you is a crime."

"We owe the Kaminoins our lives, our very existence."

"No, they owe you. They knowingly brought life into this world and they owed you a chance at a free life."

Cody was shaking, "They sold us to the Republic."

Obi-Wan let his hand drop and sat beside him, "I never knew my parents either, Cody. They gave me to the Jedi Order."

"Do you hate them for it?"

"No, it is what it is. And the Jedi took me in as one of their own as I have taken you and your brothers in as my own. There is no making what was done to you right, but we aren't going to let it define your futures. I will not allow it to define your futures, and neither will you. We are freemen and we will remain free."

Cody let himself rest his head on his General's shoulder, Leia squeezed his hand, and Cody was grateful to not be alone. Waxer sat beside him and Gregor sat down on the other side of Leia.

And together they mourned in silence the evil that existed in the world, the crimes that had been done to them, the tragedies they had so barely avoided, the fear that even now they might be too late, and together they faced it with hope.

Hope that they could endure, that family and friendship might be enough to overcome the greed and wickedness of lesser men.

* * *

AN: Thoughts, reactions, wookie hugs, or feedback, please?


	28. Not Dead

KEYnotes: I have not read the EU Abeloth books, so she is basically my OC who has the type of power who can cause issues for my cast. And I will be sticking with my theme/plot of the villain trying to enslave the galaxy not destroy it. So all y'all who have major issues with her and the Ones, relax, I am not their biggest fan either I just wanted to write Mark Hamil and Carrie Fisher in the prequel era with a slowburned actually redeemed in my eyes Anakin Skywalker without it becoming an easy fix it fic. Plus giving Clone Wars back to the clones ;)

* * *

Chapter 28 - Not Dead

Dooku had no sooner ended his call with Obi-Wan, the man as frustrating as ever, there came another reminder of the past which was brought before him.

"Did you even try to fight her?" Dooku asked drily.

Rael Averross smirked at him, "Don't you ever feel old, old man? I sure as hell do."

Dooku raised a brow, "Perhaps that has something to do with your- consumption habits."

But looking at one of his once Padawans, he did feel old, Rael's black hair had gone completely white and the wrinkles around his eyes were deep trenches.

If all his Padawans were rebellious, Rael was certainly no exception. Blatant in flaunting his excentricities, he was a hard man, hard in ways that Qui-Gon had been soft, yet weak in ways that Asajj was strong.

Asajj bared her teeth at the man, "He surrendered his weapon without challenge."

She sounded disappointed, which almost made Dooku smile.

"What do you want, Rael? If this was a social visit you would have called first."

"The Order sent me," he said coolly, running a hand down his unkempt clothing.

Some days, or rather, most days, Dooku considered Rael to be one of his failures. Disrespectful, rude, lude, obstinate, truly his only virtue was his skill for undercover work.

No outsider had ever mistaken Rael Averross as a Jedi.

"To what purpose?" Dooku drawled.

"The Council was under the opinion that you wouldn't kill me on sight," Rael stated, "Or torture me extensively. Despite your own," he gestured to Dooku, "vitality, I am too old now to be any good to you as a Sith apprentice."

Dooku noted the sadness in his eyes, the resignation, but Rael wasn't wrong, he would not survive the torture it would take to turn him.

His will to live wasn't strong enough.

Dooku inclined his head, "You put me in position, my old apprentice, that I must concede the Council's insight in this. Now why have you been sent?"

"You told the Council that Komari Vosa was dead," he said accusingly.

"She is dead," Dooku said flatly, "I killed her."

Rael stiffened, "Accidently?"

He had only had one Padawan of his own, and she had died during a mission.

It had been because of Rael's mistakes, but not truly his doing. The Council sent Padawans into much too dangerous of circumstances at times.

"No, not accidentally," Dooku said, "She joined a cult known as the Bando Gonda. They were crazed Dark Siders who searched the far reaches of the galaxy looking for secrets of the Force best left forgotten and unknown."

"So you killed her because she was a Dark Sider? There's an irony."

Dooku had actually killed her to earn Palpatine's trust and because Komari was insane. There was being a Dark Sider and then there was being driven mad by power.

Komari was the latter.

"I killed her, Rael, what more do you need to know?"

Rael glared at him putting his hands on his hips, "Well, if you meant to kill her, then you did a shit job of it."

Dooku felt his eyes narrow, "Careful, Averross."

"She's alive, Master, Komari Vosa is alive and kicking."

Dooku shook his head, "She isn't, I felt the life leave her. I snuffed out that life, personally."

"What did you do with the body?"

Dooku gave him a silencing gesture with his hand, "She is dead."

Jango Fett, despite Dooku's hiring him to kill her, had been willing to let her live for some absurd reason, Dooku had not. Though he regretted having failed her as her Master, he had been willing to let her go. She was a broken soul, and only in death could she have found peace from the immense power that she never learned control over.

Not all Force sensitives could handle the gifts they had been given, some sanities could not endure it, hers could not have.

Rael motioned to Asajj, "Can I see my datapad, sister?"

"I am not your sister," she snarled at him.

Rael rolled his eyes at her, "Your Master is my Master, as he was Jinn's and Vosa's. Now, please, can I borrow my datapad for a moment?"

Asajj glanced at Dooku and he gave a slight inclination of his head.

She gave the datapad back and Rael made short work of pulling an image up on the screen.

Dooku came closer and felt his mouth go dry.

Had he not been given her name, he might not have made the connection immediately.

Vosa was changed, and yet somehow, unchanged. She hadn't aged. In fact, she looked healthier and stronger than the last time he had seen her.

She had grown her white-blonde hair out long so it trailed down her back like a veil, her cosmetics were tasteful, and she wore a dress befitting a queen. A far cry from the short spiky hair, the black makeup, and black leather one piece she had been wearing when he choked her.

Dooku frowned at the female by her side, Sly Moore?

What was Komari doing with one of Sidious's pets when Sidious had been the one who wanted Komari dead in the first place?

"What is she doing in the Senate stadium?" he asked, unable to argue that it was Komari, unless she had a twin who had scared herself at the temple and collarbone with the exact scares she had earned as Mandalore, unless that twin had also managed to capture that dark intelligence in her eyes.

That dark shadow he had seen in those blue blue depths as she died, as if what she had tasted of the Dark had tasted her in return, eating her from the inside out.

"She became the Queen of Umbara, no, wait," Rael said with false remorse, "I'm sorry, I meant the Beloved Queen of the Stars. That's what her people call her."

Dooku stared at him, "Umbara doesn't have a queen."

"It does now. After Anakin killed Pong Krell, after Pong Krell betrayed the Order, we left Umbara alone."

Asajj frowned, "What are you talking about? The Republic won on Umbara."

"Yes," Rael said, "We did. But Master Krell turned traitor and the only reason why we won and avoided a tragedy was because of Skywalker."

"Was this before or after he left the Order?" Dooku asked.

"Before, it's why he left. Krell tried having the clones kill each other."

Dooku blanched, maybe a year ago he would have been amused, but after having known Anakin for some time…

Anakin thought very well of his men. It would have been such a waste of life to not even die against one's enemies but at each other's hands... That was wanton destruction for cruelty's sake.

Dooku realized with a start that Skywalker had made him see that killing the clones as being amoral.

But why?

After all, he had been a part of setting the board for that war.

Wasn't he the one who pushed for the clones to be made in the image of Jango Fett?

But why had he even picked Jango? Because he had killed Jedi on Mandalore, or because he had bested Komari and been willing to spare her?

Asajj touched his arm hesitantly, "Master? Are you alight?"

He shook his head.

"Having a crisis of conscience?" Rael asked snidely.

Dooku frowned, "Not conscience so much as… reasoning. I can't explain-"

"Why you became a Sith and betrayed everything you ever taught me was worth fighting for?"

Dooku glared at him, "I will ask again, and for the last time, Rael, what do you want from me? Because while Komari's survival is -peculiar, her accession as Queen of Umbara possibly more so, she is hardly a problem for the Jedi."

Rael pointed at Sly Moore.

Dooku raised a brow, "Moore, Palpatine's aide, is an Umbaran, hardly odd for them to be together if Komari is her Beloved Queen."

"Beloved Chancellor," Rael corrected.

Dooku wasn't following and his expression must have said as much because Rael's smile was arrogant.

"Sly Moore called for a vote of No Confidence to be passed against Sheev Palpatine, and in his place, Komari Vosa has become High Chancellor of the Republic."

Dooku felt the blood drain from his face, and he looked at his once Padawan who had managed to usurp his Sith Master. "That," he said slowly, "is troubling."

Rael snorted, "You think? I need to know everything you know about her and the Bando Gora Cult. Her supporters within the Republic are worshippers. She's not a Chancellor, Dooku, she's a dictator."

Asajj asked the pertinent question, "Can I kill her?"

Rael sighed, "She was voted in, if we kill her without a basis then-"

"She becomes a martyr and the Bando Gora cult will never be fully disposed of," Dooku elebrated, "which if they had remained a no one group of Dark Siders roaming the galaxy might not have been a problem, however…"

"However," Rael picked up, "the only other large group of trained Force Sensitives are the Jedi, having another group become mainstream and begin training people in the Dark, it could mean untold amounts of chaos."

Dooku nodded.

Asajj frowned at him, "How is this different from what we were doing?"

Dooku smiled at her, "The Sith do not share power lightly." He gestured to Sly Moore, "Sidious trained that one to be a servant. But if she is a part of the Banda Gora, she just became a wild card."

"You trained me to be more than a servent," she said.

"I trained you to be my replacement and Sidious wanted you dead for it because he wanted the next in line to be Anakin. But a Dark Side cult will not be as easy to understand nor as easy to stop as the Sith."

Rael sighed, "Yes, because stopping the Sith was so easy. Do you think the Banda Gora will at least be less powerful?"

Dooku smiled, "Padawan Averross, Komari has come back from the dead and ascended to the highest office in the galaxy without anyone being the wiser, would you call that less powerful?"

Rael just looked at him, "We just ended a war."

Asajj grinned, "Peace is a lie, there is only Passion."

Rael looked at her, and sighed, "I'm too old for this."

"Age," Dooku drawled, "is only in your perception."

Rael stared at him and then drawled back, "Then it is my perception that we are going to be royally screwed."

Dooku raised a brow, "We? The Republic is no longer my problem, nor are the Jedi."

Rael crossed his arms, "Yes, we, _Master_ Dooku."

"I am not a Jedi."

"Perhaps not, but you still care about us, you always have and you always will."

Dooku felt his mouth twitch, Rael was a liar and a cheat, he had been the one to teach Qui-Gon to cheat in a gamble, but just like Qui-Gon, Rael had a thread of earnestness to him.

"Rael, I tried to murder your Order."

He shook his head, "You always danced with the Dark, you always believed the Sith were coming back, that they would rise from the shadows and eat us all, destroy us with our complacency. And when Qui-Gon died for that very reason and the Order continued to do nothing, all your fears became a reality."

"Do not presume to know me."

"But I do know you and you have not changed as much as you might think. You loved Qui-Gon as you once loved the Jedi. And when your love turned to despair you tried to make the Order understand, you became that which you feared most to escape the inescapable."

Dooku stared at him for a long moment, and thought briefly of purposely misunderstanding but then dismissed it, "We are not the same, Qui-Gon's death was not my fault as you perceive Padawan Pim Pianna's death to be yours."

Rael shook his head, "Perhaps that is true, but that he died before you is another truth. You pretend to be in control but the reality is that you are as lost as the rest of us."

"I will not help you destroy Komari," Dooku stated.

"Yes, you will," Asajj challenged softly.

Dooku turned to her, "Oh, and why is that, Padawan Ventress?"

She looked at him with clear eyes, "Because we are your legacy, Rael, Qui-Gon, Kenobi, Skywalker, Tano, and I, as Komari is. Which means she will try to destroy us all. You tried to kill her, and if I were in her place I would want revenge. She isn't going to let us stay out of this."

Dooku could hardly breathe as that line of thinking sunk in.

Rael let out a low rumbling chuckle, "Welcome back to the fold, Master."

Asajj punched him in the gut, "Show some respect, fool."

Rael was too winded to laugh, but his expression conveyed his mirth all the same.

Dooku sighed, he would have preferred Skywalker's company to Rael's, one had learned manners, the other would die having never willingly chosen to wear ironed robes.

* * *

Kamino was not the same place it had been.

Rex had been at Cody's side when they had contacted High General Wolffe Koon the moment that they had come out of hyperspace.

To Rex's relief, Wolffe already knew and had been trying to reach them for weeks while they were caught in whatever the hell Mortis did to time. Apparently General Windu had meant to shut down the cloning facilities at Wolffe's and others' affirmation.

That's when they had figured out about the chips. As well as the accelerated aging, that Rex was relieved to learn, had a cure, despite their still never getting the decade back from their advanced childhoods.

Their younger brothers would, however, be able to have normal human childhoods.

The Republic had forcibly seized the planet and Kamino was now under the direct control of the Jedi Order.

Lama Su and Nala Se, as the minds behind the inhibitor chips, had been tried for slavers and cruel practices on living life forms, and had been sentenced to lifetime sentences.

"You can't be here," Wolffe told Obi-Wan as they disembarked.

Obi-Wan nodded, "General, what is it-"

"We have a transport ready to send you and the non-clones back to Coruscant."

"We want to be here for-" Anakin began.

But it was Fives who interrupted him, "Tup's chip is malfunctioning. Until we have them all out, it is too dangerous for you all to be here."

Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

And they left.

Rex was happy they left quickly seeming to understand that this was bad enough without them here.

Without them witnessing this humiliation.

But they weren't alone. Their brothers from two of the corps had arrived with Wolffe. For every one man from the 501st and the 7th there were three men. Three men who had already undergone the surgery to have the chips removed. Their weapons were divided up to the chipless guards.

Ironic that Rex and his men were the Rebels, yet the Republic clones, the ones who had remained with the Jedi Order, were the first to be free, the first to have true citizenship.

Rex went into autopilot as he marched with them.

Marched as they were trained to do, he wasn't sure why they were breaking into even lines, but then he saw the Kaminoins who watched them with large eyes.

They no longer looked on them as pets or rats in cages, they now watched them with wary eyes, like raising a cub only to find out the full grown cat was larger than a land speeder, its teeth longer than their arms. It was only a matter of time before it got hungry or an accident happened.

Rex saw their fear, their fear in the army they had corrected that had now turned against them. So he let himself fall into the familiar, let his own fears wash away at every rigid step he took, at his every motion that fell in sync with his brothers, so that together they were one, they were whole.

Rex watched the doctors, observed them as he had once been observed, those who were going to perform surgery on them, the long necked bastards who had done this to them in the first place.

He might hate the Kaminoins, might fear them, but as he laid down on a cot, he knew his Republic brothers were the same as his Rebel brothers; they would have a blaster at the ready if any of the Kaminoins dared to make a mistake.

* * *

Anakin could tell that Obi-Wan hated to leave the men on Kamino, but Fives, Rex, and Cody had ordered them all to leave.

"Why are we reporting to the Council if we are no longer a part of the Order?" he asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Because Anakin, I need to speak with them. They are our allies. We left on decent enough terms."

"Decent enough?" Leia asked.

"I killed a Jedi Master named Pong Krell," Luke explained.

"Oh!" Leia said, "That's good, Rex hated him."

Luke nodded, "He deserved to be hated."

Ahsoka snorted, "That's like a thousand curse words coming from you."

Luke grinned at her, "I swear, but compared to how much you swear in Huttause, I think you might fit in better at a cantina in Mos Eisley than I would."

Anakin looked at his old Padawan, catching the way she glanced at Luke.

Was his Padawan falling for his son?

Force, but he had missed so much. But looking at Luke, he saw Padme.

He almost pitied Ahsoka if she really did have feelings for Luke. Because his son hadn't noticed, and likely wouldn't unless someone confronted him about it.

Padme hadn't noticed him until he made a fool of himself. He had said things to her that she had teased him mercilessly for the rest of their marriage.

He wondered if he should warn Ahsoka or just let them figure it out. As they approached Coruscant, however, he couldn't keep his thoughts on his new kids that had popped into existence fully grown adults, all he could think of was Padme. Even as the other's discussed the clones' fates.

Padme was going to be angry. He knew that.

But what he didn't know was if she had waited for him. He hadn't spoken to Luke about it yet and had almost been avoiding the topic.

He didn't want to talk to his grown up son from the future about his wife when neither he nor Padme had raised Luke or Leia.

Not when that fact had been his future self's fault.

No, he wanted to talk to Padme.

He wanted to speak with her about dying, he wanted to beg for her forgiveness for whatever pain he had caused her, and he wanted to share and lament over everything that had happened to them. Padme wasn't from the future, nor was she some mentor or student he had failed.

She was his wife, and as it had always been, the pains of his heart, the hopes for his future belonged to her.

Anakin's biggest fear was that he had hurt her beyond repair. He had widowed her, widowed her and not even given her the decency of his actually being dead, or of the world understanding her loss.

He had had nearly eight years to obsess over what might be happening in the outside world, and while their secret marriage was a sorrow and a pain when they were together, it was only when he had distance from it that he realized how cruel he had been.

Anakin had in all the world had three true friends he could always count on, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Chancellor Palpatine.

But Padme? Padme had so many people in her life, she had a family and friends, and while she might always have to play politics with them to some level, an isolating reality, he knew that keeping their marriage concealed had cut her off from forming deeper relationships with those people.

He had been so selfish. And it was seeing Obi-Wan and Satine together that he saw the true depth of his mistakes.

Obi-Wan would have left the Order if Satine had asked him he had said.

Satine hadn't made him choose in the end, and neither had Padme made Anakin choose.

But as long as Obi-Wan had remained in the Order, they had observed boundaries.

It was Anakin's own foolishness, his own youth and arrogance that made him ever think he could have it both ways.

And Force bless her, Padme had loved him enough to go along with his arrogance.

What had he been holding onto staying in the Order? The idea that he was the Chosen One like Qui-Gon had believed him to be? Holding onto the other Jedi who had never truly become a family to him?

But he knew why. He had stayed because of Obi-Wan. Stayed to prove himself to his Master that he was worth all the trouble he caused, prove that he was more than just a hot headed Padawan, prove that he wasn't too old, that Qui-Gon who had rescued him, prove to that man who had set him free, prove to Qui-Gon who had died believing in him, that he had been right to believe.

Yet now he saw what he might have learned if he had just spoken honestly with Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan would not have turned his back on him if he left the Order. Obi-Wan might have been disappointed in his not becoming a Knight, disappointed that they might no longer be the same fighting pair, but no less proud of the man he was becoming.

Obi-Wan wouldn't have damned him for following his heart, in fact, Obi-Wan might have left the Order with him as he had with Luke.

No, Anakin had only himself to blame for the mess he had made of his personal life.

And he could admit to himself that he wanted Padme to have waited for him, just as he could acknowledge the small part of him that hoped that she might have moved on.

Not because he wanted her to, not because he didn't want to still be with her, but because he needed to know that his supposed death hadn't broken her. He prayed that his dying legacy hadn't lessened her ability to be happy.

He loved Padme more than anything in this galaxy, more than his own happiness. As long as she was okay, he could be okay too.

When they landed on Coruscant, he flicked off his communicator and hung back as the others walked toward the Temple.

He was able to slip away without any of them being the wiser.

* * *

Obi-Wan turned back when they got to the Temple path and asked, "Where did Anakin go?"

They all turned, and Jyn said, "Ran away."

Luke had gone pale, "I haven't told him about Padme yet."

Obi-Wan pulled his comm, but Anakin didn't pick up. "Bantha-shit," he cursed.

"Should I go after him?" Luke asked.

"No, at this point it isn't going to help him any, and you shouldn't have to be involved in your parents' relationship anymore than you have to be."

Leia crossed her arms, "Luke and I aren't telling the Order who we are."

"We aren't?" Luke asked.

"No," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because then we would have to prove it," she said.

"Then what are we going to tell them?" Luke asked.

"I am Leia Organa and you are my twin brother, therefore, you are Luke Organa."

Luke half smiled and nodded.

Obi-Wan could already feel Luke folding himself behind his shields. But he said, "I actually had your blood tests done when Kix did your check up after leaving Mortis."

They turned to him in unison.

Force, they hadn't even been raised together yet this still had the eerie mannerisms twins could adopt.

He wondered why the clones had missed that level of sibling bonding, or maybe they had it just on a different level. Was it different being connected to millions on a cellular level to just being connected to one or two other people so completely?

"Well?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan smiled, "A blood test confirms you both as related to Anakin and your mother, Padme Amidala."

"You had Padme's tests on file?" Leia asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, "She has gotten into enough scrapes with us that we have her medical records in the ship's database, yes."

Leia shook her head, "That doesn't mean we have to share that with the Council."

"No," he agreed, "it doesn't."

Just like he wasn't going to share with anyone but Anakin, Padme, and the twins, that Luke's midichlorian count was the exact same as Anakin's and that Leia's was higher still.

Meaning that Leia Organa had the highest count in recorded history.

He did not need the Council obsessing over that, and he did not want Yoda trying to take the twins away from him again.

Not that either would go willingly, but he didn't need there to be bad blood between him and the new Order he was starting.

Because Obi-Wan could admit to himself, he was creating an off branch Order, just as the Green Jedi on Corellia were.

Obi-Wan had already seven members, Ahsoka, Anakin, Luke, Leia, Jyn, his unborn child, and himself, eight, with the addition of Satine who he had been training how to use a lightsaber and meditate with the Force.

And he was sure there would be more like Ersos, families who wanted their child trained with the option of raising their child still.

The clones were obviously the majority of his new Order. Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure what his Order would become, and he knew he was going to make mistakes along the way, but he was Qui-Gon's Padawan.

And all the things that Obi-Wan had once disagreed with his Master on about the Order, the initiation process, and the Code, he now found himself agreeing with. No, more than agreeing with, actively tearing apart his belief in the old ways.

He was glad Luke was with him though, Luke was the only Jedi Obi-Wan knew who had such an instinctive grasp on the Force, the Light Side in particular. If they were going astray, he trusted Luke to check him.

It was a daunting process, but as they entered the Temple and he remembered his last days here. And what he felt was… relief. He was relieved because he knew he had made the right choice.

He was no longer exhausted, no longer convinced he was fighting on the wrong side, and no longer in danger bringing down the entire galaxy in a war he had had no business fighting.

His war with the Hutts was not something he had any moral qualms about. Between Alderaan and Mandalore, they were prepared for anything the Hutts could contrive. It was the Hutts who had no idea what to do with themselves.

The Council, minus Wolffe, was prepared for them.

Mace nodded to him, "It is good to see you all."

"Where is Anakin?" Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan almost laughed, and he felt Ahsoka's amusement as well.

Yoda didn't really care about Anakin, well, of course he did on some levels, but it was Luke who he truly cared about.

Luke in his own form Yoda didn't recognize.

It was a petty thing to be amused by, but Obi-Wan had resented Yoda's interference, just as he was irritated with Luke for going to Dooku rather than waiting for him.

Luke was wise beyond his years, wise beyond his training, but he was still a Padawan. He needed training and direction.

Maybe that was arrogance for Obi-Wan to think, but he saw much of himself in Luke. Enough that he knew he was struggling the way he himself had struggled the last year of his Padawanship with Qui-Gon, ready, yet not ready to be knighted.

Skilled enough, smart enough, more than adequate as compared to his peers, but not ready, not even at twenty-five, ready to be without a partner or ready to be a teacher of another.

Luke needed established patterns, he needed to understand who he was and what it meant to be a Jedi without a galactic war hanging over his head, without having to believe that his actions would be the life or death of billions.

And Obi-Wan knew that asking the galaxy to let them establish some normalcy was asking for trouble, but Obi-Wan wasn't knighting Luke or Ahsoka for speed or time or age or the galaxy imploding. They would advance when they were ready.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan begun, "is on a mission."

More like off mission about to get his heart crushed. He wished he had just told Anakin, but Anakin had to know that there was at least a chance that Padme would have moved on after his death.

Cody had needed Obi-Wan more than Anakin had. Especially as Anakin had seemed rather appalled that Obi-Wan had learned of his secret marriage at all.

"Chancellor Palpatine has been replaced," Mace said without preamble.

"Is he dead?" Luke asked.

Plo gave him an odd look, "Who are you?"

"He's my twin brother," Leia said, taking a step in front of her brother as she meant to protect him.

She had not been adjusting well to being thrown in the past, being confronted with the full power of her gifts, the Dark Side, Mortis, her post traumatic stress episode that had been triggered by meeting her biological father, nor almost killing her brother.

Obi-Wan couldn't even blame her, but he stepped in to introduce them all the same, "High Council, this is General Leia Organa and General Luke Organa, they joined the Rebellion."

 _More precisely,_ he thought, _they had made the Rebellion._

"You made them Generals already?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

Leia met his gaze imperiously, "Luke and I have experience with the Hutts."

"Hutt Slayers!" Jyn cheered.

Satine grinned at the little girl, while Lyra and Galen Erso exchanged a worried look.

"And who are they?" Depa asked.

"Lyra, Galen, and Jyn Erso," Fisto answered, "It is a pleasure to see you all again."

Galen nodded to the Jedi Master but said nothing. Lyra looked about as protective as Leia did over her family.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Is Palpatine dead?"

Mace sighed, "Sadly, no, but he was replaced as Chancellor with a Vote of No Confidence."

 _Oh, the sweet irony,_ but Obi-Wan was wary, "You look less pleased than you ought to, my old friend."

"Komari Vosa is our new Chancellor, despite her being reported dead."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Seems to be a lot of that going around."

"Excuse me?" Mace asked, knowing him too well.

"Darth Maul is also alive," he said.

The room went quiet, and Mace stared at him for a long, long moment, "You said he was dead."

Obi-Wan threw up his hands, "I cut him in half! What did you want me to do, check his pulse?"

Mace put his head in his hands.

"Decapitation," Leia said mildly, "For future reference, just cut their heads off."

Jyn cheered.

Obi-Wan was pretty sure Jyn wasn't following the conversation, however...

Lyra sighed, "I'm sorry, but I don't think we should be here for this discussion."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Ahsoka, why don't you give everyone a tour? I'll meet you in the food hall."

She saluted him and Obi-Wan was left to sit in his old seat for a Council meeting that dragged less because it was his choice to be here, because he was taking mental notes of how he would organize his own Order, because for once, he was the one holding back information not the one being left out of the loop.

* * *

It had been years, yet Anakin found himself falling into old habits. It was evening, the sun setting and he was expecting to find Padme on her balcony.

Strange that such a populated planet had such beautiful sunsets, but it did.

Yet she wasn't on her balcony and as he pulled back the current to her room as he called her name, he was greeted by a rather unexpected sight that stole his words.

Padme was completely naked in bed, having sex with herself.

It took his mind a beat to realize it was Sabe, not a Padme clone. Sabe had been one of Padme's old handmaidens and, once upon a time, her main decoy.

He just stood there, of all things he could have walked in on...

In hindsight, he probably should have knocked on the front door. Padme could have and likely would have shot him for sneaking in as she obviously was expecting him.

He really shouldn't have let himself fall into this particular habit.

R2, who had been in the corner, beeped a greeting, jolting him out of his shock.

Padme looked over her shoulder and screamed.

That sound broke his heart, and her scrambling to pull up the covers, her face a mask of humiliation, pulverized it.

"Luke!" she yelled, "What do you think you are doing!? Get out!"

He closed his eyes, his shock, his heartache, descended into a numb ache as he wordlessly followed the hall to her greeting room.

He sank to the floor, leaning against the leg of the couch and fought to control his breathing.

She thought he was their son.

She thought _he_ was still dead.

She thought he was never coming back to her despite his standing before her.

It was an effort not to curl in on himself as he waited for her to get changed.

She took her time, which both extended his misery and gave him a slight reprieve.

Padme came out wearing probably the least attractive robe she owned. It was woollen and likely made for colder temperatures than Coruscant offered.

"Luke, what by the stars were you thinking? You are not your father, you cannot come in through the window."

He blinked back the tears, "Padme..."

She pointed a finger at him, "Don't you Padme me, young man, you better have a damn good reason-"

"I'm not dead," he stated.

She frowned at him, her honeyed eyes holding onto the anger. "I can see that," she said finally.

He had to clear his throat, "It's me, Padme, not Luke, not our future son. _Me_ , your Ani."

Her face went pale, "Anakin?"

He stayed very still, "Yes, my love, I've come back to you."

She shook her head, "You died, they told me you died."

"I did, but the Force-"

"No!" she bellowed, "No, more! You can't keep doing this to me! You didn't remember me, you ran away from me! You were Luke and now you're not? No, get out. Leave now."

Anakin stood, his hands shaking, he could hardly breath, "Please, Padme, just-"

"Just what!?" she demanded, "Let you tear my heart out, again!?"

He flinched.

"I moved on, Luke! Get the hell out of my home!"

He snapped, "I am not Luke! I'm Anakin! Anakin Skywalker! I am your husband not a time traveller from some damned future!"

She blinked at him, "Ani?"

He almost growled, "Now you recognize me!?"

She gave him a half smile that held little amusement even as her eyes softened, "Luke was... very even keeled."

Anakin collapsed back on the couch and rubbed his face with both hands, "Yes, yes, everyone loves Luke." He looked at her numbly, "How did you take that revelation?"

She hesitated, before coming to sit with him on the sofa, "Not well. I was an emotional wreck. I think I scared him."

Anakin snorted, "Luke doesn't strike me as someone who scares easily."

"He was pretending to be you with amnesia and when he finally talked to me about the truth, to explain his peculiar behaviour, I lost my temper at him," she said a bit awkwardly.

"But you believed him?" he asked.

Her eyes were searching his face, his body language, his every tic, but she didn't move closer to him, "Partially. I believed him more afterward, Bail had a Force vision-"

"Bail Organa?" Anakin asked. "But he isn't-"

"Yes," she cut him off, "Senator Bail Organa, my dear friend who he raised our daughter in the future, apparently."

He nodded, "Leia is in the past as well now, she said as much."

"Wait, what?"

Sabe came into the room then, her scowl was less than welcoming, "And the crazy continues."

He glared at her, but he didn't lash out, instead, he looked back at Padme, his wife, "It's a long story."

Padme looked at him with those large honeyed eyes and asked, "You're really Ani? You remember me?"

He nodded, "I remember everything." He hesitated, "Well, not what Luke did as me, but I remember everything else."

She nodded slowly in turn, and commanded him, "Then talk."

He did, and after he was done telling her and Sabe everything, Padme asked him to leave.

He could taste his pulse in his throat, she hadn't said a word as he muddled through explaining everything he had been through, and she had offered nothing to him in return.

"Ani," she said slowly, "I love you, I always will, but you were dead."

He fought to keep his emotions down, to not lose his composure. Sabe had thankfully left them alone for this, demanding nothing from Padme.

He still had a chance, he could see the conflict in her gaze.

But this was going to be her choice, and hers alone.

She fixed him with a steady stare, the sorrow and determination an equal match, "I survived your death, Ani. But I can't do it again."

"It won't be the same this time, I left the Ord-"

"Luke," she corrected, "Luke left the Order, but you, you left me with nothing. I know it's my fault. I'm the one who pushed for us to be together after knowing and saying it was a bad idea, after you agreed with me that getting married was a bad idea, but I had to live with the fall out."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm so, so sorry, Padme."

"I am too," she said gently, finally reaching out a hand to touch his.

He held onto the feel of her skin, something he had feared he would never be able to again, "Please, Padme just-" he cut himself off, unsure of what would be fair to ask her for.

Could he even believe her when he thought he was dead too? Trapping in the dying body of an inhuman body, disconnected from everyone he knew and loved, he hadn't truly believed he could have returned to Padme.

"I didn't even get to mourn you publicly," she said softly, "I couldn't even mourn the loss of a friend because you weren't dead."

He nodded, "If I could go back-"

"But there is no going back," she snapped, "Not even for Luke and Leia who literally time travelled, it didn't undo what they know, what they lived through. The Force might be fixing itself but it doesn't give a damn about us. Look how much we all have suffered."

He didn't know what to say.

But Padme did, "I told Bail, Breha, and Satine about us, Obi-Wan found out about us too, and others know."

He nodded, the entire clone army knew they were married.

"And you know what?"

"What?" he whispered.

"I felt more a wife after you had left than when you were with me because they knew. Because the people who I loved, the people you loved, and those who loved us in return knew who we were to each other."

That hurt, though he had come to the same conclusion, the reality of it was a thousand times worse.

"I told my friends about Sabe, I've brought Sabe home to my family and to not have been forced to lie to them... it felt-" she took in a sharp breath, "We were very young when we married."

Anakin felt as if the floor was falling out from underneath him, "You want a divorce?"

She laughed and the sound was bittered and jarring.

He jumped a little at that sound.

She squeezed his hand, "We don't need a divorce, Ani. There is no documentation of us, the one witness passed away years ago. In the eyes of the galaxy, we are not husband and wife."

"In my eyes," he said, his voice barely above a whisper, "we are."

She nodded, "And in my heart, you died. I will always love you, Anakin Skywalker, until the day I die and I am no more, but my life did not stop without you in it."

"Do you love her?" he asked.

"Yes, I do."

He wanted to ask if it was more than what they had, if she loved Sabe more than she loved him, but that was a cruel question, and one that he didn't want the answer to.

Not if there was even the slightest chance that the answer wasn't loving him most.

He took his hand gently from hers, and slowly reached to touch her cheeks with both hands.

She sat very still but she didn't pull away as he kissed her forehead. He pulled back to look into her eyes and he fought to ingrain this image of her beautiful face into his mind.

It would be a painful memory, but not as painful as the thought he had lived with for eight years.

The thought of never seeing her again.

"I love you more than all the stars in the galaxy, Padme, and I always will."

Then he left, before he completely fell apart.

* * *

Obi-Wan got everyone tucked into guest rooms before he went out looking for Anakin.

After chasing him and Luke around the galaxy, finding him near by the Senate buildings was a cakewalk.

Anakin said nothing when Obi-Wan approached him.

_At least he found a clean alley._

Obi-Wan sat down beside him, pressing his back against the wall, "How bad was it?"

Anakin shut his eyes, tipping his head back, "She was in bed with Sabe when I walked in on them."

Obi-Wan was glad Anakin had shut his eyes because he couldn't have kept his expression steady for that one, "Her decoy? Sabe didn't even join Padme's Senator service. I thought she stayed on Naboo."

Though he had remembered the look Sabe given her queen, even when they were young, although he hadn't thought Padme returned those feelings.

"I knew they were friends, I might even have guessed Sabe's feelings for Padme had I been paying attention. Obviously, I missed it. I certainly didn't know Padme was interested in other women. As her husband, that feels like something I should have known."

Obi-Wan bumped his shoulder with his own, "She was grieving you, Anakin. It's possible Padme didn't know her own interests. Sometimes it's not even about your partner's gender but who that person is. Sabe has known and loved Padme for a very long time."

"Is it terrible that I'm glad it wasn't another male?"

"No, it's not."

"You know what made it worse?" he asked, finally opening his eyes to look at him.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"She freaked when she saw me. After eight years, I knew, _I knew_ , that we couldn't just pick up where we left off. Even if it was just three years for her, I knew she would grieve me. I would be dead to her, even if she loved me still, even if she hoped against hope that I was still out there, I knew some part of her would have to come to terms with my death."

"Did you come to terms with hers?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin shook his head, "She's it for me, Obi-Wan, the end all, be all. I could never love another as I love her. I don't know how I would have gotten through a day if I believed, even for an instant, that she wasn't out there. She's my light, my hope, she always has been, always will be."

 _Dangerous_ , Obi-Wan thought, _such a dangerous way to think for a Jedi, for a man of his powers._ But this wasn't the time to address that.

"But you know what made it worse? Want to know what made today unbearable?" he asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head, hesitant to speak, Anakin had never opened up to him like this before, never, not in the whole time they had been together since meeting that first time on Tatooine.

"I thought she would at least be happy, no matter where her life had taken her, I thought she would at least be happy that I was alive."

A lone tear fell from the corner of his eye, "But she didn't even recognize me. She thought I was Luke, and she was horrified at me seeing her. I-" his voice broke, and Obi-Wan pulled him into a hug, "We spoke afterward. I explained, but we-"

Obi-Wan held him tight as Anakin's hold turned near crushing, "She was torn, I saw it in her eyes, I saw what this was doing to her. I could have pushed- but I let her go. I just want her to be happy. I just want her to be happy." He buried his face in Obi-Wan's shoulder, and he almost didn't hear Anakin's last words, "Even without me."

Obi-Wan rested his head against Anakin's, rubbing his brother's back, "I am so proud of you, Anakin. And I am so, so sorry."

Anakin broke and Obi-Wan stayed to help him pick up the pieces.

* * *

AN: Anakin gets a full arch, which means, because it's me, he gets buckets of tragedy at the start of his journey to make his happiness at the end that much more meaningful. If you are enjoying this fanfiction please review?


	29. Chapter 29

AN: I am Jacob Apples on Fanfiction dot net.

Chapter 29 - Baby Steps

Palpatine wasn't sure when and where it had all gone wrong, but he didn't have time to salvage it now.

The type of power he had felt radiating off of Sly hadn't been hers, or at least it had been changed greatly.

And then there was Komari Vosa, who Dooku had assured him was dead.

Palpatine was going to kill Dooku.

Personally and slowly.

So yes, all in all, Palpatine's plan and Sith agenda had failed completely, and the only thing left was to retreat to the shadows, with no apprentice and no ignorant Jedi of the Sith having survived. He was still the richest person in the galaxy, being the sole inheritor of the IBC's wealth and holdings, but that meant little when to publicly claim that wealth out him as being responsible. He had lost everyone he might trust.

Palpatine wasn't even sure he could trust his own senses anymore. He swore he had caught a glimpse of Darth Maul, his first apprentice lurking in the Senate gathering.

But that was impossible, Maul he knew was dead.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, despite his numerous faults, unlike Dooku, wasn't a liar.

As Palpatine was questioning his sanity, a knock sounded at his office door.

Odd that none of his staff had warned him.

Oh, but wait, he didn't have a staff anymore. Sly Moore had taken them all with her.

Muttering to himself, his face froze as he unlocked the door.

Anakin Skywalker stood framed in the doorway, his face was withdrawn but his eyes warm despite the dark circles under them.

Palpatine was at a loss as to what he was supposed to say to him.

Anakin, however, took the lead, "Hello, old friend."

Palpatine felt his pulse jump and he was very glad he had his lightsabers on him even as he answered civilly.

There was really no telling what the Jedi and/or Rebels knew and did not know anymore.

Dooku was going to pay for that too.

"Ani, my dear boy, what an unexpected surprise," he said with as much jovialness he could muster. He had ran out on him the last time they had seen each other, then Kenobi and Yoda had conspired to keep them apart.

But Anakin had come to him this time, "I hope you don't mind my coming unannounced, I know it's late," he said, words amiable, but rough, as if he had been crying.

"Not at all, not at all. As I've told you before, you are always welcome, my boy," it was only after he said it a second time that he remembered Anakin snapping at him for the use of 'my boy.'

But Anakin only gave a wane smile and appreciative dip of his head, "I've missed you. It feels like ages have passed."

Something like hope rose in Palpatine then, but he tampered down his excitement, things had not at all been going according to plan since Anakin's accident, and he wouldn't count on things changing for the better now.

"As have I, your friendship always meant a great deal to me and I have felt the lack of you these three years. I would offer you something, but I'm afraid I am packing up the last of my belongings for the new Chancellor."

"A shame," he said, sounding truly disappointed, "but at least you got to see the Republic through the war past your term."

Palpatine fought to keep his expression earnest and not let the rage at the developments leak into his posture, "This is true, but there is so much I could have done in a time of peace."

Anakin nodded but offered, "I have good news though."

"Oh?" Palpatine asked, this would be a first.

"I got my memories back."

He had to close his eyes to keep the depth of his reaction from his face, even as he let out a breath, "That is wonderful to hear, Anakin, wonderful."

When he opened his eyes, he found Anakin smiling at him, "So glad someone is happy to have me back."

Palpatine smiled, _Oh, you have no idea, my boy._

He had his biggest player back on the board. Vosa nor Dooku were a match for what he could make of Anakin.

No, this was a victory, a victory that was almost worth losing his Chancellorship for. He had his prized Apprentice back.

* * *

Anakin knew he wasn't really being fair, Obi-Wan and Rex had been very happy to have him back. Yet it still felt like Luke had taken his place with everyone closest to him.

But it didn't seem that Luke had much interaction with Palpatine, not surprising, they must have been strangers in his time after all. And Luke had no reason to seek guidance from the Chancellor of the Republic if he was trying to immerse himself among the Jedi and the army.

Palpatine, though Anakin loved him, was a politician down to his bones.

However, it was odd being back in this office and to see all the art gone.

"When did your memories come back to you?" Palpatine asked, his expression attentive.

Anakin was suddenly glad for the lie Luke had told, suddenly glad that he had one person he didn't have to explain all the insanity about time travel and Mortis to.

He sat back on one of the couches, "A few days ago."

"It must have been strange," Palpatine remarked, sitting down beside him.

"You have no idea," Anakin sighed.

"Tell me," he said, "I still can't believe you abided by house arrest for over half a year."

Anakin blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Yoda restricted you to the Temple grounds after your fight with Tarkin," his mentor elaborated.

Anakin's mind spun, _Luke got in a fight with a senior officer and Yoda put him under house arrest?_

Maybe he had been wrong about everyone liking Luke.

"Is Tarkin alright?" he asked, when what he really wanted to ask, _Was what the hell? And would anyone honestly believe that I would stay on Temple grounds under duress when I never did as a Padawan?_

But then Obi-Wan and all the clones had said they had noticed the differences between himself and Luke.

"You shattered his nose, it took months to heal and not correctly."

"Send him my apologies, won't you?" he asked, deeply disturbed. He reminded Tarkin's record, he had thought he should have been a General over many of the Jedi he knew.

"Of course," Palpatine said, then hesitated, "Tarkin told me you punched him because of a vision. Would you be comfortable sharing that with me?"

Anakin felt himself go still, he was exhausted, mentally, physically, and emotionally, but he had enough sense to realize that Luke might have had a very good reason for lashing out at him.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I would rather not."

Palpatine nodded, he always understood him, understood him better than he understood himself.

Anakin grinned suddenly, finding a thread of humour through it all, "Even I find it hard to imagine I actually went through with house arrest."

He would rather have brought down the Temple.

Something eased in Palpatine, some tension, and he seemed to speak with more candour than even he would have preferred, "I'm glad to hear that, I was worried you were avoiding me."

Had Luke been avoiding him?

Some tension grew in Anakin, "So, aside from resigning, how have you been?"

Palpatine patted his knee, "Political nightmares. The economy fell and everyone who is somebody clambered over one another to be heard, and all those who might have taken the higher road and fixed things for their systems, well, they left the Republic. I'm not even sure I'm a Republic citizen anymore."

Anakin blinked, "What do you mean? You were Chancellor for almost two decades."

"Ah, but Naboo joined the Rebel alliance, I have no idea what I will be returning home to, though I must admit, Coruscant is more home to me than the villa I was raised in."

In another life, Naboo might have been his home too, if he had been man enough to leave the Order with Padme when she asked. No. He should have left the Order when she admitted to returning his feelings.

Maybe it would have led him down a happier path.

"Anakin, what is wrong?" Palpatine asked.

Anakin turned to him, startling as he realized he had been staring off into space. And he decided to speak freely, he was tired of keeping secrets.

Padme had told people, so could he.

"Did you know Padme and I were married?"

Palpatine didn't show any sign of surprise, "I knew that you loved her, that was clear for anyone with eyes, but no, I didn't know you had formally eloped. Though, I am not surprised."

"She broke up with me tonight," he said, and speaking the words made it more real, ripping at his heart, but not enough to distract him from the hungry focus in Palpatine's eyes.

Anakin's only company for the last eight years had been the Son and the Daughter, and something about Palpatine's expression in that moment reminded him of the Son when he was playing one of his games.

Games that could have easily ended with him dead.

Sure, the Son wanted Anakin to love him, but there was only so far he was willing to stray from his nature and his true nature was being a bantha-bung-hole.

It concerned Anakin to find a shred of that nature in Palpatine, Palpatine who had always been so very kind to him throughout his life.

"Why?" Palpatine asked, "why would she end your marriage after you have finally regained yourself?"

"Because I put her through hell."

"I find myself disappointed," Palpatine ventured, "I had thought better of Amidala."

Rage rose in Anakin, Padme could shoot him through with a thousand blaster shots and it still wouldn't give Palpatine the right to speak badly of her, "It isn't her fault."

Palpatine straightened, "I didn't mean to upset you, Anakin, I'm just surprised she didn't wait for you. I think that if your positions were reversed, you would have waited for her."

Anakin knew he was right, and perhaps it was petulant of him, but he couldn't agree with Palpatine, not if it meant siding against Padme.

He stood and paced toward the window, "It doesn't matter why it's over anymore, what's done is done."

_Only the future can be changed._

He sighed, or was it the present?

"What are your plans now, my boy?" Palpatine asked, tactfully changing the topic, having followed him to the window.

Anakin sighed again, "I think we are going to Mandalore, Obi-Wan and Satine getting married."

Palpatine looked out the window at the traffic below, this was one of the best views on the planet. "It must be painful, to watch him with the woman he loves."

Anakin shook his head, "I used to think I had to be better than Obi-Wan. I alternated between believing I was and never feeling good enough, but I've come to realize it was because I was never able to trust that Obi-Wan was proud of me." He looked to Palpatine, "Your support has meant more to me than I can say, you helped me learn to trust myself. But Obi-Wan always made me doubt myself."

"He can't see what I can. The Jedi have many blind spots."

Anakin didn't like that phrasing but he pressed forward, "No, Obi-Wan did see it, maybe better than anyone else. He trusts me more than I trust myself."

Qui-Gon had said Obi-Wan stood up to the Council for him, and now, he believed that.

"Oh, has the Duchess made Kenobi see reason then?" Palpatine asked, almost snidely.

Anakin glared at him, "No, no not at all. She has made me see him clearly."

Palpatine raised his brows in a wordless question.

"If Obi-Wan seemed to doubt me, it's because he doubts himself. He's always second guessing himself, always striving to be better. Nothing I ever did was good enough for because nothing he ever did was good enough for himself. He had impossible standards. He wasn't known to be rule abiding for nothing."

"And where does the Duchess of Mandalore fit into the equation?"

"She makes him happy. He sees her as the highest standard of personhood and he loves her for that. And that love completes him. He's happy, he's happier with himself, more content, more sure of himself and his beliefs."

"And so his trust in you is…"

"Believable," Anakin said, "I used to think of him as a father, but he isn't mine. I don't obey him like a father, I love him as my friend, my brother. And I am so happy to see him happy."

"Even if he has everything you want?" Palpatine asked.

Anakin shook his head, "I don't want Satine, I don't want to be Obi-Wan. I wanted once the respect he held with the Council but the Council can go screw itself."

_I just want my kids to like me._

He turned back to the window, thinking of Leia.

She was such a piece of him and her mother.

"Anakin, are you sure you're alright?" Palpatine asked, touching his arm.

He shook his head, he wasn't but he was done discussing this, and he wasn't willing to share the last eight years with a non-Force sensitive.

Not about the future of him becoming evil Sith Lord, not Mortis and the Children, not his own children, not any of it.

It was kind of weird and yet strangely right that the clones knew, their lives certainly weren't easier than Anakin's and as far as he was concerned, the clones could know about his personal drama as they wanted to.

Especially considering they knew more about his drama than they had likely willingly chosen to know.

But Palpatine was simply a childhood friend, an uncle, but not in a strictly family way, not in a way that made Anakin feel like he owed it to him to tell all his secrets to.

"Anakin?"

Anakin looked at Palpatine and again, he thought he saw a whisper of the Son in him. Anakin through his shields opened wide, if the Council was looking for him, they probably could have touched his power, but that's not why he had done it.

He caught Palpatine's slight flinch, as if he had felt what he was doing, but he turned the motion of his shoulders into adjusting his sleeves, so Anakin was left to wonder.

But he didn't stop searching.

And he never found Palpatine's presence.

It was like he was null in the Force.

No, it was like he was a part of the energy of the room, of the city, of the planet, of the solar system, and not an individual person.

It was the oddest thing he had ever felt.

"Anakin? Can you hear me? Is your head hurting you?"

Anakin brought his shields back up, fast, so fast that if Palpatine was a Force sensitive he couldn't have helped but felt it.

Yet Palpatine showed no reaction.

Anakin sighed, "No, no, I'm fine, just tired."

"Then perhaps you should get some sleep, or at least rest some. I can't say what my new frequency will be yet, but if you give me yours, I can contact you once I've settled in my estate."

"Of course," Anakin said, unsettled with not being able to put his doubts away. "Do you have everything? I can walk you to your ship. I noticed your staff was guard, you shouldn't be travelling on your own."

Palpatine hesitated, before he covered it with an amiable smile, "I would much appreciate your escort, my boy."

Anakin smiled back, "I have one question for you first."

Palpatine physically tensed even as his expression remained open, "Anything, Anakin, you know you can ask me anything."

"Who do you like more, me without my memories, or the me that stands before you now?"

Palpatine laughed, "What an easy question. To tell you the truth, Ani, I could hardly understand you without your memories intact. None of your behaviour made any sense to me, and you treated me as if I were your enemy."

Anakin grinned back even as every alarm went off in his mind, "Now _that_ I can't believe, we could never be enemies."

_But maybe you were Luke's enemy as I once was._

Luke had attacked Tarkin, a military leader in the Republic who doubtless rose to be a military leader of the Empire.

As perhaps Palpatine had done.

They began to walk out of the room, and Anakin carried the packs that Palpatine had filled with flimsies and datapads.

"How has life as a Rebel been?" Palpatine asked as they descended in the elevator.

"Ups and down," he smiled suddenly, "But we declared war on the Hutts. My mother would have been proud."

And horrified, but Luke had done what he believed that Jedi were supposed to do.

Free slaves.

That brought his thoughts back to the clones.

_Worse than slave chips._

He shuddered, he would have rather died than submit to that kind of servitude, where even choosing death wasn't an option.

"You don't look happy," Palpatine probed.

Anakin shrugged, "I'm still adjusting to being myself again. I feel like I have a lot to learn."

"Well, if you ever need anything, including employment," Palpatine offered, "don't hesitate to contact me."

 _Yet you're the one with my frequency_ , he thought but merely smiled and said, "Thank you, my old friend. I don't know where I would be without you."

When they finally reached his ship, Anakin noted that the ship was oddly unmarked, neither a new model nor a Nubian or Coruscanti make. It was a ship designed to not stick out.

It might have been this way to be inconspicuous, but Anakin knew Palpatine, and no matter what threats to his life had been made in the past, he never forwent the finer things in life.

It was the final brace in the rigging.

oOo

Needless to say, that night Anakin did not sleep. Instead, he wandered the streets of Coruscant until the sun rose and Dex's opened up.

He was on his second cup of caff by the time the others arrived.

Obi-Wan let Satine slide in beside him, before sliding in after her, meaning she was safe as she could between them.

It made Anakin share a smile with Obi-Wan, Satine was one of theirs now.

Oddly, Leia ended up being the one to sit in the booth across from him, Luke following after and then Ahsoka across from Obi-Wan.

Leia didn't look pleased once she settled, but neither did she throw a fit.

Baby steps.

Depressing that he had missed hers, but Anakin was determined to earn her, if not her love than respect.

Genetically they were father, son, and daughter, but he understood that the reality was more of cousins that had never met each other. But that was still family, family that he was damn well going to keep.

"Good morning," he said to them all.

"Morning, Skyguy," Ahsoka said, as Luke said, "Good morning!"

Obi-Wan chuckled as Leia ignored them even as Luke bumped her shoulder.

Dex came around then, "Ah, if it isn't my favourite Jedi."

"Dex," Obi-Wan greeted, standing to wrap him in a hug, or rather be wrapped in a hug from Dex's enormous arms. Ahsoka also rose to give Dex a hug.

"I would like you to meet my fiance-"

Dex laughed, a rumbling belly laugh that seemed to brighten the room, "Aye, I know her, Duchess Satine, the Mandalorian Rebel. We've been playing your holo on repeat for weeks here." He gave Obi-Wan a knowing look, "The maiden who tempted you from the Jedi path, the Jedi who led the pacifist to take up arms, yours is the sort of legend that folks will be telling long after your faces are forgotten."

Satine grinned at him, "I never do things by halves."

This remark nearly doubled Obi-Wan over with laughter.

Luke snorted, and gave Ahsoka a look, "Do you think our Master needs help?" as Obi-Wan continued to laugh, Satine tickling his side.

Ahsoka sighed dramatically, and gave Obi-Wan a look of utter despair, "No, Luke, it's too late for him now."

Luke touched her shoulder as if comforting her, "A shame, he never made it to his own wedding."

Ahsoka nodded glumly, "And here I was hoping he was finally going to teach us something other than mediation."

Obi-Wan snorted, pinning Satine to his side to stop her from tickling him as he regained control of himself and pointed at them both with free hand, "Watch yourselves, Padawans mine."

Luke and Ahsoka exchanged a look, then Luke said in a lower tone, "'Soka, should we be afraid?"

She nodded solemnly, "He might quote Master Jinn at us."

Luke gave a look of pure horror and Anakin couldn't help but snort his laugh, nearly choking on his caff as Obi-Wan looked caught between laughing himself or actually reprimanding them.

He settled for sighing deeply.

Satine rested her head on his shoulder, a hand on her belly, "Our children are going to be worse than them."

She said it fondly.

And Anakin realized how tired he was when Dex slapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder, "Congratulations, my friend, congratulations!"

Anakin opened himself to his surroundings and saw the additional flicker of life beside him. He gave Obi-Wan wide eyes as the rest of table congratulations.

Obi-Wan smiled, kissing the top of her head as Dex left to bring them drinks on the house.

Obi-Wan wasn't just getting married, he was going to be a father.

Anakin smiled, "You're going to be a great dad, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled at him, a smile that reached all the way to his blue eyes, "Thank you, Anakin."

And the words meant more than they could say.

It wasn't till the food arrived that the happy atmosphere was cracked by Leia asking him, "So, where were you all night?"

He swallowed a bite of his food, "I went to go see-" he was going to say Padme but he didn't want to make Luke feel guilty for things that weren't really his fault.

Anakin would not have liked finding himself married to his mother in a body that was not his own, "Chancellor Palpatine."

But it seemed the wrong thing to say because Leia slammed down her glass and Obi-Wan dropped his fork.

The other three just looked highly concerned.

Anakin sighed, "What is it this time?"

Leia snarled at him, "Once the Emperor's dog, always the Emperor's dog."

He glared at her, "What did you just call me?"

Luke spoke before Leia could, "Palpatine is the future Galactic Emperor, or he was. He's also Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord who turned you against us."

Anakin felt his blood go cold, the food in his stomach churned, and he could hardly think.

"And you went running back to him," Leia hissed.

He frowned at her, having to swallow hard before he spoke, "I didn't know."

"You don't seem to know a lot of things, but then you were always more attack dog than leader."

His face burned, dog was too close to slave, "I am not yet the monster you fear, and I might never be."

"You are evil," she stated. "You killed your wife."

That had hurt him once, but he wasn't unprepared for a comeback, "Says the princess who would have killed her own twin brother if Ahsoka and Obi-Wan hadn't been there."

Leia's face paled but she held onto her anger, "And I will regret that forever, but I didn't stay the course."

He reached into his pocket and flicked the small box at her.

She caught it easily, staring at it, she asked, "What is this supposed to be?"

"A puck," he said evenly

"For what?" she asked, voice thick with scorn.

"I put one on his ship and one in his bag."

She blinked at him.

He met her gaze directly, "I might have a hard head, I'll admit, but I am not stupid."

"What gave him away?" she asked, "What gave away the game he's been playing with you?"

 _The game he's been playing,_ Anakin felt his stomach churn, Palpatine, the Sith Lord, had been hunting him since Qui-Gon brought him to the Temple.

No wonder such a man of power had wanted to spend time with a nobody from Tatooine, Jedi or no.

"He said he didn't like Luke," Anakin answered.

Leia stared at him a long moment, then the shadow of a smile crossed her lips, "That's a line of reasoning I can respect."

The relief that swept through him was a heady thing, if he could get Leia Organa not to hate him, then perhaps his fate wasn't inevitable after all.

* * *

AN: I am so, so tired. Hope y'all doin' okay, please review if you are enjoying this story.


	30. Master

Anakin had found a private viewing room to watch time speed past at they travelled through the hyperlane to Mandalore.

He had wanted to get back to reality for so long, to have his own body back, he didn't realize how disconnected he would feel.

"Oh good," Obi-Wan's voice came from around the corner, "Right where I thought I'd find you."

Anakin didn't bother to look up as he rested his chin on his knew where he had pulled one leg up to his chest.

It was really weird to think that someone had been actively living and using his body while he was gone, even if that person was his own son, or perhaps that just made it weirder, but he had to hand it to Luke, Anakin felt a lot more flexible than he had ever had the patience to build up on his own before.

Obi-Wan continued as he sat down beside him, "Sitting alone and moping."

Anakin glared at him, "Why shouldn't I? My wife left me, my future kids hate me, my men don't trust me, Ahsoka and you-"

Obi-Wan raised a brow.

"Like Luke better than me," he finished unashamedly.

Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed, "Anakin…" he sighed again.

"Tell me I'm wrong?" Anakin challenged.

"In this case," his old Master said, "very wrong. To start with, I do like Luke, but not better than I like you. Truth be told, I haven't given him the chance to truly be himself. Yes, he is my Padawan, but I've been rather busy trying to pick who Luke is apart from who you were that I haven't been able to grow fully comfortable with him yet."

"But now that he's himself again?"

"Anakin, if you take on another Padawan, will you care for them less than you care for Ahsoka?"

Anakin felt himself scowl, "Of course not. But that's another thing, Ahsoka likes you better as her Master and she likes Luke better."

"Anakin," he sighed, "You were one of the youngest Padawans to ever be Knighted, and not a year later, you were given your first Padawan, a Padawan whose intelligence and energy makes her more challenging to teach. You taught her more of how to survive in this war than I did, but between being newly Knighted, having a secret wife, and being a General, how much time were you actually able to designate to her?"

Anakin didn't know how to respond to that.

"The fact that Ahsoka has decided to stay on with me is not a reflection of your ability or inability to teach, merely the circumstances in which we find ourselves in. Besides, as I taught you, all the habits you have taught her are not unfamiliar to me, I doubt if Master Plo Koon would have fit her as well as a stand-in Master."

Anakin nodded, "You're right, of course, you're right, and I don't hold it against either of you. It wasn't like you weren't already her mentor when she was still my Padawan."

"As for Ahsoka liking Luke more than you, well…" Obi-Wan smiled, "I do believe that would have been crossing some lines if she-"

Anakin waved him to stop, "I get it, I noticed. She's completely smitten." He paused, "Was she interested in Luke when he was me?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "A harmless crush, not uncommon for a girl her age. But perhaps we give her too little credit, she liked the person he was beneath the exterior. She was frightfully easy to tease, I think your appearance disgusts her."

Anakin laughed, he couldn't help it, "Oh, poor Snips."

Obi-Wan grinned, "Luke is clueless of course. I think the troops have started a bid of when he'll catch on."

Anakin shook his head, "He is so much like Padme. She didn't notice either."

Obi-Wan snorted, "Anakin, you were not subtle in the beginning, she noticed. What was it she said to you that day after your ahhumm-flirting?"

"Please stop," Anakin said.

"'You'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine,'" Obi-Wan quoted dramatically, batting his eyelashes.

Anakin groaned, "Ugh! This is why you weren't invited to my wedding."

"If ever there was a plea of cease and desist, it was that line. However did you manage to seduce her after that?"

Anakin glared at him, "I will kill you in your sleep."

But the man only smirked at him, "Oh come on, you were there for my proposal, such as it was."

Anakin snorted, "Geonosis, when we were on that chariot about to be chained up with you."

Obi-Wan laughed, "I suppose that is romantic, an arena of bloodthirsty spectators, galactic civil war, and the rise of the Sith a backdrop to your love." He shook his head, "Then you got married when you brought her back to Naboo after I had told you that you didn't have to because your prosthetic was so new, but you insisted."

He nodded, "We got married on her veranda by the lake. It was beautiful, her more so."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Satine and I fell in love running for our lives as Mandalore ate itself in a civil war. That's why she was so steadfast about pacifism, Mandalore's population barely recovered from that. It's while you will notice when we get there that there are so few old people. Entire generations almost completely lost, and not just on the central planet but on the moons as well."

"But you didn't stay to help her rebuild?"

Obi-Wan was quiet for a long moment, "For many years, I believed it was because she didn't quite love me enough to ask me to stay, and then after seeing her again, I thought it was because she didn't want to make me choose between her and my people. But I've come to realize, that perhaps it was because she needed to find her own way.

"Satine lost most of her family, and her people were defeated, I think she needed to put her world back together before anything or anyone. Qui-Gon and I kept her alive, but she needed to be the one to face what we and the war had left behind."

Anakin nodded, understanding that sentiment all too well. "Obi-Wan…"

"Yes, Anakin?"

"I'm afraid of becoming the monster my children hate and fear." _Of becoming someone who would kill my own Padawan,_ as in the vision Qui-Gon had shown him, "And I'm afraid I'm already too late."

Palpatine had been in his head as long as he had been training at the Temple.

Obi-Wan was quiet for a long moment, before he asked, "Why do you think your children hate you?"

Anakin stood and spun on him, "Really!? You have to ask that question? My daughter tried to kill me! She hates me with her every motion, her every word."

_Once the Emperor's dog, always the Emperor's dog._

"And Luke died for you," Obi-Wan retorted, "or at least, he almost did."

Anakin blinked at him and Obi-Wan motioned him back to his seat. "Anakin, you must be patient. Time travel, people possessing other people's bodies, embodiments of the Force, time accelerating, and people coming back from dead is all a bit much for anyone to truly process, much less all of it happening at once. Yes, you are here now, and while you have known you were alive this whole time, everyone else has been mourning your death."

Anakin didn't know what to say to that.

"Do not think for an instant that you were not missed, perhaps it was hard to see, even to us at the time. But we've been at war, Anakin, there hasn't been much time for reflection. Especially in Leia's case. She left her entire life behind, and I suspect many she loved, possible her partner by the way she's been acting. A few days ago she was fighting an Empire with every odd against her. She was fighting against your counterpart, a counterpart Luke tells me she had only the night before learned to be her father."

"Must have been a real let down, to know the Hero With No Fear turned out to be a Sith."

"Undoubtedly, especially as she hadn't been aware that her anonymous Jedi father had been _the_ General Anakin Skywalker. Did you know that neither twin knew that their mother was Senator Padme Amidala?"

Anakin paled, "But why? Why wouldn't they have known that?"

"To keep them safe from Palpatine no doubt. Luke nearly had a heart attack when he found out. And I believe the next conversation he had with Padme was to tell her you were dead."

Anakin frowned, "Why would he have had a heart attack? What did she do?"

"She kissed him _before_ telling him that you two were married."

Anakin's mouth popped open a bit, yeah, he had imagined that Luke would have been in an uncomfortable situation with Padme, but he really hadn't thought… "His freaking out must have hurt Padme."

"I could be misreading things, but I'm not sure that Luke has ever kissed a girl before. He avoided Padme like a plague after that. And to say she was hurt… I understand why Luke used amnesia as a ploy, it was smart thinking for someone waking up in the past. But for Padme…"

"It must have been hell," Anakin finished for him, "And you said that the next time they spoke was for him to tell her that I was dead?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "So if you think your relationship with your daughter is complicated, I would say that Luke's relationship with his mother is not less so."

Anakin frowned, "Leia said that my bantha-ass incarnation tortured her."

"I think it would be fair to say that what Luke put Padme through, unintentional or otherwise, was akin to mental torture."

Anakin rubbed his face, _Oh, Padme…_ but aloud, he said, "Luke doesn't strike me as the type of person who enjoys hurting others. It must have torn him up to do that. And if he never knew her in his own lifetime, then that means that his only interactions with his birth mother were…"

_Pretty terrible._

"And neither are you the type of man who would easily succumb to the Dark Side, Anakin. You must come to accept that we all have the potential for Darkness, for mistakes, for hurting the ones we love, but in your case, you have the true blessing of never making those mistakes."

"Leia is never going to forgive me."

"Luke did. Luke, I believe, forgave Darth Vader, he saw the light in you when you were at your absolute worse."

"Then he was a fool."

Obi-Wan smiled, "And do you believe Padme will never come around to forgiving him?"

Anakin's chest was tight, "It was-"

"It wasn't your fault. You weren't there, and that wasn't your doing."

"I'm the one who nearly blew myself and my men up."

"You saved us that day. Ahsoka, Rex, myself, and many others might have been dead if not for your actions. Do not blame yourself for what you did not do, Anakin. You do not have control of what other people do or feel, you only have control over yourself. The clones demoted you because you have been out of the loop for three years, you yourself have been off of active duty for eight. Since you've left, the troops have been given much more autonomy both within the military and within the Order. They weren't being disrespectful, just practical. It does not mean that once you are caught up to speed that you won't be risen in the ranks again."

Anakin let out a long sigh, "Basically, you're telling me this won't be solved overnight."

"Patience," his kriffing annoying Master encouraged, "I still love you, so does Ahsoka, Rex, Luke, and even Padme. But give yourself and everyone else time to adjust, it isn't as if three Skywalkers was anything this galaxy was really prepared for, much less an army of them."

Anakin laughed, "I love you, too, Obi-Wan Kryze."

Obi-Wan grinned, "Nope, I'm keeping my name, Satine said she wants to end the Kryze Clan. Her nephew, Korkie is taking my name too. And as the men who took my name are becoming Mandalorian citizens, well, the Kenobi Clan is going to be the largest family group in Mandalorian history."

Anakin frowned, "How many of the clones took your name?"

"The entire 7th Sky Corps."

Anakin whistled, "Don't you think some of the Mandalorians who supported her pacifism movement will take unkindly to that?"

"Most of her supporters were murdered, at least the heads of their clans and houses were. And actually, her new Prime Minister, the Weapons Master, Maas, was the one who advised her to do it. Satine's father was a vicious man, and the Kryze Clan has many enemies. But as Mandalore has been natural throughout the Clone Wars, the clones are just descendants of one of their most fearsome warriors. We are being branded as the new era, a true beacon of change, of harmony between warriors and family."

"Why wouldn't they take Fett's name then though?"

"Because Jango Fett didn't raise anyone of them except for Boba Fett, within Mandalorian law, Jango orphaned them."

Anakin frowned, "You make that sound worse than it normally would sound."

"There are no orphans on Mandalorian, adoption is very much ingrained in their cultural identity and laws. It's the main reason why the phrase, Mandalorian is a Creed not race is so prolific. Outside of Death Watch, if a Mandalorian warrior encounters an abandoned child, they are duty bound to either return that child to their family or raise it themselves."

"Well, I applaud them, but I've never thought of the bounty hunters a being particular compassionate."

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Family is very important to them, it's why Mandalorian culture, despite its many commonalities with the Jedi culture have hated us on principle for so long. They see us as breaking up families, stealing children, and our edict that forbids attachment, that looks away from having children and families of our own is utterly abhorrent to them."

Anakin chewed on his lip, "What is your plan for Ahsoka, Luke, and your own child?"

Obi-Wan looked out the window, "I'm going to train them myself."

"And who will they teach?"

He smiled, "The ones who want to learn and the ones who they wish to teach."

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan in wonder, "Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan raised a brow, "Hmm?"

"I am proud to have been your student."

Obi-Wan smile was so genuine that Anakin knew he would do just about anything to keep him this happy, to never let him down.

"And I, Anakin, am proud to have been your Master."

And for the first time in his life, Anakin felt absolutely no resentment for the word that he had so hated in his youth.

Master and apprentice.

Father and son.

Brothers.

Reflections of the same sort of love.

* * *

AN: This chapter took so long to write because I have far, far too much to say. I honestly put the extra arch in this story so I had more time to explore all of the characters more deeply. Thoughts, emperor penguins, or feedback, pretty please?


	31. The Twins of Alderaan

AN: I finished reading a New Hope! This story is going to get sporadic updates as I read more of Leia and Luke centric books. As I am planning on this story being very long and it is not a straight-forward fix it, I can’t make promises on timelines.

_ The Kenobi Scandal: _ Final chapter will be released this week! Which will be the third fic I finished this year :D

Also, this chapter reminds of the song  _ Both Sides Now _ .

Chapter 31 - The Twins of Alderaan

* * *

Bail's visions were real with Leia, _he has met her before._ Bail and Breha have had multiple discussions about the twins. See Queen of Peace, chapter 16, and other chapters. Because really people I did my plot work for this story. We are maybe halfway through and the threads are still in the process of being woven together. I do try to follow the logics of the individual characters, their motives, desires, and traumas. Not all of it takes place on screen and different characters' logics, predictably, clash. If they didn't, I wouldn't have much of a story to spin, would I?  


* * *

Cody looked back in the transport shuttle. The rear seats were benches.

It was one of the very few non-military ships he had ever flown, at least legally. 

Luke and Leia were slumped together, his head on top of hers, the blanket entangled around them both.

When Luke had told Obi-Wan that Leia needed to go to Alderaan, Cody hadn’t realized quite how accurately he was using the word  _ need. _

The woman had been such a bundle of stress, it wasn’t until they reached hyperspace on a course to Alderaan, did Cody realize that she hadn’t slept since Mortis.

Cody wasn’t even sure how many days ago that had been.

“I’m glad Luke found her again,” Rex said in a low voice.

Cody nodded, turning back to his brother, he and Rex were the twins only chaperons. Obi-Wan had assigned them more to play interference if anything went sideways than the twins really needing physical protection.

“Luke’s mannerisms are more natural now,” Cody remarked, glancing back at them. For two such powerful Force users and experienced Generals, they were petite individuals.

Rex snorted, “You’re telling me? Watching Anakin be Anakin again makes me wonder how any of us thought for an instance Luke was him.”

“Luke is a leader like his father,” Cody said. “I hope Leia finds what she is looking for on Alderaan. It isn’t as if her parents are going to remember her.”

“I imagine just being able to go home at all will be something,” Rex said, “Besides, the Organas invited them.”

“I will leave early to make it to Obi-Wan’s wedding,” Cody remarked.

“The Organas will be going as well, I don’t think you have to worry.”

“What do you think the chances are of Senator Amidala coming around?”

Rex shook his head, “She will. Luke hurt her badly. It is just going to take time to mend that hurt.”

“But you think she will forgive it? Enough to-”

“To accept her biological time travelling twins as family, yes. Enough to take Anakin back? I think she might. Honestly, I don’t think she’s recovered from the time travelling and Anakin being dead then undead. It will take time. But all those times they snuck off together...” Rex chuckled, “just give them time.”

Cody nodded, Rex did know them best after all. For about the dozenth time he looked back at the Princess.

The Rebel General.

In sleep, she and her brother looked so terribly young. Leia looked like divinity to him. Yet she was supposed to have become the personification of the Dark Side?

If Cody hadn’t seen her lose her control at Anakin and stab Luke, he wouldn't have believed it.

“I always thought we had been handed a raw deal,” Cody said, his voice so low he wasn’t sure that Rex could even hear him.

“We did, or have you forgotten about the chips?” Rex retorted.

Cody met Rex’s gaze, “Then why do I feel like they’ve been through worse?”

Rex looked back at the twins who were so completely cuddled together that they appeared almost as younglings.

“Because maybe they have, and maybe we would have too if the Force hadn’t spared us.”

Cody responded, “It didn’t spare them.”

Rex shrugged, “They are still together, Codes. The galaxy is an unjust place, we need to start enjoying the good things we have while we have them.”

Cody sighed, closing his eyes.

Why was it that the more chains that Cody and his brother broke free of, the more lost he felt?

Because if he was honest with himself, he knew Obi-Wan hadn’t sent him and Rex on this mission because the twins needed them.

Obi-Wan had sent them because he and Rex needed a vacation, a vacation where they didn’t have any responsibilities or brothers of lower rank to watch out for.

Alderaan, after all, was the planet of peace.

So why did Cody feel like running away from it?

* * *

Luke had never been a tourist before, and he was pretty sure he was being spoiled as he had the Princess of Peace as their personal tour guide of the Planet of Peace.

Alderaan was a wonder.

They had all dawned civilian clothing, fancier clothing than he was sure that he, Rex, or Cody had ever worn before in their lives. Though Leia looked like a flower given life in her white and sky blue dress as she all but sprinted ahead, dancing between sights as if she couldn’t soak up enough of the world that she had never thought again.

Yet however beautiful this planet was, Luke wouldn’t have cared where they were, he simply loved seeing his sister this happy, this joyous.

He knew that she had planned to go see her parents first, but once they landed, she had dragged him off into the city and they found themselves on shuttles, on garden paths, and in museum halls. The beauties of Alderaan seemed innumerable, and Leia seemed as if she could have spent eternity sharing these places with them. 

He nor Rex nor Cody ever reminded her that the Organas were waiting for them. They could all see clearly that beneath her joy, there was a franticness to her energy, as if she rode the edge of laughter and the brink of tears.

But as the sun began to set, Leia’s feet seemed to lead them toward the palace, almost against her will.

Luke took her hand in his, as they went to confront a family that had been hers and might never be hers again.

Which as they had discussed the night before, was a small price to pay for their lives, for all the lives of her people.

In a very real way, in the future or in the past, they were orphans without a people. Yes, they belonged to the Rebellion, they had friends. But their family, their homes? The people who meant the most were either in grave danger or already graveside. At least in the past, they had so many more to save and so many places they might be able to call home one day.

There was no singular hope to rest their lives on, there were billions.

Luke wasn’t sure what the Force needed or wanted from them, but it was moments like this that he was willing to trust wherever the Force led him.

Wherever his sister, his other half, led him.

* * *

Leia could hardly breathe as she approached the marble steps of her home.

This home that she thought she would never see in waking life again.

She clung to Luke’s hand, he was the one solid thing in her life.

They had dreamed of each other all their lives, a reality before they even knew of each other’s existence, but when they had met in person.

She didn’t rally on the Force, she had no interest in being a Jedi, but she knew that it was within the Force that she was able to be connected to her brother.

He had come into her life, into her reality after she had lost Alderaan, and he had been with her ever since.

She was never truly alone, the despair and the heartache could never fully touch her because she always had light in her life.

As long as Luke was with her, the darkness could not swallow her.

But she didn’t know if it was her experiences on Mortis or because now that she was safe, now that the worst had been undone...

She felt as if she could finally let herself break.

She was pretty sure seeing her Papa and Mama was going to shatter her.

Leia told herself she just needed to get through this meeting.

After all, they weren’t really the people who had raised or remembered her.

They were just strangers who she would love until her dying day.

The guards greeted them with bows, but if they spoke, she didn’t hear them.

She had thought they would take them to the throne room. Instead, she found herself being escorted to her favourite place in all of Alderaan.

Her Papa’s study.

Her breath hitched as she saw them in the flesh.

Luke squeezed her hand and she sucked in a breath, ready to apologize for being late, for putting off this meeting.

But Senator Bail Organa nor Queen Breha Organa gave her such a chance.

Papa’s smile was brilliant as he strode across the room and caught her free hand, and he spoke the words that wrecked her entirely; “Daughter, welcome home.”

She couldn’t stop the sound that escaped her as she threw her arms around him and she was helpless in having any chance of stopping the tears.

Papa didn’t turn her away, and a part of her chastised herself for believing he would.

She knew her parents, they had wanted for a child for years but had always been afraid to adopt and lay the responsibility of the throne on a veritable orphan. Because while Alderaan wasn’t a difficult planet to be caretaker of, Alderaan’s responsibilities in the greater galaxy could be overwhelming. 

Papa used to say that Alderaan was the Jedi’s political equivalent. 

Leia had always been awed by the duties of her family and had wanted nothing more than to make her parents proud.

She buried her face against Bail’s robes, staining one of his finer tunics with the salt of her tears. She knew it was Mama’s hand that tentatively rubbed her back before she wrapped herself around Leia. Papa opened his arms to hold them both in his embrace, his stature dwarfing them both.

She could have lived in that moment forever.

These were her parents.

So full of compassion and love that they could take a girl as broken as her into their hearts because they had been told that they were family.

She wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that but when she finally pulled back, Rex, Cody, and the guards had gone.

Luke stood off to the side.

Mama, ever the Queen, wiped the tears from her own eyes, before approaching Luke, cupping his cheek in her hand.

Luke looked surprised, but he didn’t pull back from her.

Mama’s voice was as clear and beautiful as Leia remembered, “I was told that we didn’t raise you, but any brother of our daughter is our son as well.”

Leia felt her heart squeeze as Luke smiled.

“Thank you, Queen Organa.”

“Breha, my dear,” she corrected before pulling him into a hug that Luke returned with his own boundless compassion.

“Come,” Papa said, “We have much to discuss, but I think for tonight you both deserve to rest. Obi-Wan gave some summary of recent events, and if nothing else, Alderaan is a place of healing.”

“Thank you, Papa,” she managed.

His smile was brilliant at this address, and he motioned her down the halls.

If she had any tears left, she would have cried anew as she was led to her old bedroom that despite the lack of her personal belongings, was so familiar that she feared that she was dreaming after all.

Fear of waking up, spiked through her.

Luke cleared his throat, “If it’s okay, I will stay with her tonight.”

Leia knew she was making a fool of herself. She couldn’t straighten her words, she couldn’t think.

Papa nodded, “Of course, your room is the next room over, Luke. Please make yourselves at home. You both will always be welcomed here.”

Leia stood in the middle of her old room at a complete loss as to what to do or say.

Mama came forward and kissed her cheek, “I am so happy you are here.”

Leia caught her in a tight hug, “I’ve missed you both so much.”

When they pulled back, Mama was blinking back tears, “Good night, love.”

Papa caught her hand and led her from the room, and just before they left, Leia called, “Mama, Papa, I love you, more than all moons and stars combined.”

Mama blew her a kiss and Papa’s expression was one she could not decipher but would never forget, “Good night, Leia, Luke, we will see you in the morning.”

When the door closed, she went to her bed and fell back on it. Putting the heels of her hands to her eyes as she groaned, “I’m an emotional fool.”

The mattress sagged as Luke plopped down beside her, “Well, that went monumentally better than my meeting Padme.”

Leia pulled her hands back to look at him, “Stars, is it bad I nearly forgot about her?”

Luke shook his head, “No, the Organas are the family of your heart.”

“You’re my family, Luke,” she said emphatically.

He grinned, “I know. We got matching tattoos and everything. You know what they say, a family that wages war and time travels together, stays together.”

She snorted, wondering how even at a time like this he could make her want to laugh. “So, tell me, what could be worse than sobbing all over your parents who previously didn’t know you existed?”

His smile fell.

She sat up, “Luke?”

He shook his head, “I- I have more to tell you but for now… well, as I wasn’t me, but Padme’s look-alike husband... Let's just say that my  _ second _ kiss wasn’t less weird than my first.”

Leia blinked at him, “She kissed you?”

Luke nodded his cheeks flushed, “And I may have kissed her back. Immediately after she told me we were married and I figured out that ‘oh, hey this is probably my birth mother’. I completely freaked and ran out on her. I didn’t talk to her for months afterwards.”

“Oh, Luke,” Leia said, pulling him into a hug. She couldn’t help herself, she patted him on the back, “One day, you’ll meet a girl who you aren’t secretly related to.”

Luke pulled on her braid, “I’ll get you back for that one, Princess.”

She didn’t think she would be able to sleep that night.

But she did, and she woke to a familiar sunrise.

Luke was still asleep beside her, and she let herself be in the moment, to accept that this was real.

She opened herself to the Force, the thing that had nearly pushed her to kill Luke, the thing that had allowed her to save him once.

Alderaan glistened with life and beauty like a beacon, like a star of its own within the Force.

She hadn’t appreciated being dragged through time, but just then, she was grateful for whatever wizardry or mysticism that had given her this time.

Given her not just her brother but her mother and father together safely under one roof. All on the planet that wasn’t just her home but her reason to keep fighting for the peace and prosperity of the galaxy.

* * *

Luke had loved Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, but seeing Leia with her adoptive parents, he realized that he had missed out.

There was a difference to being someone’s nephew than their son.

The four of them were sitting on Bail’s balcony overlooking the mountains and lakes having tea before breakfast, when Bail asked a question that Luke knew would fundamentally change his future.

“Leia, Luke, I know there is much for us to discuss and that we all need time to get to know each other, however, there is a question Breha and I would like to ask you both.”

Leia tilted her head, “You can ask us anything, Papa.”

It had not escaped Luke’s notice that both Bail and Breha’s faces lit up whenever Leia addressed either of them as such.

“Obi-Wan mentioned that you had introduced yourselves to the Jedi High Council as Leia and Luke Organa,” Bail continued.

Leia ducked her head, “That was my idea, I’m sorry.”

Luke nodded, “I am also sorry, I used the name Luke Organa as an alias sometime ago.”

Bail smiled at them, “Do not apologize. Leia, your past is your own, and if you see yourself as an Organa then that name is rightfully yours. And Luke, I do believe you used that name in conjunction with freeing slaves, did you not?”

“Yes, Sir,” he said, still a bit wary.

Bail Organa for all his easy smiles, did not seem like the kind of person you wanted to cross.

“Such deeds are not ones I would ever request recompense of.”

Luke blinked at him, then grinned, “Thank you, Sir.”

“Bail, please, Luke.”

Luke nodded, “Thank you, Bail. I am truly honoured to know you.”

Bail smiled again, “However, Breha and I do have a bit of a problem.”

Leia instantly went rigid, causing Luke to tense as well.

Bail continued, “Obi-Wan told us that you are, for all intents and purposes, without a claimable family as your relation to Anakin and Padme could never be easily explained. As Breha and I also have no heirs…”

Luke himself was smiling and he looked toward his sister whose eyes had gone wide.

“We would like to publicly adopt you both,” Breha said, “I know, especially for you Luke, that we still have a great deal to learn about each other. But Bail and I know in our hearts that you are meant to be a part of our family, blood nor age nor time play a part in that.”

“Leia,” Bail said gently, “you already have the bearing of a queen, we could choose no better for our people if you wished to continue our line.”

Breha looked at Luke, “It was a tragedy for you two to have been separated for so long, but know Luke, that we would have raised you as our son as well had it been safe for you.”

Luke had to blink back tears, “I- I would be honoured to join your family and house.”

Leia shook her head, “But Papa, we- we are strangers.”

Bail reached across the space between them, “Leia, Breha and I have lost many babies we never got to meet. But you? You are ours, it’s in your speech, in your gate, in the love you have for us. It will take time for us to truly come to know you but it will take no time at all to accept you as our daughter. Our hearts have already welcomed you.”

Luke wasn’t really sure how it happened, but in the next minute he found himself in a group hug with his twin and two more parents he had never expected to ever have.

However, the rest of the day found him at a bit of a loss as to what to do.

Because, yes, Leia would always be  _ Princess _ Leia Organa, no matter what other titles she held, he was not at all prepared to be addressed as  _ Prince _ Luke Organa.

Rex took no small delight as he stood guard in the corner as Bail’s sisters, Leia’s aunt’s began to measure him out for ‘proper royal attire.’

Luke could only imagine what the rest of how the rest of his men were going to react.

As far as the Alderaan's reception went, the announcement was met with great zeal. As Bail pointed, years of nothing but news of the war and then suddenly, confirmation of not one but two no royals within the royal family and an official new heir to the Alderaanian throne.

The headline and news script Rex sent back to the 501st, Luke discovered, was both dreadful and delightful.

Dreadful, because he was never going to hear the end of this, and delightful, well, because no matter what happened now, the galaxy would always see him and Leia as a packaged deal.

_ New Alderaanian Royals: It’s Twins! _

* * *

AN: Reviews, antelopes, or feedback, pretty please?


End file.
